Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls
by Sexy Vampire Girl
Summary: Yuya and Kyo has a baby. We have found out the girls are Angel's. Ashley has turn to the dark side with the Mibu Clan. Chap 50 is up!
1. The Beginning

1Samurai Deeper meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls

The Strange Girl Chapter 1

By: BNightwalker123

Note: My first story " We Meet at Last" doesn't count. I messed up and it wasn't the real story. Please read

These are the name of the people I made up. There are five girls name Ceara, Danielle, Michelle, and Sophia that belong to Samurai 5 Hot girls. These girls went to school with Kyo when they were younger.

Yukimura, Sasuke, Kyo, Benitora, and Yuya were walking through the forest. They were on their way to Edo.

" What a beautiful day." said Yuya

" Not beautiful as you Miss. Yuya." said Benitora

" Please. How far are we to Edo?" she whined

" In a little while Miss. Yuya" said Yukimura

" Why are we going to Edo anyway? Kyo." said Yuya

Kyo didn't say anything. He just kept on walking.

" Huh? Is something the matter? Huh, Kyo" said Yukimura

" No, I'm fine" said Kyo

"_What's the matter with Kyo? He seems quiet but, why does that surprise me? He's always quiet... Man I can't wait til we get to an Inn. I'm going straight to the hot springs." thought Yuya_

" Ha. Here we are. Edo." smiled Benitora

" Good I was sick of all these plants." said Yuya

" Good. That means you get the rooms." he looked back at Kyo

" All right." she said while running through the town.

" That's strange. She always fuss about you bossing her around," said Benitora " I should go and protect her. See yeah." He ran after her.

" We been in the woods for hours. I would have been happy to go to a Inn my self." said Yukimura

_In town..._

Yuya just checked in the Inn. And now she is in the room.

" Wow. It's so big! I love it!... And now it's time to get ready for my bath."

Yuya closed the door and started to take off her cloth. " Man. I feel so dirty."

Yuya took out the bow in her hair and looked for her rob.

" I sworn I put it in my bag. Now wear is it."

_In front of the Inn..._

Benitora was in front of the Inn with the others. They walked to the room. Yukimura opened the door. They all looked in and saw Yuya naked.

Yuya face turn red. Benitora eyes wide opened and smiled. Sasuke face was also red. Yukimura put his hand over Sasuke's eyes.

" Miss. Yuya. So you really are a woman."

" Wow" Benitora said while drooling

" GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" said Yuya while slamming the door in their faces.

" What a body." drooled Benitora

" Her boobs are really small." said Yukimura

" Poor Sasuke. He's frozen" said Benitora while poking him.

" Woman open this door!" shouted Kyo

Yuya opened the door and she had her rob on. Yuya had a pink face. She headed to the hot springs.

" I can never look at Miss. Yuya the same way again." said Sasuke. "Stop poking me Benitora!"

Benitora stopped.

" Relax Sasuke. She was just naked. No big deal." said Yukimura

" Easy for you to say. You sleep with every pretty girl you see.

A girl with a long navy blue coat with long pink hair walked down the hallway. Also she had a hat covering on. She walked pasted them.

Yukimura went behind her and groped her.

The girl screamed "Ahhh!"

" Relax nobodies here." he said

The girls got out a gun with her free hand and pointed at Yukimura's head.

" WO. I found a wild one." he smiled. "But cute."

Sasuke took out his sword.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you." said Sasuke

Yukimura got off the girl. She still had the gun to his head.

Yukimura held the gun to his face.

" Go ahead in shout." he smiled.

The Inn keeper came in the hallway and said " I don't won't no trouble here! Ceara put the gun away!".

The woman spined the gun in her coat." Fine. He wasn't worth it any ways." she said

" Sasuke, put your sword away." said Yukimura while smiling

Ceara took the gun away from his head and went in his pocket.

" And this is my gun. It's not yours." said Ceara

"You caught me." he smiled nervously

Ceara put the gun in her coat.

Lady Dan: I hope you like it now. I fixed it.


	2. They Meet

1Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls

Chapter 2

By: BNightwalker123

The Inn keeper came in the hallway and said " I don't won't no trouble here! Ceara put the gun away!".

" Fine. He wasn't worth it any ways." she said while spinning her gun in her coat.

" Sasuke, put your sword away." said Yukimura while smiling

Ceara then went in his pocket. " And this is my gun. It's not yours." Ceara put the gun away the gun in her coat. Yukimura looked in her coat.

" Wow. We have a gun queen here." said Yukimura

In Ceara's coat was full of guns.

Ceara then walked away and went in the next two rooms down.

" Wow. Her breast are big. My hand couldn't fit all around it." said Yukimura

-

Yuya was in the hot spring with others girls bathing.

_Man know I can't show my face anymore in that room. And it was the second biggest one in the whole in... All right Yuya- San, just relax and enjoy_ the water.

" Wow. This feels great." she said

" You got that right."

" Huh?" Yuya looked at the girl besides her. She had long pink hair and blue eyes like Yukimura's.

" Hi" said Yuya

" Hi. Miss. Yuya Shiina. Nice to finally meet you." she smiled at her.

" Um. Have we met?"

" Oh? No. I just heard about you and your bountry. And I admire your work."

" And you are?"

" I'm Ceara. Just Ceara."

" That name sounds so familiar. Where did I hear it from?"

" I'm a bountry hunter my self."

" Oh, right. You're the first woman bounties. I admire your work a lot."

" The last thing I heard about you was you were going after... Demon Eyes Kyo."

" Yeah. And I'm still after him."

" It's been about 4 years."

" He's very hard to get? The 1,000 man slayer. He's worth a lot."

" Yeah. So, Miss. Ceara. What are you hunter now?"

" Some group called "Dark Strike". There in this very town."

" Dark Strike? That's a lot of people to fight for just one woman."

" No, not for me. I've deal with worse."

" And you have no scratches on your body? Wow you must be good."

" Not really... Have you been attacked before? You have a mark on your side."

" Oh. It's nothing."

" It's looks like from a sword blade. It's very old."

" Huh?"

"Sorry if I seemed nosey. That's how I am... So, I see you around town Miss. Yuya."

Ceara got up and rapped a towel around her.

" Um, right. Bye Miss. Ceara."

" Call me Ceara. Oh and good luck with Oni Eyes Kyo."

" Right"

"Yuya just sat there looking at the scare.

_O brother. I miss you so much. I promise you I will fine your killer and revenge your death. Even if it cost me my own life... Well I better get out and face my embarrassing life.' thought Yuya while getting up and wrapping the towel around her body. Man, I'm controlled by my own bountry. Ceara is all ready with the gangs with no scratch on her at all. She's probably the best." she signed._

-

_In the mens hot spring..._

Benitora, Kyo, Yukimura, and Sasuke was bathing in the men hot spring together.

" This feels so good. A nice hot bath from a longs day walk." said Yukimura while sinking himself into the water.

" Yeah. My feet were killing me from those kilts." said Benitora while rubbing his feet.

" You should wear flat shoes for once." said Yukimura

Benitora went in to his world in his mind. His face was blushing red.

" Let me guess, your thinking about Miss. Yuya." smiled Yukimura

" Don't remind me. Please." said Sasuke while covering his ears.

" I would never look at her the same way again." said Benitora while drooling

" Please just be quiet about that! I tried to forget all about that. Man, my head hurts just thinking about it." said Sasuke

" Relax Sasuke. You will have your own girlfriend some day." said Benitora

" Please. I have no interest in girls." said Sasuke

"So your gay. I know it! Ha! Ha! Ha!" said Benitora

"What do you mean by _I knew it_!" yelled Sasuke

" That is just mean, Mr. Tora." sat up Yukimura. "I never seen you with a girl so you must be gay your self. And besides, Sasuke had a girlfriend before."

" I'm shocked that little devil had a girlfriend." said Benitora

"I don't. She was a girl and a friend but not my girlfriend." said Sasuke

" What was her name, Sasuke?" said Kyo

" Huh? None of your damn business !" he shouted at Kyo

"Her name was Ashley." answered Yukimura.

"Yukimura!"

" Come on Sasuke cheer up. I know how much you loved her." said Yukimura

" I never loved her. We were just friends. That's it." said Sasuke

" Wow. The little devil had his first love." said Benitora

" Shut Up!" shouted Sasuke

" Sasuke. Relax" said Yukimura

" I'm out of here."Sasuke got out of the hot spring.

" Sasuke. You would see her soon. I'm sure of it." said Kyo

" Huh?"

Sasuke dried off and put his cloths on.

'_It would be nice seeing my family again. And Ashley... Let's see I have some money. I'm hungry. I think I would get something to eat.' thought Sasuke._

Sasuke stomach growled

" And fast. Yukimura never really feeds me. I am human! I do need something to eat... I'm going to have some nice sushi."

Outside was dark and streets full of drunks.

Sasuke went to a restaurant. Sasuke was being followed by Ceara.

-

_Yuya -San was in her room looking over her bountry list._

" How I ended uplike this? I'm only with him to amuse him. He doesn't care about me. I should just leave but he said never leave his side... Man! That Baka!" she shouted

" Would you just shut up!"

" What? Kyo?"

Kyo, Yukimura, and Benitora opened the door. Benitora was blushing and went over to Yuya - San. He took her hand.

" Oh, Yuya - San. Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" said Benitora

" Um. Benitora get off of me!" shouted Yuya

" You really need to stop talking to your self. Miss. Yuya"smiled Yukimura

" I was thinking out loud." said Yuya

They came in the room and sat down.

" Do you know were Sasuke is? I haven't seen him in a while." said Yukimura while looking around.

" He ran out to get something. I guess." said Yuya

There was a knock at the door.

" Come in Mr. Megeira." said Kyo

The door slide opened and Megina was there with a woman. They came in and sat down. Yukimura went to the woman that Mr. Megeira came in with.

She had red bang in the front and black long hair in the back. Her kimono was black with a fire symbol on the back. She also had a samurai sword with a red dragon on the sheath.

" What's your name sweety?" he took her hand and kissed it.

" This is my friend, Lady Danielle." said Megina

" I'm surprised you have a friend Megina." said Benitora

" Why would you say that?" he sounded angry

" I always seen you alone." said Yukimura

" You really need a life Megina." said Danielle

Danielle took her hand back. "Nice to meet all of you." she smiled then walked over to Kyo.

" Hi Danielle. Nice to see you again" grinned Kyo.

" Like wise" she giggled

" I brought you a gift. Here." she said

Danielle took out a bottle of Sake and gave it to Kyo.

" Oh you shouldn't have." said Kyo

" Hey I know how much you love the stuff." she smiled at him. Then sat next to him. He then groped her in the chest. "Ahhh!" she screamed in shock.

"You're still developing I see." he grinned.

Danielle slapped his hand then slapped him in the face. "You never change Kyo! Pompous Ass!" She sat back next to Mr. Megeira.

Yukimura, Benitora, and Yuya looked at Kyo to see what he was going to do next. Kyo just rubbed his cheek with a grin.

'He didn't get angry?' thought Benitora

'He just sits there grinning?' thought Yukimura with surprise.

'Who is this woman to Kyo?' thought Yuya in shock. 'Note to self: Don't grope Danielle.'

"Like old times." Kyo looked over at Danielle.

"Shut the hell up Kyo!" she yelled at him.

"Cool down Danielle." said Megeira.

She looked over at Megeira then said "Have you seen my sister?"

" You have four you know." He rolled his eyes at her

" I'm talking about the Ashley." said Danielle

" She is some were around here." said Megina

" Fine, I'm going out." she got up and slam the door behind her.

"What got her so worked up?" smiled Kyo.

"I'll know not to get on her bad side." giggled Yukimura.

Kyo and Megeira left the room.

-

Sasuke just finished up his food. He didn't have much money to pay for the Sushi so he had Tofu.Sasuke left the restaurant and walked toward the Inn. Ceara ran out the restaurant and yelled. " Sasuke! Wait!"

_In the bushes..._

" We going to kill who ever she contacts with. Shout the kid." said a man

They came out of the bushes, went in front of Sasuke, and pointed their guns at him.

-

Danielle, Megina, Yuya, Kyo, Yukimura, and Benitora was outside watching this.

"Sasuke!" Yukimura ran off the pouch but was pulled back by Danielle. He looked back at her. "What are you doing?"

"Truest me." she smiled. "Nothing will happen to him. I promise!"

-

Ceara rant in front of Sasuke and blocked him. "Dark Strike! Leave the boy out of this!" she yelled. "This is just between me and you!"

"You have been killing our men so, it's time for you to loose a life." said the leader with a smile. "FIRE!" Ceara turned around and held Sasuke in her coat as the begin to fire. Ceara was getting shot to death. You can see blood dripping from her coat.

" Sasuke!" shouted Yukimura. Danielle held him.

" O no." said Benitora

Their was smoke surrounded the shooters. Then they stopped shooting. The smoked cleared up. Ceara was still standing holding Sasuke. " Sasuke... A- Are you all right?" said Ceara

" Yeah" said Sasuke

Ceara eyes turned water blue. Ceara through Sasuke over to Danielle. " Take him." she said while taking out a gun. "You want to play boys! Let's play!" she smiled.

" She's not died?" said Yuya

" That's impossible." said Benitora

" Sasuke your alive!" said Yukimura while hugging him.

The gang took out their swords and charged at her. Ceara took her sweat time putting her gun away. Then she touched the ground. Once she touched the ground it started to turn to ice. It under the mens feet and the slipped. "Had a nice trip boys." Ceara laughed. The men tried to get up but they fell back down.

"Look out below!" said a voice coming from the sky.

They all looked up and saw a girl falling from the sky.

"There's your sister." said Megeira to Danielle.

A girl landed on her feet from the sky. A little shake came over the ground. "I'm back!" She was wearing red pants, a red shirt, long black coat, and black boots like Yukimura's. Her hair was long and the same color like Danielle with a samurai sword.

"Hello Ceara." she smiled at Ceara.

"Ashley. What's up?" smiled Ceara.

"What do we have here?" she looked. "The Dark Strike gang. Can I burn them?" she smiled.

"No."

"Please."

"NO!"

Just then, red smoke surrounded the gang and they disappeared. Ceara and Ashley looked at Danielle with angry faces. "Danielle!" they yelled at Danielle.

"Your out in the public." she let go of Yukimura.

"It's only bunch of drunks." said Ceara while picking up Ashley on her back.

"You have to chill out." smiled Ashley

"Yeah big sis. Chill." said Ceara. A ice vine circled Danielle.

Danielle broke the ice and said. "Stop."

"All right. Fine." she walked over to Danielle

"Are you all right Sasuke?" asked Ceara

Sasuke was looking at Ashley with a blush. "I- I fine."

Ashley put her head down, hiding her blush from him. Ceara smiled. "Come on. It's getting late." She went in the Inn.

"You're girlfriend is stylish Sasuke." said Benitora in Sasuke hear.

Lady Danielle- I would try to finish soon.


	3. They Meet Part2

Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls

Chapter 3

By: Lady Danielle

Note: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo

* * *

Just then, red smoke surrounded the gang and they disappeared. Ceara and Ashley looked at Danielle with angry faces. "Danielle!" they yelled at Danielle.

"Your out in the public." she let go of Yukimura.

"It's only bunch of drunks." said Ceara while picking up Ashley on her back.

"You have to chill out." smiled Ashley

"Yeah big sis. Chill." said Ceara. A ice vine circled Danielle.

Danielle broke the ice and said. "Stop."

"All right. Fine." she walked over to Danielle

"Are you all right Sasuke?" asked Ceara

Sasuke was looking at Ashley with a blush. "I- I fine."

Ashley put her head down, hiding her blush from him. Ceara smiled. "Come on. It's getting late." She went in the Inn.

"You're girlfriend is stylish Sasuke." said Benitora in Sasuke hear.

"Shut up!" he yelled at him with a blush.

Yukimura hugged Sasuke. "Look, he's blushing."

"Let go of me!"

"You look to cute." he smiled. "I can just eat you up."

Kyo, Benitora, and Yuya started to walk back toward the room. On their way back, they can here the girls in there room.

"You look nice Ashley." said Ceara

"I give you a," said Danielle. "9 out of 10."

"Thanks you guys." said Ashley

"I really needed that money for a new coat." sighed Ceara.

"You have plenty of coats Ceara." said Danielle

Silence came over the room.

The door slid opened and Ceara met eye to eye with Kyo. "Hello Kyo." The door opened wider. "You guys want to come in? We have the best room." she smiled.

"Ceara, leave them alone. I'm sure they are tired." said Danielle while getting up.

"I'm not." grinned Kyo. "I would love to come in."

Kyo came in. "Nice room." he looked around. "I think I'll take it."

"I paid for this room and you can't have it!" said Ceara.

Kyo sat on Ashley's futon. Ashley growled at him. "Get your lazy ass of my futon!" she yelled. "I don't want you and your stinky self on my stuff."

"Shut the hell up!" he looked at her.

Ashley growled louder then she was surrounded by fire. "That's it! You ass is mine!" she started to walk over there but Danielle pulled her jacket. "Calm down Ashley. You can have my futon." she smiled.

"But, that cost so much." she whined.

Danielle pulled her into her lap, held her, and laid on her head on his shoulder. "Calm down."

Ashley's flame went down. "Baka, Ka" she said under her breath.

"I heard that." smiled Danielle.

"I don't care." she signed.

Benitora, Yuya, Megeira, Yukimura, and Sasuke came in. Benitora and Yuya looked at Ceara. "Aren't you supposed to be died?" asked Benitora

"Oh, right." she closed the door. " Who are you?"

"These are my servants," said Kyo. "The ugly girl is Yuya. The stupid one is Benitora."

"Who are you calling ugly!" yelled Yuya

"Calm down Miss. Yuya." hold back Benitora.

Ceara looked at Yuya. "She's pretty."

They looked at her with a strange look. Ceara giggled then waved her hand back in forth. "Don't think to negative. I don't go that way." she smiled. "I'm just saying, Miss. Yuya is pretty. Kyo doesn't know what beauty is."

"He dated our sister." said Ashley

"My point exactly." she took out her gun.

"Kyo? Have a girlfriend?" questioned Yukimura. "I would never picture the day."

"Well, she coming soon." said Ashley

Yukimura moved closer to Danielle. "Speaking of girlfriend, Lady Danielle." Danielle looked over at Yukimura with a blush because he was so close to her face. A few millimeters, they will be touching noses. "Yes." she back up.

"Not to be rude or anything but," he moved back into her face. "Are you seeing any one? Because I'm not."

"Oh, I see where you're going." she smiled

"And, how bout it." he grinned.

"No." -

"What?" he backed up. "That's so cold. WHY NOT?"

" I'm not interested in man like you,"

" Like me?"

" You groped my sister!"

" O right. So?"

" So? You're a pervert! I hate man like that."

" Danielle were you going? Back home?" said Kyo.

" I have two homes Kyo."

" Right... I mean the forest? What for?"

"Why? Afraid I'm going to take your body for my self?" she smiled at Kyo

"You know where my body is?"

"No, I was wondering why your in Edo." she put her arms around Ashley. "What's the reason why to come here? Unless, your going back home."

"Don't make me laugh."

"Just saying."

Kyo looked at Ashley.

"What the hell are you looking at?" she yelled at him.

"Why are you here?"

" So why are you girls with her?" asked Kyo

" My bountry." answered Ceara

" I'm going with Danielle." answered Ashley

" Where's Michelle and Sophia?"

" Who knows... Michelle is always going off some place. Sophia, I have no idea," said Ceara.

Yukimura got up. "We have matches tomorrow." he walked to the door. "You should get some sleep." He left the room. After, Benitora got up and followed. "Good night girls." he looked at Yuya. "You coming Miss. Yuya?"

"Um, Yes." she got up.

"Stay with us." said Ceara while smiling up at her. "A girl shouldn't stay in a room with a bunch of men."

"I'm used to it." she smiled. "But thank you."

"Great." she went toward the door. " I'll get my futon."

"What about me?" asked Megeira

"You can share a room with Ashley and I Megeira." smiled Danielle

Just then, Kyo got up and left the room. Yuya came back in the room with her things.

"You crash with me for the night." said Ceara. "The room to your right."

"Thank you."

"Not a problem."

"Sasuke?" said Danielle while looking at him. "Come here."

"Are you going to touch me?" he asked. "I don't like bing touched."

Ashley got up and went in the room on the left.

"I should be going." he got up and walled toward the door. Ceara grabbed him and hugged him tight. "Our little Sasuke." she kissed him on the cheek. Danielle came over and hugged him. "That wasn't nice at all."

"I have to go." he said with a blush.

Danielle hugged him again then let go. "Good night Sasuke."

He left.

"Some boy." said Megeira

"Lord Yukimura made him like that."

Next Morning

Danielle, Ceara, Ashley, and Yuya were in the hot springs.

" This feels so good. Let's turn it up." said Ashley

" No." said Danielle

" Why not?"

"Miss. Yuya. I don't thank she can take the heat."

" I'm going out any ways." said Yuya

" I'm too. My skin can't stay in the for so long." said Danielle

Danielle and Yuya went out the hot spring and put their robs on.

They are walking down the hall way.

" Um. Lady Danielle? Can I ask you something?" said Yuya

" Sure. Miss. Yuya" said Danielle

" How long since you known Kyo?" said Yuya

" Wow. I known him since I was 13 years old. As you herd we all went to school together." said Danielle

"What school was that?" said Yuya

"Man. Kyo is right. You're a nosey girl. He said not to tell you everything about him...So I am sorry Miss. Yuya."

"OK. I see he went ahead of me."

"Miss. Yuya?"

"Yes."

"Why so into Kyo? You like him or something? I wouldn't take Kyo as a boyfriend."

"NO! I am a bountry hunter you know."

"Sorry"

The stopped at the door way to Kyo's.

"Hey you wont to come and get some food later?" said Danielle

"I'm broke." said Yuya

"On me." she said with a smile

"Then OK."

"So I'll see you later."

"OK"

They went in each others room.

_Kyo's Room_

Yuya went in the room. She changed into her normal close. She took her gun and went in town.

_Where did Kyo go? He never tells me were he goes anyways...Hey! Why do I care? I can do what ever I wont know. _

" Hey. Miss. Yuya!"

Yuya turned around and saw Ashley running toward her.

"Hello. Miss. Ashley."

"Please call me Ashley. Miss. Sounds so old."

"So were you off to?"

"To see Kyo."

"Where?"

"All the guys are fighting in the Shoguns Tournament. They told us this morning."

_He didn't tell me anything._

"You coming?"

"Yeah"

They ran to the battle grounds and saw everyone.

Kyo was fighting a hole bunch of men. Yukimura was leaning on a tree. Danielle, Ceara, and Megina were watching Kyo. They went to them.

"Wow. Kyo is very good." said Ashley

"Yeah." said Ceara

"Hey. Um where's Benitora? I haven't seen him this morning." said Yuya

Yuya felt someone touching her butt. She looked and saw Benitora. She turned around and hit him on the head. Then she grabbed him by the shirt.

"All right mister I am sick of your gulping!" she held

" O no. It's not that. I just can't help my self." he said

"And I thought Yukimura was a pervert." said Ceara with a laugh

Yuya dropped Benitora on the floor.

"Hey! They never told me that they were fighting near The Tokugawa Castle."

said Benitora

"Relax Benitora. You look nervous." said Ceara

"Nervous? I'm not nervous."

"Then why are you hiding behind Miss. Yuya?" said Ashley

" Just leave the guy alone." said Danielle

"Thank you Miss. Danielle."

"Call me Danielle."

"The winner of this round is Kyo!

And now were going to have another match between two talented woman.

Lady Michelle and Lady Danielle!" said Announcer

"What? I never signed up for anything." said Danielle

"Why you scared?"

Danielle turned around and saw he other sister Michelle. She had black in the front of her hair and all red in the back.

"I'm not scared." said Danielle

"Then fight me." said Michelle

"I always win. Michelle" said Danielle

"Just for fun."

"East corner, Lady Michelle. West Corner, Lady Danielle" said Announcer

They went on the battle field.

"This match would be fought with real sword!"

"What! Real sword! But they can get hurt!" said Yuya

"Yes. But a wooden sword can easy kill someone if you hit them with the right spot." said Benitora

"Relax. They would be fine." said Ceara

" This would be like old times. Right Kyo"

"Hello Sophia." said Kyo

"Long time no see." said Sophia

Sophia had blue eyes and long red head.

"So I'll finally see how they fight." said Yukimura

"It's worth seeing." said Kyo

"Begin!"

Danielle held her hand out and a sword appeared. Michelle did the same.

"Let's Go!" said Michelle

"Ready when you are." she said with a laugh

Michelle and Danielle sword met.

"I'll whip that smile right off your face." said Michelle

They jumped back from each other.

Danielle's sword was on fire. Michelle's sword had wind around it.

"Sword of Flame! Long Tie Flame! (Dragon Tiger Flame)" said Danielle

A Tiger and a Dragon made out of fire came out of the sword and surrounded Danielle.

"What's happening?" said Yuya

"Wow. This will be good." said Yukimura

"Look at her eyes. It haves flames in them... Michelle eyes have light blue eyes. Like the wind." said Benitora

Michelle had a rose made out of flowers behind her. Michelle flowers went toward Danielle.

"That won't work. It's made out of plants." said Yuya

Danielle's tiger went toward the flowers. It went through the tiger and changed to knifes. It headed toward Danielle. Danielle blocked it with her sword.

"Miss Me!" she giggled

Then they attacked each other. Michelle swung her sword at Danielle. Danielle jumped in the air and did a slash down. Michelle moved out of the way. Danielle's sword was stuck in the ground.

"I hate when this happened! Darn It!"

Danielle tried to take out the sword but, Michelle stopped her. Then through knifes at her.

"She's kinda clumsy." said

"Yeah" said Ceara

"Michelle got a little better." said Kyo

Danielle dogged the knifes and punched Michelle in the face.

"Heart Breaker" said Sophia

Danielle took Michelle's knife and through it back at Michelle. Michelle was out the ring pine to the tree.

"Ha! Ha! I win! Better luck next time Michelle." Danielle said with a laugh

Kyo went to the tree Michelle was pined to and took her down. He picked her up. Michelle was blushing.

"Hi Kyo."

"Michelle... You were great."

Michelle got down.

"Not that great."

Kyo hand was in the back of Michelle. Michelle's left hand was on his shoulder. Michelle saw this and moved away from him.

"What's the matter with you?"

"O nothing."

"Hey you wont to go for lunch. As friends. To talk about old times."

"Um... Sure" she smiled at him

Danielle got off the battle field and looked at Michelle and Kyo.

"Looks like things will never change between them too." said Danielle

"Yeah. Your right." said Ceara

"But I feel to bad for them." said Sophia

"O Hi Sophia." said Danielle

They hugged each other.

"What do you mean?" said Ashley

"Something you won't understand until you get older." said Ceara

"Whatever." said Ashley

"You mean Michelle and Kyo?" said Benitora

"It's no big deal... So you guys hungry? Let's go eat something. Miss. Yuya?" said Danielle

Yuya was looking at Michelle and Kyo. Danielle waved her hand in front of her face.

"Miss. Yuya? Come on lets go."

"Um. Yeah. Right." said Yuya

Yuya and Danielle started walking with the others.

"So what do you girls wont to eat?" said Benitora

"I'll buy." said Yukimura

"O really? Thank you Yukimura." said Danielle

"You sound so girly." said Sasuke

"I'm just being nice." said Danielle

_What history did they have together? Why do I care? I don't like Kyo. Do I,_ thought Yuya

"What's the matter Miss. Yuya? You've been sad." said Ceara

"I'm fine." said Yuya

"Yes you are. Your hot." said Benitora

" This is so sick." said Ashley

"Yeah." said Sasuke

"Hey. Where happened to Megina?" said Sophia

"He's always running off some were." said Ceara

They went to a restaurant. They sat at a long table.

Yukimura sat next to Danielle. Danielle sat next to Sasuke. Sasuke sat next to Ashley. Ashley sat next to Yuya. Yuya sat next to Ceara. Ceara sat next to Sophia. Sophia sat next to Benitora.

"Looks like somebody is having fun." said Benitora

He pointed to the corner of the restaurant. It was Michelle and Kyo laughing together.

"I wont to have fun too." said Yukimura while smiling at Danielle

"OK? Benitora. Can we switch seats?" said Danielle

"No stay here." said Sasuke

"Yeah." said Yukimura

"I don't wont him sitting next to me." said Sasuke

"That's not nice." said Danielle

_Kyo and Michelle's table..._

"So how's it going? It's been years." said Kyo

"Nothing much. You know my father's rule... If he saw us now. I would get in deep trouble." said Michelle

"I'm so happy to see you again. It's been a while." said Kyo

Michelle looked in Kyo's eyes.

"Your eyes? So much memories."

"Your as well. Michelle."

"I wish we can catch up on what we started but, we can't." said Michelle

Kyo took her hand. Michelle blushed and looked at Kyo.

"What's the matter?" said Kyo

"You know we can't do this..." said Michelle

"You know you wont too."

Kyo moved closer to Michelle's face.

"Kyo I-"

Kyo kissed Michelle on the lips.

_The other table..._

"Looks like someone is having fun." said Ashley

All mouths dropped.

"Michelle is going to be in so much trouble if father knows." said Danielle

"Like I said. Nothing would never change between them too." said Ceara

"How long did they know each other." said Yukimura

"Since 13 years old." said Sophia

"Should we stop them?" said Ashley

"As the power of love, I say no." said Ceara

"I wont to have a good time too." said Yukimura

Yukimura took Danielle's chin. Danielle pulled her chin away. Danielle got up and went out the door.

_It's night time. Everyone is at the inn. Sophia, Yuya, Ceara, Benitora, and Yukimura were playing strip poker._

"I rule at poker." said Sophia

"We all realized that Sophia." said Yuya

"Your the only one with all your close on." said Benitora

"Lord Yukimura only has his under wear on." Giggled Ceara

"Are you loosing on purpose?" said Benitora

"Pretty much."

Danielle was in the corner with Mr. Megina.

"How can you people play that came." said Danielle

"Why don't you play? It would be fun." said Yukimura

"I rather not."

"You afraid you might loose?"

"Danielle sucks at this game." said Sophia

Danielle got up and went outside.

Danielle saw Michelle and Kyo under a tree kissing.

Danielle just stand there an watch.

_Wow. Michelle is so luckey. I never found number one. _

"Danielle?"

Danielle looked.

"Yukimura? The game is finish?"

"Yeah. What are you looking at?"

Yukimura saw Michelle and Kyo.

"O. I never knew Kyo had a nice side."

"If you know him long enough. You will be surprise."

Danielle sat on the porch.

"So beautiful."

"Where's your lover?"

"I don't have one."

"But your so beautiful."

"Thanks but, it's best not to have a lover."

Yukimura sat on the side of her.

"Why not?"

"It's best. That's all."

"You probably didn't fine the right guy. What guy your looking for?"

"I said I'm not looking for anyone."

"Come on."

"Fine... Funny, cute, and a great fighter."

"That's like me. I'm funny, not cute but sexy. I fight good."

Yukimura was about to kiss her until Ashley opened the door.

" Go Danielle." she said

Danielle was blushing and went in the room.


	4. Old lovers

1Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls

Chapter 4

By: BNightwalker

"You probably didn't fine the right guy. What guy your looking for?"

"I said I'm not looking for anyone."

"Come on."

"Fine... Funny, cute, and a great fighter."

"That's like me. I'm funny, not cute but sexy. I fight good."

Yukimura was about to kiss her until Ashley opened the door.

" Go Danielle." she said

Danielle was blushing and went in the room.

_Michelle and Kyo..._

They were under the cherry blossom tree kissing. Kyo had her in his arms. Then Kyo start to kiss her neck.

"Kyo. Please. Don't get me started... You know we can't be together." Said Michelle

Kyo took her hand and looked at her.

"When I get my body back. I'll be with you all ways."

"But you love Lady Sakuya. I can't be in love with a man in love with another woman."

Michelle took her hand and walked away.

Kyo laid back on the tree. The tree started to shack. Ashley fell from the tree and landed in Kyo arms.

"Thanks Kyo."

"How long where you up there?"

"Um, long enough." she smiled

Kyo dropped her on the floor.

"OW! That hurt!" she yelled at him

"Shut up... Ashley, stay out of it." Kyo said with a angry expression.

Then he walked away.

Michelle is walking through the forest thinking about what she said to Kyo.

She was then slopped by Ashley.

"Do you really think that was a good idea?" she said

"Yes... Yes I do, he is in love with Lady Sakuya." said Michelle

"Well you should give him a chance after all he is cute." she smiled. "And you are the first person who he opened to since he lost his body." said Ashley

"Well I guess your right. Lets get back it's getting late."

When they reached the Inn they were staying at.

Sasuke was outside sitting on the porch.

"You ready?" said Sasuke

Ready? Ashley? What is he talking about?" asked Michelle

Ashley took out her sword and pointed to Sasuke.

"Ready." she said while smiling

"Don't hurt yourself." said Michelle

Michelle went inside the room. Sasuke took out his sword and pointed to Ashley.

"Let's see how your skill improve, Sasuke." said Ashley

"Tonight I will finally defeat you!" said Sasuke

Sasuke charged into Ashley with his sword. Ashley blocked it. Then her eyes change flame red.

"Don't hold back." said Sasuke

"I didn't plan too." said Ashley

_Sophia is in the forest alone._

"What am I doing out here? It's so cold... Why am I talking to myself!"

"But Lord Hidetada. Please your father wants you to rule the throne."

"What's that?" she said in a low voice.

Sophia put her back against a tree. She then saw Benitora and a man with long white hair.

"Sorry Master but I have made me choose. I will and always be Benitora

Benitora bowed to the man saying "Master."

Then he walked toward her direction. Sophia tried to say still because he stopped right under her.

_I hope this branch can hold me._

"It's not nice to spy." said Benitora

Benitora looked up and didn't see anything but fallen leaves.

"Hu? It must have been the wind." said Benitora. "I better get some sleep. I fight tomorrow with... Kyo."

Benitora started to walk toward the Inn.

"That was close."

Sophia jumped down from the tree.

"So Benitora is Hidetada. I knew it."

"Don't tell, Lady Sophia."

Sophia turned around with a smile on her face.

"Benitora? I wasn't spying if you think that." she said

"Right? Now I need to know one of your secrets."

"What? I have no secrets... Let's just go."

_Back at the Inn..._

Danielle, Yuya, Ceara, and Yukimura were watching Sasuke and Ashley fight.

They both had their swords back peace in their mouths. Ashley moved to the west. Sasuke moves to the east.

Then Sasuke jumped high in the air and did a slash down.

"I've got you!" he yelled

Ashley took the sword out of her mouth and blocked his attack. She took the back of the sword and blocked it.

"No. I got you." said Ashley

Ashley then moved out the way and hit Sasuke in the back the with the top of the sword.

"I win!" she yelled.

Sasuke turned into leaves.

"Not so fast!"

Ashley turned around and Sasuke hit her sword hard. Ashley fell to the ground and her sword went up in the air.

"I win!" said Sasuke

Ashley got up and took off her sword holder.

"I see you learned new tricks." said Ashley

"So have you." said Sasuke

Ashley pulled Sasuke toward her. Sasuke blushed. The sword landed in the sword holder behind Sasuke.

"Get off of me!" yelled Sasuke

"Shut up, you baby." said Ashley

Ashley let go of Sasuke.

"Who are you calling a baby!"

"You! Your whining like one!"

They were watching them.

"They always do this." said Ceara

"Because they love each other." said Danielle

"SHUT UP!" They both said

"I know. It's so beautiful, young love." said Yukimura

Sasuke and Ashley growled at both of them.

"O.K. OK. Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day." said Ceara

They got up and went in their separate room.

Room 1: Yuya, Danielle, Ashley, Ceara, Sophia, and Michelle

Room 2: Benitora, Yukimura, Migeira, Sasuke, and Kyo.

_Next Morning_

The 2nd round took place right below Edo Castle, on the sandy beach of Hibiya bay. Every bodies there except for Yukimura and Danielle.

Announcer: First round. East side, Lord Monotonaga Saiki. West side, Lord Jyukamen.

They took there places on the battle field.

"That Jyukamen reminds me of someone." said Sophia

"You should know... Are you that crazy?" said Ceara

"Worthless." said Michelle

Announcer: 2nd match... East side, Lord Shichiroemon. West side, Lord Migeira

"Migeira -San? I didn't know you entered." said Yuya

Migeira didn't say anything, he just took his place on the field.

"Not much of a talker."

"Why is he here for?" said Benitora

If I stand corrected, he's representating the Date Clan" said a woman

"So that's were he 's from!" said the man with her

They all turned around. They saw a woman holding a man.

The woman had a light blue kimono. The man had short red hair, his kimono was black.

The four sisters started to laugh.

"Huh?" said Yuya

"Apparently he travelled from abroad with foreign missionaries. That's what I heard." said the man

"Who are you?" said Yuya

"You don't know? I thought I was crazy." said Sophia

"What the hell are you doing... Danielle and Yukimura?" said Kyo

"Told you he'll figure it out. You owe me 10 Yens." said the man

"Haha! I'm impressed. You saw right through us." said the woman

"I'm really impressed with Danielle. Where's your chest?" asked Kyo

They both giggled.

"She flattered her chest and made herself taller." said Sasuke

Benitora and Yuya screamed in shocked.

"Well I say you look very lovely. And a cute couple." said Ashley

"That's what I said." said the woman

Danielle is the guy with red hair. Yukimura is the woman with short hair.

"Your lucky your touching me." said the man with a straight face

"Oh, come on honey." saith the woman " I've decided to enter the tournament. You don't mine do you? I was the winner of the eighth round." the woman said while giggling.

"He thinks he can take Ieyeasu's head before me. Sorry to say it but your wrong." said the man

"We'll see. I'll beat both of you to his head." said Kyo

"Stop being a ass. Kyo." said the man

_Poor Benitora, thought Sophia_

Announcer: West Corner, Lord Togo. East Corner, Lady Kohaku. Are up for the 3rd round.

4th round...East corner, Lord Kyo. West corner, Lord Benitora

"Well looks like you two are up. That means I have to work to do." said the woman

A woman went up to Danielle (the man).

"Why I must say. You have good taste and your wife is so beautiful." said the man

"O no. She's not my wife. She's my slut." said the man

"What! But I thought we had something going on!" yelled the woman

"Hey. You want her tonight? I didn't sleep with her yet so she's not spoil yet." said the man

"Sorry but I'm not for sale." said Kohaku. "Say if I loose this match. I'm your slut. If not, you owe me 10 Yens."

"You're on!" said the man

Author: I would right soon


	5. The Bet

1Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls

By: BNightwalker123/ Lady Dan

Notice: I don't own Samurai Deeper but I do own Samurai 5 Hot Girls. Sorry for my grammar mistakes.

* * *

"Hey. You want her tonight? I didn't sleep with her yet so she's not spoil yet." said the man

"Sorry but I'm not for sale." said Kohaku. "Say if I loose this match. I'm your slut. If not, you owe me 200 Yens."

"You're on!" said the man

Kohaku, Benitora, and Kyo went on the battle field. Before Kyo can get on the field he was grabbed by the risk by Yuya.

"How can you just fight him? He's your friend." she said

"Do you have a death wish?" said without looking her way. "Let go of me woman."

Kyo pulled his arm away.

"How can they just fight like that? Those two fighting against each other?" she said with a worried face.

Sophia walked over to Yuya's side.

"You remind me of Lady Sakyua. All ways worried for someone's safety." said Sophia in a sweet calm voice.

"Huh? Lady Sakyua? Who's that?" asked Yuya

" Just a friend of mines."

"Hey how we raise the price? Say 200 Yen." said Daniel to the man

"I have my money right here. I take that price." he said

"Togo looks strong. I hope Yukimura doesn't get hurt." said Daniel

"Yukimura?" asked the man

"O no not Yukimura. I meant Kohaku." said Daniel with a smile

Migeira went next to Ashley.

"That's Shigetaka Togo, of the famous Satsuma Samaria. One day he will be re-know for a creating a new sword fight, the Jigen style." said Migeira

"Huh? What kind of stands is that, Mr. Migeira?" asked Ashley

"It's called the 'Dragonfly', he puts no thought into defending himself or the proceeding attack. He focuses all of his energy on his sword to create a single, deadly strike that will split his opponent in two. One of these days he will become known throughout Japan."

"Wow."

Ref.: "Begin!"

Togo strikes at Kohaku, she blocks the attack, and hit him in the back. Togo falls to the ground.

Ref.: Lady Kohaku wins the match."

"Wow that was so cool! Way to go Yuki- I mean Kohaku!" yelled Ceara

"All right Kohaku! Said Danielle

Kohaku ran up to Daniel and tried to kiss her but she moved out the way then kissed the man on the lips. Kohaku saw who she was kissing and went behind the tree and started to vomit.

Every one started to laugh.

"That was funny." laughed Ashley

"HA! That's what you get!" yelled Daniel

The man he kissed was blushing red.

Daniel took the money that was in his hand and walked back toward the Inn.

* * *

Kyo and Benitora's match...

Benitora was sweating and shaken.

"What's the matter? Afraid your going to get hurt?" Asked Kyo with a evil grin on his face.

"No, that's not it. I'm trembling from the excitement at the thought of being able to fight a truly challenging opponent."

"Interesting. In that case, Ill fight you for real. Benitora, prepare to taste Edo dirt." smiled Kyo

"Begin" yelled the ref

"Here we go!" yelled Benitora

Benitora attacked Kyo with his wooden spear. Kyo closed his eyes and dodged all the attacks. Benitora then did one slash down, Kyo jumped out the way, and went on the other side of the field.

"Is that all you've got?" said Kyo

Benitora growled. And his aura surrounded his body.

"It's time to play hard ball, Kyo my friend. I'll show you something intrusting, Kyo."

Benitora opened his eyes. Benitora did his Shadow Master.

All six Shadows tried to hit Kyo but Kyo moved out the way.

"Wow. That's impressive. For a crazy man he sure haves a lot of power." said Sasuke

"Got that right." agreed Ashley

All the Benitora's surrounded Kyo.

"You look like you've seen a ghost. Well now you see my true identity," all ran toward Kyo "Benitora the Shadow Master."

Kyo closed his eyes, found the real Benitora and blocked his attack.

"I'm impressed, Shadow Master. You are worthy to receiving this attack."

Kyo moved his sword up slowly saying. "Mumyou Jinpu Style Satsujin Ken! Shin."

"What's this? Is this Mizuchi?" said Sophia

A red mirage came over Benitora.

"It's over. I've won this match. Benitora will never brake free." said Kyo

Kyo turned around. Then a big wind blew and the red mirage was broken by Benitora.

"This is surprising." said Ashley

"I never knew he had it in him." said Michelle

"I'm impressed Benitora you broke though my Red Mirage. You're fit to be my servant." said Kyo

"Yes, well, I still lost to you. I guest I was too excited." then looked at the judge " Right, I used a real weapon."

"Precisely, the rules clearly state no real weapons. So there forth I'm afraid you lost the match."

Sophia ran on the field and hugged Benitora from the back and said."Way to go Benitora! You've lost but you defeated his Mizuchi."

Benitora blushed with his eyes opened wide.

* * *

Kohaku came back from throwing up and looked for Daniel.

"Where she go?"

"Who?" asked Ceara

"Daniel headed back to the Inn." said Yuya

Yukimura went back to the Inn.

* * *

In the girls room at the Inn...

Danielle was taken off Yukimura's clothing, her mask, and untied her string that kept her chest down.

"I can breath again."

"Danielle!"

The door opened. Danielle put her kimono on and turned around,

"Yuki- Yukimura? What are you doing here?"

"To get my cloths." he said

Yukimura came in and closed the door behind him.

Danielle turned around.

Yukimura started to take off his cloths. He took off his top. Danielle turned back around, saw his chest, and blushed.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked

"Changing my cloths. Why, you have a problem?"

Danielle got up and walked toward the door. Yukimura went in front of her and fell on her.

"I like you Danielle." he said with a smile

Danielle eyes changed flame red. "I love those eyes."

Yukimura put his hands through her hair. Danielle just blushed deeper. Yukimura drove in for a kiss.

The door opened.

"Are we stopping something here?" said Migeira

"You like this pervert! After he groped me!" yelled Sophia

"He did the same to you? He's a PERVERT!" said Ceara

Danielle pushed him off her and hit him.

"It's not what you think!" said Danielle. "He fell on me."

Yukimura laid on the floor.

"You know you were enjoying it." said Yukimura

"No!" yelled Danielle

"Then why your blushing." he said

"I was in shock!" she tried to hide he blush from him.

"Right. You were blushing so admit it."

Danielle growled at him and her body was surrounded by fire but her cloths weren't burning.

"You've better run." said Ceara

Yukimura grabbed his kimono slowly.

"1... 2..." counted Danielle

Danielle created a fireball.

The others stand out the door way and stand back.

"Come on Danielle. I've been nice to you. Besides, you won't burn a beautiful face like this. Will you?" he said while heading toward the door.

"...3!" She shouted and through the fire ball at him.

Yukimura dodged all balls and ran out the room.

Then he left running out the room screaming.

Danielle's flame went down. The fire was burning the Inn's wall. She held her hand out and the fire returned to her hand then went out.

Author: Lady Dan here. I hoped you liked this chapter because it took my forever to complete it.


	6. Young Love: Sasuke and Ashley

1Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls

Chapter 6

By: BNightwalker123/ Lady Dan

* * *

Young Love: Sasuke and Ashley

It's now the first day of summer in Edo. Walking down the streets of Edo were Ashley and Sasuke talking.

"So how are you doing with Yukimura? I mean do you like being a Sanada Juu-yuushi?" asked Ashley with a smile.

"Well. It's all right." he said while putting his hands behind his head. "So what are you doing now?"

"I'm doing? Tell you the truth... nothing. I'm just a girl training to be the best samurai."

"You're still training? I think you don't need any training. You beat me and you were pretty good."

"You're not bad your self. You almost beat me. Tell you the truth I think you let me win."

"No. I just went easy on you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"You shouldn't have went easy on me! Do you do that with all girls or just me. I might be a girl but you didn't have to go easy on me!" she yelled. "If I was an enemy, would you go easy on me then?"

"Why are you yelling? Who'd you lower it down."

Ashley stopped and looked at him. "I can't believe I use to like you." she said under her breath.

Sasuke stopped and looked at her. "What's your problem?"

Ashley just walked pasted him with a straight face. -

"What? What did I do?" he ran up to her. ?

"Never mind."

"You're mad because I went easy on you?"

"Just forget it. O.K.?"

"Fine."

They reached a lake. Then sat on a big rock and looked at the moon.

"You really have change Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at her. "How so?"

"Well. You use to be sweet, funny, and joyful. But now you've changed in to a heart less boy."

"I haven't changed. I just don't show my true feelings a lot."

"I liked it better when we were younger. I always thought of you more than a... forget it."

Sasuke went closer to her.

"Then what?"

Ashley then blushed lightly and turned away. "Nothing. Forget it."

"You have changed as well."

"Have not," she looked back at him. "You just been away from me too long."

"It hasn't been that long."

"It's been six years Sasuke. That is long if you're always alone."

"But Kotaro is still with you. Right?"

"Wrong. After you left Kotaro left and since then I've been alone. My sisters are always busy and going some were without me. Well except for Danielle she's been with me and still training me. Migeira is no fun, the guy never smiles. He freaks me out sometimes," she said with tears coming down her eyes. Then she looked down. "Both of you left me alone."

"Where did Kotaro go?"

"You're going have to find out yourself but I warn you, don't be surprise."

Sasuke moved close to Ashley and picked up her chin. Their eyes met.

" I can't stand to see you cry. I like it better when you're happy," he whipped her tears. "Smile for me."

Ashley blushed redder then beforebecause their faces were very close to each other. Then she turned away to hide the blush. The she felt a arm going around her waist and felt his head on her shoulder. He was holding her.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you like that. Please forgive me." he said in her ear.

"Oh, Sasuke."

_What is this feeling in my chest. It hurts so much. My heart is pounding like crazy and so is his. What is this feeling?_ She thought

Sasuke looked in her eyes, then kissed her on the lips. Ashley eyes were opened because she was shock but then she closed them. She then took her free hand and placed it on his cheek. It was a romantic kiss.

_Wow. This is a dream come true. I always wanted to kiss her and I finally do. Now she know how much she means to me._ Thought Sasuke

_Where did he learn to kiss like this? Probably from that pervert, Yukimura. _Thought Ashley.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke stopped and looked around."Yukimura?"

Yukimura came out of the trees. "There you two are. It's late for you too for being out here. Unless you're on a date, I'll leave you two alone." he said with a smile

_Speak of the devil. _Thought Ashley

Ashley didn't even look at them but she got up and ran toward the Inn.

"Ashley! Wait!" shouted Sasuke

Ashley just kept on running.

"Was I interrupting something?" smiled Yukimura

"No. Not really." Sasuke then got on the rock and ran toward the Inn.

Yukimura just sat on the rock looking at Sasuke run.

"What were they doing?"

"Sasuke kissed Ashley on the lips. You kinda messed it up. Sasuke really takes after you."

Yukimura laid his back on the rock and looked up at the sky.

"A romantic back round too." he said with a giggle. Hethen saw a big bird in the sky."What's that? A bird? It's an Angel."

A man came up out of his shadow. "What do you mean?" he said

"Look Saizo. It has long wings and it's a... woman?" said Yukimura in shock.

"The Red Angel" he said while looking up. "I herd the 'Red Angel' is the second strongest Angel throughout world."

"I would sure love to get in her kimono."

"What? Lord Yukimura? With an Angel?"

"I'm just joking.' he laughed and sat up. "Come on let's go."

Yukimura got up and looked up again. "Where she go? All well."

They both walked down the lake side. Yukimura then saw Benitora and Sophia. Benitora was laying on the grass while Sophia is sitting next to him laughing. Benitora pulled her down and wrapped his arms around her.

"Love is in the air tonight. First Sasuke and now Tora. Now why Danielle and I can do that?" said Yukimura

"Why don't you fined another one, Lord Yukimura?" asked Saizo

Yukimura looked at him with a straight face. -

"Please. Forgive me Lord Yukimura." he said

Yukimura smiled. "I have to have her, her beautiful body, and those flame eyes. I won't give up on her. Even if I have to wait for a year."

"Forgive me for asking but, why wait for a woman?" said Saizo

"I have no idea. But their's more to this girl. I don't know but I have to find out."

"But she almost killed you with her fire today."

"True." he smiled at him."Well come on Saizo. Get some rest for tomorrow."

* * *

Later that Night...

Yuya and Ceara were in the room talking about their bounty list.

"You got the 'Bantouji Brothers'? That's brave of you." said Ceara

"Actually Kyo defeated them." said Yuya with a straight face. "That was when we first met. The first time I saw those blood red eyes."

"You love him?"

"What! I don't! That man? Him? How can you get that idea! Ceara!" shouted Yuya

" Relax Miss. Yuya." she said with a giggle. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

Yuya was breathing heard from yelling like that.

"What would give you that idea?"

"You see... Miss Yuya-"

"Call me Yuya please."

"Then Yuya. You see I have the powers of water, ice, and love. I can sense and feel the heart of others. I can feel the love you have for your brother but..." she had tears in her eyes. "Oh, Yuya. I'm sorry."

Yuya looked down in her lap and squeezed her hands. "That's why I'm with Kyo. I need to find the man who killed him to get revenge. This gun was his. He gave me it before he died."

"I'm so sorry Yuya. I know how it feels to loose someone that was close to you." Ceara cleared her tears.

Then for a moment silence came over the room until Ashley came in the room with a red face.

"Ashley? Are you all right?" asked Yuya

"I- I'm fine. Just tired."

Ceara went up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Get off of me!" she yelled

"Come on tell us. We won't tell." said Ceara

"What are you talking about?" she tried to get free.

Ceara held her and sat down. "Be still. Come on and tell big sis. Who'd you kiss?"

Ashley face turned even redder. "I don't know what you're talking about! Let go!"

"Come on. Tell me. I was your first kiss right?"

"Leave me alone." she got free and went in the other room and locked it.

"Ashley!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Tell me then I will."

"NO!"

"So you were kissed. That's so cute." she teased. "Was it a tongue, romantic, peck, or a passion?" Was it from Sasuke?"

"Where's Danielle? I need to talk to her." said Ashley

"Don't change the subject."

Ceara sat back down. "Fine."

Yuya was looking at Ceara and giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing really. You all act like little children but not to be rude."

Ceara laughed. "Hey. I still have the child in me."

Then Ceara got up and took out her gun.

"Oh, no. Turn off the light Yuya."

Ashley came out the room with her sword in her hand.

"You sensed that?" she asked Ashley

"Yes. It's the gang that attacked us before." said Ceara while loading her gun. "Yuya? You want to make more money?"

Yuya got up and load her gun. "I'm way ahead of you Ceara."

"I'll protect you Miss. Yuya."

"Let's go."

Ceara opened the door and ran out together in the forest.

In the forest Ceara was running for one block then stopped.

"Well. Well. Look who it is girls." said Ceara while "It's the Snake Gang."

(Lady Dan: That's the best I could come up with.")

They were surrounded by them.

"It was a trap?" said Yuya

"That's what makes it excited." said Ashley

"Yeah." said Ceara "All right ladies. Take a good look at these men. And give them the treatment."

"Yeah!" said Yuya and Ashley

* * *

Lady Dan- I will write soon. I'm sorry for all of my grammar. I'm trying my best.

Well e-mail me if you like it.


	7. Samurai 6 Hot Girls

**Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls **

**Chapter 7**

**By: Lady Dan/ BNightwalker123**

* * *

_**Samurai 6 Hot Girls**_

**In the forest Ceara was running for one block then stopped.**

"**Well. Well. Look who it is girls." said Ceara while "It's the Snake Gang."**

**(Lady Dan: That's the best I could come up with.")**

**They were surrounded by them.**

"**It was a trap?" said Yuya**

"**That's what makes it excited." said Ashley**

"**Yeah." said Ceara "All right ladies. Take a good look at these men. And give them the treatment."**

"**Yeah!" said Yuya and Ashley**

**Ceara took out her gun and faced it at the leader. "I thought you were the "Dark Strike Gang" but they would have know better to come near me."**

"**HAHA! I herd about you Miss. Ceara. I also herd that you work alone but I guess you called help from the other female bountry, Yuya Shiina." the leader said. "Well it's to bad wheal have to kill all of you. Including the brat that's holding the toy sword."**

"**Where ready for your command Sir." said a man **

"**Toy sword? I'll show you what's a toy, old man." smiled Ashley**

"**Fire!" said the leader. "Die!"**

**They fired their guns at ones. Ashley sticks her sword in the ground and a red shield appears around her and Yuya.**

"**Get ready Miss. Yuya" said Ashley**

"**Right."**

"**Now!" yelled Ceara**

**Yuya ran out of the shield and started to shot the men. Ashley attached about 10 of them. Ceara went in her coat and took out a gun with a blue dragon on it. **

**The leader realized they were winning so he took off.**

"**Yuya! After him!" yelled Ceara**

"**On it!"**

**Yuya ran while loading her gun. The leader stopped at a cliff, turned around, and took out a gun. Just then Yuya stopped and in front of him with in 5 feet apart.**

"**It's the end of the line here!" she said**

"**For you. Miss. Yuya."**

**He shot the gun. Yuya moved out the way and shot him in the hand were the gun was. The gun flew out of his hands and landed in the river below. The leader was screaming and crying. "My hand!"**

"**Got ya." she said while taking rope out of her kimono and tied him up.**

* * *

**Back in town at a bar...**

**Kyo was drinking Sake at the counter.**

"**How long are you planning to follow me, Okuni?**" **said Kyo**

**A woman came over giggling.**

**(Lady Dan: You all know how Okuni looks so I'm not going to tell how she looks.)**

"**What's the matter? Am I in you're way? I didn't want to ruin your time with Michelle."**

"**Are you still jealous of that woman?" he asked while smiling.**

**Okuni sat next to him. "I'm not worried about her. I'm worried about Miss. Danielle and Miss. Yuya taking you away from me."**

"**Let's get this straight. Danielle is my friend and nothing more. As for Yuya, she's just my servant." he said "What do you mean "Danielle?" nothings going on between us."**

"**Their was before. The night before Sekigahara, something happened between you two."**

**Kyo looked at her and got up. **

**Okuni watched him walk out of the bar.**

* * *

**Benitora and Sophia were at the Inn in her room. Sophia was sitting on his lap trying to take of his bandana.**

"**Come on stop." said Benitora**

"**Let me see your hair. Come on Tora."**

"**I like it on because it doesn't feel right without it." **

"**Come on just one peek," she said "Unless you're secretly balled."**

"**I'm not balled at all. I just like this on, he said while holding her close. "But I know what I like off."**

**Benitora started to untie her back piece of her kimono. Sophia stopped him. "I just met you."**

"**But don't you like me?" he kissed her necked shoulder. "So soft skin."**

"**I like you but I just met you. It's been 2 days now and plus I have to go." she started to get up.**

"**Come on Sophia." he pulled her back into her lap. "I never had a woman in months."**

**Sophia kissed Benitora on the lips for a few minutes and then got up.**

"**Where you going?"**

"**I have something to do."**

**Sophia picked up her bag and headed outside. Benitora came behind her and kissed her neck. "Is their something I can do to change your mine?"**

"**No sorry." she got loose and walked away. "See Ya Benitora."**

"**Yeah. Bye Sophia."**

"**Go Benitora. You're the only one that got a kiss from these girls." **

"**Huh?"**

**Benitora looked to his right and saw Yukimura playing with his hair. **

"**Well I'm going to bed now." said Benitora**

"**Wait Benitora." **

"**Yes. Lord Yukimura?"**

"**Have you seen Danielle. I haven't seen her since she tried to kill me." he said while looking in every direction. **

"**Um. No. I haven't." he said. "I haven't seen any of the other girls neither."**

"**Their not in there rooms. It's very late to be out."**

"**Well for Yuya. I know she'll be all right as long she's with one of the Oni's."**

"**I hope so."**

**Just the Danielle fell from the sky and landed on her feet. "I'm going straight to bed. My back is killing me." she said while stretching herself.**

**Yukimura and Benitora just looked at her strange.**

**Danielle's sword had blood over it so she took out a napkin and whipped it clean. She then turned around.**

"**What are you two still doing up?" she asked. "And why are you starring at me like that?"**

"**You- just fell from the sky?" said Benitora**

"**So?"**

"**That's not normal."**

"**Theirs a lot of things in the world that's not normal. Benitora" she put her sword away. "Besides, you saw Ashley do it before."**

**Yukimura hugged her tight. "You're all right. I was so worried about you."**

**Danielle face blush red and then pushed him off. "Don't touch me."**

"**What's the matter with you. I was just concern for your safety." **

"**My safety? Please. I don't need your concern."**

**Yukimura looked in her hair and saw a red feather. So he took it out. "A red feather?"**

**Danielle snatched it away from him and put it in her pocket. "That's mine."**

"**Oh, red? That reminds me. I saw a angel flying across the sky. It had red long wing." said Yukimura **"**The 'Red Angel' her self."**

**Danielle and Benitora started to giggle.**

"**I'm telling you the truth."**

"**Right. Everyone knows that angels don't excise."he laughed.**

"**Yeah." agreed Danielle**

"**I know what I saw." he said while folding his hands.**

"**Well. I see you boys tomorrow. I'm going to bed." she stretched her arms out and yawn. Then she went inside the room.**

**Ashley and Sasuke were coming around the corner holding hands but when they saw Benitora and Yukimura they let go of each other.**

"**Where have you two been?" said Yukimura**

"**No where." answered Ashley**

"**Right." said Benitora with a smile running across his face.**

"**Why are you smiling like that?" asked Sasuke**

"**Oh, nothing. I just see how you too look together." **

"**I know. That is so cute." added Yukimura. "But you're too young to be in a relationship.**

"**Whatever." said Ashley while going in her room.**

**Sasuke watched her go in.**

"**What kinda date was that?" said Benitora**

"**You didn't kiss her goodnight." said Yukimura. "What's the matter, Sasuke? Do you feel embarrass?"**

"**I have no idea what you're talking about." he said while walking on the porch.**

**Yukimura and Benitora sat on each side of him grinning. "You know what were talking about." said Benitora. **

"**Your date with Ashley." **

"**So how did it go?"**

**Sasuke blushed lightly. "Don't you two have to fight tomorrow?"**

"**Don't change the subject." said Benitora**

"**Tell us everything. Every detail."**

"**Nothing happed between us. We were just walking and talking about some stuff."**

"**Like?" they both said**

"**It's none of your concern."**

"**Come on Sasuke." said Benitora**

"**Don't hold us out on details."**

"**They were making out in the restaurant."**

"**Huh?" they all looked.**

**They all looked and saw Kyo with Okuni.**

"**Hello Kyo and Lady Okuni." smiled Yukimura**

**Just then, Migeira and Michelle jumped down from the sky.**

"**That's really freaking me out." said Benitora.**

**Michelle and Okuni met eye to eye. "Hello Miss. Okuni."**

"**Miss. Michelle. What are you doing here?" she said while staring in her eyes.**

"**My sisters are here." she said while her eyes changes sky blue. "You look surprised so see me. You've been watching me since I got here."**

**They boys looked at them too.**

"**I thought you left."**

"**I changed my mine and I'm glade I did."**

"**Why's that?"**

"**I have my reasons."**

**A strong wind past by.**

"**Thinks don't look good." whispered Yukimura to Benitora**

"**O stop it you two!" **

**Everyone looked toward the forest, Yuya and Ceara were watching them. **

"**Miss. Yuya. I was worried about you." smiled Benitora**

"**What about Sophia?" she said**

"**She left me."**

"**Michelle please." said Ceara while her eyes turned blood red.**

**Michelle looked at her, rolled her eyes, and went in her room while slamming the door behind her.**

"**Lady Okuni. Hello." smiled Yuya**

"**Hello Miss. Yuya. Miss. Ceara." she smiled at them.**

"**Hello Lady Okuni. Nice to see you again after all these years." said Ceara while her eyes change back to their normal color blue.**

"**Well I should be going." said Okuni**

"**Stay the night with us." said Yuya**

"**I don't think that's a good idea. I'm going to wait for a while." she walked around the corner.**

**Ceara signed and sat on the porch. Yuya went in the room.**

"**That was real close." signed Ceara**

"**What's up between them too?" asked Yukimura**

**Kyo looked at her, smiled, and went in the room.**

"**Michelle and Okuni has some issues with each other about Kyo."**

"**Over Kyo?" said Yuya**

"**Starts back in school." said Ceara while going on the porch. **

"**What happened?" asked Yukimura**

"**It's too late for story time. Maybe another time." she said while going in the room.**

'**_I wonder what happed between them. I know Okuni and Michelle both love Kyo but I have no idea what happened between them too,' _thought Yuya. 'And whose this "Lady Sakuya"'**

* * *

**Yuya went in the room and sat down.**

"**Yuya. This is for you." **

**Ceara gave Yuya a box. **

"**What's this for?"**

"**Open it and you'll fine out."**

**Yuya opened the box and saw a gun and money.**

"**Wow! The 'Thunder Dragon Gun' I always wanted this. Thank you." she took the gun out. "What's with all the money for?"**

"**From the bountry." said Ashley**

"**Yeah. We decide to give it to you because you're the one who defeated the leader of the gang." smiled Ceara. "You're our new sister."**

"**This is too much."**

"**We should go shopping tomorrow. That's if Kyo let you." smiled Michelle**

"**Kyo doesn't have control of my life. I can do what I want." **

**The door open up, it was Danielle in her red rob. "You girls finally came back."**

"**We just got in." said Ceara**

**Danielle looked at the gun. "I see you finally gave that gun away, Ceara."**

"**Yeah. I hope Yuya can handle it." she sat on her futon.**

"**What do you mean by that?" asked Yuya**

"**That gun you hold in your hand is a magical gun." said Ceara**

"**Is the power over Thunder." said Ashley. "I mean you're the power over Thunder, Miss. Yuya."**

"**Power over Thunder?"**

"**That's right!" smiled Danielle**

"**But the gun has to choose if you're worthy to wheal that power." said Ceara. "Good luck with it and us it wisely."**

**Danielle changed into her PJ's and went in her futon. "Good night."**

**They all went in there futon's and went to sleep.**

* * *

**Boys Room...**

"**So Kyo. What happened between you and Michelle?" smiled Yukimura**

**Kyo just looked at him and continued drinking his Sake.**

"**OK?" then looked at Sasuke. "You still didn't tell us about your date with Ashley."**

"**Can you just leave me alone. It wasn't a date." he said with a straight face.- "Don't you have a match tomorrow? You should get some sleep. Like Benitora."**

**Benitora was snoring and talking in his sleep. "O Sophia. O Yuya. I can't choose from both of you." **

"**Sick." said Migeira while his eyes were close.**

* * *

**1:00 am**

**Ashley woke up, open the door, and sat on the porch. Then Sasuke came out of the room and sat next to her. "Sasuke? What are you still doing awake?"**

"**To see the sun raise. You?"**

"**The same. I always do."**

**Sasuke moved closer to her and kissed her on the lips. "That's what I meant to do last night. Yukimura and Benitora kinda ruined it."**

"**When did you start to get like this?"**

"**Like what?"**

"**I mean so romantic?"**

"**You see. When we were young I was afraid to express myself to you. I was afraid you didn't like me."**

**Ashley laughed.**

"**Why are you laughing at me?" **

"**Relax and be quiet or you'll wake everyone up." **

**Sasuke pulled her closer and pulled her chin to his. Then they kissed while the sun came up. **

**Ashley herd the door to the boys room open so she moved 2 feet away from Sasuke. **

**It was Yukimura.**

"**Good morning you love birds."**

"**Can you stop that." they both said.**

'**_Why does he ruin everything.' thought Ashley_**

* * *

**Lady Dan- I will write soon. Email me please**


	8. Brotherly Love

1Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls

Chapter 8

By: Lady Dan

* * *

_Brotherly Love_

Kyo, Benitora, Kohaku (Yukimura), Migeira, Daniel (Danielle), and Yuya were back at the battle field. Lord Jyukamen and Lady Kohaku were on the field holding real swords.

" The winners from today's matches will be those with ambition strong enough to give them the honor of fighting in the field match," said the Ref. "Fight with pride and honor! East Corner, Lady Kohaku and West Corner, Lord Jyukamen!"

"This will be good." smiled Daniel

"Furthermore, for now on, all matches will be fought with real swords."

"Real Swords! But they can be killed." said Yuya

Daniel grabbed Yuya from the waste and smiled. "Don't worry Miss. Yuya. I'm sure Lord Yukimura will be just fine."

"By the way, Daniel, where are your sisters? Where supposed to go shopping."

"Ashley ran off to the 'Sea of Trees' with Sasuke. Ceara is some where around town. As for Michelle, I really don't know."

"OK?"

'Ieyasu, that bitch. I finally figured his plan.' thought Kohaku. 'All of the man who have made it this far are a danger to the Shogun. So he's going to let them kill each other in the tournament.' "Well, I can't blame the old man."

"Ready... Begin!" yelled the Ref.

Lord Jyukamen made a slash down with his sword. Lady Kohaku blocked it and both met eye to his mask eye.

"I believed I told you to stay away." Said Lord Jyukamen

"How unkind of you." Smiled Lady Kohaku. " It's been so long since we've seen each other. She pushed him back and did a slash down. Lord Jyukimen's mask was cut in half by her sword.

"Wow! That was close." said Benitora

"That's much better, Nobuyuki Sanada." smiled Kohaku

"What? That guy looks just like Lord Yukimura." said Yuya in a shock

"To me, I say the eyes shape looks the same. And plus Lord Jyukimen or the hell his name, looks much cutter than Lord Yukimura." said Daniel

"True. I mean, what's going on?" asked Yuya

"That's Nobuyuki Sanada, that explains why he's competing as Tadakatsu Honda's representative." said Benitora

"What do you mean?" asked Yuya

"He means. That man over there is Yukimura's older brother." said Daniel while letting go of Yuya.

"Yep." said Benitora. "Nobuyuki Sanada and Yukimura Sanada were renowned as the wises warriors of the Warring States Era. However, during the 'Battle of Sekigahara.' Yukimura and his father Masayuki fought with the Western army and some reason, Nobuyuki fought with the Tokugawa's Easter Army."

"Brother Nobuyuki, don't do this or you will destroy the whole Sanada family." yelled Yukimura

"There is something much more important to me then the Sanada Clan!" he yelled back

They slashed swords again then stand back.

"I have finally found some one that's worthy of my respects." said Nobuyuki

Yukimura got angry with his brother and charged at him saying. "And supposed that man is Ieyasu!"

Nobuyuki blocked it. "No! It's Lord Hidetada Tokugawa!" he said. "During the 'Battle of Sekigahara, I had joined Hidetada's army, and we were heading towards Sekigahara on the Naka road. We were advancing toward you father advance quickly to Sekigahara. I did not wish to fight either of you."

"Masayuki Sanada said they will surrounded but it was a trap. But, Hidetada trusted him and ran right in it. They lost the battle and never reach Sekiahira." Added Daniel. " And when the battle was over, Nobuyuki must have seen Hidetada as a good man."

"Yes." Agreed Nobuyuki.

Benitora was blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" said Yuya

"Nothing! Just watch the match!" he yelled

Yuya hit him. "Don't yell at me!"

"Sorry." he cried

Nobuyuki and Yukimura started to fight serous.

"Hey, were did Daniel go?" looked around Yuya

Yukimura blocked all the attacks that were coming at him. Nobuyuki hit Yukimura on the side.

From a tree near by, Sanada Juu- yuusji were hiding in the tree.

"No one shall lay a hand on Lord Yukimura." said Saizo. "Yama no Suke, Saikia, Zinpachi, Jyzo, Isa, Rokuro. You're all here?"

"I wouldn't do that. Unless you want to disappoint your mater."

Saizo looked down and saw Daniel leaning against the tree. "You are?"

"Come on Saizo, you know who I am." He smiled. "You should say out of it. Didn't your mater told you to not interfere."

"She's right."

"Demon Eyes Kyo." said Saizo

"Don't you understand what this means to them?" said Kyo as he walked away.

"So, you think you know Lord Yukimura's deepest wishes better then I do?" said Saizo

"That's not it at all, were saying you should leave this up to them." He walked away saying. "They're brothers by the way. I'm sure it will turn out peacefully."

'That's Lady Daniel? How does she know so much?' thought to himself.

Yukimura was got up from the ground with pain.

"Yukimura has the weight of the entire Sanada Clan on his shoulder."

"What do you mean? Asked Yuya. "I don't understand at all."

"He's in trouble."

"Poor Lord Yukimura."

Kyo then went on the side of her.

'Kyo?' she thought

One the battle field...

"Farewell, Yukimura." said Nobuyuki while looking behind at Kyo. He then was about to make his last move.

Yukimura looked shocked at his brother expression and knew Kyo was behind him.

"FAREWELL BROTHER!" yelled Nobuyuki

Kyo then walked away.

Yukimura just stand there getting anry. He then turned around screaming. "Don't you dare walk out on me! You here me! Get your ass back here, Kyo!"

"What are you looking at Yukimura? Asked Nobuyuki

"Stay out of this!" he yelled at his brother. He turned around and slashed his brother. Nobuyuki fell to the ground.

"Yukimura..." said Yuya. "Just won?"

"Just then, everything inside me disappeared." said Yukimura. "The Sanada Clam and my hatred for the Tokugawa. All I could thing of was that I couldn't die before fighting Demon Eyes Kyo."

Nobuyuki got up. "That is your strength."

Yukimura looked at him.

"Your tenacious heart brings out the best in those around you, inspiring them to accomplish what you believe in." said Nobuyuki. " As brothers we each have beliefs, despite how different they may be. Live with your heart, on my behalf, as well."

Yukimura smiled. "Brother."

Michelle and Ceara came back, they stand right next to Yuya. "Your back!" smiled Yuya.

"Sorry, but we needed to take care of something first." They both smiled. "So ready to go?"

Just then, Tokugawa's men came and pionted the gun to Yukimura and the girls.

"What's this?" in shock Daniel

Ieyasu came out on his balcony and shouted. "It's time for you to die! Lord Yukimura! And you Lady Danielle!

The crowd ran away.

Daniel walked toward Yukimura. "Take your best shot!" while having her back toward the wall.

"Yuya? Do you remember that gun I gave you?" smiled Ceara.

"Yeah." she took it out.

"I want you to shot them."

"Their's like 20 of them. I wont be able to stop them all."

"Have faith."

"Stay still Yukimura." Said Daniel

"Fire!" shouted Ieyasu

"Now Yuya!" yelled Ceara

"Right!" Yuya started to shoot her gun at the gun men. While Ceara held out her hand. The bullets started to turn to ice and started to move much faster toward Lord Yukimura and Daniel.

Danielle smashed all of them.A fewwere heading toward Lord Yukimura. Danielle couldn't get to him in time. Then a young woman came out of no were and blocked it with her sword.

She had dark long purple hair and lavender color eyes.

Danielle then looked at the soldiers and they turned into Kenyo and then they fell in half. Danielle then took off her mask.

"Nice timing Kara." smiled Danielle at the young lady.

Both girls put their swords away.

"Well going Yuya! You got16 of them." smiled Ceara.

"That was fast."

"Come on Yuya. We promised you we'll go shopping." Smiled Michelle

"Yeah." They all walked away.

" Lady Danielle." said Kara. "Thank goodness I came just in time."

"That was close. You saved Lord Yukimura's life." smiled Danielle. "Why are you out of breath?"

Kara fell to the floor while looking up at her master. "I've been looking every were for you, my Lady. I'm so happy your not hurt."

Danielle helped her up and put her in a head lock. "Where you worried about me? That's so sweat."

"Please. My Lady. Your hurting me."

Danielle let her out the head lock and hugged her. "I'm sorry. You know what? Go to the Inn and get some rest."

"But, My Lady, what about–

"That's an order. I don't want you too be fighting without on energy left." she smiled down at her. "Now go. I can handle this with my friends."

"Hai. Please be careful."

Kara turned into purple dust. "Well, Migeira is waiting for me."

"Lady Danielle?" said Benitora

"Yes? Benitora?"

"What do you plan to do?"

"Do what I came here to do." she smiled at him.

Flames surrounded Danielle and she disappeared.

"Lady Kara? Cute." smiled Yukimura.

Kyo then started running toward the castle.

"Where you going Kyo?" asked Benitora

"I'm not going to loose my bet with Danielle. I'm taking Ieyasu's head."

Yukimura and Benitora followed behind.

* * *

Lady Dan- I would write soon. 


	9. A Broken Hearted Son and a Thunder Godde...

1Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls

Chapter 9

By: Lady Dan

* * *

**A Broken Hearted Son and a Thunder Goddess**

"That is a weird woman." said Nobuyuki

"I know, isn't she great?" smiled Yukimura

Kyo started to walk toward the castle.

"Where you going?" asked Benitora

"I'm not loosening my bet to Danielle." he grinned. "I'm getting his head first."

Kyo, Yukimura, and Benitora started to run toward the caslte.

'This is bad. How can I tell them the truth about myself? And I just can't stand here and let them kill my father." Thought Benitora

"Is something wrong Benitora?" looked back Yukimura

"Nothings wrong." he grinned back at Yukimura

They pasted the gates of the castle. They also pasted dead soldiers along the way. They made it inside the castle and saw Migeira, Ieyasu, a little girl, and Danielle. Migeira and Danielle were behind a fire shield.

"Great. We didn't miss anything." Grinned Kyo

"What's that?" asked Yukimura. "There is purple powder in the air."

"I wouldn't sniff it if I were you." said Danielle

"I'm shocked at you, Lady Danielle," said Kyo. "You didn't kill him."

"I decided that Benitora should kiss his own father." she smiled at Benitora

"What!"

"He is your father right?" said Yukimura. "Hidetada Tokugawa.

"How'd you!" he said in shock. "Did Sophia told you?"

"I knew from the start." said Danielle

"Besides, we heard you calling him 'father' earlier." said Migeira

"Right." He smiled. "Who's the girl?"

"I am Santera, one of the 'The Twelve'" said the girl.

"So, this is his 'Majesty' masters plan." smiled Yukimura

"Let me see." Danielle waved her hand and Ieyasu turned into a Kenyo. "I knew it."

"Father?"

"So, what's it going to be Hidetada?"

"What!"

"Are you going to kill him or will I have too?"

"And as we can all see, that is not your father, anymore." said Migeira

"To tell you the truth, I was here to kill _you _and your_ father_ but," smiled at Benitora. "My sister would have a broken heart and you make me laugh. So I decided to spare your life. I am too soft."

"I should kill that wench." said Benitora

"No, she's mine."

"You and I both know you wouldn't harm a child." said Kyo

"True but I have a good reason this time."

"Migeira opened the door next to him. "There it is, the famous Tokugawa treasure, the Hokurock Shimon."

(Author: I forgot how to spell it so kill me...)

Benitora went in the room.

"That's for you Benitora

Benitora tried to touch it but it shocked him. "I can't wheeled this spear!"

"He's right, only a person who excepts himself as a Tokugawa." said Ieuasu

"He speaks." Giggled Danielle. "That means, you've been a Kenyo for a long time now."

Benitora grabbed the spear and it shocked him for a little while. "I am Hidetada Tokugawa but I am also Benitora, the 'Shadow Master'. But what's in name, and what does it take to be a Tokugawa anyways? I am what I am!" an aura surrounded his body. "I can fell it, the power going though my body."

"I think you should hurry up." said Yukimura. "I planted a boom in the building and it's about to go off."

"Oh, great. You all going to die." smiled Danielle

"That's not funny," said Migeira

"Oh, relax Migeira," she continued to smiled at him. "I get you all out in one piece."

A tall man with long hair and a scar on his right cheek that said's 'God' picked up Santera.

"Who are you?' asked Yukimura

"Shindara?" said Danielle in shock.

Just then, the building started to claps. The man left with Santera.

"Not much of a talker." said Kyo

The sealing fell on them all.

* * *

Outside of the castle, in town, everyone watched the castle fall down. Yuya, Ceara, and Michelle started to run toward the castle.

'Oh.No! Kyo! Thought Yuya. Please. All of you be Ok.'

Ceara made a ice path that leads to the castle. Michelle hopped on then grabbed Yuya by the waist to pull her up.

"You worry to much." smiled Michelle

"Michelle!" smiled back Ceara.

"Right!"

Ceara made it to the battlefield and jumped off the ice. Michelle and Yuya flew up into the air. "Hang on tight!". Yuya held on to her kimono. After, a big wind blew from under them and they landed softly on the ground. Yuya had her eyes closed. "It's Ok." said Michelle with a soft voice. Yuya opened her eyes and let go of Michelle. The earth began to crack from underneath there feet. Yuya fell into the crack but held on to the side. Michelle grabbed her by the hand and pulled her up.

"Are you all right?" she smiled at Yuya.

"Y-yes." Yuya looked while Michelle eyes turned into sky blue.

Michelle pulled up the earth that was under Yuya. "Hold on to that."

After, Michelle stomped the ground and the crack began to close up. But, the earth began to shack after.

"Michelle!" complained Ceara

"That's not me! That's the after shake!" she fell on the ground from using to much power. Kenyo's were behind her. Ceara was too bust to notice them.

"Michelle!" yelled Yuya

Michelle was knocked out from using to much power.

'I just can't sit here and do nothing! Michelle need my help!'

The clouds in the sky turned into thunderclouds. Thunder began to come out from the sky and it hit Yuya. Yuya screamed but after a while she couldn't fell it. All she felt was pure energy.

'This feeling? What is that power coming from? All I doing this?' she looked at the gun that Ceara gave her. 'It's the gun, it has chosen me to wheel it.' Yuya then took the thunder, made it into a big ball, and it hit the Kenyo at once. They all died in one blow.

The after shack left and the peace of land that Yuya was sitting on began to fall. A thunder line went under her and placed her on the ground softy. 'To much power! Can't control it!' The thunder landed on her again and she screamed from the top of her lungs.

* * *

The castle was destroyed. Kyo and the rest never made it out yet.

A bright red light came out from underneath the peace of dirt then it exploded. Smoke surrounded the castle. When the smoke started to clear up, Benitora, Danielle, Yukimura, Kyo, and Migeira came out. They saw Yuya screaming her lungs off because lightning was shocking her.

"Yuya!" Benitora ran over to her but before he can get any closer lightning appeared in front of him.

"What's this?" said Yukimura in shock.

The lightning was protecting her. Danielle went over to Ceara that was on the ground. "Ceara! What happened?"

"Help her. She can't control it."

"Migeira take her please."

"Right." Migeira went over to Ceara and picked her up.

Danielle started to run over to Yuya but a line of thunder blocked her. She then took out her sword. "Mumyojin Shcool death blade–" she said something else under her breath but no one heard her. Danielle turned into a fire Phoenix bird surrounded the thunder then Yuya.

'I never seen this attack before?' thought Kyo. 'And what happened to Yuya? I can feel a powerful aura coming from her body. No, that can't be from her. Could it?'

The clouds cleared up and the lightning stopped. The Phoenix disappeared. Then they saw Danielle holding Yuya in her arms. Yuya pasted out. Benitora went over to them. "Is she OK?"

"She's going to fine."

Benitora touched Yuya and was shocked.

'Baka' thought Danielle while laughing.

"That wasn't funny."

"Your going to need a new bandanna." She continued laughing.

"Huh!" he looked up and saw his hair was on fire. He started to run around in circles. "My heads on fire! My heads on fire!"

"Hold still!" yelled Ceara

Benitora fell to the ground. Ceara used her water powers and took the fire out.

Kyo went over to Michelle and picked at her up. "What happened to them?"

"It was Yuya."

"How could she do all of this?"

"It was her powers"

"Powers?"

"The power over thunder. Ceara gave it to her and it looks like it's hard for her to control."

Kyo looked at Yuya. "Her hair?" There was a blue hair string in her bang.

"It's not a big deal." She picked up Yuya and got up. "She needs her rest. I'll take her back to the Inn."

Michelle woke up and touched Kyo's cheek." Kyo?"

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine thank you. Let me stand please."

Kyo let her stand up. "Michelle?"

"I have to go Kyo." She looked up at him. "I'll see you around."

Ceara sat down next to Benitora and giggled. "So let's see how you look without the bandanna."

Benitora took her hands. "No way."

"Why not?"

"You are just like Sophia."

"You and Sophia are a little bit alike. She's funny and she wears a bandanna on her head sometimes, and she hates when people takes it off."

Benitora laid on his head on her chest.

"Um. Benitora?" She blushed pink

'So soft. So big.' he thought

"Um, Benitora I have to go." She pushed him off then got up.

"Michelle?"

"Let's go!"

Michelle grabbed Ceara and they both leaped up into the air. "See you guys later."

Danielle walked with the others back to the Inn.

Once they got back to the Inn. Danielle laid Yuya on her futon. Migeira, Kyo, Kara, and Yukimura were in the room also.

"Yukimura?" said Kyo

"Yes Kyo?"

"Tell me, now."

"You didn't kill Ieyasu so I have nothing to tell you."

"Damn you Yukimura."" He got up and took out his sword. "Tell me were mt body is right now!"

The door opened and it was Benitora with a green bandanna on. "Did I miss something?"

"This is pathetic." Got up Migeira. "Stop this nonsense!" he took out his gun and pointed it up. "Don't make me shoot!"

"Suwaru! (Sit down!)" said Danielle. "Put your weapons away." They did as told. "Your body is in the 'Sea of Tees' Kyo."

"Huh?" he looked at Danielle. "You said you didn't know where my body was."

"I just found out this morning." She went in Yuya's pocket and took out the gun and it shocked her. "Shit." She dropped it.

"My lady?" said Kara

"Got our things?"

"Hai."

"Wait outside for me."

"Hai."

Kara took Danielle bag and left the room.

"You're leaving?" asked Yukimura

"Yes."

"To the 'Sea of Trees'?" asked Kyo

"No."

"Where?" asked Yukimura

"Somewhere that you can't go."

Danielle cloths changed to her normal clothing and Yukimura's did the same.

"You smell good." He sniffed his clothing. "Cherry blossoms."

Yuya sat up. "My head."

"Are you OK Miss. Yuya?" asked Benitora

"I'm fine." She looked at Danielle. "Danielle?"

"You have been chosen this power. Use it well."

"I don't want it!"

"Too late. I can't do nothing about it," she smiled. "It might come in handy while your in the 'Sea of Trees'.

"Miss. Yuya? What happened to your green eyes?" asked Benitora

"Your eyes are very blue. The color of lighting." said Migeira

"It's not a big deal. They will turn back soon." said Danielle while going in Yukimura's pocket. "Here it is." She took out a red feather and a little box. " This is for you Yuya." She gave the box to her. "A gift from my sisters and I." She walked out the door.

"You're leaving?" asked Yuya

"I'll be back soon." She winked at her. "Real soon."

Yukimura got up and ran after her. "Which way you're heading?"

"Mt. Kudeyama for now."

"Great! I'm heading their now."

"_You're_ leaving so soon."

"Well, Ieyasu's dead. I have to decide what to do next."

"_Great._" she sign

"We never had time alone to talk so give me a chance." He smiled

"I don't care just don't touch me," she walked away while Kara follow her.

"Come on Saizo." He looked at the man on the steps.

"Hai." the man said while getting up and following behind Yukimura.

'This is going to be a long day.' she signed again

Yukimura ran to her side.

* * *

Lady Dan- I would write soon. If like please email me. 


	10. Target Number One

**Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls**

Chapter 10

By: Lady Dan

* * *

Yuya, Benitora, and Kyo were still in Edo. They were now going though the town; they were on their way to the 'Sea of Trees'.

Benitora was happy because he has a Muramasa like Kyo. It's called the Hokuraku Shimon.

Benitora is pulling the cart. Yuya and Kyo are sitting on the cart. Kyo smoking and drinking Sake. Yuya is looking at her hands.

'This is to much for me to handle.' Thought Yuya. "That power. It was to powerful for me to use it. At first it was amazing but after a while it hurt.' She signed.

"Hey, Kyo!"

"Huh?" they all looked. It was Okuni running toward them.

'Oh, no! I can't stand that woman!' thought Benitora. He grinned and continued to pull the cart but faster. 'I'll just ignore her and push faster.'

But Okuni made her way on the cart and sat next to Kyo.

"Hello Kyo." She moved closer to him.

"Woman, what do you want?" he said without turning her way.

"I want you." She poured more Sake in his bowl.

'That woman is heavy.' Slowed down Benitora

"_Woo_! What's this?"she looked at Benitora's Muramasa. She began to touch it but Benitora picked it up.

"Mine." He licked his tongue at her. "No _touching_."

She scowled at him.

They were now crossing a long bridge.

Yuya stopped looking at her hands and started to search in her bag.

"Where did I put that box?" she was looking. "There it is."

She sat down and began to open it. She stopped when she realized Okuni was over her shoulders. 'Like. Um, do you mine. God damn this woman is nosy.' Yuya looked at her then looked back at the box. 'Can she get off me!'

Okuni felt a shock coming from Yuya and backed up.

"Ow!"

"What's you problem?" Benitora looked back

"Shut up and pull!"

"You're not my master!" he turned back around. ' I can see why Kyo picked Michelle over Okuni.'

Yuya opened the box and saw a necklace and a letter. The necklace was a crystal with real thunder in it moving around. "It's beautiful." She smiled and put it on. Then she took out the letter and began to read:

_Dear Ototo _(younger sister)

This necklace is for you. It's a gift was for our new little sister. (Ashley's older sister) You are now the power of thunder. The power of thunder lights the way through the deepest and darkest places.

Use the power for good and not evil.

PS Good luck little sister and welcome to the family.

Love,

Danielle, Ceara, Michelle, Sophia, and Ashley

'I have sisters now and new friends.' She smiled. 'I'm so happy.' She put the letter in her sleeve. She then felt water on her head. She looked up and saw rain clouds forming in the sky. Then she looked around to sees a forest surrounded them.

"Where are we?"

"Where about to enter the 'Sea of Trees'" answered Okuni. "I know a cave that we can spend the night in."

"A cave?"

" It's warm and it's dry."

"Fine." Answered Kyo

"Great. Benitora, push faster!" she yelled at him. "I don't want my hair wet."

Benitora pushed faster.

They arrived at the cave. Once they got in the cave the rain started poring down.

"Well, it is dry." Benitora said while stretching his arms out. "Man, I'm hungry. Miss. Yuya, what are we having tonight?"

"I have nothing to cook."

"Look who it is," smiled Kyo while looking back in the cave. "It's Danielle or Ashley?"

"Huh?"

They all looked back in the cave and saw Danielle.

"Hello everyone." She smiled

"Lady Danielle?" looked Benitora. "I thought you and Lord Yukimura left."

"No, I've deiced to come help you." She came from the shadows. "My house is right at the end of this cave. You should come. It's very warm and I have food."

"All right!" Benitora ran back in the cave with the cart.

"He will get lose." She grinned while looking at Yuya. "Your eyes really do match you." Then she looked at Kyo. "You coming?" She walked into the darkness of the cave.

Kyo got up and followed her then Yuya followed behind.

'Something's different with her but what?" thought Yuya.

A few minutes later they stopped. They stopped at a house. It was very big and sunlight came through the top. There was a beautiful waterfall and hot spring in the back. It was a huge house with a lot of space.

"Wow, what a spaces place." Smiled Yuya

"It's not a big deal but its all right." Said Danielle. "Come inside."

All of them went inside.

"Where did Okuni go?" looked back Yuya

"I'm sure she's fine." Answered Danielle

They entered the house. Kyo went straight into the back into a room.

"I have something to eat and drink," she smiled at Yuya. "Do you want some?"

"I'm fine thank you."

"Come on, I can't have you dying on me."

"I'm fine, really." She looked around. "Have you seen Benitora?"

"He must be lost in the cave." She smiled at her again. "I'll go and check up on Kyo." She said while heading toward the back and into the room were Kyo entered.

When she opened the door she saw Kyo standing against the wall having a smoke. She came in and closed the door behind her. "Hello Kyo." She said in a soft voice. Kyo looked her way and blew the smoke out of his nose. She went up to him, touched his left cheek then took the cigarette, and kissed him on the lips. Kyo squeezed her left breast. Danielle giggled. "You like that don't you?" she kissed his neck. "I can give you much more than that."

"How so?"

" You want me don't you?" she reached into his kimono. "Take me Kyo. I am all yours to have. I'm your little doll to play with." She untied her kimono. "Play with me."

"Not bad." He licked her chest. "What about Michelle?"

"What about her? It's not my fault she let her guard down on you." she took of his kimono then hers. "I know you want me. And I know I want you."

Kyo kissed her neck and looked in the mirror behind her. He saw a knife in her hand that was getting ready to stab him. 'I knew it. Fine.' She grinned in her face. 'If she wants to play then lets play.'

"What's the matter Kyo?" she kissed him. "You don't want to play with me?" she grinned. "Then I'll play with you." She tried to stab him but he pushed her on the bed. The knife made a scratch on his right arm.

"Who are you bitch?" he put on his kimono.

"Don't worry about that Kuo." She attacked him with the knife but he caught her hands before it can stab him.

"How'd did you fine out?" she smiled.

"They are three reasons: 1- Danielle would never betray her sister. 2- Your chest is to small. 3- She doesn't smoke or let anyone smoke in her house. And another thing this is not her house. It's much further in the forest." He took out his sword and stabbed her. She fell to the floor and turned into a puppet. "Speaking of playing with dolls." He opened the door that leads to outside and saw a man. "I'm afraid your little puppet trick is over." Kyo grinned.

"I'm impress Kyo you saw right through my illusion. It seems they are small miscalculation I'm afraid I don't deny it."

You can hear gun shots outside the room. Then the door opened with two guns in each hand. "So, it was you who made those dolls."

"I'm impressed with you woman, you're still alive." He laughed. "But not for long." Dozens of the sisters came out behind him.

"Who are you?" asked Kyo

"I _was _getting into that." He smiled. "I am one of the Jyunishinsho, Kubira. I am a puppet master and welcome to my cave."

The house turned into an icy cave. The exit were blocked.

"It was an illusion all this time?" said Yuya

"Forget it. I made a mistake. You are not that smart at all."

He laughed again. "What a stupid woman."

"You're wasting my time." Grinned Kyo. "Just fight me all ready."

"Go on girls! Go give me head of Demon Eyes Kyo!"

All of the dolls ran over to Kyo.

"I'm really curious to see how long you last against my children," he kissed one. "Each and everyone of them obey my every command."

Kyo just stood there.

"Kyo! Look out!" yelled Yuya

"The Mumyojin School Death Blade." said Kyo. "Mizuchi!"

A gentle breeze went by and the girls stopped. "You heard it to didn't you? _The voice of the wind_."

The dolls fell apart. Kubira was gone but his reflection was on the peaces of ice.

"Not bad Kyo but you'll have to do better if your going to defeat me!"

'Where did dog face go?'

"Looking for something kyo?" said Kubira. In the icy peaces Kubira had Yuya.

"Let go of me!" she cried.

"Shut up bitch!"

"I said let go!" she shocked him and he let goes of her. She fell out of the ice and hit the ground.

"Bitch! You'll pay for that!" he looked at kyo. Kyo have a large peace of ice in his right arm. "I have to thank you girl." He walked out and went in front of Kyo.

Yuya felt a drop of water on her left cheek. "Huh?" she looked up and saw the cave was leaking with water. She followed where the water stopped and it was underneath Kubira. Yuya got up and stepped away from the water. She then rubbed her hands until she saw lights of lightning. "Kyo! Get out of the water."

Kyo did as said.

"I hope this works!" she made thunderbolt and though it in the water. It began to electrocute Kubira and his little puppet. Kubira blew up. Yuya fell back to the wall from the explosion.

After a while, the light in the cave in the cave went out. Yuya was coughing. "Kyo?"

'I can't see a thing.' Her necklace glowed. 'What's this?' She took it off and looked around. She saw Kyo behind her. "Kyo! Kyo!" She looked at his wound on his arm. "Your hurt." She put his sword in his sheath.

She took Kyo by the uninjured arm and started to brag him out. "Damn your heavy."

She saw light on her way out. "Ha! The way out! Hold on Kyo."

'I hope Benitora made it out alive.' Yuya made it out of the cave. 'I'm still in the 'Sea of Trees.' she put Kyo down against a tree. "Kyo?" She felt inside of his kimono. 'Well, he's still alive. Thank goodness.' She smiled.

Her necklace fell back down and stopped glowing.

"What an I going to do? I can't treat that wound he has because I don't have the cart.' She signed. She then went in her sleeve and took out a water bottle. 'This will have to do.' She ripped a peace of her kimono and wet it. She cleaned the wound. 'Their. That's all I can do. Well, at lease it can't get effective. I wish I could do more.' Her necklace moved against the cut and his flesh stated to heal. "What!" The wound was closed and it only left a mark. 'Wow! I'm beginning to like this thing.'

"Thank you."

Her stomach growled. " Man, I'm hungry Where is Benitora?"

She looked up in the sky and saw that it was getting dark. "That's not good."

'I can't make a fire.' She looked around. 'I can't sit out here in the dark with Kyo knocked out of it.'

The brushes moved in one place Yuya got up and took out her gun. "Who's there!"

Her necklace moves again but this time it was mixed with fire and thunder.

Yuya looked in the darkness and saw amber eyes, yellow eyes, and blue eyes.

Author: Who are these creatures that are spying on Yuya and Kyo? Is it one of the Twelve? What will happen next?

And will Yukimura finally get to sleep with Danielle. Who knows?

See what happens in Chapter 11


	11. False Kiss

Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls

Chapter 11

By: Lady Dan

* * *

False Kiss

Her stomach growled. " Man, I'm hungry Where is Benitora?"

She looked up in the sky and saw that it was getting dark. "That's not good."

'I can't make a fire.' She looked around. 'I can't sit out here in the dark with Kyo knocked out of it.'

The brushes moved in one place Yuya got up and took out her gun. "Who's there!"

Her necklace moves again but this time it was mixed with fire and thunder.

Yuya looked in the darkness and saw amber eyes, yellow eyes, and blue eyes.

"Relax, Yuya."

"Huh?" She put her gun back in her sleeve. "Ashley?" she smiled.

Ashley, Sasuke, and a black Jaguar came out from the bushes. Yuya saw the Jaguar and stood back. "What is a Jaguar doing in the forest?"

"He lives here." Ashley pet it on the head and you can hear it purr. "This is my friend, Slash. He's mine."

"What happened to Kyo?" asked Sasuke.

"We just met up with one of the Jyunishinsho and it took a lot out of him." she sat next to Kyo. "He's sleeping or just knocked out."

Ashley went to Kyo's side and felt his head and felt a lump on his head. "OW! He haves a big knot on his head. It's really kinda big. And by the feel of it, it's pretty big."

"The cave over there, we were trapped inside because it came down on us."

Sasuke went around collecting sticks. "We need to make a fire because it's getting dark pretty fast."

"Right." agreed Ashley. "Put the sticks in the middle of the ground. I'll light the fire." she made a fireball in her hand.

Sasuke collected more sticks then put them in one place and Ashley lite it. "Where's Mr. Benitora?"

"We lost him in the cave along with Lady Okuni."

"Well, if he is still in the cave. He will come back out because there is only one way out and that's the way in." She sat done next to the fire. They heard something growl. "Slash, is that you?"

Slash looked over at Miss. Yuya. "Sorry, that was me. I'm so hungry."

"I have some stuff in my bag. Danielle told me to pack extra heavy just in cast of an emergency." she dug in her black backpack. "I have lots of food. I have rice, beef stew, fruit, sushi, soup, and lots of meat, and Tofu. Which one you want?"

"Can I have some too?" asked Sasuke

"Sure. There is plenty for all of us." she giggled and turned to Yuya. "So, what will it be? I'll cook it."

" Beef Stew please." smiled Yuya

"We had a big lunch so I take a fruit." said Sasuke

"All right." she took out a bowl.

"You know how to cook?" asked Yuya

"From out of my sisters, Ceara, Danielle, and I are the best cookers." she felt proud of herself and smiled. "Yuya, you and Kyo look like shit. You two should bathe. There is a hot spring not to far from here."

"I don't bathe with men and especially Kyo." she sounded angry.

"I'm sorry. I thought you two were close since you travel together in all. I didn't mean to."

"No, I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"I'm not watching her bathe." said Sasuke

"You bathe with me." she signed. "Slash will go with you and plus he knows where it is." Slash got up and went near Yuya. "Don't be afraid. Slash was already fed."

Slash rubbed her hand and purred. "And she likes pretty girls."

"I like Slash." smiled Yuya. "All right."

"Something must be wrong with the thing if her likes Yuya."

Kyo sat up slowly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" yelled Yuya.

"Shut up, woman!" he felt his head. "My head hurts."

Ashley came over with a bag of eyes. "Let me put this over it. It will bring the knot down."

"Fine."

Ashley put the ice bag on his head and Kyo sat back.

"Damn, it's cold."

"That's the point." she smiled at him. "Do you want something to eat while your up?"

"Why not." he sat back against the tree.

'He treats her nice! After I saved his life and carried his heavy ass out!' Yuya thought. 'Kyo! I should have turned him in! That shit head and after of what I have done for him!"

"Are you all right, Miss. Yuya?" asked Sasuke. "You're turning red."

Yuya just walked away with Slash.

"What's her problem?" said Ashley.

"Who cares."

"Don't you? I mean you do travel with her and saved your life."

Kyo just looked at her with a angry glare. She looked back at him with the same glare then looked away. "I have no idea what my sister sees in you."

Kyo looked away and her then started to remember back in the cave.

Flash Back

He went near Kyo. He took out a knife. "Now, die Demon Eyes Kyo!"

"Kyo! Get out of the water." yelled Yuya

Kyo did as said.

"I hope this works!" she made thunderbolt and though it in the water. It began to electrocute Kubira and his little puppet. Kubira blew up. Yuya fell back to the wall from the explosion.

End of Flash Back

'I guess I do owe her.' he looked toward the direction Yuya stormed off to. 'I need a bath anyways.' Kyo got up and headed to the hot spring.

"Kyo?"

"Don't follow me."

* * *

Kyo heard singing and moving water. Kyo was wearing a towel around her waist and holding his Muramasa in his left hand.

'That is a nice voice.'

Mune ga zutto itai toki wa

wake wo sagasu no wa yame yureru

hosomi no susuki ni te wo nobashite

miyou ka na

ano hito wa mada nanimo iwanai

shi kore kara mo

tabun nanimo iwanai deshou

Kyo saw her bathing herself and slowly went into the water. Yuya turned around in shock. "Ahh! Kyo, get out!" She covered herself. Kyo went closer to her until and she backed up from him. "Go away!" Kyo trapped herself in a corner and moved closer.

"Kyo?" she started to blush so she looked away.

Kyo saw her blush, took her chin, and pulled it toward his. Before there lips can land on each other Kyo said. "Thank you." He kissed her. Yuya had her eyes opened in shock but then she started to enjoy the kiss so closed them. It was a passion kiss. Yuya can feel his hand going on her waist.

'Why is he doing this? Why am I doing this?' thought Yuya while placing her hand on his cheek. 'I can't help it. I feel like I'm under a spell.' Kyo let go quickly and got out.

"Kyo." she touched her lips and sat down in the hot spring. "Why?"

"I did that because you saved me." he took his sword. "Don't take it as a serous thing. That kiss didn't mean anything."

Yuya turned red and a angry face appeared. "You Baka, asshole! Then next time don't do that! I hate you and I can't stand you."

"Oh, shut up woman." he disappeared in to the bushes.

* * *

Author: My next chapter will be about Yukimura and Danielle traveling together. Also on Benitora and Okuni.

See you next time! And email me please.


	12. Tiger Power GRRR

1Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls

Chapter 12

**Author: Thank you so much for your reviews. It really brighten my day. I know it's just two but I still feel happy. I would give you information of what is about to come for Kyo and Yuya but I need more good review to tell you that. (Smiling)**

**Also, I am very very very sorry about my grammar at first. I think it has to do with my background. I mean the desk is so high and I'm not in my room.**

* * *

Tiger Power GRRR 

Benitora was still in the cave, alone. He was still pulling the cart behind him deeper into the cave.

"Lord Kyo! Miss. Yuya! He yelled out their names. "Lady Danielle! Lady Okuni!"

'Where did everybody go?' he continued to travel in the dark. 'They left me all alone. Wait, I ran off.' He sighed at that fact.

"All alone."

"You are not alone." said a woman's voice

"Lady Okuni?" he smiled and pulled the cart toward the voice. "Where are you guys!"

"Where here Benitora!" said a mans voice.

'I can see a light ahead.' he pulled faster. 'All right. I'm almost there. He made it to the light and saw nothing but a dead-end. It was a big area and above it was the light of the moon.

"Lady Yuya? Probably voices in my head." he looked around then sat down on the cart. "So lonely. I wish Sophia was here or at lease Miss. Yuya."

"Little Hidetada." said a voice.

Benitora jumped off the cart with his Muramasa in his hands. "Who's there!" Benitora looked around in the cave and didn't see any thing. But, after a while he heard footsteps walking towards him. "Who's there! Answer me!" He saw a weapon coming toward him but before it can hit him he jumped out of the way.

"Who are you?" asked Benitora.

A man came out from the shadows. He had long white hair in a pony tail, and just ugly looking.

(Author: You all know how he looks and what weapon he carries. So, just go with it.)

"Hello, Little Hidetada."

"You! You are... brother Gilyo!" yelled Benitora at the ugly man. "Gilyo, you murderous traitor!"

"I'd like it if you stop calling me by that name." He strikes at Benitora. Benitora went out of the way just in time. Gilyo strikes again but Benitora hits him and their weapons meet. "I am now one of the Jyunishinsho, so please address me as Mekira."

"W- what did you say!" said Benitora in shock.

They jumped back from each other.

"It's been a while, Hidetada."

"This was a trap wasn't it!"

"You are smart," Mekira laughed. "The person you saw wasn't your friend, Lady Danielle, that was another member of the Jyunishinsho named Kubira."

You're now one The Lord's servants. That's just like you." Benitora went in his attack mode. "I'll avenge the death of our Grand Master, make no mistake!"

"Oh, my fellow is taking a brave stand," he grinned. "Even through he could never beat me."

"Shut up!" yelled Benitora. "I'll fight you with this weapon, the Hokuraku Shimon!"

"The curse spear that drinks Tokugawa blood? Don't be so sure of yourself!"

The Muramasa started to shock Benitora. "What's this?"

Mekira clash his spear at Benitora and his Muramasa flew out of his hands. Benitora then moved back. "Why won't the Hokuraku Shimon listen?"

"The answer to that question is simple, you are weak. You haven't changed one bit. You're still the same confused amateur!"

* * *

Saizo, Yukimura, Kara, and Danielle were camping outside, in the forest, for the night. They were a day away from Mt. Kudo. Anyway, Saizo and Yukimura were around the camp fire and Danielle and Kara were miles away, looking for a hot spring. 

"I wonder how old is Lady Kara? I wonder if she's single." said Yukimura to him self.

"Lord Yukimura, don't you wanted Lady Danielle?" asked Saizo

"I don't know, Lady Kara is nice and sweet to people. Also the fact she saved my life."

"You and Lady Danielle are alike in a way."

"Meaning?"

"You both are nice and always joyful."

"I see, you like Lady Kara." he grinned at Saizo.

"HUH!" Saizo blushed red. "No, she's too young for me. She's probably like 18 or so."

"So? Love is love."

"I nearly talk to the girl."

"So, you do like her!" smiled Yukimura. "_Saizo and Kara sitting in the tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G" he began to sing._

"Lord Yukimura, please stop." he blushed even redder. "That's not really the case here though. What do you plan to do about 'The Lord'?"

"I don't know and it has nothing to do with me." he leaned back against the tree laughing. "But then again, it would be fun seeing Kyo and Kyoshiro fight again so I might help the guy."

Danielle and Kara are in a big hot spring. There kimonos are folded neatly on the ground that's on top of their bags.

"This feels great." said Kara while sinking herself into the water. "Nice in _Hot_."

"_Yeah_" said Danielle while floating pass Kara on her stomach. "It took long but we found a hot spring."

A wind blew by.

"But it is going to be cold tonight." said Kara while looking up in the sky. "My Lady?"

"Yes, Kara?"

"Are you sure we should be off guard around this area?" she looked around. "I mean, it is full with Kenyo."

"I know," she sat up and stood in front of Kara. "I realized that too. For some reason, all the Kenyo are moving toward Edo and into the 'Sea of Trees'. That's pretty strange to me."

"It could only be his 'Lordship' that's causing it."

"I know." she signed. " Did you give me what I asked for?"

"Hai. The name of the Lordship is Oda-

Before she can say anything, a person jumped in the hot spring. Kara and Danielle went to the side a grabbed their towels and rapped it around then selves.

A person got up and it was Yukimura with a cloths on. "Hello girls."

"Yukimura!" growled Danielle they cover themselves.

"It's very rude to splash in the water with others!" Kara eyes turned blue.

"We should punish him." grinned Danielle. She said as her eyes turned.

Kara and Danielle waved their hands toward Yukimura. Ice came out of Kara's hand and fire out of Danielle's.

Yukimura jumped out of the spring and ran back toward the campsite.

"That's what you get!" laughed Danielle and Kara.

* * *

Benitora was on the ground. Mekira broke his Koyoku apart. He ending up on the ground by Mekira breaking his Hassun attack and then sliced Benitora's Koyoku in half. 

Benitora is now standing to his feet slowly.

"He broke my Koyoku."

"Your Shadow Master didn't work, nor did your Hassun." grinned Mekira. "What will you do now, little Hidetada?"

"He'll Bet You!" said a women' voice

"Huh?" looked Benitora. It was Sophia cheering for him. "Lady Sophia? W...what are you doing here?"

"You!"said Mekira with frightening in his voice. "You are... her!"

"I said I was going to see you soon." she laughed.

Mekira ran toward her while turning into a Kenyo. "Die!"

"AHHH!" she screamed.

Benitora went in the way and slashed Mekira's claws. "Stay away from her! If you going to touch her, you'll have to answer to me first!"

"Oh, Benitora." she said with a soft voice. "You are so sweet. And so strong."

"No one mess with my girl."

Sophia jumped out of the way to give Benitora space. She was sitting on the wagon watching the big sized Kenyo and Benitora fight. She looked at the attacks they did and saw Benitora's power.

'The 'Water Moon'? That's a easy one to figure out.' she looked closely at the battle. 'I hope he will figure it out before it's to late. My Lord told me not to interfere with anything so I will do what I am told.'

Benitora was still losing to the Kenyo but he will always get right back on his feet.

"Why don't you fight me with your own strength?" asked Benitora. "I heard that Kenyo gives you more strength then what you all ready have. This is not your true strengt! You became a monster in order to be stronger. That proves it, you are weak!"

"Why don't you male it easier for yourself and give up since you know I am stronger?"

"But, your strength is nothing compared to Kyo's." grinned Benitora. "Kyo, fights with his own strength, his power! But you, on the other hand, are different." said Benitora. "All you do is rely on someone else's strength. Like this man they call his 'Lordship.' First, you went to master but he didn't teach you they secrets to you. You killed him, Then, you went to his 'Lordship'. You are weak and pathetic!"

"I'll show you _pathetic"_ he attacked Benitora again.

Benitora took his right side out and his claws. "I finally figured it out! I just unlocked the secret."

"What did you say?" he fell while bleeding to death.

"Listen, your strength comes from here." he put his head over his heart. "Deep with in your heart. Catching the moon? You claim to be past the Shinkage but our Mater taught us that 'No weapon can exceed what one can't teach themselves. True strength can never be attained by those who don't believe in themselves. The riddle of the Reflecting Moon can only be solved by those who believe in their own power."

"Little Hidetada, how were you able," he said with a weak voice. "That's impossible."

"To prove it," he showed his Muramasa. "This here has accepted me as its master. Caught up in technique and the secrets of the Shinkage you failed on your mission of defeating me. Mekira."

Mekira died.

"Where just too young."

The Kenyo's body turned to dust and disappeared. Sophia came off the cart and hugged Benitora from the back. "I just knew you can do it! My little tiger."

Benitora grinned and looked at her. "And for my prize, you are mine tonight." He flipped her over gently and went on top of her. "Show Benitora some love!" he laughed.

* * *

Next Morning 

Kara, Yukimura, and Danielle finally made it to Mt. Kudo. Saizo was already at the house of Lord Yukimura. Danielle and Yukimura were at the edge of the town talking while Kara wait from ahead.

"I thought you live in this town," said Danielle

"I do."

"Why are you still by my side?"

"Just to see you out. Is there a crime to walk with you?" he smiled.

"Not perverts." she grinned.

"I didn't ouch you or Miss. Kara!"

"True but that was only one night."

"So, when are you heading back to the 'Sea of Trees'?" he asked. "Because we can travel back together."

"Traveling with you?" she smiled fully. "I'll think about it. But I'm leaving a day from now."

"I'll meet you back in Edo."

"If I decide to come."

"See you then." Yukimura tried to kiss her on the cheek but he was stopped by her two fingers. "Not even the cheek?"

"Nope."

Yukimura licked her fingers and she pulled them back. "You taste good from the outside. I wonder how it is on the inside."

"You will never know."

"I like you, you are going to be a great challenge for me."

"You will lose." she giggled.

"We will see."

"Well, see you." she walked off.

"Bye." he watched her go until she was gone deep into the forest. "Hmp." he smiled and started to walk to his house.

Author: I was very lazy on this one because I have a cold. If you don't like it. I will understand.

Chapter 13: We are going to go have a secret that two people been hiding. Then a little part for Sasuke and Ashley. Also maybe one of there enemies will come in the next one.

In order to find out! Read the next chapter, Chapter 13. "Our love and offspring."


	13. Our Love and Offspring

1Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls

Chapter 13

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

Author: This story has to deal with one of the sisters'. She has a secret that she kept from her family except her master and some family. I hope you like.

* * *

"Our Love and Offspring."

This story takes town in a medium size home that is about 20 miles away from the 'Sea of Trees.' The girl we will be talking about is Ceara and her love life that she kept from a few people.

It's late in the afternoon. Ceara was outside washing cloths.

'What a beautiful day.' she smiled up into the sky. 'A nice sun and a gentle breeze.' she inhaled the fresh clean air.

While caught up looking at the sky she felt something going around her waste. Ceara looked down at her waste and say arms holding her.

"I missed you." she said while leaning back on a hard chest. She can also feel a nibble on her neck. "Come on stop it."

"I missed you too." said a mans voice. "I'm sorry I was gone so long."

"I don't blame you." she rubbed his cheek. "I see you managed to sneak away from them. Was you follow because you know what will happened if they fined out."

She then felt her neck getting nibbled on. "No."

Ceara turned around and her eyes met beautiful golden eyes. "You just can't keep your hands to your self , now can you?" she pecked kissed him on the lips.

"Not when I'm around you." he pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips but this time it was a french kiss. He lowered her hands and squeezed her but. Ceara jumped and pushed him away slowly.

"Please, don't get me started because you know what happened if you do right?" she said while taking down the clean laundry and folding them in the basket neatly with his help. " Thank you."

When they were finished, they went inside, and went in the her room. They were putting the cloths away. After the cloths were put away, the man stood next to a crib. Inside the crib was a baby boy. He had short black hair and blue eyes.

"Hello Jr." he smiled at the child.

"Dadada." the baby tried to say 'Daddy.'

He picked up the child and held him in his arms.

"Are you staying for dinner or are you leaving?" she said with a sad expression on her face.

He went over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll stay for our son and for you."

"Thank you." her frown turned into a smile. "I'll make your favorite while you give our son a bath for dinner." She walked out the room to the kitchen.

Ceara went in the kitchen and started to made rice- balls and sushi. In front of her she can see in her backyard. A big cliff, a cherry blossom tree with flowers around it, and her pet, white tiger, Blizzard napping under the tree. She smiled at the view.

"It's so nice today."

* * *

Ashley was taking a bath in the 'Sea of Trees', alone. Sasuke was in front of her with a towel on but had his back turned.

"Come in with me." said Ashley

"I'll just wait."

"I want you to bathe with me Sasuke." she floated on her back. "Are you scared of me or something?"

"I- I never washed up with a _naked_ girl before."

"Yes you have,"

"When?"

Ashley looked up at the sky. "When we were little you, Kotaro, and me always took our baths together." she signed. "I see. You really have forgotten us." she sat up.

"I never forgot about _you_ Ashley. I could never forget about you." he said while turning around and looking down so he couldn't see her.

"Please." she rolled her eyes. "You didn't even say 'bye' to me when you left. I knew you forgot about me then." She got out of the water and covered herself. "I would never forget that day you said you were leaving us. It broke my heart."

**Flash Back**

**Kotaro, Ashley and Sasuke were on their way home from playing through the forest. Ashley was on being carried by Kotaro on his back. **

"**Danielle said we are going to have Chicken Teriyaki for dinner." smiled Ashley **

"**I can't wait." smiled Kotaro**

"**The future kings and queen of the forest should be eat royal food." laughed Ashley**

**It started to rain.**

"**Aw man!" complain Kotaro. "Now we have to walk in the mud."**

"**I hate it when it rains." complained Ashley. "Don't you Sasuke?" she looked at Sasuke.**

**Sasuke had a sad face. Ashley got down from Kotaro's back and went over to Sasuke. "What's the matter Sasuke?"**

"**I'm... not... going... back... home." he said**

"**What do you mean?" asked Kotaro while stopping in front of him. **

"**I'm... not going home."**

"**Where you going?" asked Ashley with a sad face. "You're going to leave us?"**

**She had tears in her eyes.**

**Kotaro got very upset and his hands made a fist. "So, your just going to leave?"**

"**Did you forget the promised you made to us? We were going to rule the forest." cried Ashley while tears came down her eyes.**

"**Please don't cry Ashley." he tried to touch her but she pulled back. **

"**Leave me alone!"**

"**Ashley and Kotaro, you come too."**

"**But we promised each other!" said Kotaro**

"**But-**

"**That's enough!" shouted Kotaro as he tremble**.** "If you really going to go. YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO FIGHT ME FIRST!."**

"**No!" said Sasuke while backing away. "I can't do that."**

**Kotaro came closer and Sasuke backed up. Ashley ran between them. **

"**Please, I don't want you to fight! Please Kotaro stop!"**

**Kotaro pushed Ashley out of the way.**

"**Ashley!" shouted Sasuke. **

**Kotaro punched Sasuke.**

"**Stop it Kotaro!" yelled Ashley**

**Kotaro ignored her and continued to punch Sasuke in the face. Sasuke started to bleed. **

"**That's enough!" shouted Ashley while the ground started to brake under his feet. **

**Kotaro stopped and looked at her. Ashley went to Sasuke and held him.**

"**You meany! I hate you! Why did you do that!" she said while crying harder.**

"**You hate me?" he said in shock. "He betrayed us! How can you just stand up for him!"**

"**Kotaro, look what you did to him! He's bleeding to hurt because of what you did!" she ripped a peace of her kimono and wiped his lip blood. "Sasuke."**

"**You care about him more than you do me!" shouted Kotaro**

"**I care for both of you very deeply!"**

"**No you don't! You love him more than me!" he shouted at her. "You wouldn't never ripped your favorite kimono when I was bleeding. You love him more!"**

"**Kotaro..."**

"**No," he shacked his head. "YOU ARE MINE NOW! YOU BELONG TO ME! YOU ARE MY QUEEN! WE WILL RULE THIS FOREST TOGETHER WITHOUT HIM!"**

"**Kotaro, just go away! Stop yelling at me. Stop please."**

"**Fine! I'm leaving and I'm never coming back to you or the house. "I hate you! Both of you!" he said while running the other way.**

"**Kotaro don't go! Please!"**

**(Note: Sasuke was knocked out because of Kotaro's punches.)**

**Ashley then dragged Sasuke to the river that was outside of the 'Sea of Trees.' She laid him against a tree while holding him in his lap. "Sasuke. Sasuke." she cried down on his injured face. **

**Sasuke lip was busted and both eyes were black and blue. Ashley took off her crystal necklace and held it against his face. "Heal him please." The crystal started to glow and so did Sasuke face. It was healing his face. After, she put the necklace pack on she looked up and saw a man. He was tall, slim, long black hair, and blue eyes. Ashley got up and dragged Sasuke away. "Stay away!" she yelled at him.**

"**I won't hurt you, I promise." he smiled at her.**

**Ashley was still on her guard with him. "What do you want?"**

"**Sasuke chose to come with me."**

**Ashley sat down at and had Sasuke laid on her lap. "Promise me?"**

"**Huh?" said the man.**

"**Promise me you will take care of him!" her tears came down and the rain stopped. "I care about him so much. Please take care of him."**

"**I promise nothing will happen to him." he smiled at her. "What's your name?"**

"**I'm... Ashley."**

"**Why don't you come with us?"**

**Ashley looked at him then back at Sasuke. "Sasuke. I'll miss you. I love you."**

**She kissed him on the lips for the first time, got up, and ran back into the forest crying harder. "_Sasuke_**

**End of Flashback**

Sasuke looked at her. "Ashley I-

Ashley wiped her tears. "Just leave it! I- I have to go!" her clothing appeared on her and her backpack. Slash ran to her side. She picked up Slash and jumped high in the air.

"Ashley!" he took a step forward. 'I never seen her so sad before.' He shock his head and headed back to the camp.

* * *

Ceara was in the kitchen with her husband washing dishes. Blizzard was in the corner eating his food. After, they went in her bed room and stopped by the crib watching there son sleep.

"I didn't know he was going to sleep so soon." said Ceara while leaning on him. She can feel his warm arm on her waist. "I know you have to go back so you can just go." she pushed away from him.

"Ceara," he moved closer to her and held her in his arms. "I promise you. When this thing is over. We will be a complete family. I will be a father and a husband that will always be by you and our sons side."

Ceara put her head down on his chest. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." he took her chin and raised it. "I will seel this promise with a kiss."

He kissed her on the lips. "I don't want you to come in the 'Sea of Trees' anymore. It's not safe."

"I can take care of myself while Jr. Is at my Master's house." she leaned on his hard chest. "I wish you really didn't have to go. But I understand."

He kissed her head and let go. He kissed his son and her again. "I love you both and please be safe." he then walked to the door. "Bye."

"Bye." she sat on her bed.

The man opened the door and left.

* * *

Author: I hoped you like it. I'm sorry I didn't have Okuni in it yet. Email me if you can guess Ceara's husband.

Next Chapter: Benitora and Sophia are finally going to get out of the cave. Yukimura and Danielle will go into the forest. Also a new enemy will show up.

FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER: CHAPTER 14


	14. A Old Friend and His Partner

Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls

Chapter 14

By: BNightwalker123

* * *

Author: Thank you for the reviews. I see you like Ashley and Sasuke part. Since you like it so much I'll make a lot of them.

* * *

**A Old Friend and His Partner**

OK. Benitora and Sophia are still in the cave together. Yuya, Kyo, and Sasuke are walking through the 'Sea of Trees'.

Benitora and Sophia were still in the cave. They were still sleeping on the cart in a futon together. They had no cloths on. Sophia was sleeping on his hard chest while her held her cloths to him. The sun was shining bright on them. Sophia finally got his bandanna off of his head but she still had hers on.

Benitora looked at her and smile. "Sophia?"

She made a little moan then woke up. She put the covers over her chest and sat up.

"Good morning." said Benitora while sitting up and holding her. "Had a nice night?" he kissed her on the neck.

"I should start calling you 'Big Tiger'" she kissed her on the lips. "So that's how your hair looks? Cute."

Benitora felt his head to try to fine his bandanna. "You little demon." he laughed.

"Oh, come on. You look nice."

"But I like my bandanna on."

"Do you," she pushed him down then went on top of him. "Like me on you or that bandanna?" she giggled.

Benitora sat up and held her. Sophia reached over the side for his bandanna. "I got you another one that you had before. The red strips." She reached for her bag, took it out, and put it on his head.

"Thank you." he licked her chest.

She put her arms around his neck and held him close. "You are amazing, funny, and cute. And a little devil in bed."

"You are the cutest, flexible, funny, and sexiest woman I ever met." he made kiss lines down her chest.

* * *

Yuya, Kyo, and Sasuke were walking through the forest. Sasuke was quiet since Ashley left him. Yuya was walking in the back of Kyo looking at him with a little blush going across her face. 

'Why am I blushing and looking at him?' she looked down. 'The kiss didn't mean anything.' she placed her hand over her lips. 'But his lips were so wow. His hold on me was so gentle and soft.'

They were walking for hours and it was still early. Well, compare to the sunlight that came out from the tree crakes. They finally stopped to take a rest. Sasuke was sitting in the tree thinking about when he first met Yukimura.

**Flash Back**

**Sasuke, Kotaro, and Ashley were jumping from tree to tree through the forest playing Tag. Sasuke was it.**

"**You can't get us Sasuke." smiled Kotaro while jumping to the next branch. "Where to fast for you!" he laughed.**

"**Come on Sasuke. I know you can do better than that!" smiled Ashley still going further into the forest.**

"**Aw come on you guys!" he was out of breath. "Slow down!"**

"**No way." they both said while jumping to branch to branch faster.**

**Sasuke stopped and they were out of sight.**

"**Kotaro! Ashley!" he stood straight up on a branch and slipped down. "AH!" he fell on his stomach. "Ow!" he started to cry.**

**He heard a rattle from the bushes and he tried to stand but he was too weak. 'I can't move my back hurts.' he shut his eyes close and cried.**

"**Hey, little boy are you all right?" said a soft voice.**

**Sasuke opened his eyes and looked up. His amber color eyes met blue eyes. Sasuke got up weakly and moved back against the tree. He fell once he hit the tree. 'I must not show that I am weak. Danielle! Please help me!'**

"**You took a hard fall there. Are you all right?" he started to walk toward Yukimura slowly.**

"**Stay away from me!" he pressed his back harder against the tree.**

"**I'm not going to hurt." he slowly stood in front of Sasuke and sat on one ankle. "Come here. Let me see."**

**Sasuke looked at his hands while it comes towards his arm, that was cut a little. His touch was gentle and his soft hands. He smiled up at Sasuke and Sasuke looked into his blue eyes. **

'**Why is he helping me? No outsider ever helped me before.'**

"**What's your name?" he asked with a gentle voice.**

"**S- Sasuke." **

"**Do you live here in the 'Sea of Trees'?" he smiled at him.**

'**No really!'**

"**That might sound stupid since we are in the 'Sea of Trees." he laughed.**

'**Why is he being so nice to me?'**

"**There." he got up.**

**Sasuke looked and saw he put a peace of his kimono over his scar. "Huh?"**

"**Hey, would you like to come with me?"**

"**Huh!"**

"**To explore the outside world and see new things."**

**Sasuke got up. **

"**Sasuke!" a woman's voice called out for him.**

"**Well, I will be here for 1 more day so you have time to think about it." he said.**

**Sasuke looked at the man one more time and ran off into the bushes.**

**End of Flash Back**

Sasuke heard something in the wind coming towards them fast. Kyo got up and took out his sword. Knives came out from the bushes and Kyo dodged them. One almost hit Sasuke but it got his shadow. Yuya and and Kyo was the same.

"I can't move!" said Yuya

A man and a young boy came out from the shadows. "How does it feel to fall victim Makora's special Kageui technique?" he chuckled.

"So long as my shurikens trap your shadows," said the boy. "You won't be able to move even a single finger."

"Well done Makora." said the man. "Now, you're no longer needed here."

Hai." he disappeared.

"I've been waiting for this moment, Demon Eyes Kyo!"

And who the hell are you?" smiled Kyo

"As a direct descendent of Our Lord, as well as one of the Jyunishinsho. I, Lord Haira, also known as Sanposhi, is here to take your head! Prepare your selves!" He turned into a Kenyo.

Yuya was right in front of him. 'Why I have to be in front? I hope I can us my thunder.' The clouds started to turn dark slowly. 'Come on a little faster please. At lease to free Sasuke and Kyo.' Yuya hands started to light a little.'

Haira went closer to Yuya and touched her chin. "Soft skin."

"Don't touch me you monster!" she yelled at him.

His finger got shock. "You wench!"

Yuya hands let out lightning and it hit the shurikens. It reflected to the Kenyo. "Oops."

Sasuke got free and took the knives out of there shadows. "Come on!" said Sasuke while leading them to a opening.

'Wait, I can just kill him. Why am I running for?' thought Kyo

He continued running any ways. "He can't reach us in the cave! Let's go."

The Kenyo was flying right on top of them. He tried to shot them with some red things until Sasuke and Kyo dodged them. Yuya hit them with her lightning.

'I'm really getting the hang of this!" smiled Yuya

"Miss. Yuya, hide!" order Sasuke

"Right." said Yuya while going behind a rock.

* * *

Ashley was at her house, still in the 'Sea of Trees,' she was in the garden sitting near the lake. She notice a shadow was moving near here. Ashley took out her sword and got up. "Kotaro leave me alone!" 

The boy with Haira came up. "Ashley, do you know that Sasuke is back?"

"I know not leave me alone!"

He came closer to Ashley. "I know you will never hurt me Ashley." he moved her sword and toward her face.

"Kotaro?" she blushed because he was too close. He grabbed her, moved her closer, and kissed her on the lips. Ashley was in shock by the kiss. Ashley started to turn angry. She tried to hit him with her sword but her dodged her. "Get the hell away from me!" she yelled at him. She looked around and he was gone.

"Kotaro!"

* * *

Back with Kyo, Sasuke, and Yuya in there battle with Lord Haira. Sophia and Benitora was back and battling. The boy with the mask came back and put his knives in all of there shadows except Sasuke. 

Makora went towards Sasuke.

'It's my job to protect them so it's up to me!'

"What's the matter?" Sasuke put his sword up. "Not expecting a shinobi to challenge you to ahead on head duel?"

"I remember you use to say something like that!" said the young boy.

"What?"

"You haven't figured it out yet, Sasuke?"

"How do you know my name?"

He took out cushing balls and he showed them to Sasuke.

"It can be!" he picture Kotaro in his head with the same balls. "You are Kotaro."

Sophia got loose and fought with Haira.

"Come on Sophia! I know you are better then that!" said Benitora

Sophia took out a spear and cut off one wing. Her eyes turned yellow.

Haira hit her in the back. Sophia fell and let the others loose. "Damn it!"

Benitora took Sophia and Yuya to safety.

"I am so weak from late night." said Sophia.

Sasuke was in shock so he wasn't looking at Haira that was coming towards him.

"Sasuke, never put your guard down!" said Kyo to Sasuke.

Makora put them back in his shadow trap.

"Leave the rest to me Haira." said Haira.

"Hai." Kotaro left his side.

"Hang on Kyo! I'm coming!" said Benitora while heading toward them but was stopped by Makora.

Sasuke and Kyo were still stilled. Kyo was being hit to death by Haira. "You will die because you killed two twelves." said Haira while hitting him again.

"It's all my fault! I left myself open!"

"Y- you think you got me! You are wrong!" Kyo took his sword and slashed the other wing off.

Haira fell and crawled on his legs. "Makora help! I command you!"

Makora was looking Sophia in the eyes and began to sink into his shadow.

"He just left?" said Yuya in confusing.

"What just happened Sophia?" asked Benitora

Kyo fell to the ground. Yuya came running toward him. "Kyo!" but Benitora grabbed her.

"Sasuke will protect him."

Yuya still was worried.

Haira was just cut by Sasuke sword. Then his sword was cut in half. "My sword!" looked Sasuke in shock.

"Get out of my way little brat!" yelled Haira while coming toward him.

Sasuke was still standing there. 'I got us in this mess so I'll be the one who will set it right!'

Danielle and Yukimura came running out of the bushes and attacked Haira.

Haira was on the ground behind them whining.

"Sorry where late." smiled Yukimura at them

"Danielle? Yukimura?" said Sasuke in shock.

Danielle walked over to Haira. "Hello." she smiled

"You will pay for this. Yukimura and Danielle."

Yukimura came over. Haira looked at Danielle with frighning in his eyes. "Now I sense you. Danielle. You're the–

Danielle sliced his head off before he can finish his sentence.

Yukimura looked at her. "What was he about to say?

"Nothing I'm sure." said with a grin.

Yuya went over to Kyo. "Kyo are you all right?" she sat him against the rock slowly. Kyo was out of it. Everyone came over and sat down. Danielle and Yukimura were with Sasuke.

"Why are you too here?" he yelled at them.

"Wo! Clam down Sasuke." smiled Danielle

"No 'Hey'?" said Yukimura

"I could have handle it my self!" he turned away from him. Yukimura and Danielle laughed.

"He looks so cute!" said Danielle

"When he's angry. And look at his scowl!" they both laughed.

Sasuke growled from under his breath.

Danielle hugged him from the back. "Oh, come on Sasuke. Be nice you know were just teasing you." she smiled at him.

The others looked at them.

"Them two act like parents to Sasuke." said Benitora

"Well, Danielle did raise him and so did Yukimura. So, you can say that." said Sophia.

"Danielle and Yukimura will be cute together!" said Sophia. " Danielle Sanada! Mrs. Sanada stop playing around with your husband."

Yukimura laughed. Danielle let go of Sasuke and looked at Sophia. Her hands turned to fire and she threw them at Sophia. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT! EVER!"

Sophia got hit by one and then put it out. "You can't take a joke?"

"Don't joke about things like that."

Yukimura grabbed her and held her close to him. "What's wrong being with me?"

Danielle pushed him away. "Please. I would never be with a man that use woman like toys. YOU ARE A TOTAL JERK!"

"That's kinda hash." said Yukimura

Sasuke went toward the bushes and took out his sword again. The others looked his way.

"What's the matter Sasuke?" asked Yuya

A shadow came up from the ground. This time it was bigger. Then it showed it's self. Kotaro kissing Ashley. Ashley pushed him off and slapped him. "You pervert! Don't do that again!" she looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke? You–

Her mouth was covered by Kotaro. Kotaro left her off her feet and jumped away.

"PUT ME DOWN!" yelled Ashley. "Sasuke!" they went into the forest.

Sasuke through knives at him and her dodged it. "Damn it. Ashley." He looked at Yukimura. "Lord Yukimura, I have been a guard for you. Now let me do as I like!" Sasuke ran toward the forest.

* * *

Author: I tried by best. I hope you like it. 

Next Chapter: Sasuke to the Rescue & Our Promise


	15. Sasuke to the Rescue and Our Promise

Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls

Chapter15

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

Author: I am sorry about the last chapter I did. To tell you the truth, I didn't like it as much and you can all see I didn't put any effort into it. I'm sorry. I just don't like writing fighting parts because it's too hard but I'll keep on trying.

Well, I hope you like this with Ashley and Sasuke. It seems you like them too. I'm trying to put all the characters I can into this chapter.

* * *

Sasuke to the Rescue and Our Promise

Kotaro had Ashley rapped in his arms while running through the forest. Sasuke is behind running after them, trying to save Ashley.

"I know you can do better then that Sasuke!" smiled Makora while looking back at Sasuke. "But then again, you were always slow." he looked in front of him.

"Kotaro, put me down or I'll burn you!" yelled Ashley

"What's the matter, not having fun begin with me?"

"No! I'm not." she looked up at him. "Stop!"

A fire wall was put up in front of them Makora stopped and turned around. Sasuke stopped in front of them.

"Sasuke." she smiled at him.

"Let Ashley go!" ordered Sasuke to Makora

"Why should I, so you can have her?"

"I don't belong to no one!" said Ashley

"You are one of the 'Twelve'. Ashley is not one of you. So, she belongs to me."

Ashley hit Makora then ran behind Sasuke. '_I feel so weak but I could never hurt Kotaro.'_

"You always returned to his side even when we were young." said Makora. "You always liked him better than me."

"I like you both." said Ashley. "I treated you both as my friends and my brothers. How can you say that Kotaro?"

"I saw you before Sasuke left with Lord Yukimura. You kissed him."

**Flash Back**

**Kotaro was walking towards the river, that was outside the 'Sea of Trees'. **

"**All I have to say I'm sorry after I clean up." said Kotaro to himself.**

"**Promise me." he heard Ashley's voice.**

**Kotaro looked through the bushes and saw Sasuke lying on Ashley also a man.**

"**Why don't you come with me?" asked the man**

**Kotaro looked at Ashley.**

**Ashley looked at him then back at Sasuke. "Sasuke. I'll miss you. I love you."**

**She kissed him on the lips for the first time, got up, and ran back into the forest crying harder. Then she back into the forest saying. "Sasuke, why did you leave me?"**

**Kotaro went behind a tree and started to cry. 'She loves him? She kissed him, on the lips!' he held a pain in his heart. 'Why! How can she do this to me? I love her.' he ran deeper into the forest crying. 'Sasuke will pay and Ashley will be mine.'**

**End of Flash Back**

"Kotaro," said Ashley with a sad voice.

"It doesn't matter any more!" he throw the his weapons but Sasuke dodged them. "I have no time for this but one day I would fight you Sasuke. To the death." he went into his shadow and left.

Sasuke put his sword away and Ashley put her fire wall down.

"We should get back to the others." said Sasuke

"Um..." she looked back at him. "Right."

Sasuke and Ashley started to walk back to the others in silence.

"Did you really do that?" asked Sasuke. "You kissed me?"

"It wasn't a big deal." she looked at him. "It was a 'Good Bye Kiss'"

"Why?"

"Two Reasons: I thought I'll never see you again. And I saw Kyo do it to Danielle."

Sasuke looked at her then looked up. "It's getting dark. We should be heading back."

"Ashley! Sasuke!" yelled out a man and woman voice.

Two black Jaguars came over to them.

"Midnight! Slash!" smiled Ashley

Danielle and Yukimura were behind them smiling.

"Are you two all right?" asked Yukimura

Ashley and Sasuke walked past them saying, "Were fine."

"Them two are such a like." said Danielle

"I agree." smiled Yukimura

All six of them, plus Midnight and Slash, walked back toward the camp. Sasuke and Ashley didn't say anything all the way there.

* * *

Yuya was helping Kyo with his cuts. Sophia and Benitora were playing cards. Also, soup for dinner.

"You found them." smiled Benitora

Sasuke looked at them then jumped in the tree. Ashley sat under the tree with Slash. Danielle sat on the side of a tree where Yukimura sat on the other side.

Yukimura sat down under another tree and closed his eyes leaning back.

Yuya was putting creme on his scratch on his chest.

"You're lucky it didn't go deeper." she rubbed his chest with the creme. "There." she smiled and got up. Yuya sat next to Danielle. "Lady Danielle."

"Yes, Miss. Yuya?"

"You live in this forest right?"

"Correct."

"Do you know where a hot spring is?" she asked

"Not around here, sorry."

"But, there is a river. It's pretty deep and really cold."

"Never mind."

"So, how's it going with that gun?"

"You gave her that thing?" asked Kyo

"Ceara did." Danielle answered. "The other girls gave her the box. She's our new little sister." she hugged Yuya.

"Please, if she was your sister then she would have been fulled develop." laughed Kyo. "Ashley's only 12 and she's almost got the same size."

"Keyword: _almost_." said Sophia.

"So, she's 12 and she's going to have bigger breast then her soon."

Ashley fold down her chest. "Could we not talk about this?"

"Yeah." agreed Yuya and Danielle.

"Why don't you grow up a bit?" grinned Kyo.

'Okay, Okay, I have small breasts! It's not the size! It's the shape.' thought Yuya.

"Chill down Miss. Yuya." smiled Sophia

Yuya made a big singed. "Oh, another thing. Danielle about this crystal you all gave me."

"It tells you were everyone is and it lights up in the dark." said Ashley

"It healed Kyo when he got a huge peace of ice stuck in his arm."

Sophia, Ashley, and Danielle laughed. "Really?" they all said in a girly way.

Sophia and Ashley came over to Yuya and Danielle. "We need to talk." they grinned at her. They then, pulled her deeper into the forest.

"Tell us," smiled Sophia

"Happened between you and Kyo," smiled Danielle.

"W- what do you mean?" she backed up into a tree.

"You're hiding something." said Danielle

"Tell us." said Sophia

"Did you sleep with them?" asked Danielle

"Did you kiss him?"

Yuya blushed red. "No."

"She _kissed_ him." said Ashley.

"Cheek?" asked Danielle

"Passion?" asked

"Lips." said Ashley. "You can see it all over her face."

"That's so cute." said Sophia and Danielle.

"In the hot spring." smiled Ashley.

"You were there?"

"Yea." she grin. "He kissed her and she liked it."

"Was Sasuke with you?"

"No."

* * *

They went back to the camp smiling.

Sasuke was in the tree thinking. He was thinking about the promise they all made when they were young.

**Flash Back**

**Kotaro, Ashley, and Sasuke were sitting in the tallest tree in the 'Sea of Trees'. It was dark and the full moon was out. **

"**Wow, this must be the tallest tree in the whole forest." smiled Kotaro**

"**Yeah," said Ashley. "The view is so beautiful too."**

"**Sasuke. Ashley." called Kotaro. "Let's become the kings and queen of the 'Sea of Trees'"**

"**We can be kings?" asked Sasuke**

"**Sure we can, all of us." he stood up on the branch. "Let's make that a vow. We are going to rule the forest!"**

**Ashley and Sasuke stood up too. "Yeah!" they shouted through the whole entire forest. **

"**Come on you three!" said Ceara's voice. "Even Kings and Queens need there sleep."**

"**Yes, Miss. Ceara!" **

**They climbed down the tree.**

**End of Flash Back**

Sasuke felt something warm around his shoulder, looked to his side, and saw Ashley smiling at him.

"You must be cold." she had a big blanket around both of them.

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"About this morning, I never wanted to hurt your feelings like that." underneath the blanket he put his harm around her to bring her closer.

Ashley blushed a little. "It wasn't a big deal."

"Yes it was. I made you cry and hurt your feelings. I'm sorry."

"I would kiss you right know but Kyo's watching us." she giggled.

"I don't care." he took her chin and kissed her on the lips, a passion kiss. The kiss lasted for a few seconds.

Danielle was sleeping next to Yukimura and she started to lean on his shoulder.

"Huh!" he opened his eyes in shock then his expression turned into a smile. He moved away a little to make her head move on his chest. He then rapped his big blanket around both of them and went back to sleep.

"You know she's going to hurt you when she wakes up?" said Kyo while eating the soup. 'Not bad. Her cooking is improving.'

"I know." he laid back and closed his eyes.

* * *

Author: I hope you like this chapter.

Stay by for the next Chapter: Chapter 16- Okuni and Migeira shows up. (I promise with Lady Okuni.) Kyo and the others don't know were to go to fine Kyo's body. Lord Yukimura does? Speaking of him, what will Danielle do when she wakes up? Kiss him? Or slap him? You will never know until you read it! On...

Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls! Chapter 16: "Where to go?"


	16. Where to Go?

Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls

Chapter 16

* * *

Author: I got a email from a fan. He or she said "Why don't Sasuke have a fighting sene alone?" or something like that. Also he or she didn't want me to by the anime/ manga. Well, I did that because I needed Danielle and Yukimura to come in the sene. Also, I was very lazy about that chapter. Like I said before, I hate fighting scenes but I'll try harder.

Well, hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Where to go? 

Yukimura, Danielle, Sasuke, Ashley, Sophia, Yuya, Benitora, Midnight, Slash, and Kyo were still asleep in the woods. Benitora was holding Sophia in her futon. Yuya was sleeping in her futon. Ashley and Sasuke were still in the tree. Yukimura and Danielle were sleeping underneath the tree.

Danielle was leaning on him while sitting between his legs. While Yukimura hold her on to his chest. Danielle started to moan his name a little.

"Yukimura?" she moan in her sleep.

Yukimura opened his eyes. 'She's dreaming about me. I _knew_ she cared.' He moved her hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. 'She's beautiful even when she's asleep.' he smiled.

Danielle started to wake up. Her blue eyes met his.

"Good morning." he smiled.

Her eyes turned to the flame color. She sat up quickly and then stand to her feet. She looked at him stretch out his arms.

"What the hell!" she yelled at him. "You touched me!" She yelled at him.

" Wrong," he yawn and then got up. "You touched me first and I was just helping you." He pulled her arm closer to him. "Now, I'm touching you." Danielle blushed. "You know, you look cute when you blush."

Danielle shacked her head to take away her blush. Yukimura hand was on her waist and he pushed her closer. Danielle blushed red.

'What's that? I can't be! It's too fucking long and thick! He's not normal. It's almost bigger then Kyo's. DEAR GOD!' she shacked her head then slapped him twice.

"Ow!" he rubbed his cheeks. "That hurt!"

"It's suppose to hurt jack ass!" she yelled at him.

Kyo started to laugh. "I told you she'll get you, Yukimura." he said.

"Good Morning everyone."

Yukimura, Danielle, and Kyo looked and saw Okuni and Migeira.

"Oh, hello Mr. Migeira. Lady Okuni." smiled Yukimura

"Where were you Lady Okuni back at the cave?" asked Kyo.

"I got lose in the cave." she answered.

"And you Mr. Migeira?" asked Danielle

"That's none of your business."

"Woooo touchy."

Slash and Midnight started to growl at Lady Okuni.

"Midnight! Slash! That's not nice. Stop it!" ordered Danielle. The two Jaguar stopped and eye ball Okuni then went over to Kyo.

"These are my boys." smiled Kyo while petting them each.

"I'm sorry Lady Okuni. They normally like pretty girls."

"_What is she talking about?' _said Yuya with her eyes close again. '_And there is no way she's taking Kyo from me. He's mine and mine alone!'_

Ashley jumped down from the tree to the ground. "So, where we going today Kyo?" she smiled at Kyo.

Kyo got up and looked at her. "Do you know any were my body will be?"

"That's a hard one." said Danielle.

"The Gates of Hell." Ashley answered.

"It would be hard trying to get there,"

"How come?"

"The gates guardians." answered Danielle

Benitora and Sophia woke up and listened.

"Have you been there before?"

"Nope."

"So it's settled then, were going to the 'Gates of Hell.'" smiled Yukimura

"Their might be Kenyo about since they been heading toward it. I think the 'Lordship' is preparing for an army." said Danielle

"That's great." said Ashley while taking out a short black pole. "I finally get to use my Reaper."

"Your Reaper?" said Sophia.

Ashley through the pole in the air and it turned into a Reaper. "Ceara gave it to me for my last birthday. I never used it before." she spined it around with one hand.

* * *

Author: I don't know what it is called. It's the Grin Reapers weapon but Ashley metal part is 5 feet long.

* * *

"You are a evil child." said Benitora 

"No, I just like weapons." she said with a evil grin.

Yuya got up and started to pack her things on to the cart. She looked around. "Where's the cart?" she looked at Benitora

"I knew I was forgetting something." he smiled and got up to his feet. "Where did I leave that thing?" he thought for a moment. "The cave."

"You left our cart in the cave!" Yuya yelled at him.

Kyo groped her in the chest. "AHHH!"

"That's weird. You're starting to develop. I'm impress." he squeezed harder. "You might be useful to me after all."

"Get off of me!" she shocked Kyo with her thunder.

Kyo let go. "You are weak with your powers. That tickled me." he made a evil grin.

"Don't ever touch me!" she yelled at him.

"You're my servant and I can do what ever I can to you."

Yuya was pulled back by Danielle. "She's our sister and you need to treat her like you treat us."

Kyo made a grin at Danielle then walked off.

"Now were you going!"

"To get my body back." he turned back around. "I want Benitora to get my cart back."

"Sophia and Benitora already left." said Ashley.

Kyo turned back around and walked away. Yukimura and Sasuke looked at Danielle and Yuya.

"Kyo's right," said Yukimura

"Huh!" Yuya and Danielle looked at him. "About what?"

"Yuya has been developing over night." he smiled.

Danielle hit him on the head. "Pervert!"

"All man are." said Yuya

"Well, I'll take all of your stuff to my house." said Danielle while gathering the things.

"You need help?" asked Yukimura

"No, I can do it my self." she said

"Since you are going to be going home you can get my stuff as well." said Ashley while running past them towards Kyo. "I'm looking forward to the Kenyo army. Come on Slash!"

Midnight looked at Danielle. "You can go too." said Danielle.

"I love those animals." said Yuya

"You want one?"

"A Jaguar? Sure."

"I'll give you one when we get out of the forest." she let go of Yuya. "Sorry. You need to learn how to defend your self Yuya."

"I have two guns."

"I'm talking about against Kyo. You shouldn't let a man touch you like that." she picked up her sword. "I know, I'll train you."

"Train me?"

"Train her?" said Yukimura and Sasuke.

"To learn how to go to stage two."

"Stage 2?"

"That mean up grading your power level."

"What level are you on?" asked Yukimura to Danielle

"About 70 something." she walked away. "See you later."

"Well, Miss. Yuya you should be going with Kyo and Ashley." said Yukimura. "Sasuke and I are going to take a look around."

"Um, right." Yuya ran toward Kyo and Ashley. When she got there Lady Okuni was by his walking behind. "Lady Okuni?"

"Yes, Miss. Yuya?" she looked at Yuya besides her.

"Where were you back at the cave?"

"Same thing as Benitora. I was stuck inside the cave until Mr. Migeira came."

"Where is Mr. Migeira anyways?"

"He went to find his 'Lordship." answered Ashley.

"Miss. Ashley, do you mine putting away your Reaper?"

Midnight and Slash growled from under there breaths. Ashley put her Reaper away.

"And tell your pets to stop growling at me."

"I can't help it that they don't like you." she didn't even look back to Okuni.

"You are a rude little girl."

"You're too kind."

Yuya smiled at Ashley then made a straight face at Okuni. Yuya then looked felt a breeze coming through her top kimono. She looked down and saw her top kimono opened showing the crake between her chest. Yuya tried to close her kimono but her chest was too big. 'Kyo was right. My chest is big. And I can't close my kimono.' She tried to close it but it wouldn't close.

"I told you." said Kyo.

Yuya looked at him and folded her arms around her chest.

"How long are we walking?" asked Okuni

"Until I feel like stopping." answered Kyo. "Where did Danielle?"

" She took the stuff to the house." answered Ashley.

"Where is Danielle's house anyways?" asked Okuni

"**Our** house is... well I don't know where the location is but I do know how to get there and so does Kyo."

"Huh?" said Kyo.

"She said the house we live in use to be a school where you all were students."

"You went to school with those girls?" asked Okuni.

'Where has she been?' thought Yuya to her self.

* * *

Danielle was being followed by Yukimura and Sasuke. 

"Why are you following me?" she asked.

"Where not following you. Where just heading your way that's all." answered Yukimura "How long have you lived in this forest, Miss. Danielle?"

"Since I was 13 years old."

"What were you living before?"

"You are really nosey." she sighed. "I lived with my parents, stupid."

"I was just looking for something to talk about." he smiled.

'Lord Yukimura tries too hard.' signed Sasuke

"I know but she's worth it." smiled Yukimura

'What!' said Sasuke. "I forgot that you can read minds of the group."

"Aren't you going to follow Kyo?" asked Danielle.

"Yes but I want to ask you something."

Danielle stopped and turned around. "What?"

"What's your last name? What clan do you come from? Also who this 'Lordship'?"

"Non of you business for the first two."

"Why not?"

"It's not important that's why."

Yukimura look Sasuke.

"Sasuke doesn't know neither."

"You still didn't answer the last one."

"Why would you ask me that?"

" You and Miss. Kara were talking about it that night in the hot spring."

"You were spying on us!"

"No, I was at a place at the wrong moment."

"Pepping Tom."

"Also, what's up that red feather you carry around?"

"That feather is a good luck charm." she turned back around and walked away from them. " His name is named as the '6th Demon King'."

"I said the name."

"Hey, I'm not you babysitter!" she disappeared.

"You really up set her." said Sasuke.

"Well, lets get back to the others." said Yukimura while turning around.

"That's all you wanted from her?"

"Yea."

* * *

Kyo stopped and reached for his sword. Midnight and Slash started to growl louder. 

Ashley stopped in shock and started to turn to turn to ice. Okuni wasn't there.

"Ashley?" said Yuya. "What's going on?"

"Kyo. Long time no see." said a young mans voice.

"Akira. Show your self!" ordered Kyo.

"Akira?"

"My name is no longer Akira, Lord Kyo. I am now known as Akira since I've joined one of the Jyunishinsho." he came out of the shadows with Shindara, Antera, and Bikara.

Ashley broke the ice. "That was cold!"

The little girl took out two poles with balls at the end and strike toward her. "Die!"

She did a slash down over Ashley's head.

"Hold on!" she grabbed hold on her weapons and rubbed her head. "Aw, brain freeze. That was cold. What was that?" she looked at Antera. "Who are you?"

"I'm Antera one of the twelve."

"The twelve?" she threw her weapons to her. "Here."

Author: I hope you like it and sorry it took so long.

Stay tune for the next chapter. On...

* * *

Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Deeper Chapter 17: The 12 against Kyo and Ashley. 


	17. The 12 against Darkness, Thunder, and Fi...

**Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls**

**Chapter 17**

**By: Lady Danielle**

* * *

**The 12 against Darkness, Thunder, and Fire**

Kyo stopped and reached for his sword. Midnight and Slash started to growl louder.

Ashley stopped in shock and started to turn to turn to ice. Okuni wasn't there.

"Ashley?" said Yuya. "What's going on?"

"Kyo. Long time no see." said a young mans voice.

"Akira. Show your self!" ordered Kyo.

"Akira?"

"My name is no longer Akira, Lord Kyo. I am now known as Akira since I've joined one of the Jyunishinsho." he came out of the shadows with Shindara, Antera, and Bikara.

Ashley broke the ice. "That was cold!"

The little girl took out two poles with balls at the end and strike toward her. "Die!"

She did a slash down over Ashley's head.

"Hold on!" she grabbed hold on her weapons and rubbed her head. "Aw, brain freeze. That was cold. What was that?" she looked at Antera. "Who are you?"

"I'm Antera one of the twelve."

"The twelve?" she threw her weapons to her. "Here."

Antera got hit by her own weapons. She flew back against the tree.

"Listen little girl." said Ashley while taking out her pole. "You shouldn't mess around with those things you can really get hurt."

"Who are you calling little! Brat."

"You sound like an old woman!" Ashley laughed.

"That's true," said Bikara

"You're suppose to be on my side, baka!" yelled Antera to Bikara

Yuya took out her guns. "They are 4 of them and 3 of us!"

"Midnight! Slash! Protect Miss. Yuya!" ordered Ashley

"So, who's going to protect you!" said Akira while throwing ice at Ashley.

"Not this time!" Ashley made a flamethrower at Akira's ice.

"You let your guard down!" said Antera while striking at Ashley. "Die!"

Ashley got hit and flew back and knocked down three trees.

"Now time for her pets." She tried to hit Midnight.

It landed on the ground next to Midnight. He jumped on the weapon and scratched Antera in her face.

"Antera!" Bikara threw hit weapons at Midnight.

Kyo went in the way a blocked them. "Why are you wasting your time with them? You can fight me."

'This is not good. With Ashley gone. Kyo's alone.' thought Yuya. 'Well, there is me.'

The clouds turned to thunder clouds.

"Make sure your up to it woman!" said Kyo while battling with Bikara.

"I am." she smiled at Kyo.

'Danielle said focus.' Her eyes changed and her hands turned into blue/ white. The light surrounded both guns. "All right!" She shot at Antera. The bullet came out the gun with thunder surrounded it. The bullets hit her and she got shock. Antera was knocked out now.

"You wench!" said Shindara. "Handel my flames." Shindara used his flames on Yuya.

"NO!" Ashley jumped in and used her flames to block his.

Yuya shot at Akira. But her bullet turned to ice.

"What! How can that be?"

Bikara turned into a Kenyo.

Shindara and Ashley are putting full power into there flames.

"Give up girl!" smiled Shindara.

"Never! You know what? I'm getting really tired of this!"

A earthquake came over the ground and flames surrounded them along with darkness and lighting.

"Feel the earths core and the darkness in your heart!" she yelled.

"And the power of the sky!" smiled Yuya

* * *

Sasuke and Yukimura were on the ground because of the earthquake. Once it was over they ran toward the fire, lightning, and darkness in the sky. 

"That's Ashley and Yuya!" said Yukimura while running

* * *

Once the air cleared up and the clouds cleared. The twelve were gone. Kyo was being covered by Midnight and Slash from the attack. Yukimura and Sasuke arrived along with Migeira and Okuni. 

Yuya and Ashley were just standing there laughing.

"That was so cool!" they did a high five.

"Sister Power! Yeah!"

"Are you two all right?" asked Migeira.

"No. Where tired!" yelled Ashley.

"Yeah! And were cranky!" said Yuya

"Good night." they both fell asleep and landed in some ones arms.

Akira and Shindara caught them and left.

* * *

Author: I hope you like it. I don't know what will happen the next chapter. 

**Also I might not write another chapter since I have to get my Science Project done.**

**I'm sorry if you were looking forward to the next chapter.**


	18. A Burnt School

Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls

Chapter 18

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**A Burnt School**

Once the air cleared up and the clouds cleared. The twelve were gone. Kyo was being covered by Midnight and Slash from the attack. Yukimura and Sasuke arrived along with Migeira and Okuni.

Yuya and Ashley were just standing there laughing.

"That was so cool!" they did a high five.

"Sister Power! Yeah!"

"Are you two all right?" asked Migeira.

"No. Where tired!" yelled Ashley.

"Yeah! And were cranky!" said Yuya

"Good night." they both fell asleep and landed in some ones arms.

Akira and Shindara caught them and left.

* * *

Midnight and Slash was about run after them but Bikara and Antera showed back up.

"Mommy's not here anymore." said Antera while changing into a Kenyo.

Midnight and Slash made a circle around her with a hungry expression on there faces.

"They eat Kenyo." said Kyo while sitting down.

"Have you forgotten me all ready, Demon Eyes Kyo." said Bikara.

"I don't have to finish you off. You're nothing but a waste of time to me."

Bikara through his weapons at Kyo. Kyo just sat there."

"Kyo! Look out!" shouted Okuni

Midnight went in front of Kyo and growled. The weapons stopped in the air and headed back at Bikara. Slash was dragging Antera's body deep in the shadows.

"Good boy." said Kyo while petting Midnight.

Bikara just stood there and his body fell into peaces.

"What kinda cats are these?" asked Okuni

"There Jaguar demons." answered Kyo

"How do you know?" asked Yukimura

"I gave them to Danielle and Ashley for gifts." said Kyo while getting up and walking away.

Midnight and Slash was by sniffing all over the ground and in the air.

"Come on boys. We will look for her later." said Kyo

Slash and Midnight ran to Kyo on the each side of them. The others followed behind.

"Kyo, do you know were where going?" asked Yukimura.

"To the Gates of Hell."

"Gates of Hell?" asked Migeira

"Do you know where it is?" asked Okuni

"Yes."

"What about Miss. Yuya and Ashley?" asked Sasuke

"Don't worry Sasuke, we will find your girlfriend soon." smiled Yukimura

Sasuke looked away from Yukimura with a blush a little. 'I hope she's alright and not harm.'

"Don't worry so much Sasuke," said a soft voice.

Sasuke turned around saw a Danielle smiling. "When did you get here?"

"Just now."

"Are you coming along with us?" asked Migeira

"You do see me walking with you all don't you?" she smiled at Migeira. "I thought you work alone Migeira, why are you here?"

Migeira didn't answer her.

"Rude."

"Do you know that Ashley have been kidnaped?" Asked Okuni

"Yea." she smiled at her.

"How can you have a smile on your face? They could kill her." said Sasuke

"No they wont or Miss. Yuya."

"How do you know?"

"For Ashley, she is the key and very important. For Yuya," he looked at Kyo. "Well, I just don't know for sure."

"_A key?_" question Yukimura. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing really important for you to know."

"That's kinda harsh." Yukimura moved closer behind her and pulled her toward him. "Come on, you can tell me anything, sweetie."

Danielle growled and slapped him on each cheek. "Pervert!"

Okuni rolled her eyes and went behind Kyo.

'He will never learn.' signed Sasuke

"Miss. Danielle, don't you live in this forest?" asked Migeira

"Yea."

"Don't you know who his 'Lordship' is?"

"Let's see." she thought about it. "Yeah."

They stopped and looked at her.

"Well," waiting to answer him.

"I had it then it's gone." she smiled.

Kyo took her by the neck and slam her back against the tree.

"That hurts you know." she smiled.

"Do you think this is a game, Danielle?" he growled at him. "My soul and body–

She disappeared and appeared on the side of him. "I know that Kyo. If those things are so important to you then why are you wasting time with me?" she giggled. "I'm here to help and that's all. It might just have been 4 years since we've seen each other but still I will always take you as my friend." she smiled at him.

Kyo looked at her then put her in a head lock. " You are taking Yuya's place."

"What does she do?"

Kyo said something in her ear that made Danielle's face turn red. "You don't let her do that!"

"Until I get her you are taking her place." he let go of her.

"That would be the last thing I'll do for you." she walked on the side of him. "So you do care?"

Kyo didn't say anything.

"I know you want to blush."

"I have no time for your nonsense, Danielle."

"You do."She smiled at him. "She's the same for you."Kyo didn't say anything.  
"So, what really happened to you the other night in the hot spring?"  
"How do you know about that?" Kyo said angrily.  
"We sisters do share. Well we guessed it."  
The others listen from behind in confusion.  
"What are they talking about?" asked Okuni  
"I have no idea." said Migeira  
Benitora pulled up besides them. "Hello, were you guys thinking to leave me behind?"  
"Looks that way." said Sasuke  
"That's mean." he looked around. "Where is Ashley and Miss. Yuya?"  
Danielle sat on the cart. "Don't worry. She'll be back soon. I think."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"The 12 took her and Ashley. Not a big deal."  
Benitora stopped short and Danielle fell off the cart.  
"You big bully." she got up quickly  
'She's wearing a thong. Great.' thought Yukimura with a smile. 'I knew it.'  
"Is this true?" asked Benitora.  
"Yep." answered Migeira  
"Relax Benitora. As long Ashley keeps her mouth shut they will be all right." she said with a smile. "Ashley can get killed with a mouth like that too."  
"You don't care. After you made Yuya your sister!"  
"No yelling please. Where in Kenyo area."  
"I don't fucking care what area we are in!" he yelled louder.  
"Midnight. Slash. Will you please."  
Midnight and Slash went through different directions.  
"I won't have to feed them for a few days now."  
Yukimura, Okuni, and Migeira sat on the cart. "Why are we going so slow?' asked Yukimura to Okuni.  
"Tora, go faster!" whinnied Okuni  
"It's not my fault you are too damn heavy!" he yelled back at them.  
"Come on Benitora. Be a big tiger." Danielle smiled back at them.  
They pasted a old burnt down shrine. Kyo and Danielle stopped and looked.  
"Why are we stopping?" asked Sasuke  
"Brings back memories, right Kyo." said Danielle while asking Kyo.  
"Stay here, Danielle come with me." he ordered.  
"Um, sure."  
Kyo and Danielle went toward the Shrine and on the porch.  
"What is this place?" asked Okuni  
"It's a school." said Yukimura

* * *

Kyo and Danielle went inside and looked around.  
"This was our first school." she said while opening a room. "Masters room. Master M."  
"The old man is still alive I think." he looked around again. "Do you remember how this place burnt down."

* * *

**  
…Flash Back…**

**Danielle and Kyo were in the school alone in the middle of the day. Danielle fixing the main room while Kyo was in the kitchen spoken a pipe of tobacco.  
'Kyo is so lazy! I can't stand him!' Danielle said in her head. 'He doesn't help me at all and he's the reason why I am doing this. The ass hole got me in trouble.'  
She was scrubbing the place down.  
'Michelle in her boyfriend are always getting me in trouble. A 16 year old girl like me! IN TROUBLE!'  
She herd the door open and looked around. "Hey, once you're done you can clean my room."  
"Kyo!" she got up and stomped toward him. "I clean your own damn room! Lazy ass!"  
Kyo just grin at her.  
"How come you're just standing there grinning. You got us both into this mess so help me clean."  
"You know, you look sexy when your angry."  
Danielle growled at him. "Kyo you  
Kyo pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips. Danielle was in shock but after a while she was enjoying it. She knew what she was doing was wrong but she couldn't stop her self. Kyo lifted her up and took her to his room.  
When they got to his room. He placed her gently on his futon and sat between her legs. They were still kissing.  
Danielle can feel her training pants coming off and her thong. She stopped and started to take off his shirt.  
When she laid back she felt a sharp pain between her legs.  
"Kyo!" she held him close to her. "I feels so good."  
"You are so hot inside but it feels good." he thrashed at her.  
"KYO!" she yelled at him. "HU!"  
"I'm coming for you."  
"You're all ready there!"  
"Not according to me. I have a lot more then that came from." he went in deeper.  
"AHHH!"  
He laid her back down and sucked on her chest. "So big. Just right! You are so beautiful."  
"Not so hard Kyo." she said with out of breath.  
Kyo did.  
As soon as he did a fire wave just came over the Shrine.  
10 minutes later.  
The students were outside along with Danielle and Kyo. They had their cloths on. The students were putting out the fire.  
Ceara used her water powers. Michelle started to put dirt on it. The rest of the students, Kyoshiro, Sophia, Kikyo, Sesshormaru, Souta, Ai, and Emi, were helping putting out the fire.  
Master M was with Danielle. She was crying under the tree. Master had her in his arms.  
"I didn't mean too! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"  
"What happened?" he looked down at her.  
Danielle just looked at Kyo smoking his pipe again.  
"I was smoking and it caught on fire." said Kyo  
"Where were you two when this happened?" he asked."I- I" Danielle cried harder. "I'm so sorry!"  
"Kyo its not nice to lie." said the master while looking at him.  
"We were… having sex. I'm sorry, Master. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry." she cried harder. "It's all my fault this happened. I'm so sorry. I- I didn't mean to do it." he let go of her master and cried. "I didn't mean to do it. I'm sorry. Please forgive me and don't send me home. I really want to be apart of this clan and school. I'm sorry."  
…End of Flash back….

* * *

**

"No, I don't remember." she answered Kyo.  
Kyo looked at her with a grin on his face. "Yes you do. Remember, you and I in here alone. It all started with one kiss to a fucking party." he moved closer to Danielle.  
Danielle moved away and headed toward the door. "We should be going Kyo."  
Kyo laughed on his way out the door. Danielle went out with a straight face on.  
'I promised myself from that day on I wasn't going do that to Kyo anymore. I failed with that promised again one the night… before the battle between the West and East armies.' She felt a rub against her hand and looked down. "Midnight." she smiled at him. "Come on!"  
They ran over to the others. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" she smiled at him.

* * *

Author: Sorry so short because most of you wanted a long one. On the next chapter i would tell you were is Ashley and Yuya is. Since this is my story i am going to put itmy way.

Samurai Deeper Meets Samurai 5 Hot Girls: Chapter 19: (Don't have tittle yet.)


	19. Yuya's Dark Past

Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls

Chapter 19

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**Yuya's Dark Past**

Yuya was still asleep. She was dreaming about her brother before he died.

'I was always happy. He always cared for me no matter what I did.' she said in her dream. 'Why? Why did he left me? Wait no...'

She saw a man with a crossed shape scar on his back. He saw him and her brother running toward each other.

'No! Not again! Run brother!' she yelled.

Next thing you know she can see her self when she was twelve crying for her brothers death.

"How could you! Why did you do it!" her younger self said.

Then the man slashed her on the side. Little Yuya was on the floor crying while looking up at the killer. She saw him take his mask off.

'Kyoshiro! No...' Yuya back away in tears. "How could you? Why did you do it.'

"I can't allow it to happen." Said Kyoshiro while looking down at the little girl.

"Kyoshiro she's only a little girl," said a soft voice. "She will die soon because of you."

Yuya turned around to see a face but she saw blue dark wings. 'An angel? I have to see her face.'

"You go ahead Kyoshiro. Red is going to meet you and Kyo in the battle field."

Kyoshiro said a name but she couldn't here him. Then Kyoshiro kissed her on the cheek and left.

The older Yuya saw the angel face and was in shock. 'You saved me?'

Little Yuya was still knocked out. The angel laid her flat down on the ground, took out a feather, and placed it on her wound. "Poor little thing. This was your twelve year old birthday and you had to suffer this and losing your brother." The wound healed her.

" The Angel Clan will always look out for you." she got up and carried little Yuya away.

'Everywhere I went they were always there for me. That's how I ended up in my bed the next morning. But why save me only? COME BACK AND SAVE MY BROTHER!'

_Big Sister..._

The dark memory she had was fating away. 'No I can't leave! No!'

Yuya opened her eyes from the deep sleep she was in and saw her little sister Ashley smiling down at her.

"Big sister your finally awake." Ashley sat her up slowly. "I was getting worried."

"Ashley?" Yuya looked around and saw plain darkness all around them. "Where are we?"

"I think were in a cave or a well because above us is light."

"Why don't we use our powers to get up?"

"I've tired so many times to do that but in this cave it doesn't work."

"Where in deep trouble."

"Where in the heart of the forest if our powers don't work." Ashley signed. "This good think for me it that I have my Reaper."

Yuya searched her pockets for her guns. "My guns are missing. Both of them."

"So as a little sister I would protect you." she smiled back at her. "Now, I want you to go into my crystal so you will be safe inside."

"In the crystal?"

Ashley took off her necklace and shined in Yuya's face. "In you go."

The crystal brighten.

"No, I want to be out here with you. I have to make sure you are alright."

Ashley put the crystal around her neck. "If that's what you want, big sis." She looked up. "We are going to jump."

"How?"

"Easy. Take my hand."

Yuya took Ashley's hand.

"Now, just pushed your hardest against the ground."

They flew high in the hair and came right of the cave.

"That wasn't so bad." smiled Yuya

Ashley got to her feet and stood in front of Yuya.

"You're finally awake ladies." said a mans voice. "I'm glad you can join us."

Ashley looked at the man. He was on a throne with two people at his side. One had short yellow hair and the other had white hair.

"Are you a girl?" asked Ashley to the white head one.

"Do I look like one?" a man voice

"Just a thought."

"Lower your head, you are in front of his Lordship. Lord—"

"Nobunaga Oda." said Ashley

"So you heard of me?" Nobunaga got up and went over to Ashley and Yuya.

Yuya was very frighten but she stood right behind Ashley. 'I have to be strong for my little sister.'

"You're the bastard that's been leading the Kenyo to the forest." she looked up at him. 'Damn he is tall. I hate being short.'

"You are the key?"

"Key?"

"You are the one and only to open the 'Gates of Hell'"

"What?"

"You are the key to Heaven and Hell little one."

"**Little?**" she growled at him. "Don't call me _'little one_', big stuff."

"This girl amuse me with your talk and your bravery." he tired to touch her but she moved his hand away.

"Don't touch me with your damn hands."

Nobunaga was getting amused even more. "What a fresh mouth you have." He turned around and sat back on his throne.

"Shindara, Ajira, and Makora,"

"Hai." they answered him.

"Go and find Kyo's body and take blonde with you."

"Where ever she goes I go."

"Ashley," Yuya placed a hand on Ashley shoulder. "Let me go."

"What?"

"Our lives are a stake so we should just listen."

Yuya left with the three.

'What is she thinking? Kyo's body is unreachable because of the second guardians. No human can go through those caves.'

"You don't look so good Ashley dear."

"Don't call me that!" she yelled at him.

Kenyo surround her, there were 10, large Kenyo.

"Oh please." she took her Reaper out of the case and slashed them all. Before they fell Ashley but her Reaper back into hiding. "Weak."

"So I was right, the stick of yours was a Reaper." said Nobunaga with a smile.

"So what if it is?"

A branch grabbed Ashley and pulled her back into the deep forest.

"What's going on?" asked Nobunaga.

"I'm leaving that's what's going on." Ashley was out of her site.

"Stop here! That girl is important for his revival." ordered the blond hair woman.

Kenyo started to gun after her but there feet were in the ground.

"Damn it!" shouted Nobunaga. "It's the Earth and Wind Bender, Michelle."

Just then a flame thrower fired right in front of them.

* * *

Ashley was out of the heart of the forest now. The branch is still moving her back. When it finally stopped she saw the group again and Michelle.

"Where is Miss. Yuya?" asked Benitora

"Nobunaga order the 12 to take her to find Kyo's body." she got up.

"Nobunaga?" question Kyo

"He's the one after your body Kyo because his body is made out of clay. It wouldn't carry him far."

"Miss. Michelle, can you also get Yuya."

"I don't know."

Kyo just kept on walking with Midnight at his side. Slash went under Ashley and carried her Kyo.

"Well, don't worry Benitora, since Yuya is going to the same place as we. We will meet up with her soon then." said Danielle.

"But,"

"Don't worry about it OK?" said Yukimura

"Thanks Michelle for helping." said Danielle to her sister.

"He told me to come here. He send Sophia back and I must leave too." she started to go into the earth. "But it is not fair that you get all the fun Danielle."

"Tell Yuma to get the others and meet me at the flower garden."

"Hai." Michelle left.

"Are you up to something?" asked a mans voice.

Danielle smiled. "Not really, Yukimura." she walked away from him with a smile.

"Red?"

Danielle turned around. "Excuse me?"

"The kids in the towns we pasted called Red so why can't I?"

"Because you are a grown man."

"Why they call you that? Are you the red Angel?"

Danielle smiled. "They call me that because of my Red hair and a demon like myself couldn't be an angel."

"Then you are a weird demon then."

"So?" she smiled at him. "Why the interest,Yukimura?"

"I never met a demon so nice before to kids and to others." he moved closer to her. "Also I have to win the game and in order to do that is to fine out who you really are." he slid his swift hand on her cheek all the way down to her chin then off her face. "That's how I win."

"Well you are losing now for touching me." she walked pasted him.

"You have soft skin."

"You should walk faster Yukimura or you will get left behind.

* * *

Sasuke was walking next to Ashley and Slash.

"Are you all right?" asked Sasuke

"I'm fine." she smiled at him.

"Did her hurt you?"

"No, Sasuke."

"I'm sorry."

"Of what?"

"Just standing there and let them taking you away."

"It's not a big deal."

Kyo stopped and looked at Ashley. "How far are we from the gates?"

"Let's see." she looked around. "For human feet we are 3 days away."

"I can't let the others get there before us."

"They took the long way so it will take the 4 days."

"They are two ways?"

"Yes."

Kyo looked up and saw how fast the clouds were darkening. "How did the day go by so fast?"

"In this forest the days go by very fast. When we go out of the forest, Sasuke and I would be 16. It depends how long you stay in." she got up from Slash. "Where lucky it's not snowing."

"Snow?"

"You really have lose your memory." she looked up at him. "The forest is like another world for us. The weather changes and everything. It might be the beginning of summer but in her it can be any weather."

"That's not how I remember." said Kyo

"That happens if the forest feels... insulted."

"Well we rest here for the night."

"No need Kyo. Our house it's right ahead. Unless you all like sleeping on the ground." said Danielle

"Come on Kyo." begged Benitora.

"Danielle, are you sure about this?" asked Ashley.

"Sure I'm sure." she smiled at Ashley. "Just tell your children to behave themselves."

"Fine."

Danielle led them towards a dark cave. "Here we are."

"A cave?" questioned Okuni

"Just come on inside." said Ashley while running in with Midnight and Slash.

Just then, it poured down ran.

"My hair." fused Okuni

They went in a cave and traveled into the dark. Danielle light the way. They stopped at a door. "Here we are." She opened it and a bright light shined on there faces.

* * *

Author: Hope you like. Email me if you do.

Chpter 20: A Dream House


	20. A Old Classmate

Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls

Chapter 20

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**A Old Classmate**

They went in a cave and traveled into the dark. Danielle light the way. They stopped at a door. "Here we are." She opened it and a bright light shined on there faces.

"I'm blind." said Benitora.

"How can you be blind when your eyes are always closed." said Migeira

"It's beautiful." said Okuni

They went inside, they saw a waterfalls on the right side of them. Cherry blossom trees on the other side in a beautiful garden. In the garden was wolves sitting and watching them. In front of them were two shrines, that had 2 floors of each, and a porch. In the back of the houses was a gate that says 'Hot Springs' on it. It spells like sweet cherries

"It's a girl dream come true." said Okuni. "I love it."

"Thank you."

They walked toward the house. Kyo looked around and saw some children playing on a playground. "I didn't know you have children."

"They are my cousins and friends."

They stopped in front of the second house. "You all are staying in this house. They are 13 bedrooms so feel free to pick one.

"You girls really have out done your selves." said Kyo. "You changed the whole school around."

"This were your school?" asked Benitora

"Yea. I just added some things."

"Why are your creatures are looking at us?" asked Okuni

"They don't know you and you're in there territory." answered Danielle. "They all are Ashley children. 26 in all."

"Do they go in the house?" asked Benitora

"They do what ever Ashley say to do."

"26 wild animals." said Sasuke

"You're room hasn't been touched for a while Sasuke."

"My room?"

"You can sleep there if you want tonight. All the children are."

"Why is it raining out there but not in here?" asked Migeira

"We change the weather here." she led them inside. "Well, if you need something from me just ask and I will get you it."

"My futon needs a woman." said Yukimura

Danielle made a angry face at him.

"I'm starved." said Benitora

"Then come over after you washed up." she looked at Lady Okuni. "Since you will be the only girl in here you can go in the other house with me. You can take Yuya's room."

"Yuya's room?" questioned Okuni

"Where making her a room too. This house is hers as well."

"I'll be fine here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then."

Benitora ran to each room. "So much space! I take this one!" he moved to the next. "No this one!"

"The last one on the left is mine." said Kyo

"So, you do remember this place Kyo." said Danielle. "You picked your old room."

The others went to a room except Migeira, Kyo, and Danielle.

"Get's whose here Kyo?" smiled Danielle without looking at him. "A classmate of our decided to take a visit here."

"I don't care."

"Not even an old friend." said a strong voice as the door to the shrine opened.

"Well, it's been a long time," grinned Kyo while turning around tot he door.

He saw a tall man that's above Kyo's head and Danielle. He has light purple marks on his cheeks. Also eye makeup on. Also a purple half a moon on his for head. He also had long silver hair going down his back. He was dressed in a white and red kimono and had a peace of fur on his right side.

* * *

**Author: You should all know who this is. A clue: From the anime 'InuYasha'.

* * *

**

"Sesshormaru." smiled Kyo

"Demon Eyes Kyo. Lady Danielle. It's nice to see you both."

"Same here Sesshormaru." she smiled at him. "Sorry, Lord Sesshormaru."

"Lord?" questioned Kyo. "You are finally a Lord? I'm impressed. You finally took over your fathers throne."

Migeira walked to a room and went inside.

"Now that the old mans dead, yes."

"Not to be rude, Lord Sesshormaru but what happened to your left arm."

"You can call me Sesshormaru. Anyways, my damn half brother cut it off."

"I told you having a brother will ruin things for you." said Kyo

"Half brother." Sesshormaru corrected him.

"Poor Fluffy." said Danielle. "Well, come to the garden so we can talk there."

" I want some sake, woman." ordered Kyo

Danielle growled under her breath. "Have you lose your memory? The name is Danielle. Let me spell it out for you, D- A-N-I-E-L-L-E. Got it!"

"Doesn't she look cute when she's mad?" asked Sesshormaru.

"I know."

"Stop it!"

"I know we had a name for you in school. Now what was it?" asked Kyo

"Masters kitty." smiled Sesshormaru

"Well, Master M is not here so there is no reason for you to call me that." she push passed Sesshormaru.

"Some one needs to scratch that kitty cat." smiled Kyo.

"Shut up you too before I give you a spanking." shouted Danielle

"A girl like you spank me any time." grinned Sesshormaru

"Be careful. She can scratch you." said Kyo

They both followed her to the garden. They sat in the opening at a table. There was plenty of sake on the table for them to drink. Sesshormaru and Kyo was drinking it all though and they were smoken.

"What brings you all the way up here Sesshormaru?" asked Kyo

"Probably to see his old girlfriend, Ceara." smiled Danielle

"I came to see Master but it looks like he's not here."

"So, are you staying up here long?" asked Kyo.

"No, I have to get back."

"Why don't you see Ceara while you are up here?" asked Danielle

"Ceara and I have moved on and plus I heard from one of your sisters that she has a husband and has a baby. I'm not sure how old."

"A baby! I didn't know about this!" Danielle yelled. "Sorry. Do you know who the husband is?"

"No one knows because she wouldn't tell anyone."

"Who told you?"

"I promise not to revile the name."

"So, Sesshormaru." said Kyo while taking a sip of the sake. "How is Kikyo?"

"That clay wench?"

"Clay?"

"She was brought back to life by some witch. She's made out of clay now."

"How about Souta? I thought him and Kikyo were together."

"No. Kikyo left him for my brother. And he's the reason why she's clay now because he killed her."

"And I thought them too will end up marring." said Kyo

"They did but after a few years she left."

"What about you two, are you married?"

"No way. I don't plain too." said Danielle while taking the sake from them and sip some.

"I have no one in my life."

"I know you're a lying." said Sesshormaru.

"What about you, Fluffy?" asked Danielle while taking the pipe out of his mouth and put it in hers. "You found some one yet?"

"No."

"What about that little girl you came with, Rin."

"She's too young and not type." he took his pipe back from her. "Since when did you start smoking?"

"Since now."

"And drinking." said Kyo while taking the sake back.

"Since now." She leaned back and let out smoke that was shaped as hearts.

"What's wrong D?" asked Danielle

"Nothing."

"You are lying."

Danielle sat up and looked at them. "Years go by so fast and people change."

"I haven't change." said Kyo

"Yuya changed you Kyo."

"Yuya?" questioned Sesshormaru

"My servant she's a real dog-face"

"I'll like to meet her." grinned Sesshormaru

"Sit doggie." smiled Danielle. "That's Kyo's property."

"Well," Sesshormaru got up. "It's been good but I really need to find Master M. I can't waist time here."

"So soon?" said Kyo. "I was happy to see you."

"Yeah, why don't you stay for dinner?"

"Sorry kitty."

"You look shit Danielle." said Kyo. "I think you shouldn't drink any more."

"Let me drown in my pain." she sat her chin on the table. "How could she not tell me about this? She always tell me everything. Am I a good sister?"

"No, you let both of them get captured."

"Just rub it in Kyo." she got up and hugged Sesshormaru. " I see you when ever, Fluffy."

She fell asleep in his arms.

"Kyo? I think she's sleeping."

Kyo got up and took her. "It's been fun Sesshormaru." he smiled up at him.

"Yeah."

"Bye my friends and I wish you good luck with your body Kyo. Kick ass!"

A little girl came over to Sesshormaru and he picked her up.

Danielle opened her eyes and got up. "I'm sorry about that. Bye Fluffy."

"Get some rest you."

"No, that's how I get drunk. I fall asleep and then its gone." she smiled. "Do you want me to show you out?"

"I think I can do it my self." he walked away.

* * *

**Author: I hope you like. Email me if you do or not.**

**I added Sesshormaru because I like him better from InuYash and he and Kyo really add up together.**


	21. Ashley and Sasuke Promise & Ceara's Husb...

Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls

Chapter 21

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**Ashley and Sasuke Promise & Ceara's Husband**

In the girls house, Sasuke was walking through the hall looking for Ashley. He reached a room that had letter 'A' on it. The door was crake so he went in slowly.

"Ashley?" he called out.

He was fully in the room. He saw Ashley sleeping on the bed.

'It's sleeping beauty her self' he smiled at that thought. He went around her bed to see her face. On the floor, their was a two pillows that laid two animals. A white wolf and Slash watching his every move. Sasuke went up to the white wolf and pet him on the head. "Hey, Ralph." Ralph licked Sasuke shirt. "I missed you too."

"Ralph and I missed you the most when you left."

Sasuke stop petting Ralph and turned around to see Ashley sitting on her bed. Sasuke sat next to her and put her in his arms. Ashley blushed.

"Sasuke, are you all right?"

"I shouldn't have just stood there and let you get taking away from me." he said softly in her ear. "I'm sorry."

"Sasuke not so tight."

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at her arm. It was scratched. "You're hurt." He let go and pulled up her sleeve of her kimono. "What happened?"

"It's just a scratch from a Kenyo."

"Why aren't you healing?"

"I don't heal so quickly like my sisters."

"Don't just leave it open like that. It can make it worse."

"Sasuke I'm fine."

Sasuke ripped a peace of his kimono and tied it around the scar. "Here, just to stop the bleeding."

"Thanks." she smiled at him.

Sasuke kissed her on the lips and she kissed back. After the kiss Ashley smiled at him.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"I just felt like doing it. And because I'm happy you are all right."

Ashley hugged him back. "Sasuke you are so sweet."

"You taste sweet."

They both laughed.

"Come out to the garden with me, Sasuke." she took his hand and lead out the door way. They went through the back door to the garden area. They were two gardens.

"Remember the chair swing we always talked on?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we can talk there." she pulled him over to the swing that sat right under the white cherry blossom tree. She let go of his hand and sat on the chair swing. "Come up Sasuke."

Sasuke sat next to her. When he did he put his arm around her and pulled her close. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well," she laid on his chest. "The future."

"Huh?"

"I mean after all of this is over. I want to be with you Sasuke or you be with me." she looked up at him. "I want to be with you always."

"Ashley,"

"I understand because you're a Sanada."

"No," he hugged her. "I want to be with you too Ashley. I want you in my life as well."

"Oh, Sasuke."

"Marry me?"

Ashley pulled away from him and smiled. "Sasuke, were only 12."

"You did said we might change ages when were out of the 'Sea of Trees.'" he smiled at her. "Even we don't change ages til then, we both have growing up to do."

"True."

Sasuke grabbed her chin softly and pulled her face toward his. "Will you marry me, Ashley?"

"Yes."

"I promise I will make you happy and be a good husband."

"You sure you won't forget about me?"

"Ashley, I could never forget about you." he kissed her on the lips.

A tear came down Ashley's eyes. 'I would never leave him.' thought Ashley.

'She will be mine and I promise not to hurt her or have any harm come to her from this day forward. I love her.'

Ashley put her arms around his neck to pull his closer. Sasuke rapped his hands around her waste to keep her body close.

Their kiss was a romantic kiss. It was the first kiss that lasted longer then two minutes. They were making out, on a swing, in a beautiful garden, and under a cherry blossom tree.

* * *

From far away, Yukimura, Benitora, and Kyo were sitting on the back porch watching Ashley and Sasuke up on the hill of the garden.

"This is a nice place here." said Yukimura. "What a beautiful site."

"You know Yukimura, when this is over Sasuke won't want to leave Ashley behind."

"I know and I'm not worried about it."

"Why's that?"

"I never seen Sasuke so happy before and if I tried to take that happiness away from him he will be upset." he sipped some of his sake. "But damn. I never seen Sasuke kiss before or in love."

"He's handling that." laughed Benitora. "I think he's been watching you too much."

"Well I can see he looks up to me." he laughed. "Young love."

"Hey, whose that with Lady Danielle?" looked Benitora

Yukimura and Kyo looked. They saw Danielle walking with a man in the garden. The man had straight long red hair going down his back and stopping at his waste line. He was wearing a while kimono that was white as snow. They really see his face but they saw him give her a paper.

"Who's that young man on my woman?" growled Yukimura

"That old man is her father, Lord Kouta." answered Kyo

"But's he's so young." said Benitora

"It's all about taking care of your body." said Yukimura. "How old do I look?"

"In your late 20's." said Benitora

"I still haven't figured out if you are a boy or not." said Kyo

"I'm a boy and you've seen my body to prove it." he made a mean face at Kyo. "I'm 37 and I look damn good compare to you too."

The door slid opened and it was Okuni. "No, Kyo- sama looks sexier then both of you."

"Lady Okuni?"

"Lady Danielle wanted me to bring some food for you guys." she had a tray in her hand and placed it down on the floor.

"Thank you."

It was rice balls, Sushi, and drinks. Benitora grabbed two rice balls and stuffed them in his mouth.

"This is good food." said Yukimura.

"Try the rice balls." said Benitora. "There delicious."

"Good cooking must run in the family with them." said Kyo. " The best cooker is Lady Ceara and then Michelle."

"I like Yuya's cooking too." said Benitora

"She's getting better." said Yukimura

"I wonder were Migeira went." said Okuni while looking around.

"Migeira is always running off somewhere." said Benitora

"Hey, whose that man with Lady Danielle?" asked Okuni

"Her father." answered Benitora and Yukimura

"I can see where the red hair comes from. But there is Ceara."

"She had black hair until she died it to pink." said Kyo

"You know everything about these girls Kyo."

"I went to school with them."

"I know but what about their background." smiled Yukimura. "I mean there families history, who they really are, and their last name."

"If you want to find out about that." he looked down at him. "Go ask her your self."

"You are a nosey son of a bitch." said Benitora

"If I'm going to sleep with Danielle. I have to know here first."

"When have you started doing that?" asked Benitora

"What do you mean?"

"I see you with a girl you don't know and soon you sleep with them and leave them alone."

I wouldn't do that with these girls because they will kill you." said Kyo

* * *

Ceara and her baby was at her masters house in Kyoto. All three of them were sitting on the porch. Ceara's master was playing with the baby.

"When are you going to tell your sisters about him." he asked with a gentle voice.

"Huh?"

"That is what you where thinking, right?"

"I don't know." she signed. "I don't think I'm ready. You know how hard it is for me."

"You're husband is their enemy."

"Well, we didn't know that this will happen to us." she looked up. "**Shindara** and I never expected this after we got married. I don't know what to do Lord Muramasa."

* * *

**Author: Yes I reviled the names.

* * *

**

'I wish he was here now.'

"He's here."

"Where is the rest of my sisters?"

"Michelle is in the Far West with Sophia. As you know, Danielle and Ashley are in the 'Sea of Trees." he smiled at him.

Ceara felt a arm going around her waste again and turned around to see her husband. "Hello Shindara."

"Hello, Lady Ceara and Lord Muramasa." he looked at Lord Muramasa.

"Hello," he got up and left the baby on the floor to go over to his father. "Dadadada." the baby smiled.

"I'm sorry but I can't stay long."

"I know."

"I'll leave you too alone." Lord Muramasa went inside.

"He hates me." said Shindara.

"No he doesn't. If he didn't he would have never given his blessing for us to get married." she turned around and kissed him on the lips. "Does it matter? I love you and so does your son." She picked up the baby and gave him to his father.

"Shindara Jr." he kissed his head.

Little Shindara was messing with his fathers feathers that was attached to his fathers coat. "Dada dada" he laughed.

"Can you say daddy?" asked Ceara.

"Dada." he laughed again.

"He's almost there" smiled Shindara.

"He's got Mommy right."

"Mommy!" he sucked his fingers.

Shindara took his fingers out his mouth and put his pacifier in. "He's been on this dirty porch. I can't have him sick."

Jr. Laid on his feathers and closed his eyes.

"He's sleeping again." smiled Ceara. "I think he gets that from me because I like taking cat naps."

"I have to go Cece" said Shindara while placing the baby on the blanket that was on the floor.

Ceara grabbed him and kissed him on the lips again. "Bye. I love you."

"I love you too." he kissed Jr.'s head. "I love you too, my son." He left in a flash.

"Lady Ceara?" called Lord Muramasa while opening the door. "Guess who's here?" He stepped out the door way and looked at the man that was behind him. It was Sesshormaru.

Ceara smiled, got up, and gave him a friendly huge. "Fluffy, how's it been?" she stepped back a little.

"It's been a long time Ceara." he smiled. 'I can smell him all over her.' he looked on the blanket. "Is he yours?"

Ceara turned around and picked up her son. "Yes. This is Jr."

"I heard you had a son but didn't really believe it myself." he looked at him.

"Who told you that?"

"The name couldn't be told."

"Well, what are you doing up here?"

"To see Master Muramasa."

"I see, so I should just let you two talk then. I have to put him in the bed." she walked pasted him.

'She looks great. I wish she was still mine.' he signed. 'That baby would have been mine.'

"Too late."

"I forgot you can read minds." he sat down.

"You want some tea?"

"Yes, thank you."

* * *

**Author: I hoped you like it. Well, now you know who the maters is and the Lady Ceara's husband.** **Also you read the promise that Ashley and Sasuke did. Well, the future will tell for them. **


	22. Adult Fun

Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls

Chapter 22

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

****

**Adult Fun**

It was nighttime now. Sasuke and Ashley was still on the chair swing. Ashley was lying down on his shoulder and he was holding her close to him.

"I know you are hungry so you should just go." said Ashley.

"Are you sure? Aren't you hungry?'

"I'm sure and no I'm not hungry." she sat up and looked at him.

"I don't want to leave you alone."

"I'll be safe here. Besides, your stomach has been talking to you and you have been ignoring it from some time now." she smiled.

"If you say so." he got up and looked at her. "I'll come back."

"No need. I'll be in my room for the night."

"Good night then."

"Good night, Sasuke." she watched him walk away from her then laid flat on her back with a smile. "Daddy, it's not nice to spy."

Her father came from around the tree. "You just noticed me?" he smiled and looked at her.

"I was waiting for you to leave." she signed.

"So that's Sasuke right?"

"Yes," she sat up to let him sit.

He sat down. "What's wrong? Why isn't my little girl happy?"

Ashley growled under her breath.

"Sorry," he laughed as he sat. "I mean my **big girl**"

"Father, am I a key?"

"A key?"

"That's what Nobunaga said. I don't understand that?"

"He told you that, huh?" he looked at her. "What ever you do, Ashley. Don't let them get you ever again." he had a serous look on his face.

"Father, what am I a key too?"

I never knew this would happen so soon."

"What?" she got up and looked at her father in the eyes. "He said I'm the key to 'Hell and Heaven'. What the heck is that suppose to mean?"

"Ok, how can I explain this?"

* * *

Sasuke was in the other house were the others staid in. He just came from the kitchen from eating his food. He was heading to the bath area were the others were. Behind the door was a lot of talking until he opened it. Benitora, Kyo, and Yukimura watched him as he took off his cloths.

"What happened to your kimono?" asked Yukimura

"Nothing." he took off his shirt. "Does it really matter?" he didn't even look at them. "What the hell are you starring at!"

"It's our eyes. We can stare at anything we want." said Benitora

"I don't care just don't stare at me. I don't like being watched."

"So, how was your afternoon Sasuke." asked Benitora

'They saw me! Here comes the teasing.' he thought with a blush appeared on his face. "Nothing."

"Anything, romantic happened to you?" asked Yukimura

"It's not my fault that you all don't have y'all own lives." he got in and leaned his head on the side.

"Tell me, Sasuke." Yukimura moved over to Sasuke's side. "Where did you learn how to kiss like that?"

Sasuke blushed red. "Does it matter?"

"Yes," said Benitora while going on the side of him. "You are too young to be making out in the opening."

"In the opening?" questioned Sasuke

"I was busy having a life."

"I would have a life after I get Miss. Danielle in my bed." said Yukimura

"You're going to leave her after that." said Sasuke

"Huh?"

"You always do."

"Sasuke, I would never do that to you mother."

"Mother?"

"He did raise you, right? That means she's your mother." said Benitora

"She was never my mother. She was my guardian along with her other sisters." he turned around and went deeper into the water.

"I see because if she was your mother, you and Ashley could never be together."

"You're smarter then you look." said Sasuke under his breath.

"Tell me, what's your feeling towards Ashley?" asked Yukimura.

"Feeling?"

"You know what he means." said Kyo

"Do you love her?"

'Yes' he thought for a moment. "I don't know?" he lied to them.

"You do know I can read your mind Sasuke." said Yukimura in his ear. He took Sasuke in his arms. "My little boy is in love."

"I'm not your little boy."

"I see, because when Danielle and I get married. You can't be with Ashley."

"You?" question Benitora

"Marry Danielle?" also question Kyo

Benitora, Sasuke, and Kyo laughed.

"That's cold you guys." he scowled at them.

"The woman slaps you all the time you touch her." grinned Kyo

"Who'd you guys shut up!" yelled a woman's voice.

They stopped laughing and looked at the wall that divided the woman's hot spring to the mens.

"I forgot about that wall." said Kyo. "Danielle!"

"That's the name."

"Who's in there with you?"

"Lady Okuni, Mr. Migeira, and Ashley."

"That's not fair! How come Migeira get's to see you naked and I can't?" asked Yukimura.

"Mr. Migeira is mature then you all over there. Well, except Sasuke."

"I am so mature." said Benitora while climbing the wall.

Danielle was looking at him from the neck up. She pushed Benitora back in the deep water. "Sit boy!"

"Let Kyo come in here." said Okuni.

"I'll past." said Kyo

"Don't make me come over there!"

"COME!" yelled Benitora and Yukimura

Never mind."

"I could never see a naked woman again." said Sasuke.

"I seen too many naked boys and man." said Ashley

"What do you mean by that, Ashley!" yelled Sasuke

"I've seen plenty of naked man that's all."

"What have you've been doing?" asked Benitora

"You act like I was having sex with them." said Ashley.

"You are too young to know of that word." said Okuni

"What word?"

"Sex."

"I read you know. Books will but about everything in them."

"You think of having sex with my Sasuke."

"I'm not your Sasuke!" Sasuke left the hot spring.

"Ashley?" asked Yukimura

"She left." answered Migeira

"Now, that the kids are gone." said Kyo as he got up and kicked down the wall.

Okuni and Danielle covered there chest and scream. Danielle went behind Migeira.

"I know that your powers are weaken against water." said Kyo while walking over to Migeira. "Turn around."

Migeira turned around. Danielle jumped off of Migeira and went under the water.

"How can she leave me!" screamed Okuni

"She didn't leave just yet." said Kyo while picking Danielle up from the water. Her front met Kyo's.

"Why are my woman Kyo." said Yukimura while walking over to Kyo and Danielle. When he reached to them two. Danielle left in a flash. The door to the hot spring, that lead to Danielle's house, was shut and locked. "Sorry Lady Okuni but every woman for her self."

"Danielle darling! Why did you run away for me?" said Yukimura

"Stop calling me that! And like I said, not mature."

Okuni looked at Benitora that was looking a her reviled chest. Okuni slapped him then covered her self.

* * *

It was midnight and everyone was still up except for Okuni, Migeira, Sasuke, Ashley, and Benitora. Kyo was on the porch smoken his pipe of tobacco. He was watching Danielle and the kids outside, in the front garden, sleeping in a tent. Danielle was outside with a little girl lying down in her arms. He can see that the little girl was playing with her hair while talking about something.

"Why are you still up, Kyo?"

"What do you want Yukimura?"

Yukimura sat next to him while smiling. "Oh, nothing. I was just wondering why you were up."

Kyo didn't even turn his way.

"Are you worried about Miss. Yuya?"

Silence.

"You are aren't you? I can see it all over your face."

"Why are you up, Yukimura?"

Yukimura laughed. "I'm just enjoying the scenery around here. It's a very big school." he paused for a moment. "Tell me Kyo, do you believe in Angel's?"

"No."

"Do you believe Danielle and her sisters are?"

"No, they done so many things that is more like a demon like."

"Like what?"

"It's not my place to tell."

"Come on Kyo. Don't leave me hanging."

Yukimura was put in a head lock. "You shouldn't talk about people behind their back Mr. Sanada." a soft and genital voice was in his ear.

"What happened to the little brat over there?" asked Kyo

"She went to sleep."

"Do you still believe I'm an angel, Yukimura?"

"Yea."

"And as Kyo said, we have done horrible things when we were young."

"Huh, like what?"

"That's non of your business."

"Why?"

"If I tell you that, I will be losing the game."

"Can I ask you simple questions?"

"Sure."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Red and Black." answered both Kyo and Danielle

"Do you like children?"

"Yes."

"Do you want children?"

"Yes." said Kyo

"No." answered Danielle

"You're so well with them."

"So?"

"What do you like to do for a living?"

"Travel around the world." she answered quickly

"Are you planning on getting married?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I just don't want too."

"What's your birthday?"

"Sept. 2."

"What size you wear?" asked Kyo

Danielle hit him on the head.

"Are you wearing a thong?" Kyo asked again.

Danielle hit him on the head again. "Jerk."

"What's your nickname?" asked Yukimura

"Children call me Red. Everyone else calls me Danielle."

"Why I can't call you Red."

"Because you can't. Not for a grown man like your self."

"That's wrong."

"How many relatives you have?"

"About 20 people. I don't feel like counting right now."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Dream on."

"Why not?"

"You are my friend. A pervert friend."

"I won the first test. Friendship is the starting of lovers."

"I like you because you make me laugh." she smiled then put her head down on his shoulder.

"You tired?"

She let go of him from the back and sat on the side of him. "Come here sweetie." Just then, a white cub Jaguar came out from under the porch and jumped on Danielle's lap.

"Whose this little guy?" asked Yukimura

"His name is MJ. Stands for Midnight Jr." he plaid with her hair in her lap. "We was going to call him Kyo because he has your blood red eyes." she showed him. "But we changed our minds."

"Why is it white like that?" asked Yukimura

"Everyone is born in there special way."

Yukimura was about to put his hands around Danielle but MJ started to growl at him.

"He doesn't like no males touching me."

Kyo tried to pet it but it was about to bite him. "Little devil."

"Or other males around period. He likes girls." she got up and let him down. "Come on MJ."

MJ sat on the ground. Midnight came out from under the porch and pushed MJ up. MJ was playing with his father until Midnight picked him up and ran over to Danielle.

* * *


	23. Yuya Please

1Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls

Chapter 23

By: Lady Danielle

Yuya Please?

Yuya and Akira were in a cave in the 'Sea of Trees' together. Inside the cave was icy and cold. Akira was lying back on his futon on the other side of the cave and Yuya was sitting by the fire on a cold rock. She was shivering, her lips were turning purple, and her legs were falling asleep.

'I have to stay awake! If I sleep I will freeze to death like now.' she thought while moving closer to the fire. 'How can he sleep? Well, he might not be sleeping. How can he sleep in a cold place like this?' she closed her eyes.

'I can't do nothing because my powers are ----

Yuya was interrupted by something warm touching her lips. Her eyes shoot opened and saw Akira kissing her. He was touching her chest too. Yuya backed away from him.

"Akira, what are you doing!" she yelled at him.

"I'm trying to keep you warm." he grinned as he moved closer. "Come here Miss. Yuya."

Yuya fell because her left leg went out but she backed up against the wall. "Don't come near me! Stay back!"

Akira stopped and sat in front of her between her legs.

"Akira, please don't." she started to cry.

"Tell me, Miss. Yuya" he began. "Are you happy with Kyo?"

Yuya looked at him then turned her head.

"I see." he moved closer to her. "When this is over, I want you to come with me, Miss. Yuya."

"What!"

"Come with me and you will find happiness and love. Kyo has nothing to offer you but sorrow smiled. "I've seen another woman that was dear to me, she too chose to walk with Kyo, and only found despair. I don't want you to make the same mistake, Yuya- San."

"Akira, I

"You don't have to answer now. I understand you want some time to think." he moved closer to her ear. "Until we find his body I will be expecting an answer from you."

Yuya blushed because she can feel his soft lips against her ear.

Akira moved away from her and back into his corner.

Yuya sat there shaking her head. 'I would never leave Kyo and betray my sisters. I'm sorry Akira but I want me heart to go to some one else.' she felt something warm on her legs. It was Akira's blanket.

She smiled for a moment then went into deep thought about Kyoshiro, her brother, and the angel that saved her life.

Next Morning with Kyo and the group...

It was early in the morning at the girls house. They were eating breakfast in the girls house. Sasuke and Ashley weren't in there, they were still asleep. Danielle just finished cooking.

"This taste great, Lady Danielle." smiled Benitora.

"Yeah," agreed Yukimura

"I try my best."

"It's not better then Cece's."

Danielle scowled at Kyo. "So, what if my cooking comes in second place."

"Ashley is in 2nd, you are in third."

"You un grateful son of a bitch."

Kyo grinned.

"Where is Sasuke? I haven't seen him all morning." asked Yukimura.

"Him and Ashley were sleeping with the animals, outside, in the back." she looked at him. "You can go see if you want. The wolves should leave you alone unless you show fear. They can smell it and once they do they will start teasing you."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Migeira

"They will come close to you and stuff like that."

"I think I'll stay here." said Yukimura.

"I thought you will."

"Why? You want me to stay?"

"Don't start that with me."

"Start what?"

"Stop it."

"What am I doing?" he smiled.

"Stop before I burn you."

"Believe her, she will do it." grinned Kyo

"That was great." said Benitora while falling back. "I'm ready to go. I'll get the wagon ready." he got up and bowed at Danielle. "Thank you for your hospitality, Lady Danielle."

"You're are welcome."

"So, are you coming with us?" asked Kyo to Danielle.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"I can use your powers."

"Are you asking for my help, Demon Eyes Kyo?"

"No, I'm just asking if you are."

"Fine. I will."

"The brat?"

"Ashley?"

"Who else?"

"We do have too."

"Yes."

"Yeah, she will be needed."

"How's that?" asked Migeira

"You will see when Kyo fights Nobunaga."

"**Lord **Nobunaga." corrected Okuni

"Well he isn't my 'Lord' so I call him by his first name." she looked at Migeira. "Just like Migeira over here." she smiles.

"Why do you smile all the time?"

"She's on drugs." grinned Kyo

Danielle hit Kyo. "Shut up." she didn't turn Kyo's way. "I smile because I just do. I like smiling that's all. If I don't have a happy face that means I would unhappy and I'm always happy unless someone tries to hurt the ones I care about."

"Who are those people?" asked Yukimura

"My friends and family members." she turned to Kyo. "Come on Kyo give me a smile."

"I don't like to smile unless I'm teasing you or killing."

"You will some day." she smiled at him. "That's the only thing I haven't seen you do."

"Kyo is evil. He will never smile." said Migeira

"That's harsh. No one is that heart less." said Okuni while going behind Kyo. "Come on Kyo smile for us. Please."

"Get away from me woman."

"Do you want me to get away from you?"

"Yes."

"Okuni and Kyo sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." teased Danielle.

Kyo glared at her. Danielle stopped and smiled at him. "I forgot about her. You do love her do you Kyo."

"Love who? Are you cheating on me Kyo?" said Okuni

" Woman don't push me."

"I just want to here the truth." she moved closer to Kyo.

"No." he turned away.

"Say it in my eyes Kyo. Do you love her?"

Kyo growled at her then turn her way. "No."

"My boobs are not my eyes, Kyo."

Kyo looked in her eyes. "No." he got up.

"Huh?" she watched him go out the door. "I almost believed you there Kyo."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Okuni. "Is it that slut sister of yours?"

"The only slut I know around here is you Lady Okuni." she giggled

"That's harsh." said Migeira

"Well you are the one who slept with her last night, Migeira." said Benitora.

"That's nasty thing to picture." said Danielle. "Too much information." she gout up and clean the table. "I'm sorry Lady Okuni but I don't like when some one insults one of my sisters and especially in her own house."

"Sorry." she headed outside.

Kyo was looking in the fields at Ashley fighting a orange tiger. Ashley's hand was were in its mouth holding it's mouth opened.

"What the hell is she doing?" he is asking himself.

Danielle and the others came out from the house. "She's training it. His name is Sabertooth because he has the largest sharp tooth out of the whole clan."

"Clan?" question Yukimura.

"Deep in the garden are Ceara's animals and they are called the Tiger Clan. They are tiger- demons. That's why that one looks so big."

"AHHH!" screamed Ashley because she got bit in the arm.

"Shouldn't you go help her?" asked Benitora while looking at Danielle.

"No," she stepped off the porch. "That's the only way to learn and pass."

"Learn what? To not put your hands in a tigers mouth?"

"She is testing how hard they can bit." said Sasuke while jumping off from the roof.

Ashley and Sabertooth were staring each other in the eyes. Sabertooth let go of her arm and started to whin. "Come here." He lowered his head and Ashley hugged him. "You told what was needed. It's all right. Go back and get some rest."

"Sabertooth bring Ashley here." yelled Danielle.

"Not again."

Sabertooth took Ashley from the back of her back- top and carried her towards Danielle.

"Put me down!" Ashley yelled.

Everyone except Kyo backed up when it came close.

"Put me down! Put me down!" yelled Ashley

"Drop her." smiled Danielle

Sabertooth dropped her and ran away. "OW!"

" You are going to get yourself killed if you keep on training him." she looked at her arm she was wearing a bag of bricks on it.

"What?"

"Baka, Ka." said Kyo

Ashley growled. "Who are you calling a Baka, Ka you Ka?"

"Let's go. I have no time to mess with brat like you."

"You started it!"

Lady Danielle: I know it is boring but hey. Next chapter I would let them make it to the Gates of Hell and meet Nobunaga.

And what will Yuya say to Akira?


	24. Demon Eyes Kyo VS The 6th Demon King

Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls

Chapter 24

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

Author: Well, sorry for you all that were waiting for me to write. I had to do my Science Project. Well, I didn't get a reward but I got the second highest grade in the class, 97. No, I am not a nerd but I do my best. (Giggles) I would like to have a shout out to my friends that won.** "GO SOPHIA! GO MICHELLE! YOU GO GIRLS AND CONGRATULATIONS TO BOTH ON YOUR 3RD AND 1ST PLACE!" **

Anyways, as for the story, I would try to do my best in grammar and fighting parts. I promise I would have a chapter for each character.

* * *

Demon Eyes Kyo VS. The 6th Demon King 

Kyo, Sasuke, Ashley, Slash, Danielle, Benitora, Ralph Okuni, and Migeira were almost to the 'Gates of Hell' to retrieve Kyo's true body. They have been walking for 2 days and 4 hours straight. Ashley is riding on Danielle's back sleeping. Sasuke was riding on Ralph's back. Yukimura was walking next to Danielle. As for the others, Benitora was pushing the cart and Kyo, Migeira, and Okuni were riding it.

"It's been 2 days all ready," signed Sasuke.

"We'll be there soon. The first sign is when my powers stop going." said Danielle.

"Your fire powers?"

"Yes, in that part of the forest us girls are not allowed to use them. The place is not holy, I don't think, but all I know I can't use them." she smiled.

"Won't you be defend less?" said Okuni.

"I have my sword. I don't carry it around for looks you know." she smiled.

"I am so bored." signed Sasuke.

They passed a cave.

"Wasn't that the cave you was given that sword?" asked Kyo to Danielle.

"Yes." she answered.

"So what's so special about your sword and the others that your sisters have?" asked Okuni.

"Well, all five swords were made by my father. Well, step- father, he was a sword smith, and these swords were gifts to us. Also, they all carry our powers in them. Well something like that." Danielle and Ashley started to glow red. "We are almost there."

"Thank God." said Ashley while opening her eyes.

"Now, that you are awake," Danielle dropped Ashley. "You can walk."

"Meany."

"I walked you for 4 in a half hours straight you know."

"Oh, Thanks." Ashley stopped and shivered.

Yukimura and Danielle stopped and looked at her. "What's the matter?"

"Kenyo are near by, lots of them." she stopped.

"She can sense Kenyo?" questioned Okuni.

"Yeah." said Ashley. "I'm still tired."

Slash went under her legs again and started to carry her. Ashley lied against his back and went straight to sleep.

"Lazy ass." said Danielle.

Kyo got up and took up from the cart and looked up in the sky. They were arrows coming down at them. Kyo put up his shield and blocked it from touching them. Sasuke got up from Ralph and reached for his sword.

And about 8 feet in front of him was the "Six Demon King: Oda Nobunaga" on his hours and two girls at his side. One with white hair and the other Santera.

"So, you must be Oda Nobunaga." said Kyo while walking aside Sasuke.

"So, we finally meet at last Demon Eyes Kyo." grinned Nobunaga. "I've been waiting for you and to see you die by my hands."

"Sword." corrected Danielle with a smile.

"Don't correct the demon king." said Santera.

"I just did."

"Lady Danielle, you are going to get us killed." said Benitora.

"Please, he can't kill for shit." she made an evil smile at him. "Ashley can beat you in her sleep."

The one with the bow, to her arow out and shot at Ashley while she was sleeping. Sasuke tried to run to her but the arow was stopped by Ashley. She was still asleep but the arow in her hand. Then she broke it with three fingers.

"No wonder she's the key." said Nobunaga. "After I kill you all I'm taking the girl with me."

"And when Demon Eyes Kyo defeat you well I'll get my territory back." she looked at Ashley. "Well, Ashley's territory."

"Wait, Nobunaga? You don't mean that Nobunaga!" yelled Sasuke.

"Oda Kazusa- No- Suka Nobunaga." said Yukimura. "A warmonger who lusted for blood and battle. Who brought the world to the fear. His power was greater and crueler than any before him. He was without equal."

"He ruled over all- The King among demon Kings." said Okuni. The greatest general ever know!"

"Yeah, but didn't he die when Mitsuhide betrayed him at Honno- Ji Temple?" asked Benitora.

"Well, he did. He died by the hands of a little girl and a demon boy." giggled Danielle. "Some demon king he is."

"And now I will kill them both, Lady Danielle and Demon Eyes Kyo."

"What!" said everyone in shock and looking at Danielle and Kyo. "You two killed him before."

"Well, I did." smiled Kyo.

"I just started the fire and made that burn on his eye." she said with a straight face. "I bet you is til there. Come on I bet you 300 Yen! What do you say Yukimura!" she giggled.

"After Mitusuhide's forces were crushed at Honno Ji Temple," said Nobunaga. "You two were so young but powerful. You both surrounded myself to the flames." he continued. Then, neither the armies of the east nor west won at Sekigahara. My banner should have won field that day! But Kyo and your four emperors stopped me!"

"What he said!" said Benitora.

"Is that true?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm not fond of losing, Kyo." said Nobunaga. "You might say I resent you. That resentment aches, Kyo." he pulled up his hair from his left eye. "And yes Lady Danielle, I still have that burnt you gave me since the flames took me."

"I knew it. My burns never go away unless I'm died."

"So, I know what I'm going to do but first I will kill Demon Eyes Kyo!" he tried to stabbed Kyo but he stabbed Lady Okuni instead.

"!" in shock Kyo.

"I can't let him touch you." she said.

"Lady Okuni? Or should I say Indara, one of the twelfth." said the one in the white hair. "Why did you protect Kyo? You dare betray his Lordship!"

"Shut up Basara!" shouted Danielle while going over to Okuni. "Lady Okuni, are you all right?"

She was in Kyo's lap. " You should... Be... More.. Careful... Kyo."

Be gone Indara!" said Nobunaga with an evil grin and did a slash down. But he was blocked by Kyo.

"Don't you touch her!" he grinned.

"Kyo?" said Okuni while coughing.

"Rest Lady Okuni. Don't speak." said Danielle will taking care of her wounds.

'Sasuke, I want you to clear the way. Go to the gates and clear it.' thought Yukimura to Sasuke.

'Hai,' he left in a flash.

When Sasuke appeared at the gates Santera was blocking the way.

"I don't hit girls so I'm telling to move." he moved closer slowly.

"D- don't come any closer!" the ground started to sizzle.

Sasuke stopped then backed up. 'We need to clear a path to The Lotus Lad!'

Migeira, Benitora, and Danielle were with Okuni.

"O- okuni!" said Migeira. "Hang in there!"

"Come on we know you are stronger then that," said Benitora.

While this was happening, Yukimura and Basara were at it. He was dogging all the arrows.

Ashley was still sleeping.

As for Nobunaga and Kyo, they were still at it with their swords. Kyo was attacking him but it seems Nobunaga was too fast.

'Nobunaga is too good. He's dogging Kyo by a single hair.' thought Benitora. 'And he's still on his horse! Can Kyo really beat him?'

"Swinging a sword is useless if you can't touch me, Demon Eyes Kyo." said Nobunaga.

"Stop mumbling and get off your horse!"

Nobunaga's kimono started to rip. "I thought was dodging you, but you were speeding up, weren't you? Interesting! But you'll need much more to discount me!"

"Oh, really?" he was about to do Mizuchi. "The Mumyou- Jinpuu- school killing sword technique... Mizuchi!" the Mizuchi hit Nobunaga but did no damage.

'Kyo is too weak to do it.' thought Danielle. 'He won't last long. But he must kill Nobunaga, no matter what!'

"Wha–!" said Migeira. "No way!"

"Well then, it's my turn." grinned Nobunaga. "See the gap in your strengths? See your weakness?"

"You got lucky and dodged one Mizuchi. So what?" grinned Kyo

Just then he had a blood line going across his for head.

"Kyo!" said Okuni weakly.

"But how?" asked Migeira.

'Nobunaga's speed has increased over the years.' thought Danielle.

"That hurt."

Nobunaga laughed. "You can't dodge what you can't see!" he laughed harder. "You bested me in old age, but I am young now!"

Just then, Yukimura got shot by Basara's arrows and fell on his knees.

"This is rich! Rich! The dog falls right into the trap. You came in right after, I fired, yes?" said Basara. "Of course. I expected that, so I opened a way for you. And you made a few prepations."

As for Sasuke...

Sasuke got burnt by Santera.

"Please! Go back!" she cried.

"Are you stupid? I can't give up now." then he sensed Yukimura's aura was fading slowly. 'Yukimura?'

"Now die,Yukimura!" smiled Basara while aiming at his face. "Too bad." she let go. But it didn't hit Yukimura. It was blocked by Danielle.

"Don't touch him!" she yelled. "If you do I'll have to kill you my self, Basara." she said as her eyes turned flame red.

"I see." she aimed at Ashley. "You choose, your sister or your lover?"

"Do it," she grinned.

"Danielle?" said Yukimura.

"Wait you don't have your powers so you can be killed."

"You want to test that?" she started to braid her hair down in one pony tail. Then she through her sword on the side. "TAKE YOUR BEST SHOT!"

"Danielle?"

"You will give your life to save this man?"

"No."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Yukimura is my friend and I protect who tries to hurt any of them."

"Fine." she shot it at Danielle.

The arrows hit Danielle but after it burnt off he skin. "It didn't hurt. I didn't even feel that." she took the dust and through it at Basara. "Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust." she held out her hand and her sword came to her. "Now, it's my turn." She sttok the sword out of it's sheath. "Die."

Basara then fell in half. "How? When?"

Danielle sword wasn't even bloody. "Sasuke, you are my hero!" smiled Danielle.

Sasuke slashed Basara in half. "You two are baka's."

Danielle turned around to Yukimura. "You Baka, Ka. I know you are stronger then that." she sat in front of him smiling.

Yukimura head was down on his knee. He then looked up. He was sweating and his eyes were purr white.

"He's poisoned!" said in shock Sasuke.

Yukimura was about to fall but Danielle held him. "No." she started to cry. "Don't die on me." Her crystal necklace glowed on his head. Yukimura started to glow red. Then his arms started to move rap around her. 'Yuki- Mura?'

'What's happening?' said Sasuke.

The red glowed disappeared. The arrows turned into dust also. Yukimura looked up to Danielle and moved closer to her face. Sasuke face glowed red.

"_Danielle_." he said her name softly while his lips go slowly toward hers. There lips were one inch away from touching. Sasuke face was blood red.

Danielle slapped Yukimura then got up and he fell on his face. "HEY?"

"Ass hole." she walked back to Kyo in the others.

* * *

At Lord Muramasas house, in the living room, Ceara, Muramasa, Jr, and Sesshormaru were having tea. Ceara was playing with her son. She was trying to make him walk by standing him up and holding his hands.

"Come on sweetie." she smiled. "Walk for mommy."

"He tries so hard." said Muramasa.

Ceara let go slowly and let him get his own balance. "You can do it." he was standing on his own. "Yeah, that's me boy."

"He stands up just like a normal boy." smiled Muramasa.

Jr. Was about to fall but Sesshormaru caught him. Jr. Looked back and smiled at him.

"He seems to like you Sesshormaru." said Ceara.

The baby crawled to Sesshormaru and sat on his lap. "Daddy!" he plaid with his furr."

"That's not your daddy, sweetie." smiled Ceara. "That's Lord Sesshormaru. Mommies friend."

'He should have been mine. Why did Ieave her? How can I be so stupid after all the trouble I went through to get her from Kyoshiro. I feel like a fool. Damn, it's too late now, she's married and seems happy but were is her so called** husband**?' thought Sesshormaru. "Cece, where is your husband?"

"Huh?"

"I haven't seen him since I've got here. Don't tell me you are raising this child alone."

"My husband is out doing his duty."

"His duty is to take care of his family." he raised his voice a little.

Jr. Started to cry. Ceara took her son and stopped him from crying. "Sesshormaru, what is your problem?"

"Are you happy raising this child by your self? Where is your husband? Did he leave you? Tell me." he raised his voice louder.

Muramasa took the baby and left the room.

Ceara looked away from Sesshormaru. "Why are you here Sesshormaru? Why these questions? Why?"

"I came back to talk to Lord Muramasa and to find out who you were married to."

"Why?" she cried and looked at him. "You're the one who left me! Why do you come back because I'm married?" she got up then he did as well.

"Because I care about you!"

"If you did! Why did you leave me?"

"I had to deal with something with my father."

"So that was more then important then our love!" she cried more.

"Ceara," he saw her tears and went closer to her but was stopped by a man with word 'God' on his cheek. "Who are you?"

"That's what I would like to know," he looked at Ceara and held her. "Why are you upsetting my wife and my son?"

"So, you are Ceara's husband. We finally meet."

Both scowled at each other. And a powerful aura surrounded both of them.

"You haven't been a good father or a good husband to your family." said Sesshormaru.

"What do you know?"

"Look at her, she's been alone raising her child with out her husband."

"At lease I come an visit and don't leave her."

Sesshormaru growled at Shindara.

Ceara looked at Sesshormaru and let go of Shindara. Cut it out! CUT IT OUT!" Ice came up between them Sesshormaru and Shindara.

"Ceara?" said Shindara.

Both men looked at her with upset in their eyes.

"I want you to stop." she looked at Sesshormaru. "Sesshormaru, you left me alone and with a broken heart. Shindara was there to cheer me up and we fell in love. We got married because we loved each other and stand by each other." she looked at Shindara. "Even through he's not around he's always helping me." the ice started to melt. Ceara ran to her room crying. Lord Muramasa came in.

"I think you two should leave her alone for a while." he then looked at Sesshormaru. "Don't break her heart again. She's been through a lot pasted these 4 years."

Sesshormaru went out the door. Shindara left in a flash.


	25. Demon Eyes Kyo VS The 6th Demon King Par...

Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls

Chapter 25

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

Demon Eyes Kyo VS. The 6th Demon King Part 2 & Friendship

Nobunaga and Kyo were still at it. It looks like Kyo was about to collapse any second He was scratched all over his body and also bleeding.

Ashley is still sleeping. The others are watching. Sasuke is handling Santera.

Anyways, Nobunaga is still blocking Kyo's every move with his horse.

"Mizuchi!"

Like before it didn't work.

"You forget I am the sixth demon lord." grinned Nobunaga. "Come from the end of the earth and sky! Heed my call, O heaven! Release your power! Give it to me!" he attacked. "Tenma Mukurode!"

A demon hand came out from the ground and grabbed Kyo. It was made out of bones.

"Kyo!" yelled Danielle. 'He can't be! No, he's stronger then that!'

"Kyo!" yelled Benitora.

"HAH HAH HAH! Like the touch of my hand, Kyo?" he laughed more. "Care for another!"

The smoke cleared up and Kyo was badly wounded. He was on his knees and trying to get up by the help of his Muramasa.

"Kyo!" cried Danielle.

"The thousand killer demon dreams he can kill me stealer of a hundred thousand souls!" he continued laughing. "Be thankful I let you live as long as I did!"

"He managed to avoid one but I don't think he can handle for another." said Migeira.

"Now die. Demon Eyes Kyo!" Nobunaga did a slash down on him.

"You first!" said Benitora while blocking his sword from touching Kyo.

"Ah! Ieyasu's runt." smiled Nobunaga. "Playing Kyo's bodyguard or his jester to die, are you?"

"Benitora stay back."ordered Kyo.

"I'm sorry Kyo but can't do. You see I'm not the type that will just sit around and watch a friend get hurt or killed." he went in an attack stands. "Now, everyone witness the true strength of "Benitora The Shadow Master!"

"Benitora..." said Kyo.

"Nobunaga! I'll cut you down to size (Heh)!"

"You? The number and only loser of the Tokugawa Clan thinks he can defeat me?" laughed Nobunaga.

Benitora growled and attacked him from behind. Nobunaga blocked the attack.

Ashley woke up and looked at Benitora get hit by Nobunaga's horse, in the face.

"That's gotta hurt." she yawn then grin. 'When Benitora is finish with him I'm next and no one is going to stop me. Hah!'

"Like I said Benitora, or what ever you all your self, you are a fool if you think you can defeat me."

'I have to say I do feel bad for Benitora. The way he looks, he looks like he can fall any minute. He knows he's going to loose but he still tries.'

"Out of steam already? I was hoping for a better fight." grinned Nobunaga.

"Don't worry." he smiled. "I'm just gettin' started!" Benitora did his shadow master and they all attacked Nobunaga at once. "How's this?

Nobunaga blocked and dodged all of his attacks.

"Damn."

Nobunaga then put up a barrier and send Benitora and his shadows flying back. The Shadows disappeared after they hit the tree.

"Benitora!" Sophia jumped down from a tree and landed next to Kyo.

Benitora got up weakly. "I'm all right Sophia." he grinned at Nobunaga. "Now, I'll get serious." 'Time to bring out the Hidden Eight Sun!' "Secret Teaching Of The Shinkage School: "Hidden Eight Sun!" Benitora ran over to Nobunaga in full speed.

"– no" cried Okuni

'That Baka! He knows that attack will cost him his life.' thought Sophia while tears come down her cheek.

"Here I come!"

Sasuke got back and stood next to Ashley.

Benitora stopped and did his Shadow Master then attack Nobunaga.

"He's going to fast to see!" shouted Sasuke.

"Hm. That is fast." said Yukimura in shock.

'Yep. He's going to die.' thought Ashley while braiding her hair.

Benitora ran past him. Nobunaga didn't have not even one scratch on his body.

"Shockwaves." said Danielle.

Benitora shadows were disappearing slowly. Nobunaga and his horse threw up blood. The horse then fell and Nobunaga jumped off his worse.

'I messed up!'

"Well," smiled Nobunaga while walking toward Benitora.

Benitora fell to his knees and a hole appeared on his side.

"Benitora!" said Sophia while going over to him.

"Look at this, A beauty like your self is in love with a loser like him." smiled Nobunaga. "Well, you die together! Tenma Mukurode!"

"Oh, no!" shouted Migeira.

Ashley ran in front the attack and threw her Reaper towards Nobunaga's attack. The attack was split in to and went past them three.

"She split it?" said Yukimura in shock.

The air cleared up.

"You telling me you all couldn't defeat that attack." she smiled at everyone. "Pathetic."

"How did a foolish girl block my attack?" said Nobunaga in shock.

"Foolish?" she turned her head toward Nobunaga. " Well, this foolish girl just split your attack.'

"Well, I didn't really expected you to be this strong." he came toward Ashley.

"Ashley!" said Sasuke while running toward her but was pulled back. "Huh?" he said Danielle smiling at him. "What are you doing? She can be killed."

"And so can you." she pulled him to her and held him. "She'll be alright."

"Lady Danielle, are you sure about this?" asked Migeira.

"She's just a little girl." said Yukimura.

"She'll be fine." she looked at Kyo. "Besides, Kyo needs all the rest he can get."

Nobunaga did a slash down on Ashley. At the last moment she slide down and his sword hit her slippers. On the bottom had metal pieces.

"You missed me." she smiled. "See ya!" she slide between his legs and ran for her Reaper. Nobunaga was coming for her from behind.

"Die!" he did another slash down but was blocked by her Reaper.

"After you." he eyes changed into purr darkness. She pushed him back. "Let play at game. How about Tag? It's my favorite game to play." She jumped up in the air with he Reaper over her head turning black. "Tag your it!" she did a slash down on the ground, the ground cracked towards Nobunaga, and then a white line came up from the ground. It hit Nobunaga a little bit on his side. Ashley jumped down and spined he Reaper.

"That's called Reaper Slash." she smiled. "So, you know how to play now?"

'Ashley is much stronger then I thought. And she told me not to go easy on her.' grinned Sasuke. 'But that just means that I'm weak. (Signs)'

"Ashley's not bad, for a little girl." grinned Kyo.

"Fine, let's play." Nobunaga ran toward her and tried to hit her.

She got hit on her shoulder but it was just a little scratch. "Ow! That hurt." she backed up a little. "Guess that means I'm it. After two of these the game is over for you."

"Now Ashley, I didn't say you can kill him." smiled Kyo.

"That sucks." she signed. "But he really is fun to play with. My little play toy." She closed her eyes and hit the Reaper to the ground. The Reaper turns white and black mix. She then was saying something in another language.

"What is she saying?" asked Migeira to Danielle.

"I can't tell you but you will see what will happen." she answered.

"This aura she has, is so powerful." said Yukimura in shock. "Almost powerful then Kyo's"

Ashley outfit turn into a Grim Reapers outfit but her face shows.

"Now, the ceremony has been completed." she smiled at Nobunaga. "Get ready!" she ran toward Nobunaga, fast as Benitora went.

"Not so fast!" Nobunaga tried to block it but Ashley went right through his body. While she passing through his body she swung her Reaper twice. "SOUL CUTTER!"

"She- she went right through him!" said Benitora in shock.

Nobunaga fell to the ground and two white clouds came out from his body. "What did you do you bitch?"

"Soul Cutter- this attack cuts your soul in half by one or more swings of my Reaper. Those things that left you was a pieces of your soul." she said as her eyes change back and outfit. "Learned if from the best." she made her Reaper back into a little pole.

" Yeah!" cheered Danielle. "I am so the best."

"Not you."

"I know I just felt like saying that!" she laughed. "Ok Ashley. I think you should let Kyo handle it from here."

Slash growled at Nobunaga along with Ralph.

"When Kyo's done with him, you two can lunch on his flesh but that probably not flesh at all so he won't tease very good."

Nobunaga got up. "I have to say. I did have fun playing Ashley but I'm not done."

"Yes you are!" said Kyo while swung his sword past Nobunaga.

"I didn't even sense him." Nobunaga's head fell off and body dropped.

* * *

Yuya, Shindara, and Akira found Kyo's body. Shindara was frozen in ice by Akira.

Akira went over to Yuya and kissed her while pushing her against the wall.

"Come with me, please Miss. Yuya."

"No, I'm sorry but–

Akira grabbed her by the chest and held her leg against his waist. "Miss. Yuya please. I need you. I want you to be mine."

" Please stop it." she tried to push him off but couldn't. "Akira don't please." she started to cry.

Akira stopped, back up away from her, and took out his sword. "Lady Ceara?"

Ceara stood about 4 feet away from them. "What are you doing to my sister?"

"Your sister?"

"Yes, my sister." she looked at Yuya. "Are you all right?"

"Yes."

"Akira just go with out the girl and Kyo's body."

"You know I wouldn't give that up with out a fight but I have no time for this."

Akira and Kyo's body disappeared in a flash.

"Damn it!" she went over to Yuya. "Are you all right?"

"Like I said before. I'm fine. Thank you." she was helped up by Ceara.

"Did he get in you?"

"No."

"I'm glade." she smiled then turned to Shindara. "Yuya, run through back toward the exit as fast as you can."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to free him. For your own safety I think you should go."

"Um, right."

"Yuya don't leave the cave though until I come to for you."

"Right." she ran as fast as she could back.

"As for you my love." she broke the ice around Shindara. He fell into her arms breathing hard. He looked down at him. "Are you all right?"

"Ceara." he stood up and kissed her. "I told you not to come here."

"If I didn't you who'd have been in this ice forever." she hugged him.

Shindara backed her up against the wall and put him inside of her.

"Shindara!" she moaned. "Stop it. I have to go."

"Where?" he looked her neck.

"Miss. Yuya."

"She can wait." he went in and out of her body.

"Hu! Hu! Hu! Hu!" her moan started to get louder. "Shindara stop it." she kissed him.

"Why don't you stop kissing me?" he grinned.

"I can't help it you know I'm the power over love. I can't stop until you do."

"But you feel so warm inside."

"You feel good too." she stop kissing him. "Come on."

"All right." he took him out of her and caught her. "I have to go for now. I'll see you tonight at your house."

"Don't Kyo and the others are staying over there for a while."

"I'm talking about your other house."

"I think about it." she giggled.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean (peck kiss on the lips) I will (another kiss) think about it (another). I don't know were they staying yet. (Peck)" she moved away from him.

"Don't dismiss me like that." he grabbed her and tongue kissed her.

"Bye." Ceara ran toward the exit.

* * *

Author: I hope you like it. Please email me if do.

**Fan**

**Mstarr20: You've got your wish. With Akira and Yuya.**

**Bobbyneko & Lilserpent19 &Wolfwoods: Thank you for following my story. It makes me happy. (tears in eyes)**

**Well see you next time on...**

**Samurai Deeper Meets 5 SamuraiHotGirls: Chapter 26"First Kiss"**

****


	26. Emi & Satoshi

Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls

Chapter 26

By: Lady Danielle

**Note: This Chapter is rated M. Yeah, I'm going to have a lot of that stuff. I might move to Rated M area so if you don't find me were I'm normal is I am there.**

* * *

**Emi & Satoshi**

In the Sea of Trees, Kyo and his companions are resting from the fight they all had to do. Ashley and Kyo destroyed Nobunaga. Lady Okuni, Yukimura, and Benitora were injured. Sophia was holding Benitora in her arms. Danielle was for Yukimura and Migeira for Okuni.

Ashley and Sasuke were leaning on a tree with Kyo. Kyo put his hand on top of Ashley's head.

"Huh?" she looked up.

"Not bad for a little girl." he grinned.

"I'm not little!" she yelled at him then pushed his hand off.

"You look little to me." said a woman's voice. "Right Satoshi?"

"Yes Emi." said a man's voice.

"Danielle," said Sophia while looking at her sister.

"Not good."

Sophia took Benitora and put him on behind a tree. "Stay here and be quiet."

"Sophia, what's going on?"

"Just do what I say."

Danielle let go of Yukimura and went toward the gates along with Sophia and Ashley.

"What's wrong?" asked Migeira.

"Quiet." ordered Danielle.

Ashley then through up blood.

"Ashley!" said Sasuke.

She was stabbed in the stomach.

Then two young people showed up. They looked like teenagers, no older then 22. The boy had Nobunaga's head in his hands.

"Well. Well, look who we got here, Satoshi." said the Girl.

"What do you want?" said Sophia while taking out her bow an arrow and pointed at the girl.

"Look she has a arrow aiming at us, Emi." said the Satoshi.

"No human can kill us." smiled Emi while sniffing the air. "I smell blood. Wow, I'm getting horny." her eyes turn to hot pink. "Looks like dinner will be soon Satoshi.

"Let's kill these humans first then we can Princess Ashley."

Danielle and Sophia's eyes changed.

"Oh, I see now. You're not demons or human at all." said Satoshi.

"Well. Lady Dan said you will be here but we never believed it." said Emi while taking out her sword and striking at Danielle.

'What do they mean by 'not human or demon'?' thought Yukimura.

'Who is Lady Dan?' thought Sasuke.

Danielle blocked Emi's sword.

Satoshi ran toward the tree were Benitora was.

"No." she shot her arrows at him and missed. Then she picked up the speed. She hit him and penned him on a tree.

"Satoshi, no!" yelled Emi while fighting Danielle. "You can't fight me in this form. You should change unless your scared."

"Scared of that mask your wearing." said Danielle with a straigh face.

"You have no feeling do you?"

"Not towards your kind." she stopped were she was and fought her. Both swords were fast that no human eye can see. Emi is floating in the air while fighting her.

"Will you just die all ready?"

"You first." Danielle took off her left arm.

Emi fell and backed up. "You wench!"

A arrow appeared behind her. "Not so fast." said Sophia while going up to Emi.

"Satoshi." she cried.

"Emi hand on." he took out one arrow.

Sophia took out 4 arrows and threw them at him. They were covered by a yellow light. Two hit his two feet and the others his hands. She took her last one out. "The next one will be his head.

"No, not my face! It took a long time to get this face you know." he cried.

"Looks like you failed you mission again." said Danielle sliding her sword on Satoshi's body. She stopped at the point between his legs. "You stabbed my sister and now I stab you." she cut his half of his pants off. His pants became shorts. "Tell me, are you planning on having children?"

"I have 46 demons children."

"You slut." she stabbed him between the legs. "Aw, poor baby. Looks like your fucking days are over."

Satoshi fell and held his manhood. "You bitch."

Emi ran over to him and licked it.

"That's nasty!" looked Sophia. "Sasuke and Ashley turn away."

Sasuke and Ashley did as told.

Danielle looked at them and turn away. "Gross."

"You just mad you don't have one you can suck on." said Emi.

"I don't need one and never will." she sign. "Well, your wasting me time here." she turned around and cut them. They turned into a dark cloud.

"Next time." said Satoshi. "And you better I have another one til then too."

"We were easy on you today because Our Lady wants to deal with you herself, Lady Danielle." laughed Emi.

The cloud disappeared. Danielle put her sword away and sat down. Then they all looked up because they heard to hand smacking (clapping). They saw Akira on a tree branch.

"Congratulations all of you and your kill." he smiled. "Long time no see, everyone."

"Akira!" said Benitora in shock.

Akira jumped down and look at Ashley and Kyo. "What's this? Kyo? And my Ashley is wounded?" he then turned to everyone else. "Well now, I've got big news for all!"

"Big news?" questioned Yukimura.

"I've taken some things recently," he began with a smile. "Namely, Kyo's body and Shiina Yuya- San's life!"

"What?" said Danielle in shock.

"You've should have seen the way she died." he smiled again. "Her body was so warm against mine and so was her insides."

Kyo got up. "Akira!" he growled.

"You always pick the best Kyo." he reached in his pocket. "She was the best fuck I've had in months. Such a pretty face and not to mention her hot body."

"Stop it." yelled Danielle.

"Nee- Chan." said Ashley weakly while crying.

Akira took out Yuya's gun. Kyo eyes popped out in shock. "A memento of Yuya." he dropped it. Kyo ran towards him and caught Yuya's gun then licked it. "Akira...Stop kidding around."

"Could this be? Demon Eyes Kyo is upset over one girl or maybe because it's Yuya?"

"Akira." said Danielle angrily.

"Well, I can't blame you anyways. The way she died was fulled of lust and pleasure. All she yelled was my name. How she said it made me go deeper and wilder." he giggled a little. "I guess she couldn't handle it. How she bled."

"That's is ENOUGH!" growled Kyo.

Behind Akira were the gates of hell and the door was shaken.

"Ashley, can you move?" asked Sophia.

Ashley got up a slowly. "Yeah."

"Do it." said Danielle.

Ashley ran passed Akira, unleashed her Reaper, and hit on top of the gates. "The powers of Darkness, Open the gate to where I belong." The gates broke open because a line of ice and a lighting built came out. It was heading toward Yukimura but Sophia grabbed him out the way along with Benitora.

Some surrounded the gates entrance but when the gates cleared. There stand Yuya and Ceara smiling.

"Hello everyone." smiled Ceara.

"Yuya," smiled Okuni.

Ashley fell into Ceara's arms. "You OK?"

"I'm fine." she closed her eyes.

"Rest for now you earned it."

"Oh, Kyo, Yukimura, Okuni, and Benitora are all wounded." said Yuya in shock while running over them but Ceara held her back. "Huh?"

"Akira." she looked at Akira then looked at Yuya. "Now you can."

Ceara and Yuya went over to the others.

"I thought you killed the dog face, hmm?" said Kyo.

"Your lies have been revealed." said Migeira

"I just wanted the truth out of you." smiled Akira. "Well, now that I know your weakness it Kyo. I know now what to take." he turned to Yuya. "As for you, Miss. Yuya. Next time it will go as my way and no one will be there to save you."

"You touch her and I'll have to deal with you." said Ceara.

"She's my sister too, so you'll have to go threw me as well." smiled Sophia.

"Don't forget about me, neither." grinned Danielle.

Ice appeared under neath their feet and Akira disappeared.

"AKIRA!" yelled Kyo

"Let's play a game. I'll hide, you seek. Find me and I'll give you your body back." said Akira's voice. "Follow me, Kyo. Suffer in a body that's not your own!"

"He's gone." said Benitora

When the smoke cleared up. Kyo fell to the ground in pain.

"Kyo!" said Yuya while running over to him. "Kyo, are you all right?"

"What do you think I am weak?" he grinned and turned to her.

"Come on." said Ceara. "All of them are wounded big time so I think we should get them to the house quickly.

"Right." agreed Danielle and Sophia.

* * *

Lady Danielle: I hope you like. Note: I f I get more then 20 reviews i will put another chapter in.

I'm all ready done with the other chapters. I'm up to Chapter 29 but i need morefans to put that up.


	27. I Love Him

1Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls

Chapter 27

By: Lady Danielle

I Love Him

Emi and Satoshi were in a castle. They walked through a dark hallway and stopped at a door. A young boy, about 10, was in front of the door.

"Weren't you too suppose to bring some one back with you?" he said.

"Move out the way little runt." ordered Satoshi

"Our Lady doesn't wish to be disturbed right now. She's busy with one of the Mibu's fire starter." he looked at Nobunaga's head. "Well, you've brought her husband to her." he looked at them two and say they were wounded. "Someone chopped your balls off, Satoshi." he grinned up at him.

"The wench, Lady Danielle did this." said Satoshi. "It takes a long time to get another one."

"Don't worry baby. I'm sure another human has another one that long." said Emi while sucking on it.

The little boy started at Emi and what she was doing. "It's wrong to have that for your self with out sharing." he licked his lips.

"Come in!" a woman moaned out loud.

"Get's your selves together idiots." the little boy looked at them then turned around to open the door.

When they all went inside they saw the fire starter and their Lady in the bed making love. The little boy and Emi and Satoshi saw this and bowed on one knee.

"Our Lady." they said at ones.

"Stop." she said to the fire starter.

He took him self out of her and laid on top of her. "I hate waiting." he kissed her on the lips.

"Hotaro you demon." she licked his ear then looked at them three. "Did you do that I've asked Emi and Satoshi?"

"We was able to get Nobunaga's head but the Key we couldn't. Lady Danielle was there as you suspected."

Hotaro put himself back inside her.

"Ah!" she moaned and licked his chest. "Satoshi what happened to your dick?"

"Lady Danielle chopped it off, My Lady."

"To bad. I was going to have that for te night. I guess I'll have to settle for someone else." she took Hotaro out of her and lied on her stomach.

"Emi. Satoshi. I want you two to put your selves together by tomorrow. As for you, Lee."

"Hai?" the little boy picked his head up.

"I want you to spy on Demon Eyes Kyo and the rest of them." She picked up his chin to her face. "Tell me were they going. Don't do anything until I say the word." she kissed him on the lips. "I hope I won't have any troubles with you doing this for me." she licked his lips.

"I understand, My Lady."

"Satoshi before you go. Leave my husbands head with Shatora."

"Hai."

"Hotaro, you may leave."

Hotaro kissed her on the lips, gathered his cloths, and left the room. She got up from the bed. "What are you three are still here! Get to work!"

"Hai!" they all turned into a dark cloud and left her.

'As soon as my husband returns we rule this world and I will prove to my old man, Satan, that I can rule.' she went put on her kimono and went on the balcony. 'All of this will be ours, in a world filled with Kenyo, I can hardly wait.'

_Back in the 'Sea of Trees_

Yuya was in the bath thinking about that dream she had and of Kyoshiro.

"Why did it have to be him?" she cried. "Why did he do it? My brother."

The door opened and it was Danielle, Sophia, Ceara, and Michelle. They came in the water slowly.

"Are you all right Yuya?" asked Ceara while placing a wet rag on her head. "You haven't said anything since we left the outside forest."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure because you know you can tell us if anything is the matter." said Sophia.

"Is it your love life?" smiled Danielle.

"What? No!" she laughed nervously.

"Is it about... Kyo?" said Michelle in her ear.

Yuya blush red.

"Look she's blushing." pointed Sophia while smiling.

They all laughed at her,

"Love is nothing to be ashamed of Yuya." said Michelle with a smile. "Come on, we know you love Kyo and Kyoshiro."

"Huh?"

"Oh, so you only like one of them?" teased Danielle.

"What are you girls talking about? I don't love that Baka Kyoshiro!" yelled Yuya.

"Oh, you like Kyo then." they said at the same time with a smile.

"No, I love Kyo."

"I knew it." said Sophia.

"I was meaning to say, 'Like. I don't like like Kyo.'

They laughed at her. Yuya growled then smiled a little.

"What about you, Danielle?" said a womans voice.

They looked and saw Okuni.

"You should be in bed, Lady Okuni." said Michelle.

"I'm fine thinks to you, Michelle" she smile.

"I'm just being nice for once." she smiled.

Okuni got in the hot spring next to Danielle.

"So, Lady Danielle, do you like him or you love him?"

"I- I don't know who your talking about." she moved away with a little blush on her face.

"You and I both know what I'm talking about."

"No, not really."

"You're falling in love with Yukimura." she stood up. "When he was poisoned by Basara's arrows. I know I saw tears coming down your eyes."

"I just had something in my eye then, that's all."

"But if he was poisoned, why is he still alive now?" asked Ceara.

"I was that crystal of hers glowing."

"I'm not the only one in love with a guy." said Yuya while moving to Danielle's side.

"I don't know what your talking about." she got up. "Yukimura and I are just friends. And besides what do I want from a pervert anyway?"

"You want everything from him." giggled Ceara. "You can't lie to your heart."

"It's not true. I have no feelings towards him except my friendship."

"Then why were you holding him while he was wounded and you let him kiss you." smiled Okuni.

"He was cold and he didn't kiss me. Sure it was close to a kiss but not that close."

"You wanted to be close. But you want to play 'Plain Hard to Get'."

Danielle growled and her face turn red. "Come on Lady Okuni. Don't tease me." she sunk into the water.

But, none of the girls knew that Yukimura, Migeira, and Kyo were on the other side of the hot spring listening to every word they were saying.

"Now, as for you Lady Okuni." said Danielle while they herd the water moving. "Well, you slept with Migeira."

"What?" said Yuya and the other girls in shock.

"And you slept with Benitora, Lady Sophia."

They all looked at Sophia with a surprise expression.

"I'm shocked at you Sophia. You finally lost your virginity." said Michelle.

"She's not the only one, right Michelle." grinned Yuya. "You in Kyo."

"No, Kyo and I never made love before."

"No?" in shock Okuni.

"That's not the one she gave herself too." smiled Ceara. "It was Sesshormaru."

"Who's that?" asked Okuni and Yuya.

"An old classmate and a dear friend to us." said Danielle. "I'll show his picture to you when you get out."

"I'm shocked at you Michelle." said Sophia

"Well, that makes you a worthless son of a bitch doesn't it. Sophia." said Michelle while turning her way. "I slept with a real man."

"Benitora is a real man." said Sophia while turning away.

"So, the only virgin's in her are Danielle and Yuya."

"So what?" said Yuya.

"My love life and sex life has nothing to do with you. You don't know who I've been with." said Danielle while sitting on the side.

"Then who did you loose it too?" asked Ceara.

"It doesn't matter." she signed.

"So that leaves Ashley and Yuya." smiled Michelle

"Well, we know Kyo will get his hands on Yuya sooner or later and as for Ashley. She'll probably do it with Sasuke when they are older unless they turn away from each other."

"Ashley would be heart broken to see Sasuke go after this journey is over and so will Danielle for Yukimura." said Sophia.

"No!"

"Will you stop lying to your self!" yelled Ceara. "Face it girl, Yukimura is breaking you. And you can feel it."

"Please, can we talk about something else." said Yuya.

"Oh, Yuya." said Okuni while she sat between Sophia and Yuya. "So, when this is over. What do you plan to do?"

"I don't know. I have no life to go back too."

"Yuya, now that you know the truth about us and him." said Ceara. "What do you plan to do when he shows up again?"

"You can't kill him because the other soul will parish." said Sophia.

" I- I don't know yet." she looked down in the water. "All these years I've been looking for him and now that I finally found him. I'm hesitating. I don't know why."

"Are you having regrets for not gong with Akira?" asked Ceara.

"Yeah, Ceara told us that Akira asked you to go with him." said Danielle.

"I have no regrets." she shook her head. "If I did go with him. I would have been fighting against you all, my sisters and friends. I could never do that."

They hugged her.

"That's so nice of you." said Michelle.

They let go. Okuni stood behind Yuya and then squeezed her chest. "You're going to fast Yuya."

"Get off of them. They just started growing!"

Okuni let go.

"If you grow any more you won't be able to wear that new kimono I made for you." smiled Ceara.

"You made me a kimono?" Yuya smiled.

"Yeah, it's a gift from me to welcome you to our family." she smiled.

"Well, I made her slippers."

"I have slippers."

"I have special ones. Like to jump from high jumps it will feel fine. Well you'll know ones you've seen them." she smiled.

"Thank you." she smiled.

"Well, Sophia, Ashley, and me made you your very on room." smiled Danielle.

"Thank you."

"Well, we should be heading out now since we have people to take care of." said Sophia. "I'll go and check on Benitora.

"I guess I'll cook dinner now." said Ceara while getting out.

Dinner Time.

Some people went to a room to feed a person. Sasuke and Ashley, Sophia and Benitora, Danielle and Yukimura, Migeira and Okuni, and Kyo and Yuya.

Yuya was standing at the door with a bowl of soup in her hands. The door she was standing in front of was Kyo's.

Knock. Knock.

"Kyo?"

No answer.

"Kyo?"

No answer.

"What is it, woman?"

"I came to bring you your dinner."

"Come in."

Yuya came in and closed the door behind her. She saw Kyo was sitting outside on the porch smoking.

"That's not healthy you know." said Yuya.

"I can smoke if I feel like it." he didn't turn to her. "Why do you care?"

"I'm just telling you for your own good that's all." she placed the bowl of soup behind him on the table. "Well, here you go." she walked toward the door and then opened it.

"Wait,"

"Huh?" she stopped and looked back at him. "Yes, Kyo?"

"Bring me some mores Sake."

Yuya growled. "You get it your own damn self! I'm sick in tired being your dog face servant."

Kyo got up and pinned her to the wall.

"Shut up and go."

Yuya hands were surrounded by thunder lines. "You pompous ass." she looked in his eyes. Then her angry went down when she felt his hands opening her legs. "Kyo, what are you doing?"

"You know damn well I'm doing." he grinned at her while kissing her neck.

"Oh, Kyo." she put her hands through his hair. "Kyo."

He left up her leg while kissing her. Yuya started to moan a little. "Oh, Kyo."

'I can't do this or I will get her pregnant it will be Kyoshiro's. I can't allow that to happen.' he thought while kissing her. 'She taste so good. I have to get inside or her.'

Kyo then turned to Kyoshiro.

"I love you Kyo." Yuya said in his ear.

"Wait!" Kyoshiro looked at what they were doing. "What?" he looked down at Yuya.

Yuya looked at Kyoshiro and pushed him on the floor. "You!"

" Miss.Yuya?" he got up.

Yuya started to cry. "Get away from me!" she ran out the room and closed the door behind her.

Kyoshiro opened the door and looked at her run out the door crying. " Miss. Yuya!"

The door across him opened. It was Sophia.

"Lady Sophia?"

"I think you shouldn't show your face towards Yuya for now on." he touched his for head.

"Sophia no. I have to speak with her."

"Kyoshiro, she knows what happened now that night. I know it's more to the story but let her relax for now OK." she placed her other hand over his heart. "You will sleep now and let Kyo appear."

"No, don't."

"I'm sorry but to make her happy I will." she closed her eyes.

Kyoshiro turns back into Kyo. Sophia moved her hands and watched how he opened his eyes.

'Damn it!' he looked at Sophia then when back into his room.


	28. Evil Twins & Danielle’s Training

1Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls

Chapter 28

By: LADY DANIELLE

Evil Twins & Danielle's Training

Yukimura, Sasuke, Kyo, Okuni, Danielle, Yuya, Ashley, and Benitora were in a small town. It's three days have pasted since everyone was injured from the big battle in the 'Sea Of Trees.' Ashley, Sasuke, Benitora, Saizo, Yukimura, and Kyo were inside an Inn eating bowls of rice.

"Man this rice taste so good." smiled Benitora while giving the empty bowl to the woman.

"Look at them two go." said Sasuke.

"Ashley and Benitora been at it for hours." smiled Yukimura.

"They are up to their third bowl already."

"Come Saizo. You don't have to sit over there." smiled Yukimura.

"No thank you, Lord Yukimura. I'm not hungry." he put his head down.

"I thing some ones in love." smiled Ashley to Saizo. "With Lady Kara."

"Huh?" Saizo looked up with a blush. "What are you talking about Ashley- Chan?"

"You know what I'm talking about." she went over to him. "It's true right?"

"I don't have to answer you."

"I knew it." she looked back at the table and saw Benitora eating her food. "Hey! That's mine!"

"You snooze you lose." he ate it all.

Ashley got up and growled at him. "You are so lucky my sister, Sophia, likes you or I will kill you right about now!" she turned red.

"She's going to blow." said Sasuke.

Ashley fell back. "Stomach still hungry but to full to eat."

They all laughed except for Kyo.

The door opened and it was Yuya, Slash, Midnight, and Danielle. Danielle went over to Ashley on the floor. " I have a job for you."

Ashley got up quickly and smiled. "What is it?"

"Here." Danielle gave her a scroll. Once the scroll was given to her a SixMonCrest Jacket came on her. It was 'Wicked Reaper'. It was black. "Oh, right! I am so the greatest!" she cheered.

"Why are you wearing that? Only generals wear that." asked Sasuke.

"I am." she licked out her tongue.

"The youngest." said Danielle while putting her hand on top of Ashley's hand. "The youngest in our clan to do so, for such a young age."

"Your hand."

Danielle looked down at her and smiled.

"Move your hand please." she tried to push it off but Danielle still had a hold of it.

"I can't have you leaving just yet. I have to wait for Kei and Ken."

"Those two perverts."

Danielle sat her down on the floor. "Good," looked on the rice ball tray. "NO! All it's lost." she looked at Benitora. "You ate them?"

"That was good."

"Benitora, I thought you were a man." smiled Yukimura.

"He's pregnant." laughed Yuya.

Everyone laughed excepted for Kyo. Danielle stopped laughing and opened the door. They were two little boys standing there.

"Aw, my two little devils." smiled Danielle.

Both boys were about 1 feet tall, slim, and handsome.

One boy had short red hair and red eyes. The other looked the same but blue long hair and short eyes. Also, they both were caring swords on their back.

Benitora went around and looked at them.

"Do you mind?" said the blue headed on.

"Look, It's a Tokugawa runt." said the other one with a grin.

"OK, that's enough boys. Leave Mr. Benitora alone now." smiled Danielle.

"You talk but but you're sure aren't big." laughed Benitora.

"Benitora, I think you shouldn't-

"What are they going to do? Cut with their toy swords?" he laughed.

The red one took out his sword and scratched him on the cheek a little then put it back in his sheath. "Does that feel like a toy to you?"

"You little brat." Benitora growled at him.

"Loser." said the blue head one.

"That's it. You two are going to get a lesson in pain." growled Benitora. "Let's take this outside.

"Um, Benitora you just healed up." said Yukimura

"If I really care."

"Fine old timer, lets go." they both said at the same time with an evil grin on there faces.

"That's enough." said Danielle while getting up and picking the boys up. "Say sorry to Mr. Benitora."

"He started it." said the red head.

"Yeah, because were small doesn't mean we can kick your ass." said the blue one.

Danielle scowled at both of them.

"Sorry." they bowed.

"That's better." she put them down.

"I'm Ken." said the red head.

"I'm Kei." said the blue head.

"Kei and Ken is the names and woman and Sake is our games." they smiled.

Ken went behind Ashley to grope her but she turned around and scowled at him. "Don't even think about it."

"Think about what?"

"I know what's going to do. If you grope me I will have your head."

"Hehe, Hai Ashley- Sama." he back up.

"Ok, Kei and Ken." she sat down and put them on her lap. "That's Sasuke- Chan (pointed to Sasuke), Yukimura- San, you know Kyo- San, Yuya- San, and Benitora- San."

They looked at Yuya- San.

"She's so pretty." smiled Kei

"I never seen any one with boobs like Danielle- Sama before." said with a smile. "And she's she's a blonde. I'm in love."

"Hands off boys," smiled Ashley. "You touch me Nee- Chan and your died."

"Same here." said Danielle.

"So, this is the Thunder Goddess, Miss. Yuya Shiina." said Ken while while walking over to her. 'Must not grope. Must grope.'

He groped Yuya in the butt. "Score!"

All girls looked at him at once and pound him on the head.

"Ow," he looked at his hands. "Curse these hands. They have no control what so ever."

"I think we should cute them off then." said Ashley while taking out her Reaper. "While you be a good boy for mommy?"

"Yes." he jumped in her lap and lied down. "I'll be an little angel for now one." he looked in her kimono then looked away. 'So big. Must touch!'

Ashley got up and he fell on the floor. "Ow."

"I'm leaving." she went out the door.

"Ashley- Sama, you must be careful for Emi and Satoshi." said Kei.

"Huh?"

"They've been all over Japan taking body parts from humans. You better watch out."

"Those two don't scare me."

"So young but so brave." smiled Kei

Ken was next to Kyo looking up at him.

"I don't have any sake for you today."

"What! No Sake!"

"But you are two young for Sake." said Yukimura.

Ken looked at him and saw Sake on the table. "You have Sake?" he went over to him. "Will you please share?"

"Ken, that enough." said Danielle. "Didn't you two have Sake before you came here?"

"No, we spend our money on our 'Happy Hour' last night with some slut's we found." said Kei.

"They weren't as fun in bed neither."

"What, how old are you two?" asked Sasuke.

"We are younger then we look." said Kei. "Were 16."

"Like we really believe that. You two are only 1feet tall"

"Looks can be deceiving Benitora." smiled Danielle while getting up to her feet. "I'm sorry Miss. Yuya for keeping you waiting for me."

"It's all right." she smiled. "I'm ready when you are."

"All right then." she looked at Kyo. "I'm going to borrow Miss. Yuya for 3 days."

"I don't care." said Kyo.

"Just be here when we get back.

Kyo got up and reached in his pocket and got up then went over to Miss. Yuya. He took out her gun and gave it to her. "Don't loose it."

"My gun," she smiled at him and took it. "Kyo thank you."

"What ever just don't loose it again or next time you won't be so lucky." he left the room.

"I see." said Ken. 'Looks like Kyo has the hots for this woman.'

"All right then let's go."

"In three days it's going to be New Years Eve." said Benitora. "I have a date so I'll be back in 4 days." he grabbed his weapon and left.

"See you Tora." smiled Danielle. "What about you Yukimura? Don't you have some where to go?"

"You'll see when you get back."

"All right, we will see you in three days." said Yuya.

"Before I leave, Sasuke." said Danielle

"Huh?"

"Ashley will be back in two days so she can spend time with you on New Years Eve. That is if your 'Lord' let's you." Danielle smiled and walked out the door. "Come on Slash, Midnight, Kei, and Ken"

When Midnight past Ken he jumped on and so did Kei for Slash.

"See you three later." they smiled good bye.

"We can have Sake on the way there boys." said Danielle.

"All right!" they cheered.

Author: Hope you like. Email me all ready. As you can see I added more people, Kei and Ken, my little devils. Hehehehe


	29. A Date and a Night of Love

1Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls

Chapter 29

By: Lady Danielle

Author: I'm sorry but I'm not going to tell you what Danielle and Yuya's been up to with there training. But I will tell you what's going to happen after. **I'm sure you will love me for this chapter. I really grantee it.**

A Date and a Night of Love.

_NEW YEARS EVE..._

Kyo, Yukimura, and Sasuke were sitting outside of a bar drinking, except Sasuke.

"Nice day." Smiled Yukimura. "Where is Danielle and Yuya! I need to see my Danielle."

"I want to how strong they've gotten." grinned Sasuke.

"Why did they have to go all the why to the mountains, anyways?" signed Yukimura.

Just then, on top of the mountain, were Yuya and Danielle went to train, thunder clouds formed quickly around the mountain. But these thunder clouds were different, one side was red and the other normal thunder clouds. Out of the red once am out a dragon made out of fire and the other came out was made out of thunder. Both dragons thrashed at each other and disappeared along with the clouds.

"Wow." said Sasuke.

"That's some training." smiled Yukimura.

_Hour later..._

Yuya, Danielle, Midnight, Slash, Ashley, Kei, and Ken were walking through town laughing. The town was fulled with couples and children. The bars entrance were fulled with young ladies. Kei and Ken looked at Danielle.

"Go ahead you too." she smiled.

"Thank you Danielle- Sama." they kissed her on one cheek and ran over to the girls.

Yuya and Danielle laughed.

"I can't wait to get back at the Inn." she stretched her arms up. "I'm so out of it."

"Don't you have something to do today?"

"Yeah, I have a date with my futon." she smiled.

"You've ear a good rest but at lease go with me to the hill tonight so we can see the fireworks together."

"Sure." she smiled at Danielle.

They finally made it to the end and it was quiet inside.

"Wow, everyone must be out for today since today is a special day today."

"Well, for the couples tonight they are going to celebrate to sleep now." laughed Danielle.

Danielle, Ashley, and Yuya check out the last and smallest room in the Inn. They went inside and put their stuff down. Inside was one big futon that can fit 3 people.

"I guess we can share tonight." said Yuya while getting in the futon. "A nice warm bed again! I love it! I love it! So soft and bouncy."

"I guess Kyo and the others moved on but tomorrow we will meet up with Benitora here." said Danielle while rubbing her feet. "I'm hungry so I'm going to go out to eat. You want anything?"

"I'm fine. I'm still hungry from the fish we had this morning." she took off her kimono and only had her thong on and went under the covers. "See ya later."

"Yeah, later." Danielle closed the door and saw Yukimura, Sasuke, and Kyo in the other room.

"I see, you two didn't leave after all." she smiled. "I'm surprise you two are not at the bar." she closed the room door behind her.

"Where's Miss. Yuya?" asked Yukimura.

"She's sleeping inside."

"Where are you going?" he got up and put his slippers on. "I'm going into town to look around."

"I have nothing to do here so I'll come with." he went to her side.

"Well it is New Years Eve so I don't really care just don't touch me in places you shouldn't have your hands on."

"I have no intentions on touching you or harm you in any way."

"Yeah, we will see." she walked down the hallway and Yukimura followed. "So you send Sasuke got up and went over to Ashley.

"You ready?" he asked

"Yeah." they walked past Kyo and out the Inn.

Kyo stopped in front of the girls room, opened it, and went in. He came in and locked the door behind him.

"Ashley? Danielle?" said Yuya while her eyes were close.

Kyo put his Muramasa down on the side of Danielle's sword and Ashley's Reaper then went on the bed. Just then Yuya grabbed her sword and placed it to Kyo's neck.

"Kyo?" she put her sword away and blushed because she realized her chest was showing. "What are you doing in here?" she turned red as she looked at him. Kyo moved forward to her face then grabbed her head and pulled it to his. There lips met. After the kiss Yuya got up while covering her chest and moved against the wall. "Kyo? Why did you?"

'That kiss just now, it felt like he really meant it.'

Kyo took off his top and moved closer to Yuya's body. 'I can't take it any more. I must have her.' He moved her hand slowly and started to kiss her neck. Both was getting arouse quickly. Yuya can feel him get harden while her body tingle and get wet.

"Oh, Kyo." she moaned while taking down the rest of his kimono. He was playing with her thong line around her waste.

"Yuya, you will be mine and always." he whispered in her ear. "After this journey is over, I will kill Kyoshiro and you'll be with me forever."

She rubbed his back and kissed his nibbling on his neck. "Yes."

They way she said it made him get really hard. He picked up one leg, then carried her on the futon, and laid her down while kissing her nipples.

"Kyo." she let out her ribbon.

Kyo made kissed and licks all over her chest and body. He made it down to her thong and he kissed on top of it. Then slide it off slowly then saw her thick forest and her woman hood. He went between her legs when he got them off. He made and evil grin at her then licked it.

"Hmmm." she moan.

_Danielle and Yukimura_

Danielle and Yukimura were walking down the street, one feet away from each other. They were pasting a bar where Kei and Ken went. The girls at the entrance looked at Yukimura but he never made eye contact with any of the girls.

"Are you sick or something?" she looked at him.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"You are not going to the bar? There's a bunch a girls you can sleep with for tonight."

"Why have a bunch of girls if I can only have one." he smiled as he pulled her closer to him. Bodies not touching but his hand touching hers. "For two years now, I've been with you and I'm not going to stop. You've taken care of me and held me when I was about to die. I owe you my life and my love."

Danielle face turn red so she let go of his hand and turned around. "What ever." She looked to a stand that said's 'Ribbons & Comb' She walked over their and looked at all the rubies that was attached to the combs and Indigo ribbons. "Wow, it's so pretty." she looked at the price. "Wow, if I bye this it will take out all of my money."

"Which ones you like?" asked Yukimura while coming on the side of her.

"That's hard to decide." she looked around. "These two." She pointed to a black comb that has a glass red on it and a plain red Indigo ribbon.

"Can I have those to please?" Yukimura as the keeper while given her 20Ryo (Author: Or Ryu. I don't know.)

"What?" she turned to Yukimura. "Yukimura, you don't have to and besides you don't want to spend your money on me."

"I do." he said while receiving the comb and ribbon from the Lady. "I told you, you are worth it. May I?"

"Do you know how?" she turned around.

"I had long hair before you know." ties her hair up and put comb in. "There."

Danielle turned around. "You know this is too much. How can I repay you."

"Easy," he held her hand and they walked away from the stand. "Go out to dinner with me and watch the tonight's fireworks with me. By my date for the day."

"A date?"

"Yep." he smiled at her.

"Since I'm your date now. Don't think about groping me in any way that you can."

"I have no intentions of doing that to you what so ever."

"We will see." she smiled.

"So, since the fireworks don't start til the sun goes down so we can go to dinner or we can still continue shopping."

She looked at him and smile.

"What?"

"You should have kept the long hair." she laughed. "You would have been much cuter if you did."

"Too much hair. It would have been down on the floor if I had it." he smiled.

"How old are you?"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry but you look so young."

"I'm 37."

"What?"

"I pays off when you use a lot of lotions. Healthy skin." he smiled down at her. "You are the same."

"I do the same as well. I'm an adult on the outside but inside there is a child's heart. But I can get a little angry if it calls for it."

"You must be in your late 20's."

"I am. I'm not much a lady like neither. I don't do that stay in house and look after home thing. I like to travel a lot."

"You've plan on having kids?"

"No, I'm not marry you know."

"That's good that means theirs plenty of time for me." he kissed her hand lightly. "To win your hand in marriage."

" No way. You're nice guy in all but you probably like me because of my body." she let go of his hand.

"Don't think like that." he pulled her closer. "I like you because you are a great woman to me. We are both funny, like children, care for others, and both Samurai's . I like who you are on the outside and inside."

"Thanks. I can do the same for you, I think. "

They went inside the restaurant and saw Ashley and Sasuke eating together.

"Looks like they are on a date as well." smiled Danielle. "So we don't disturb them lets sit on the other side of the room."

"Yeah."

_Ashley and Sasuke_

In the same restaurant as Yukimura and Danielle is. They were eating sushi at a small table in the corner.

"What are they doing here?" questioned Sasuke.

"Who?"

Ashley looked and saw Danielle and Yukimura. She moved around the table and held Sasuke. "Relax will you. Just ignore them. This is our last date for this year enjoy it." she kissed him on the cheek. "Besides were 16 now and who knows when we will have any free days do this."

"Yeah, your right." he kissed her on the lips. " I got you something." he went in his pocket and took out two necklaces. It was an Yin- Yang chain. "I know it's not much but-

"As long its coming from you Sasuke. It's special."

"Thanks Ashley." he gave her the Yin peace. "This one is yours and the others it mine. This means our love will always be hole."

"Thank you Sasuke." she smiled at him while putting it on.

"Will you like to dance?"

" Dance? You know how to dance?"

"I've learned from Yukimura."

"Um, I don't know how?"

"I'll teach you." he got up and picked her up then went on the dance floor were the other couples were.

_Yuya and Kyo_

Yuya was on his lap while he sat between her legs with him inside of her. His manhood is going in and out with every energy he has left. She left scratch marks all over his back.

"AHHH!" she screamed in louder.

He took him self out of her and laid her on the futon. "I can't- let have them inside you yet. Not in this body." he licked her chest. "You taste so good."

"Oh, Kyo."

He licked up to her neck then kissed her on the lips. "Yuya."

"Kyo." she moan his name.

He got up and lied on his back with her wrapped around in his arms.

'I love him so much.' she smiled at that thought.

_Benitora and Sophia..._

In Nagoya, Sophia and Benitora were sitting on the porch at her house. They having dinner.

"Sophia, are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"You haven't been smiling for some time now."

"Benitora, do you love me?" she asked.

"More then anything." he hugged her from behind.

"Will you do anything to be with me?"

"Yes, I love you Sophia." he held her.

"Benitora, I'm- I'm pregnant and it's yours."

"That's great!" he kissed her on he lips.

"You're not mad about this."

"Should I be mad. I made love to you because I love you." he rubbed her stomach. "I'm glade you told me. But hasn't been 9 months all ready? You could be having it any day now."

"I know." she smiled and got up while holding her tea set. "I'll be right back to get more tea."

"Sophia." he said softly with a smile.

She smiled then went inside.

'I'm going to be a father! I'm so happy. If it's a boy we can name it right after his big man. If it's a girl we can call it Ai. (Ai love)' he smiled.

A crash came in from behind the house.

"Sophia?" he ran inside and saw her water broke. "It's time?"

"Yes. I'm going into labor soon."

Benitora picked her up and put her in the bedroom.

"Get some hot water, towels lots of towels, and a blanket."

"Right."

Michelle came running in the room with Sesshormaru. "Sophia, you called me?"

"Sophia is having a baby now." said Benitora while coming into the room with hot water and towels. "Thank good you're here. I'm panicking."

_Danielle and Yukimura..._

They were sitting under a tree above the hill. A blanket around them. She was in his arms looking up in the night sky.

"It's gone by so fast." she smiled while looking up in the sky.

"What has?"

She turned to him. "The days. The months. The weeks. Everything it's been so fast. Next thing you know we will be going on in our own lives again."

Yukimura pulled her and licked her cheek. She blushed.

"I'm sorry you had a little Teriyaki sauce on your cheek." he looked at her with a smile.

"Yuki- mura." she closed her eyes slowly and went toward his lips slowly.

He did the same and finally for the first time in their time with each other. They made lip content. When their lips touch the fireworks started. They looked at each other and both giggled.

"Happy New Year, Yukimura."

"Happy New Year, Danielle."

They kissed again as the fireworks went all. She placed on hand on his cheek as he put his arms around her waste.

"I've been waiting for two years for this." he said.

"One year in a half."

_Sasuke and Ashley..._

On top of a tree kissing.

"I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too, Ashley."

_Yuya and Kyo..._

"Happy New Year Kyo."

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips and held her close.

_Sophia and Benitora..._

They had the baby but... didn't get it out in time. Sophia was crying along with Benitora in the room. Michelle and Sesshormaru were outside on the porch.

"Poor Sophia and Benitora." said Michelle. "They wanted a baby so badly but-

"We didn't make it in time." said Sesshormaru. " It makes me thing about us and our baby."

"We don't have one yet but I understand."

"When all this is over we can go to your parents and tell them about us getting married."

"Sesshormaru, I haven't told you the truth about me and my parents and my family." she looked up at him. "You see were-

"I know that. I can smell you blood remember?"

"I'm sorry and there is the another thing about you being a demon, might not give there blessing."

"I know."

"If not, I will depart from my family and I'll come life with you in the castle."

"I want to meet your parents. I want to marry you and I want their blessings."

"But, not even in school they never liked you."

"That doesn't matter." he pulled her closer. "You love me, right?"

"Yes." kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you."

_Danielle and Yukimura.._

At the Inn Danielle and Yukimura were walking to her room.

"I had a nice time tonight." she smiled. "I haven't been on a date in years."

"You haven't lost your touch though."

They stopped at the her room door and the door across them opened. It was Ashley and Sasuke.

"Don't go in there." said Sasuke.

"Why not?" asked Yukimura.

"You can say Yuya and Kyo got closer to each other." said Ashley.

"So, we took this room and you two can have the other one." said Sasuke.

"Are you two planing on having sex?" asked Danielle.

"No, where just tired." said Ashley.

"Yeah and we settled down here." said Sasuke. "Besides we have two futon's."

They closed the door and locked it.

Danielle and Yukimura went in the other room and stood at the door in confusion. They looked in the room and only saw one big futon.

"You can have the room." she becked up and started to walk away. "I can sleep out side."

Yukimura grabbed her hand. "Danielle, I do want to make love to you but only if your ready. Until then I promise I won't touch you in any sexual way."

"All right." she went in the room while he follow behind her.

Fire surrounded her and her two red silk PJ's came on her. Then she jumped in the futon and went under the covers. "A futon. I love it. It's so soft." she sang.

Yukimura watched her then laughed. "You are a child at heart."

"Huh?" she looked up at him smile. "Are you coming to bed right?"

He took off his jacket and then his top kimono. "Yeah, move over."

She moved over and looked at him get in to bed. She kissed him. "Good night."

"Yeah." he blew out the fire and lied down.

'I need to be hold. I hate this. I'm such a baby.' she looked up at the ceiling and signed. 'Why did my mother have to hold me every night, when I was younger. Now I always feel I need to be held in every night. Where's Midnight? He's my warmer. I want my warmer!' she signed.

"What the matter with you?"

"Nothing." she turned towards the wall and closed her eyes. She felt some one moving closer and some thing going around her waste. "Huh?" she turned around and see Yukimura holding her then smiled.

"What? I need to keep warm it is winter you know." he smiled. "I'm not touching in a sexual way neither."

"True," she moved closer to him and turned back around toward the wall. 'Why do I feel like a slut right now? I'm getting real horny. NO!'

Author: Hope you like it. I know, Poor Benitora but I you'll see in the future it will be better for them. And no, Sasuke and Ashley didn't have sex but I know Yuya enjoyed her New Years and Kyo. (HEHEHEHEHE)

I know all of you like this chapter. I've been wanted to write this chapter ever since I've started this whole thing. I'm not a pervert or anything like that but... I just wanted to write it that's all.

**Oops, I forgot all about Migeira and Lady Okuni! Sorry (Not! Bwah haha!) I'm so evil! Evil! Also, don't forget about Lady Dan and her little stoker that's looking after Ashley. By the way, did you all figure what Ashley is really is? (Probably not but it might surprise you. It feel this story went by so fast. (Thinking: I think it did) No! (Sign.) I need more fans! I want more Reviews! Until I get about 25 reviews I'm not writing another thing! **

**Secret: There is going to be a sequel of this story. Can't tell you the name just yet but I'm sure you will like it (If you like this story anyways).**

**Clue: Teacher**

**Well, see you next time on...**

**Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls: (No name until Review) HAHAHAHA**


	30. Pick your Fav

Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls

Character Pick

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**Notice: I want you to pick who is your favorite character in this story. It can be 5 characters only or above.

* * *

**

**Danielle: "Pick me!"**

**Ashley: "Hey, I'm the one who really killed Nobunaga so you should pick me!"**

**Sasuke: I'm the strongest." (Thinking: Even I look totally weak now that Ashley did that to Nobunaga.)**

**Yukimura- "Hey girls. I'm the hot one so pick me but my heart belongs to Danielle only."**

**Danielle: (takes Yukimura's heart and give it to Sabertooth.) "Hehhe. **

**Sabertooth goes to Yukimura and bath him with tongue.**

**Yukimura: Gross stop (runs across the forest back in forth) Get away! Ashley get away from me you beast! Ashley.**

**Benitora: (Laughs at Yukimura) Well, I'm the funny one so pick me. Come on. Please.**

**Kyo: If you don't pick me, I hope you have a death wish.**

**Yuya: I might be weak for now but I'm still pretty.**

**Okuni: Oh, Please Miss. Yuya. You can't stand a chance against me. Besides I saved Kyo. You're nothing more then a dog face to him.**

**Yuya: (Thinking: I'll show you who's Dog Face!) Yuya used her powers to shock Lady Okuni. **

**Okuni: Ow! You evil wench!**

**Migeira: If you believe in Justice you will pick me**

**Michelle: I don't care who you pick.**

**Sophia: Benitora and I are the funny ones so pick us. I can't forget me can you?**

**Akira: As long you pick Yuya and Kyo's body. I don't care.**

**KYO:(Walks over to Akira and punch him.) The girl and the body is mine.**

**Danielle: I knew you care.**

**Yuya: (blushing) Oh, Kyo**

**Kyo: looks at Yuya then goes in the house.**

**Yuya: follows inside to her room to get stuff.**

**Kyo: (Thinking: No one is looking. HEHEHE Great.) Opened the door to Yuya's door and lock it behind him.**

**Yuya: Kyo? (Takes off top) They've grown. You like?**

**Kyo: (Grin and squeeze her chest) I love**

**Shindara: I don't care**

**Lord Muramasa: I'm wise and a great swords men. I've taught them everything I know. **

**Sesshormaru: Ceara is mine!**

**Shindara: Shut the hell up Sesshormaru! **

**Sesshormaru and Shindara fighting.**

**Ceara: (smiles) Two of my lovers, old and new, are fighting over me (blush)**

**Shindara Jr.: Go dada!**

**Michelle: For get those worthless people. I'm the best even though you never seen me in action yet.**

**Sophia: Benitora, (Hade tears in eyes) **

**Benitora: what's wrong?**

**Sophia: You know what happens to a woman after making love to a man after 9 months?**

**Benitora: You mean your (fainted)**

**Sophia: Benitora?**

**Akira: I'm done with you yet Yuya! (Opens the door to Yuya's room and see Kyo and Yuya in the futon) NO! SHE'S BEEN SPOILED ALL READY!**

**Kyo: Get out! (Locked door)**

**Hot Spring**

**Danielle is taking a bath until door slams open. It was Yukimura.**

**Yukimura: Wow. I'm in heaven**

**Danielle tried fire but hand was wet.**

**Danielle: NO!**

**Yukimura: You are all mine now. (Takes off cloths and get in then held her.)**

**Danielle: (Blush) Yukimura (Thinking: Can't give in!)**

**Yukimura: Oh, Red.**

**Danielle: What! (push him off.) Stop calling me that! If I was an angel would I have slept with Kyo!**

**Yukimura: You slept with Kyo! NO! I WANTED YOUR VIRGINITY!**

**Danielle: (growls and punch him) Not so loud jack ass!

* * *

**

**Lady Danielle (Author): Pick who is your favorite. Only 5 ok. Pick wisely. It's OK if you don't pick me. I'll understand.**

**Well, my favorite people are:**

**First Place: Ashley**

**Second Place: Sasuke**

**Third Place: Yuya**

**Forth Place: Yukimura**

**Fifth Place: Sesshormaru**


	31. What are you Danielle?

Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls

Chapter 31

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

Who are you Danielle?

Still lying in the bed with the killer of a thousand men, Yuya Shiina. It is still night time and she is still awake. She was still out of breath from all the pain pleasure her body just came through. Her so called lover was holding her in his arms. They were both bonding with their body heat. She looked at her lover and saw that he was asleep.

'He looks so peace ful when he's asleep.' she leaned over to his face and kissed him on the cheek. 'I love him so much but I have to let him say it first. Kyo.' she found her self tearing up. 'What if he doesn't love me back and this is just lust to him.' she sat up and reached for her kimono with all her energy.

Once she got her kimono she got out of his hold and got up with the help with her sword. 'I think he killed me.'

"There's no point of moving if you can't." said a man's voice.

"Kyo?" she turned around to him. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"I was all ready awake."

'Then forget about the sleeping look.'

"Where you going?"

"I need some air." she smiled as she opened the door and went out. "I'll be back." she closed the door behind her.

Yuya walked on the porch and sat down slowly.

'Why do I feel so bad?' she looked up at the full moon. 'Maybe because I feel like a just gave my self to my brothers killer. Wait? I did.'

"Yuya?" said a woman's voice.

"Huh?" she looked and saw Ceara and Michelle. "Hello, Lady Michelle and Lady Ceara."

"Please call me Ceara." smiled Ceara.

"Michelle will be nice." said Michelle while walking over to her. "Wow, you are nibbled up girl." she said while looking at her neck.

"So, you finally did it will Kyo." smiled Ceara while sitting next to her. "That's a good way to celebrate your New Years." she said while opening her coat. A little boy was sleeping in her arms.

"Who's that?"

"This is my son."

"He's so cute." smiled Yuya. "How old is he?"

"Now, 3 years old."

"So, what are you two doing out her in the Middle of the night."

"Were just pasting through the town. Where on our way to back to the 'Sea of Trees'" answered Michelle.

"Yeah." agreed Ceara.

"Well, we will see you soon little sister." smiled Ceara while getting up. "Sorry but no chit- chat for now." got up Michelle.

"I understand." smiled Yuya.

"See ya." they both said and walked away.

_Next Morning..._

Kyo was up and found Yuya sitting in the corner sleeping.

'!'

Kyo got up, grabbed his stuff, and went out the door.

"Huh?" Yuya eyes pop opened as the door closed. "Where you going? ...Kyo!"

Outside, Danielle was playing with Kei, Ken, and little boy with a ball. Yukimura was on the porch, sitting in front of Kyo, while drinking sake. Kyo walked off the porch and started walking away from the Inn.

"Where do you think you're going?" said Yukimura while walking behind him.

Kyo stopped and saw Danielle and Yukimura smiling at him.

"Are you planing to go somewhere with out us Kyo?" smiled Danielle.

"Going after Akira- San, perhaps?" said Yukimura while.

"I have no time for this." he turned around and saw Danielle still smiling.

"Let me go." said Kyo with a little anger in his voice.

"We understand you want your body back, but you never know what Akira- San has planned." she walked up to him. "Do you?"

Yukimura went behind her and held her by the waist then pull her to him.

"And, of course Nobunaga's head is missing because some demons took it." he sat his head on her shoulder. "I thought you would know Kyo."

"What are you to a couple now?"

"That's not the point Kyo!" said Danielle. "The point is that you are not going any where with out us. So don't you even think about running out on us"

"That's right!"

"Huh!" they looked and saw Yuya walking towards them. "You are not going any were until I get the bounty for your head." she grabbed his kimono. "You just try to disappear! I'll come and drag you back, every time Kyo!" he yelled in his face.

"Give me a break." he knocked her hand off him. "I don't need you help." he walked away.

'That was a change of heart, Yuya.' grinned Danielle.

'I don't want him to go that's why.' she looked at her then at Kyo.

"I thought we were friend! We're here to help." said Yukimura while playing in his hair.

Sasuke and Ashley door opened. "If that's what Yukimura says, I guess I'm in." smiled Sasuke.

Benitora showed up out of the blue. "Yeah! We started this and we're damn well going to finish it." he smiled.

"Where'd he come from?" looked Ashley. "Anyway, I need to stick around to save your ass Kyo and Benitora's so I'm in."

It's not for justice but I'm in." said Migeira while coming out of the bushes with Lady Okuni in his arms.

"You see Kyo." smiled Danielle.

Kyo stopped. "But then," he turned around. "I suppose a Lord needs servants... sure why not?" he grinned.

"A team." said Danielle.

"Well, 'I' isn't in 'servant'."

"It is in 'friends" she winked at him.

Ken and Kei ran over to Danielle and pulled on her kimono. "My Lady,"

"In a few." she smiled at them. "Hey, where's Jr.?" she looked around.

"Our Lord took him." the said at the same time.

"Thank God, if Ceara notice her child was missing she would kill me."

"Wait, that was Ceara's son?" said Yukimura while letting go of her.

"Yeah."

"I see."

"See what?"

"Nothing."

'He looks just like Sasuke (Shindara).'

Everyone gathered their stuff and started to walk along the stream until a stop came. Kyo stopped and looked in a dark valley. Shindara appeared. Kara jumped out of a tree to Danielle's side. Ken and Kei reached for their sword.

"Shindara, long time no see." she said as her eyes changed.

"What do you want?" asked Sasuke while stepping in front of Yukimura.

"I didn't come to fight." he took a bag out of his rob (What ever he wears). "I'm here to give you all a message." he looked at Lady Danielle. "I have one for you, Lady Danielle."

"I don't except." she turned away from him and walked head.

"It has to do with Lady Dan."

Danielle stopped and turned around with an angry face. "All right, you got my attention. What does the witch from down under want?"

"I thought you would. She's back and ready to take her revenge towards you and your family."

'That name? Who is she to Danielle?' thought Sasuke.

"Who's that?" questioned Migeira.

"That name," the strong and red aura surrounded her. "I hate that name. Why does she come back? Why can't she just stay in hell were she belongs!"

'I never seen Danielle so mad before.' thought Yuya.

'That aura? It's so strong.' thought Migeira.

"My Lady." said Kara.

Danielle turned around and fan her self to cool down. "I'm all right." she turned back around with a evil grin on her face. "I hope she's better this time because it wouldn't be much fun playing child's play."

Kara and Kei looked at each other then left in a flash.

"And she gave you this." He gave her the bag that was shaped like a ball to her.

Once the ball got in her hand her right sleeve burned off and some red marking showed up. She dropped it and covered her markings. "That son- of- bitch."

"There is no reason for you to cover it. Only your kind can read it." said Shindara."

"Can't be to careful now." her sleeved returned to her.

"She also said–

Shindara started to speak in another language that none of them can understand but Yuya, Ashley, and Kei.

"That's horrible." said Yuya with tears forming in her eyes.

"What did he say?" asked Okuni

Yuya ignored her and started to speak the same language to Shindara but shouting. Shindara was talking back in forth to Yuya.

Ashley had tears coming down her cheeks. "Damn her."

"Ashley?" said Sasuke.

Shindara stopped and looked at Yukimura. "And you, Demon Eyes Kyo."

"Huh?" he looked at Shindara.

"As for you, Nobunaga is all ready back and now looking for your body."

"What!" all in shock.

"How can that be?" asked Migeira.

"It takes a long time for a body to be made." said Ashley while whipping her tears. "No one can make a body that fast!"

"It was a back up because his wife, Lady Dan, brung him back." answered Shindara. "Anyway, Demon Eyes Kyo, the Mibu Clan want you died along with Kyoshiro. Lady Dan want to kill Lady Danielle herself."

"Please, don't give me that crap." said Kyo while his aura went up. "I'll kill him my self this time with out anyone's help."

'Yeah right.' grinned Ashley.

"Nobunaga- Sama is in the deepest part of the forest. Deeper then the Land of the Fire Lotus."

"The Mibu." said Ashley.

"Yes, the Mibu Clan that rules this world from the shadows."

"So, it _was_ the Mibu Clan that sealed off the gates and slope of hell." said Danielle.

"Only those they permit may enter but, of course. Lady Ashley and Lady Danielle, you are."

"Good." smiled Ashley.

"I will leave now," said Shindara. "But beware, all of you are in danger and they will be after you. Lady Danielle don't forget your gift."

The ground opened up under and the bag went fell inside the earth.

"It will be in hell, she can meet it their when I kill her, for the 2 time." the ground closed up.

Shindara left.

"Well, we are wasting time here." smiled Danielle while turning around. "Let's go."

"Danielle." said Ashley.

"I know Ashley. You can go back to see if they are still alive."

Ashley left in a flash. Slash and Ralph did the same. Midnight went over to Danielle and licked her hand.

"I'm all right." she pet him on the head. "Go see if your family is all right."

Midnight growled and MJ came out of Danielle's bag and climb on her shoulder. "Where did you come from?" she giggled.

"Danielle," said Kyo's voice.

"Huh?" she turned around with a smile. "Yes Kyo?"

"Who is Lady Dan?"

"Oh, uuuummm" she looked up at the sky. "She's a woman that I hate very much. And some body you shouldn't worry about."

"Why not?" asked Yukimura.

"It's not your problem that's why."

"What do you have to hide?"

"Nothing really."

"Can we just go." said Yuya. "We are wasting time just standing here."

"And you, what did you say to Shindara?" asked Kyo.

"Nothing important."

"You were crying."

"Just leave it alone." yelled Danielle. "Do you want your body back Kyo or not! If you did you won't spend your time around here!"

Kyo walked passed her. "When we get to Kyoto I will expect a answer from you."

"Why care anyway?"

"I never seen you so mad before so I want to see what's going on."

Danielle smiled. "Baka, Ka."

Ken sat on Midnight's back.

Danielle just turned around and walked behind Kyo.

* * *

**Lady Danielle: I hope you like this chapter. **


	32. One Eye Whilly and a broken Sasuke

Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls 

Chapter 31

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

Note: I know the last one was boring and not really interesting but I'm going to try to make this one worth it. (SIGHN) All right, deeps breathe and think of something (Thinking). I don't have anything in my head is boiling. Maybe, I can do it like the book but that will ruin the whole thing I have for the next chapter. It looks like I have no thing so let me get the book.

Let's see… Well, here I go.

* * *

One Eye Whilly and a broken Sasuke

In Mt. Kudeyama, Lady Kosuke was about to go picking for mountain vegetables for dinner with lady Sakuya but Lady Sakuya wasn't in her normal spot, on the porch drinking tea. Lady Kosuke ran outside and saw Lady Sakuya with an Angel with blue wings and a long coat, on the roof.

"Lady Sakuya, please come down!" yelled Lady Kosuke.

" Thank you Lady Kosuke for all that you've done for me but I must leave you now. I must go to Kyoto." Said Lady Sakuya.

"Please, Lady Sakuya don't go!" yelled Lady Kosuke.

The Angel picked her up and flew away.

'Oh, no. Lord Yukimura is not going to like this.' Thought Lady Kosuke.

In the forest… 

Kyo, Benitora, Danielle, Yukimura, Sasuke, MJ, and Migeira, Midnight were sitting around the campfire. Danielle was sitting on her futon writing in a book. MJ and Midnight were playing on the sides of Danielle.

"Kyoto, even with government in Edo, Kyoto is still the cream of the country." Said Benitora. "They say there's nothing you can't get in the capital city."

"Yeah, it'll be great." Smiled Yukimura. "Once we get there."

"Why're we still camping out here!" shouted Benitora.

"Will you relax." Said Danielle. "I think the great outdoor are fun. Makes you really see the nature of life." She continued writing.

"What are you writing?" asked Migeira.

"Nothing important. Just a dream I'm trying to figure out. Nothing more."

"A dream?" questioned Kyo.

"Yeah, if I don't know what a dream means I try to figure it out."

"Dream are nothing more put fantasy's." laid back Sasuke.

"Some are and some are not." She looked up at Sasuke that was above her in the tree.

"What's your dream about?" asked Migeira.

"Not… Important." She looked back in her book.

"We are all clue less right now, Lady Danielle." Said Migeira. "Who is 'Lady Dan?'

"I told you." She closed the book and put it down. "A demon girl. A slut, a bitch, and a whore that sleeps with every handsome man she comes across."

"That's cold. You really hate this woman." Said Sasuke.

"Hell, yeah." She grinned. "And speaking of 'Hell'. She's devils daughter trying to make a new hell her on Earth."

"Than what does that have to do with your family and why do you have to do it?" asked Benitora.

"You should know me by now, I don't like people getting hurt."

"You didn't care before." Said Kyo.

"Huh?" she looked at Kyo. "My past is behind me KYO."

"Yeah right. Back then you were a heart less soul. How did you become so nice?"

"I'm not always nice you know. I can be very cruel sometimes."

"Why I can't imagine you being a manslayer?" asked Benitora.

"Don't." she looked at MJ playing with a grasshopper and smiled. "You know those are poison MJ. Why are you playing with it?"

MJ jumped in the bushes a came out with a spider in his mouth. He sat down while it crawls around on the ground.

"I think that is a 'Black Widow'" pointed it out Benitora.

Danielle smiled and picked up the spider. "You are right it is. A boy."

"You are not harm by it?" questioned Migeira.

"It only chooses to bite you if it doesn't like you. I'm not effective or MJ because it's so young." Danielle tossed it backwards and screams of girls were heard. "Right, Ceara and Cendra?"

"Don't do that!" yelled a girls voice.

From the darkness came Ceara and a little girl. She had brown eyes and brown hair.

"That's what you get for sneaking up on me." smiled Danielle.

The little girl hugged Danielle by the neck. "Big cousin!" she smiled.

"Joking." Said Danielle.

"Sorry." She let go.

"Everyone, this is my little cousin." She put her in her lap. "Cendra."

"Hello." Smiled Cendra.

"She's so cute." Smiled Benitora.

"Trust me she's deadly." Said Migeira.

"Are you still up set for m6e for putting a bomb in your gun?" she made an evil grin.

"Like I said 'deadly'

Danielle went in her kimono.

"What are you doing! Don't touch there!" Cendra cried. "That place is personal."

"Stay still." She took out a long silver gun. "You little thief."

"That's mine." She took the gun back. "No touching."

"No, that's mine." Said Ceara while taking it away from her.

"Fine, it's your." She got up and moved away from them.

The gun started to tick.

"You little tramp!" yelled Ceara while throwing the gun in the back of her.

Once it lands it blew up.

Cendra laughed.

"I like this kid." grinned Kyo.

"You have a Tenro, and it's real." She took the sword and opened if from its sheath.

"Hey!"

"You said you liked me so I get to see your stuff. I'm trust worthy besides I'm just a little kid." She smiled up at him. She held the sword up. "I finally see a real one. All the other Tenro's are fake. I know this one is real for sure." She looked at sword part and touched it. She started to bleed on her finger. "Sharp, beautiful, and very long also light. This is a perfect sword fit for a Samurai, a trained killer." She smiled. But, the problem is that it has a lot of power but isn't using it." She put it back in the sheath and tossed it to Kyo. "Pathetic."

"You little—

"Don't go so bad on her, Kyo." Said Yukimura.

"Yeah," she sucked her finger. "Listen to Mr. Yukimura Sanada."

"You know me?" asked Yukimura

"Yeah, you're the one that likes Danielle and a pervert. Drinks a lot, sleeps with woman for sports, and wants Ieyasu Tokugawa's head but failed at that." She grinned at Yukimura then at Benitora. "As for you, Hidetada Tokugawa."

"Huh?"

"You slept with my cousin Sophia. You two looses a baby on New Years Day but that's not important. Why would you travel with a man that wants to kill your father? But then again, you don't want to rule the throne after your father. So, now you call your self 'Benitora, The Shadow Master' you can have 5 shadows. Your weapon is the 'Hokuraku Shimon' that Lord Muramasa also made along with other 4. Kyo and cotton head has one."

"What a smart little child." Grinned Yukimura.

"As for you Migeira- San." She sat down. "You are a total jack ass." She laughed.

"Please, let me kill her." Migeira growled at he aimed his gun at Cendra.

"Sorry Megira but she has to live. Yeah, it sucks." Said Ceara.

Cendra stuck out her tongue at him. "Hahaah!" She got up went over to Danielle. "And you two, Ceara is Blue and Danielle is—

Danielle hit her on the head and she fell on her futon. "I had enough of her."

"What was that for!"

"Keep, your mouth shut and stop insulting everyone."

"But, I'm not done. I have one more. Sasuke Sarutobi, one of the Sanada Ten very skills full ninja or was it the other Sasuke Yukimura had. His name is Shindara now, right? He's not important." She sat down. "I'm done."

* * *

**Mean while, at the hot spring were Lady Okuni and Miss. Yuya** were bathing until Yuya heard a giggling. Then, out of no where a man came jumping out of the bushes with his shirt off.

"AHHHH!" both girls scream as they ran out of the hot spring.

The man came up and looked around. "Where'd ya go?" he looked around.

"Peeping Tom." Yuya took out her sword and sticked it in the water.

"Where did you get that sword?" the man asked.

The sword gave of electricity and went in the water. The man jumped out before it shocked the water.

"Are you crazy! Do you even know how to us that thing?"

"Yes," Yuya took her sword out of the water and sticked it in the ground.

"All right then, show me," he grinned.

"Glade to." Yuya's clothing changed into a sky blue color and had the symbol of 'Thunder' on the back.

"Be careful Yuya." Said Lady Okuni. "This guy is well trained and a great Samurai."

The guy had a patch over his right eye and he was wearing a black kimono with some writing on the back. Short blond hair and very manly looking.

"I can see that." She stood in a attack position. "Let's go."

The man took out a wooden sword. "Ladies first."

"All right." Yuya ran towards him and did a slash down on him. But he blocked it with his wooden sword. "So, that's how It's going to be." Her eyes turned into lightning color.

" What are you talking about?" he said while pushing against her sword.

They both jumped back from each other. He ran towards Yuya and started to swing the wooden sword. Yuya blocked everyone swung he gave her.

"You're fast." He smiled.

"So are you," she grinned. "You swing your sword around so easily too. If my sword hits your wood you will hit it by the side."

"Beauty and smarts." He grins as he swung faster.

"That… Is… Enough… Swinging!" Yuya yell while running past him. "Looks like I win for now."

His sword turned into small little tiny pieces.

"When did she?" he looking in shock.

"And to add a little shock to my ending." She took her sword and closed her eyes. It turned into a thunder sword. She made a slash down and the thunder went all around the area but mostly it went into him. "Thunder Wave!" Then in a second later he fell. "Oh, my I forgot all about the water he had on him." she put her sword in her sheath and went over to him. "Hey?"

"I'm impressed."

"Huh?" Yuya turned around and saw Yukimura, Okuni, Migeira Benitora, Kyo, Ceara, and Danielle. "Where did you all come from?"

"We herd you screaming so we came." Smiled Yukimura.

"Danielle taught you well." Said Migeira.

"I know. I'm the best." Smile Danielle while walking over to the man. "Look who it is, Bontenmaru- San."

"I just got beaten up by a hot sexy girl with thunder powers." He said while his eyes were close. "Hold me."

"Pathetic." Grins Ceara.

Bontenmaru reached up and grabbed Yuya then kissed her on the lips.

'Gross! Gross!' Yuya thought. "Gross!" s lighting from the sky came down and shocked him. Yuya kicked him in the hot spring. "I've been diseased." She cried.

"Yeah, that happens a lot." Said Danielle.

"You people are so evil to me," said Bontenmaru while getting out the hot spring.

"Why are you here?" asked Kyo.

"Oh, right." Bontenmaru went over to Kyo." **He **wants to see you before he goes to the other world."

"Huh!" looked Ceara.

"You know who I'm talking about, Cece. You work for the guy."

"Oh, right."

"Who is that?" asked Yukimura.

"What do you mean by passing through the other world or what the hell you just said?" asked Danielle.

"He didn't tell you?"

"No shit, that's why I'm asking."

"He's very ill."

* * *

**Cendra and Sasuke were on top of the tree talking. **

"So, do you know why Shindara left the Sanada Ten?" asked Sasuke.

"No, it's really a mystery to me really." She signed.

"Do you know were Ashley is?"

"**Princess **Ashley." She corrected. "Well, what about her?"

"Do you know where she is?"

"She should be on her way back by now." She moved closer to him. "Why so interested?"

"I want to ask her to marry me tonight." He took out a ring out of his pocket. "We made a promise to each other that we will get marry when we are older."

"What a minute!" she yelled. "Don't you know Princess Ashley is suppose to get marry to a Prince from the far East. He is sooo cute." She smiled.

"She's suppose to be married?"

"Yes, it was plan since the day she was born. She can't get out of it unless…

"Unless what?"

"The adults said I was too young to know that word so I don't really know."

"Does she know?"

"No, her father never really told her."

"So it is a force marriage?"

"Yes."

Sasuke held his hand on his chest. 'My heart stopped. I feel to light headed.' Next thing he knew he was on the ground.

"Sasuke!" he heard his name being called.


	33. Our Love Part 1

  
Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls 

Chapter 33

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

Our Love Part 1

Still at the hot spring area, Bontenmaru, Kyo, Ceara, Okuni, and the others were standing talking.

"Who is this guy?" asked Benitora.

"Yukimura- San, you know him?" asked Yuya.

"Yes, well, I've met a lot of people in my day." He smiled.

"Tora knows him better then me, though."

Benitora looked at Bontenmaru then at Yukimura with a confused face. "No, who are you again?"

They all fell anime style.

"Idiot." Growled Yuya.

"So, date or should I say "Masamuna- San, The One- Eye Dragon"? said Ceara.

"Can I talk to you?" said Danielle while taking Bontenmaru by the arm. "Alone." Danielle looked at the others with her fire eyes then she teleport them both to an area.

* * *

Later… 

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke was coming to his senses after that huge hit he took toward the ground.

"Sasuke, can you hear me?" a soft woman's voice was calling out to him. "Are you all right?"

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Ashley holding him. He felt warm but still his heart was still in pain.

"What happened to you sleepy head?" she smiled.

"Ashley?"

"No, I'm Danielle." Ashley was jocking. "Are you all right?"

Sasuke sat up slowly and rubbed his head. "Ashley, we need to talk."

"Later, I want you to feel better." She smiles at him.

" No, I really need to talk to you it's very important." He took her hand had a small tight grip around it.

"Are you all right, Sasuke?" asked Yukimura that was lying down in a futon with Danielle across the fire. "We all heard you fall and you really hit the ground hard. You should really lay down and rest."

"I'm all right."

"What made you fall like that?" asked Ashley.

"Can we go somewhere and talk."

"I don't like those words." Said Cendra while her eyes were close.

"Shut up you rat." Said Bontenmaru.

"Who are you calling a rat, bitch!" she yelled at him.

"Watch who you are speaking to little one."

"Fine." She opened her eyes and made an evil grin at him.

"Beware of the evil look. You have something coming towards you." Said Migeira.

"It looks like I've found a new toy to blow up." She giggled.

Sasuke and Ashley went in the dark forest.

* * *

"Did you tell Sasuke about?" asked Ceara. "Cendra?"

"Yeah, he needs to know the truth. He was going to have to find out sooner or later."

"You should have let her tell him herself." Said Danielle while turning toward them. "I think you should keep your mouth shut for now on Cendra."

"What are you talking about?" asked Okuni.

"Ashley is forced to marry some guy my father has picked out for her." Said Danielle.

"And them two promised each other that they will get marry when they get older." Said Yukimura.

"How do you know?" asked Danielle while putting her head on his chest.

"I was there when he brought it the ring." He smiled.

**#Flash Back#**

**On New Years day, before the girls got back from the mountains, Sasuke and Yukimura were shopping in town for new Kimonos. They were both walking down the street.**

"**Lord Yukimura?" asked Sasuke.**

"**Hai, Sasuke?"**

"**If you really like a girl or even love her. What would you to show how much you love her?"**

"**I would make love to her." He smiled.**

" '**Make Love?" questioned Sasuke.**

"**Oh, I never talked you about 'making love to a woman?" he stopped.**

"**No."**

"**All right, time for those father and sons talk."**

"**Not one of those again." Sasuke scowled at him. "My voice has all ready change, Yukimura."**

"**That's step one."**

**Sasuke stopped in front of a jewelry stand and looked at the rings.**

"**I see. You are heading all the way to step 5." He smiled on the side of Sasuke. "These are pretty expansive. Can you even pay for this?"**

"**I been saving."**

"**Before you do. Are you sure you want to do this?"**

"**Look, you and I both know I love Ashley more then anything." He smiled at Yukimura. "Besides, we promised to each other that we will get marry as soon we get older."**

"**That is so cute."**

"**I'll take the diamond ring, please." Said Sasuke to the keeper.**

"**Sure." He put the ring in a small black box. "Thank you." He took the money from Sasuke, count it, and then gave the box to Sasuke.**

"**That one is pretty."**

"**I hope she will like it." Sasuke smiled.**

"**Are you going to ask her tonight?"**

"**I don't know."**

"**What do you mean? Are you going to make love to her then?"**

"**I don't know what that means."**

"**Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke, we really need to talk how to make love and babies."**

"**Huh!"**

**(End of Flash Back **

"I hope he will take that well." Said Danielle.

**Sasuke and Ashley** were near a lake under a full moon sitting on a smooth stone.

"This brings back memorize." Smiled Sasuke while looking up at the moon.

"Huh?"

"Our first kiss, in Edo." She took his hand. "The days go by so fast, right?" she looked at Sasuke.

"Ashley, did you know—

He stopped.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"Cendra told me that you were getting forced to marry by your father." He looked at her with tears in his eyes. "Did you know?"

"Sasuke," she looked away while she placed one hand over her chest. "I've been- trying to tell you but—

"You knew!" he yelled at her.

"Sasuke, why are you yelling?"

"Why? I am upset right now." He got up. "Do you remember our promise we made to each other when we were young?"

"I do." She got up had tears running down her eyes. "Sasuke I've tried to tell you ever since I got back from the mission I went on before New Years Day. I- I wish I can get out of it but I can't." she run into Sasuke's arms and cried on his chest. "I can't. I don't know how." She looked up at him. "You know I love you Sasuke?"

"Yes and I love you too." Tears when down his eyes while holding her in his arms.

"You know I would do anything to be with you."

I wouldn't let you go with out a fight. I love you and I'm not going to loose you again." He lift her chin toward his and kissed her.

"Sasuke,"

Sasuke kissed her on the neck. "I- I want to make love to you Ashley."

"Sasuke?" she looked up at him in shock.

"Don't look at me like that." He smiled and dries her tears. "I love you Ashley and I want you to have my children and feel the love I have for you." He licked her neck.

"Not here." She placed one hand on his cheek. "When we get to the next town, I promise." She kissed him on the lips.

"Ashley." He moaned her name.

"Sasuke." She moaned his.

At that first time in their life, Sasuke and Ashley were arousing. Ashley felt her self-getting moist between her legs and Sasuke felt his manhood hardens.

The others… 

Yukimura and Danielle were under the covers moving around and giggling.

"Stop it," Giggled Danielle.

"I'm sorry but I can't help my self." He went on top of her. "Am I hurting you?"

"No, you are not heavy at all."

"Not in front of the little kid." Said Benitora.

"Where not doing anything." Smiled Yukimura.

"If you plan to fuck her, Yukimura. Then go somewhere else." Said Bontenmaru.

"We are just having fun. Nothing more." She blushed a little while taking Yukimura off of her and lays on his stomach.

"Yeah." Said Yukimura.

"I think you are going to have a brother- in- law, Lady Ceara before all of this is over." Grinned Okuni.

"Huh?" Danielle blushed red while moving away from him.

"Hey?" Yukimura but his arm around her waste and bung her closer to him. " What's wrong being a Mrs. Sanada?"

Danielle didn't answer.

"I know it is too early talking about marriage." He whispers in her ear the nibbled on her ear.

"Come on, stop it," She giggled and turned around back to him. "Yukimura I…"

"Yes?"

"Nothing." She smiled and started to kiss his neck then put her hands through his hair.

"Something wrong?" he asked her.

"No." she was still kissing his neck.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"I can't wait until we get to the next town." Signed Yuya. "The spring festival is going on."

"I all ways go, well, my house is there." Smiled Ceara


	34. Our Love Part 2: Ashley and Sasuke I lov...

Samurai Deeper Meets Samurai Hot Girls 

Chapter 33

Lady Danielle

* * *

Our Love Part 1: Ashley &Sasuke: I love you

Bontenmaru, Yukimura, Ashley, Danielle, Benitora, Ceara, Cendra, Midnight, MJ, Kyo, Okuni, and Migeira were walking through a thick fog. They were on their way to a small town called 'Blossoms' (**Made it up my self).**

"I'm really sick of fogs." Said Yuya.

"Well, if you don't know, we are on a bride." Said Ceara.

The fog cleared up but just a little so everyone can see each other.

Ceara went in her jacket and took out a silver long gun. "I found you."

"Huh!" they looked at Ceara.

"I've been looking all over Japan for your ass. Now, it's time to take you in."

A man started to run from her. Ceara took her time loading the gun.

"You can't get him now." Said Migeira.

"Yes I can." She smiled and pointed the gun in his direction. "I just have to have patience and know my limit." She shot the gun.

"It's not going to hit him." Said Yuya.

The man dropped.

"It did." She walked ahead.

"Now if you weren't taken Ceara I would have love for you to by my wife." Smiled Bontenmaru.

"I might and just shot you since you are on my bounty list as well. You cost a lot too." She giggled. "Besides, you are not my type."

"That's cold."

'Yuya?' thought Ceara to Yuya. 'Do you think Bontenmaru is gay? He acts like it.'

"You're right." Yuya laughed along with Ceara.

"What's so funny?" asked Okuni.

"Oh, nothing." They said at the same time with a smile on their face.

They fog cleared completely from around them. They saw the town and a celebration going on.

They were now passing a flower garden.

"They are so much flowers." looked Danielle while getting closer to Yukimura.

"It's so beautiful." Smiled Ashley.

"It's evil." Said Danielle.

Kyo started to laugh. "Are you still afraid of bee's?"

"Hell Yeah!" yelled Danielle. "I've never been stung and I'm not planing any time in life."

"There is a bee next to your feet." Said Bontenmaru.

Danielle looked down and saw near her feet. "Ahh!" she screamed and then ran in front of them all the way to the town.

They all laughed.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Danielle screamed back at them.

"It's just a bee." Said Ceara.

"They are evil!" said Danielle. "And birds."

"I'll agree with you on that." Said Ashley. "They are only good if you cook them."

They caught up with Danielle.

"Nee- Chan!" some children ran toward Ceara.

"Nee- Chan!" said a little girl.

"You're back!"

Ceara smiled and hugged one of the boys. "Sahara, Risa, and Riku it's been a long time." She smiled.

"How long are you going to stay here?" asked Riku.

"Two days."

"Nee- Chan, can you take us to the festival today?" asked Sahara while pulling on her coat.

"As soon I get settled." She smiled. "Go on ahead. I know your mothers will be worried about you all."

"OK, Bye Nee- Chan" they all ran back into town.

"As I think of little children," said Yukimura. "Where is your son, Lady Ceara?"

"He's spending a few days with his father." She walked deeper in the town.

All of them walked through the crowd of people.

"Are you all staying somewhere tonight?" asked Ceara. "You can stay at my place if you wish."

"We will stay at your place" Said Kyo.

They stopped took a road that had cherry blossoms on each side.

" It smells just like home." Said Ashley while sniffing the air.

"The Sea of Trees." Said Sasuke.

They stopped at a big castle and a lot of space surrounding it.

"Wow, that's almost big as my house." Said Yukimura.

"You live here?" asked Bontenmaru.

"Yep," she took her slippers off and opened the door. "Don't touch the walls please."

On the walls were different guns and pictures of bounties. They were pictures of school students she went to school with.

"You really like your guns, Lady Ceara." said Migeira.

"It's like a hobby of mines." She opened the door that had JR. on it. "Jr? I guess they are not home yet."

"I never met your husband before." Said Danielle.

"I know and you will never will." Ceara grin while taking off her coat.

"Wow, you are loaded." Said Migeira.

Ceara was wearing a short kimono with guns wrapped around on let and the bullets on the other leg. She had a long silver one on her back along with different color bullets.

"How much guns do you have in all?" asked Migeira.

"I lost count after 500." She smiled while walking up the stairs. "Your rooms will be up here."

"What's on the third level?" asked Bontenmaru.

"My workshop. Where I make my guns."

"You make guns?" questioned Yuya.

"Yep, that thunder gun you have was made by yours truly." She smiled at Yuya.

"Why did you give it to me in the first place?"

"The gun wanted you as its master. Maybe because you are pure of heart."

"Pure of heart?" questioned Okuni.

"Well, you can pick any room that's up here." Smiled Ceara. "If you need anything just call."

"Ceara, did you ever see Kenshin today?" asked Ashley.

"Kenshin, you mean your Ex?"

"Ex?" questioned Sasuke.

"Ex- boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"We are just friends now, relax Sasuke."

"I am relax."

"No, that look in your eyes says different." She walked past him. "I'm going to pay him a visit."

Sasuke became mad.

"See ya." Said Ashley while walking down the stairs.

"Relax Sasuke." Smiled Yukimura.

"I said I was." He growled under his breath.

Ceara giggled.

"I think I will go and check out the festival while I'm here."

"Same here." Said Danielle.

"Where are you going?" asked Yukimura while grabbing her by the waist and pulling her closer to him. "Can you at least wait for me?"

"I can't help it that you are slow." She smiled.

"And I just can't let you get away from me like that. Someone might take you away from me."

"Yeah, someone like me," grinned Bontenmaru.

"What ever." Danielle while getting out of Yukimura's arms. She walked down the hallway. "Ceara did you take the pictures out of these room?"

"Nope."

Danielle ran to each room carrying picture frames. "I don't like my baby pictures shown."

"You weren't that bad." Smiled Yukimura.

"I hate them even though I was the pretties of them all." She blushed.

"In your dreams." Said Ceara with a straight face.

"MOM, I'M HOME!" said a little voice downstairs.

"We have visitors Jr. so clean up a little, please?"

"Sure mom."

"Your son?" questioned Migeira.

"Yeah." She turned around. "I'll see you later then."

Later… 

Sasuke and Ashley were having a picnic under a cherry blossom tree in Ceara's back round.

"You make great rice balls, Ashley." Smiled Sasuke.

"Thanks." She smiled back.

"So, did you find your Ex?"

"Yeah," she looked at him. "He was pretty happy to see me."

"I wonder why." Said Sasuke while turning his head the other way.

"Sasuke," Ashley got up and went on the side of him. "I think you're jealous."

"I am not" 

Ashley sat on his lap and hugged him. "Oh, Sasuke you should know that I only have feelings and by family. When I mean I love you that means I do. You are the only man for me."

"Marry me?"

"Huh?" she looked at him in shock. "Sasuke, what did you say?"

Sasuke took her hand and took out a ring box. "I don't care what your father says. I want you to be my wife Ashley. Please, marry me?"

"Sasuke," she smiled softly. "Yes."

Sasuke opened the box and showed her the ring.

"Sasuke! It's beautiful." She smiled.

Sasuke put it on her wedding finger. "Not as beautiful then you." He whispered in her ear then nibbled it playfully.

"Sasuke." She giggled. "You know no one is in the house now." She kissed him on the lips.

Sasuke pick her up bridal style and went in the house. On the way Ashley was kissing her neck. Sasuke opened the door to his room, close the door behind him, and then placed Ashley on the futon. He kissed inside of her kimono. Every kiss he will undo her kimono.

"Sasuke," she moaned his name while taking off his top.

"You taste so good." He licked above her waist.

With every kiss, Sasuke will become harder and with every touch of her body she will become wetter.

Sasuke finally got her whole kimono off and she did the same for him.

"You are beautiful." He kissed her chest and nibbled on her nipples.

A little moan came out of her mouth. "Hmmm."

Sasuke licked up and down her body. He saw her thick forest between her thighs and licked it. He went lower until he met her full sex. "You are so sweet." He opened her legs wider and started to lick. And with every lick Ashley felt so much pleasure. Sasuke then sucked on her inner lips.

"Oh, Sasuke." She put her hands through his hair to push him closer. "It feels so good."

She felt Sasuke sucking harder from her sweet. Ashley started to take deep breaths and her moans were starting to get louder on every suck.

'She taste so good.' Thought Sasuke.

'This feels so good. Oh, Sasuke you don't even know how I'm getting so worked up.'

"Sasuke," she said while grabbing the futon and sitting up. "Huh! Hu! Hu! Hu! Oh, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up at her and squeezed her chest. Ashley over lapped his hands while they play with her nipples. She lies back down and enjoy this pleasure.

"Sasuke, I want you inside of me."

Sasuke herd this then stopped and looked at her.

"Please, I must feel the love." She moaned.

Sasuke kissed her on the lips. As this is happening she tastes herself. Sasuke takes his hard manhood and pushed it in slowly in her. Ashley held him closer to her.

"Sasuke!" she screamed when it entered inside of her.

Sasuke was screaming a little from the tight space he just fit in. Ashley had tears running down her eyes.

"Am I hurt you?" asked Sasuke.

"No, this is so much love."

"Now, our love is whole."

"Yes, we are a part of each other now." She smiled up at him.

Sasuke stood completely still until she breathing hard. Once she did he pushed his whole self in to her.

"Ahh!" she moaned and her nails went into her back. "Sasuke."

He did it very slow to her and she calmed down for a moment.

"Love this painful feels good." She let go of him and kissed him on the lips. "Is this all they love you have for me?"

"I have lots more." He said as he took himself out of her and told her to lay on her stomach and stand on her knees. Then again he let him self in her again. This time instead of slow he went hard.

"Sasuke!" she moan his name. "Ah! Ah! Oh, Sasuke it feels so good." She tightened her teeth together.

Sasuke was getting to aroused now. He was enjoying himself and their love. He pause once he felt something coming out of him.

'Is this the stuff that Yukimura told me about?' he question his thoughts. 'Well, I want her to carry my baby but at a time like this.'

"Sasuke, it's all right." Said Ashley while out of breath. " I know this is a bad time to have one but we will get through somehow."

"Ashley"

"I want this to happen. I want us to create our love together. I want to carry it and keep it as my own." She lowered a little. "You and I both love each other and by this child we will create we will see our love."

"Oh, Ashley."

"Please don't stop. Let me feel the love you have for me."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You are not hurting me. You are just showing me the love we have. It's wonderful."

Sasuke took himself out, picked her up, and pined her to the wall. She left one leg up around his waist. Sasuke put her inside of her again while kissing her. This time he went extra hard on her. With every push she will kiss him deeper and made more nail marks in his back.

* * *

The others… 

Ceara and Yuya were in a store full of kimono's. Kyo was standing by the door with her son.

"These are so nice!" smiled Yuya.

"I know aren't they beautiful." Smiled Ceara

Yuya went by a light blue one with thunder lines on it. "That is the most beautiful kimono I've ever seen. I do like the one you gave me, Cece."

"That's cold Yuya."

**(I'm not good with any fashion. Give me a break that was the only one I can think of for her.)**

Yuya looked at the price and notice she didn't have enough. "What!" she fell anime style the got back up. "Why does this cost so much?"

"Because I made it."

"You did?"

"Yeah, it was my first kimono that I was going to give to you before but the one you have on now looks much better." She smiled. "Well, I guess I should have stuck with my first choose." She turned her head and saw long leather jackets. She ran over towards it and had stars in her eyes. "It's so beautiful."

"It will be yours if you sing the cherry blossom song for us." Said a old woman that came over.

She was short and looked old but not too old.

"HUH!" said Ceara in shock ."Miss. Blossom, you are in charged of the festival this year?"

"Yes and I would like it if you sing for us today." She smiled at her. "The town has heard your voice and wants you to sing for us."

"Me, sing? For… the…. Whole… Town?"

"You said you will sing for us before after two years has past. And to tell my age it had pasted you know." She went in the back and came out with a pink kimono with blossom pedals on it. "I want you to wear this."

"I can just pay for the jacket."

"No you don't." she took out sign that said 1,100,000 yen on it and placed it on the jacket. "You want to pay that much for a jacket?"

"Miss, Blossom, how could you?"

"It has lots of pockets and its sleeve less also I have one in blue."

" Fine."

"I knew you will give in because you all ways do."

"That's because I'm nice to old people all the time." She took the dress from her.

"I want your hair to be out too wearing my cherry blossom comb."

"I will never look at pink again."

"You have pink hair."

"I'm thinking about changing it back to black." She headed out the store.

"You can dress in the back." Shesmiled at Ceara. "Oh, right. I want to see your husband again. He was very helpful to me with the shop."

"He was the one who fixed your porch?" said Ceara while in the dressing room changing her cloths. "Jr. come here and hold something for mommy."

Ceara's son came over and Ceara slide her weapons under the door. "Hold that for me, please. And remember what I said about guns too."

"They are very dangerous and you shouldn't play with one." He said. "Mom, when is daddy coming back?"

"I- tonight I guest." She opened the door and smile. "Jr."

"Why can't he stay with us all the time?" he had tears in his eyes.

"Jr. you know daddy has to do his work and I have to do mine." She took her belt and tied it around her. "I know this is unfair to you but after all of this is over we will live as a normal family." She whipped his tears.

"You promise?"

"Yeah," she kissed his forehead and hugged him. "I promise."

* * *

**Bontenmaru, Yukimura, and Danielle were walking inside Ceara's house.**

They herd Sasuke and Ashley moans.

"Sounds like Sasuke is fucking Ashley really hard." Smiled Bontenmaru.

"This not good." Said Danielle while falling on the floor.

"Are you all right?" asked Yukimura while helping her up.

"I'm fine." She smiled at him. "I just lost my head for a second there."

"Are you sure?"

Sasuke and Ashley's moans weren't heard now.

"I'm sure. I just need to get some sleep." She made a fake yawn. "I'll go to my room."

"You want company?" asked Yukimura.

"Um, no thinks." She smiled. "Um, you two go ahead with out me."

"Danielle!"

Danielle hugged her self in pain. "I'll be… fine." She ran upstairs.

"Danielle?" said Yukimura while going for her but pulled back Bontenmaru.

"Come on lover boy."

Later… Ceara's Cherry Blossom Song 

Everyone was eating under a cherry blossom tree. Sasuke and Ashley were on under their own tree of their own. Sasuke was holding her in his arms. Blizzard, Ralph, Midnight, and Slash were playing with the kids around them.

"Are you feeling all right, Danielle?" asked Yuya.

"I'm I just need to stretch more often." She smiled at Yuya. "It's been two years after all."

"But if you don't stretch they will, you know."

"Yeah, I know." She played with her hair. "Well, this is not the time now to talk about that." She smiled. "Now, let's hear Cece's voice."

"Can she sing?" asked Migeira.

"She does have a nice voice and it's very big." Danielle giggles. "But she hardly sings."

Ceara song… 

**Cherry Blossom Song: Sakura Sakura**

**Sakura… sakura… noyamamo satomo**

**Miwatasu kagiri**

**Kasumi- ka kumo- ka… asahi- ni niou**

**Sakura… Sakura…. Hanazakari**

Everyone clap. Ceara bowed then ran off the stage to the old woman.

"My jacket." She smiled.

"You are a bad child." She gave her the jacket.

"Thank you for the jacket Miss. Blossom." She bowed. "I'm off. I'll return the dress later."

"Just keep it. No one can't fit it unless some woman has big breast as you."

"What ever." She walked over to the others with hearts in her eyes holding the jacket.

"It's… so… beautiful."

"You finally got what you wanted." Smiled Okuni.

"Yes, I love leather jackets." She went in Danielle's bag. "I put Jr. stuff inside your bag Danielle. Sorry I didn't tell you."

"You are one sneaky bitch." Said with an evil grin.

Ceara scowled at her. "Why do you have to put it in so harsh words!"

"Because you are and you are sneaky!"

"Why are you all ways starting shit!" she yelled in her face.

"My face, need space." She back up a little.

"Are you jealous of me?"

"No?"

"Then what's your problem!"

"I saw that picture in your room, next to your window."

"You- did?" Ceara looked in shock.

"Hell yeah! How long has it been!"

"Long then you think."

"Ceara, I know I taught you better."

"What is your problem!" she stood up.

"But why him?"

"You are just jealous of all of us because you don't have one."

"Damn you bitch!" she slapped Ceara and walked away.

"Cat fight." Smiled Bontenmaru.

"That was kinda ruff you know?" said Yuya.

Ceara felt her cheek. "She started and because I'm not going to finish it because were in public."

"What's that about?" asked Migeira.

"Nothing." She sat down.

"You lucky she didn't use her full power." Said Kyo.

"She's just lucky were out in public." Ceara rubbed her cheek.

**Danielle** was walking down the road that led to Ceara's house.

'How can she say that to me?' she had tears in her eyes. 'She knows how much I want too. That was just plain wrong but I did started.'

"You all right?"

"Huh!" Danielle looked and saw Yukimura in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

"To comfort you."

Danielle ran to his arms and cried on his chest. She felt his hand sliding down back.

"It's all right." He went inside and sat down in the living room. "Don't cry. I hate it when you are upset."

Danielle looked up at him and kissed him on the lips. Yukimura kissed back and they started to make out in the living room floor. Danielle started to take his jacket off as her tried to untie her bow in the back. He nibbled o her neck and down to her chest.

"Yukimura," she moaned his name.

"Your skin is so soft." He squeezed her chest and kissed her nipple.

She moaned in pleasure. While this moan happened she closed her eyes and herd, her fathers voice.

'You know better! Stop this!' her father said from in her

Head.

'Father!'

'Don't let love for him come between your mission!'

She popped her eyes opened and pushed Yukimura.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." She tied her ribbon around her.

"Why not we both care for each other."

"I'm just not ready."

"You seemed ready to me."

"!"

"I'm sorry." He put his pants back on.

"I need to be alone for a while." She got up. "And I'm sorry." She went in the back.

"I did said before when ever you're ready to take it to the next level I'll be ready." He put all his cloths on.

'Something is wrong.' Thought Yukimura

Author: Hope you like. Please review! 


	35. Trick or Treat

Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls 

Chapter ?

* * *

Trick or Treat

Late at night, in the town of Blossom, our heroes are in a restaurant having a nice cup of Sake. Ken, Kei, Kyo, Yuya, Yukimura, Ceara, Jr., Danielle, Sophia, Michelle, Sesshormaru, Benitora, Sasuke, Ashley, Okuni, Migeira, and Bontenmaru were having a nice outing.

"Congratulations Ashley and Sasuke!" cheered Yukimura. "You too are finally getting married."

"Now the only one needs to get married is Sophia, Yuya, and Danielle." Smiled Michelle.

"That won't be happening any time soon." Grinned Danielle.

"Why not?" asked Sesshormaru.

"Because I don't plan to get married that's why." She signed. "So, let's see. It's Ceara and her mystery husband and Sesshormaru and Michelle. The family is growing." She drunks some of the sake.

"I'm shock at you Danielle." Said Bontenmaru. "You drinking?"

"A girl can drink."

"I just never seen you."

"There is a first time for everything, right?" she grinned. "Time sure does pass by."

"Yeah." Agreed Sophia.

"It was like yesterday our two little ones were little." Smiled Yukimura while patting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I'm not little." Growled Ashley.

"Some things never change neither." Giggled Michelle.

"Danielle, you're heading to Lord M?" asked Sesshormaru.

"Yeah."

"The others will be there."

"Everyone?" asked Kyo.

"Miroku, Kikyo, Souta, Ai, and others. Satoshi and Emi—

"Yeah, we know all ready." Said Sophia.

"Satoshi and Emi were always nasty and weak just like now." Smiled Kyo.

"Those two demons we met in the Sea of Trees were them?" asked Benitora.

"The ones that stabbed Ashley?" asked Sasuke.

"Yep." Said Sophia.

Kei, Bontenmaru, and Ken moved over to another table with prostitutes.

" Well, we single people will have all the fun." Grinned Bontenmaru while putting his arms around two girls. "Right ladies?" he kissed one.

"Time to go again Airi." Smiled Kei at the girl he's holding.

"Don't forget we re leaving tonight boys." Said Danielle.

"You are?" asked Yukimura.

"Yep."

"You didn't tell me," said Yukimura.

"Well, now I am." She put her head down on the table.

"In the dark?" said Okuni.

"You do know I can see in the dark right?"

"No, now I do." Said Yuya.

"I'm not worry."

"I am. You shouldn't travel in the dark." Said Yukimura while hugging her.

"Can't… Breath." She tried to break free.

"Where are you heading?"

"Not this time Yukimura." She got free and got up.

"Danielle, is something wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't sleep in the last 2 days. Something wrong?"

"No." she walked out.

"Oh, right." Smiled Ashley. "I have to go as well."

"What? Why? Where?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh, nothing really. It's just a special thing I have to go too." She smiled. "I'll see you some time tomorrow." She said while her outfit changed into her jacket and getting up. "Come on Slash, Ralph, and Midnight."

They came to Ashley and left with her.

"Looks like MJ likes you Yuya." Smiled Ceara.

MJ was in Yuya's lap.

"I can see that." Smiled Yuya.

"Maybe because MJ has the power of thunder as well." Said Michelle.

"He does? He's just a cub." Said Yuya.

"Don't judge. That's not nice." Said Michelle while swinging her pocketknife back forth.

"Looks who talking?" grinned Sophia.

"I don't judge people!" yelled Michelle

"Calm down." Sesshormaru put his arms around her.

"It's not true is it?" she asked Sesshormaru.

"It's true."

"See, even your husband agrees." Giggled Sophia.

"Yeah." Laughed Yuya.

"He's just lucky I like dogs." She left.

"Yeah!"

"That's what you get." Laughed Yukimura.

"I didn't do anything."

"Let her face the truth." Smiled Ceara.

"She probably wants you to go after her." Said Yuya. "Good luck."

Sesshormaru got up and left.

"I'm off as well." Smiled Yukimura while getting up and leaving.

"It's time for your bed time." Smiled Ceara at her son.

"Why?"

"Because I said." Ceara got up and picked up her son. "Our dinner was free tonight so you can just leave."

" What about daddy? I want him to tuck me in."

"He will."

"She makes a great mother." Smiled Okuni.

"Don't be getting any ideas." Said Migeira.

"Too late." She got up and left.

"Well Kyo, I will see you all tomorrow morning." Smiled Benitora. "Sophia and I are going to rent a room for the night."

"See ya."

They left along with Sasuke. Yuya and Kyo were the only once left.

"We should be going now." Smiled Yuya while getting up.

He got up next to her and held her from the back.

"I'm thinking we should stay at a room tonight also." He smiled down at her.

"I'm still hurt from the other night." She smiled while putting MJ down.

"You are no fun." He teased and bit her ear playfully. "I promise I will go easy on you tonight."

"Fine."

* * *

Benitora and Sophia…

Sophia is lying in the dark with Benitora inside of her. She was on her back while he was on his knees and hands.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" she moaned. "D- don't stop."

He pushed into her deeper as he felt her nails going into his back.

"Sophia, you are so warm." He kissed her chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." She put her hands through his hair while taking off his bandanna.

* * *

Yuya and Kyo…

They just entered the room they were going to spend the night at. MJ ran off with Sasuke.

"Michelle taught me a trick about having sex without making babies." She sat on the futon. "She said I have to shock the sperm while they are in me."

Kyo laid next to her. "You will get hurt if you do."

"She said I won't."

"Well," he kissed her neck. "We are just going to have to fine out our selves right?"

Yuya stopped him and blew the candle out. Kyo got on top of her and undress her. "I will finally be a part of you fully." He chuckled in her ear while going in between her legs. "Get on your hands and knees."

She did as said.

Kyo took off his kimono and his underwear. He licked her back and took her side strap of her thong in his mouth then dragged it off her butt. "Step out."

She did.

He went underneath her and licked her sex.

"Hmm." She smiled in pleasure.

He put his tongue in and out of her. "You taste so good."

'And you feel so good.' She thought while heaving breathing.

* * *

Yukimura and Danielle were in a flower garden behind Ceara's house, sitting on a blanket together.

"Is something wrong?" asked Yukimura while holding her.

"Nothings wrong." She looked up in the sky. "Why would you think that?"

"Like I said before, you are not sleeping."

"I'm fine."

"Can you tell me what's bothering you? Is it Lady Dan?"

She looked at him with an angry face.

"Sorry." He grins. "Tell me, please."

"I can't."

"I already know that you used to be a Mibu."

"You are smarter then you look." She smiled.

"Why did you quit? The Mibu Clan is the most powerful clan ever."

"It's not."

"What is powerful then the Mibu?"

"Another Clan that I've heard about."

"What clan will that be?"

"I forgot the name."

"Lair." He pulled her down and got on top of her.

"Whatever." She smiled.

"I will like you to tell me things. You can trust me," he gave a gentle smile.

"You are too much." She giggled.

"I just can't get enough of you."

She smiled at him then looked at the sky behind him. Yukimura laid on her stomach.

"Yukimura, what do you plan to do when we are finish this all?"

"I'm going to have the Sanada Clan rule the world." He looked at her. "What about you?"

"Me? I'll probably lived a life as I always did." She signed. "Traveling."

"Alone?"

"Midnight keeps me company."

"The thing about me ruling the world is that I will need a wife to share my true happiness with."

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Giving you a clue about it for the future."

"Living as a Sanada?"

"Yep."

She got up and let him lay on her lap.

Silence.

* * *

Ceara, Shindara, and Jr. were in Jr.'s room, tucking him in.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Why can't you stay with me and mommy all the time?"

"Because daddy has a job to do."

"Oh, I wish you can stay with me and mommy."

"Soon."

"How soon?"

"Soon, my son." He kissed him on the forehead. "Good night son and I want you to be a big boy for me."

"Good night mom. Good Night Daddy."

Ceara kissed her son on the cheek.

"Dad, can you tech me how to be a ninja like you?"

"I will once I come back."

"Now, go to sleep." Smiled Ceara.

"Blizzard will stay and protect you tonight. We will be in the other room." said Shindara while Blizzard came in and laid on the end of the bed.

Shindara and Ceara left the room and went in their bedroom.

"It's really not fair to him you know?" she said while sitting on the bed.

"I know." He took off his jacket, sat next to her, and holds her. "Once this is over we will be together until we die of old age. I promise."

Ceara kissed him on the lips and he kissed back.

"Stop it." She said while kissing his neck.

"Stop what?" he started to until her ribbon.

"You know I can feel your arousing."

"I know. You getting wet?"

"Oh, God yes." She lay on her back and Shindara lays on top of her.

"You want more?"

"Not now."

"Jr. wants to be a big brother."

"He told you that?"

"Yeah."

"Lair." She giggled.

"Am not." He went inside of her.

"Theirs people in the house."

"That's my problem." He licked her chest. "You're the one that make the moans."

"Hmm." She moans. "I'm going to hurt you."

"Yeah, right."

"Danielle knows about us."

Shindara stopped and looked at her. "How'd she take it?"

"I say fine." She clenched her teeth together.

"The only one doesn't know about me is…

"All of my sisters but not my brother."

"I don't like him."

"He doesn't like you neither."

"To bad. So sad."

Ceara giggles.

* * *

Later that night… 

Sophia and Benitora were in the Inn sleeping until Sophia got up, dressed, and then left the Inn.

'Sleep tight. Don't let the bedbugs bite.' Thought Sophia while sliding the door behind her.

* * *

Yuya and Kyo were also at the Inn sleeping until Yuya got up and also left.

'I hope the sleeping bombs work on him. I'm sorry Kyo but it's for your own good.'

* * *

Danielle and Yukimura were in Ceara's house, in Yukimura's room, Danielle was wrapped in his arms. Yukimura was fast asleep. She got up and was held back by him.

"Where you going?"

"I'm leaving now." She kissed him on the lips. "Bye."

"Come back soon."

"Shh. Go back to sleep." She got up and left the room.

* * *

In Ceara and Shindara's bedroom, they were both heading out the door.

* * *

**Sasuke** was sitting on the rooftop looking up at the sky until he was disruptive by movements in the bushes. "Huh?" he looked on the side and saw Midnight, Slash, Lady Kara, a man with light blue hair, and Yuya running across the field of cherry blossoms into a dark cave. 

"Where are they going in this time of night?" asked Sasuke to himself. "I better follow them." He jumped off the roof and into a tree.

When Sasuke went in front of the cave he heard voices.

"So, we all know the plan?" said a woman's voice.

"Do we have to do this? They are our friends." Said another female's voice.

Sasuke walked past Ralph, Midnight, MJ, and Slash and went deeper. He was about to turn the corner but he will be seen. He took a peek and saw Sophia, Michelle, Shindara, Yuya, Danielle, Ceara, and Ashley standing in a circle with a blue fire in the middle. Lady Kara, Cendra, Kei, Ken, a woman with silver hair, and a man with blue hair bowing down behind them.

"What if they find out?" asked Yuya while a light of blue surrounds her.

Yuya's hair changed blue along with her eyes.

'That's not Yuya?' thought Sasuke.

"Well, if they do find out the truth before the right time. We will have Mr. Sanada, Demon Eyes Kyo, and the others terminated." Grinned Danielle.

"I thought you loved Yukimura." Said Sophia.

"I do but I'm going to have to get ride of him anyway." Danielle smiled. "Along with his others companions."

"Very well." Smiled Ashley.

"Everything is going exactly as plan." Grinned Shindara.

"Good." Smiled Sophia. "I'll travel with them tomorrow along with Michelle."

"All right." Agreed Michelle.

Sasuke turned his head back around the corner and met face to face with the guy with light blue hair. He placed a knife to Sasuke's neck and showed the others. "It seems we have a spy, ladies and gentlemen." He pushed Sasuke on the floor.

"Be gentle with him, Drei. We need him." Grinned Ashley while going to him. "A cute face, a great fuck, and a great ninja but so nosy. Looks like we get to have fun with him." She made an evil grin.

"He wasn't their long but still heard us so we can still have fun with him." Smiled Cendra.

* * *

**Next Morning…**

Bontenmaru, Benitora, Sasuke, Yuya, Sesshormaru, Michelle, Sophia, Kyo, Yukimura, Migeira, and Okuni were back on the road to Kyo's masters' house. Yukimura, Okuni, Michelle, and Yuya were sitting on the cart while Benitora pull it, like always. Sesshormaru and Kyo were up front talking.

"Is there something wrong Sasuke?" asked Yukimura.

"Huh?" he looked up at Yukimura. "No."

"You've been upset and looking down at the ground since we left Blossom Town." Said Yukimura.

"I'm fine."

"Leave the guy alone Yukimura. His fiancée is gone now." Grinned Bontenmaru.

"It's nothing! I'm fine."

"You sure?" asked Yuya.

"Yeah." He laughed nervously.

"Fine,** don't **tell us." Grinned Michelle.

"Are we there yet?" asked Okuni.

"No." answered Michelle. "The sun is killing me."

"You and me both." Said Okuni.

'It's nice that Michelle and Lady Okuni settled their differences.' Smiled Yuya.

"Not me. The sun makes me feel alive!" smiled Sophia while stretching her arms out.

"That's because you are the power over the sun," said Yuya.

"I know." She giggled.

" Let the clouds cover it. People are hot you know." Whined Michelle.

"You can do it."

"I'm telling you to do it."

"Sounds like a demand to me."

"Fine. I order you to do it."

"You can do it yourself."

"Worthless." Michelle rolled her eyes.

A strong guess of win blew bast them.

"Michelle!" they all looked at her.

"It's not me!"

"It's me." A young girl with black hair, a devil tail, dark eyes, and horns coming out of its head. "I the wind demon, Mika."

"It's so small." Laughed Bontenmaru.

"Sizes doesn't matter."

Sesshormaru's fingers tips turn yellowish green. "It doesn't matter. It's in our way."

"What do you plan to do Lord Sesshormaru." Asked Mika.

"This." Sesshormaru jumped in the air. A line came out of his hand and hit Mika. She was split in two.

"What was that?" asked Yukimura.

"Sesshormaru's poison wipe." Answered Bontenmaru. "I swear the guy is a show off."

"I know the wipe thing. I'm talking about that girl. Well, the wind demon."

"One of Lady Dan's servants." Answered Sophia. "And it seems her job is not done just yet." She said while her eyes turn yellow and she took out her bow and arrow.

"Not this time Sophia." Grinned Michelle while her eyes turned white and blue mix. "I'll do it."

"You think you can go against my wind!" a big guess of wind pulled them back.

"Are you all right?" asked Yuya.

"Yeah." Answered Okuni.

"That really hurt." Said Benitora while sliding down against a tree.

"All right." Said Michelle while rising into the sky. "Mika, let's go."

Mika showed up in front of her and kicked her in the face. Michelle headed towards the ground until her guessed of wind blew her back up. "Not bad for a little brat." A little tornado showed up in front of her. "Here take this." Michelle threw the small tornado at her and she took it inside of her hand.

"I win" smiled Mika. "You know air won't have any effect on me." she laughed.

"I know." Michelle appeared behind her and kicked her into the ground. "No one said I was done with you. I want some playtime until the rule fun begins. I'll do the same thing I did to your sister."

"You are so evil. I like you." She raised up into the air.

"I'm flattered." She took out

* * *

one knife. "You know what these knives can do to your people right."

"You said knives?"

"I mean knives." She held her hand out and knives came out of her hand. "Yuya! Sophia!"

Sophia and Yuya put a shield around them. The clouds turn into a big circle and darker.

"Witness my true power Mika! I will kill you worse then how I killed your sister." She made an evil grin.

**Lady Danielle: Hope you look forward to the next chapter because I do. I'm sorry I don't know what number of this chapter but for now on I will just put the tittle instead of the chapter.**

**Note: I might not write until June 19 because I have finals and I really need to study. I hate school sometimes. (Signs)**


	36. Chapter 36

Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls 

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

Author Note: I'm back and passed all my classes in school. Yeah, I rule! I'm on fire! (On fire) AHH! (STOP, DROP, AND ROWL)… (Flames out and I am crisp). By the way, I am not a nerd if you think since I pasted all my classes. If I was I would have never made so much mistakes in my chapters before this. I'm making fun of my self. WAAA!

Last Chapter was called Trick or Treat. I was thinking of a tittle for a long time so I ended up writing that instead. Also in the last chapter, you found that the samurai girls and one Mibu member (Shindara) was plotting something against Kyo and the others but what? And what does Sasuke know? And that woman who slept with Kyo that night, who is she? Where is Yuya? Is that Yuya? Are the girls are to be trusted? Who knows, I don't know yet neither even though I'm writing this. I'm fucking clueless man!

* * *

Back to the story…

Note: I'm sorry but 'm not going to continue with Michelle and Mika in their little show down. I'm going to write what happened after. By the way, they ways she finished her was she used a attack called 'The Knife Storm' meaning knives come from the clouds and to it's target. Mika die's, Yeah! GO MICHELLE! GO MICHELLE! GO MICHELLE!

* * *

The Colorful Forest, Meeting Red, and Danielle's Vision

Kyo and the others are still on the road, surrounded by trees, in complete.

"I'm bored." Whined Bontenmaru. "Hey, want to here a story about my greatness'? "

"NO!" they all yelled at once.

"I do agree with him though," said Michelle. "I never walked when I travel this much. I hate this."

"Then leave." Said Kyo.

"You can't tell me what to do Kyo!" she yelled at him.

"Will you shut up?"

"Don't tell me to shut up neither!"

Kyo fell on his face and everyone laughed. Kyo looked and saw a rose wrapped around his foot. He started to growl and get up. "Michelle!"

Michelle floated in front of him smiling. "Aww, Kyo fall down and go boom?" she laughed. "Do you need help Kyo poo?" she giggled.

She was laughing so much she didn't notice that Kyo was up already and lose from the root. "Time to die." He took out his sword quickly then strike.

"Ahh!" Michelle floated away screaming with Kyo hot on her trail. "It was just a joke Kyo!"

"I don't like jokes."

The others watch the two run in front of them then next thing you know Kyo falls in a hole. "HAHAHAHA! You fell in one of my traps again Kyo." Laughed Michelle while floating about him.

"Come here wench." Kyo grabbed her by the leg and pulled her down. "DIE!"

Sesshomaru walked in front of the cave. "Come on now. Kyo, play time is over."

"I was just joking." Said Michelle while jumping out of the hole. "Relax Kyo." She used her power to move a tree to pull him out.

"You are lucky you're like a family to me," said Kyo while getting out. "I would have killed your ass."

"So sweet." She smiled.

"Shut up."

The others caught up with them.

"You always do go for those tricks of hers Kyo." Smiled Bontenmaru. "You are still the same Kyo I know and love."

"And we reached a two road headed." Said Yukimura while getting off the cart and standing in the middle of two roads. "We can go this right or left."

Yuya, Michelle, and Sophia got up quickly, stood in front of the left road, and pointed right. "Go right! Go right!" they all said at once.

"Why we can't go left?" asked Migeira.

"Because…" said Sophia then looked over to Yuya. "Yuya tell them."

"Because… it's not safe?"

'Like they are going to believe that.' Thought Sophia to Yuya with a straight face.

'It's the best thing I can think of.' Thought Yuya back to Sophia.

'It's good for now but will they take the bait?' quested Michelle to the two. 'You know what will happen if they see both of them.'

It's settled. We go left." Said Kyo while walking past them.

"NO!" they grabbed his arms back.

"Let go." He glared at them.

"I'm sorry Kyo but we can't allow that." said Sophia while pushing him back.

"Until you can come up with a better excuse I still would go."

"You just can't." said Yuya.

"It's a… non place of nonplaces." Said Sophia.

They all looked at her in confused. "What?"

"That was pathetic." Said Michelle and Yuya at the same time.

"Look here." Pointed Yukimura while pointing behind them. "It's a visible barrier."

"That means this is the forest." Said Sasuke.

"What forest is this?" asked Benitora.

"It's called the 'Colorful forest'." Said Yukimura while sticking his hand through and see that he can't see it on the other side.

"Where is his hand?" asked Migeira.

"It's not there." Said Sasuke.

"Stop that!" said Michelle while pilling his hand out. "We are still going right!"

"This is a short cute to his house so we can use it." Said Bontenmaru. "Move ladies."

"All right, wait here for a while." They said while going in and disappeared.

"What's up with them?" asked Okuni.

"Roomers tell that the 'Colorful Forest' is the place were angel's live. We will be entering their territory now."

"The Angel Clan area?" quested Okuni. "This is the Red angels territory."

"I look forward to this." Said Yukimura with a smile.

Kei and Ken came was thrown out and landed on Okuni's chest.

"Huh?" Okuni looked. Kei? Ken?"

" We are hungry." Smiled Kei.

"Feed us!" they said while tapping on her chest.

"It's bounce." Laughed Kei.

Okuni slapped both of them.

Yuya, Michelle, and Sophia came out with smiles on their faces. "All right, come in."

Yuya went to Kei and Ken. "You two were supposed to guard here!"

"Please, my lady." They bowed. "We were in need."

"Of what?"

"Woman."

"Nasty." She walked through the barrier behind the others.

Once they came through the barrier they saw an opened field of flowers and living creatures. There was only one road. All the trees were different colors.

"It's beautiful." Smiled Okuni.

"Too girlie." Said Kyo.

"Then leave." Said Yuya.

"So, why didn't you three wanted us to not come here so badly?" asked Yukimura.

"We had to make sure of something that's all." They giggled. "Why did you ask?"

"You know this is Angel territory?"

"It is?" they also said at once. "We did have a clue."

"It doesn't matter who the he—

Sophia covered his mouth. "Please don't say that word or any other swears in her."

Why?" asked Sasuke.

"We are tress passing on holy ground that's why." Answered Michelle. "Besides, I'm not going to hell because of him."

"You said it." Said Bontenmaru.

"It depends how you say it."

"That is pretty." Smiled Sesshomaru. "The mountain is changing colors, blue, red, light blue, sky blue, and yellow."

"Can we just move along?" asked Yuya.

"I heard there is a fountain of immortality in this forest." Grinned Benitora.

"There is but you will never get to it," Said a soft woman's voice.

A beautiful young woman with black long hair, rainbow eyes, and wearing a white gown on.

"Mommy!" the girls said at once and hugged her.

"My three angels." She smiled.

"What are you doing here?" asked Yuya.

"I was just pasting by since Danielle wanted me to leave so bad." She smiled.

"Hello, Miss. Kanna." Said Kyo, Sasuke, Bontenmaru, and Sesshomaru while bowing there heads a little.

"It's nice to see you again Kyo, Sasuke, Bontenmaru, and Sesshomaru." she gave him a soft smile. "Well, are you all staying here tonight?"

"Mother." Said a young man appeared behind her. He had short red hair, silver eyes, tall, slim, and handsome that was wearing a silver kimono with a symbol on his back that said Medal.

"Ryuichi, what are you doing here?" asked Michelle.

"Nice to see you two little sister." He smiled then placed a hand on her head.

"Um, if you guys don't mind I would like you to leave." Said Sophia.

"Is something wrong little sis?"

"Yes you two."

"Michelle, that isn't nice to talk to your elder's." said Yukimura.

"You stay out of this."

"He's right," said another voice.

Ashley appeared behind her mother smiling at them. She had a silky long dress on her and her hair in a long ponytail. "Be nice to mommy."

"It's all right, I was on my way anyway." Smiled Lady Kanna. "I'll talk to you later Michelle."

"What did I do?"

"Bye." She smiled then disappeared.

"You're in trouble." Smiled Ryuichi. "Have you seen my sons around?"

"They are out of the forest." Said Yuya.

"You're going all ready?" asked Ashley.

"When you get marry and have kids your always on the run." He walked past her to Kyo. "I still owe you a match Kyo."

"I'll be waiting." He grinned at him.

"See ya." He left.

"If he wasn't my brother I would—

"You what, Yuya?" asked Kyo.

"I would… Um, let's get going."

They started to walk except Sasuke and Ashley. He went up to her and smile. "You're getting big." He smiled while rubbing her stomach.

"Well, it's been a few months now and the baby is starting to kick."

"Have you told your father about us?"

"Yeah, he just want to see you."

Sasuke rubbed her stomach and felt some movement and smiled. "I can't wait to meet you."

"It's excited to hear you because before I think it was pretty quiet."

"When do you want to get marry?"

"As soon as my parents and brother approve to you. We can get marry here if you like." She pecked kissed him on the lips.

"As soon they do," he smiled. "All right."

"I'm glad you are not worry." She placed one hand on his cheek.

"Yukimura approves of my marriage and he said it will be all right."

"You are scared."

"Huh?"

"Now I can see it n your eyes." She hugged him. "Relax and be strong for us."

"Ashley." He hugged her back. "Come on."

* * *

**The other **was still walking through the opened field.

"How long is this road?" asked Bontenmaru.

"The Inn is right ahead." Answered Sophia.

"I don't see it." Said Migeira.

"I wanted to see an angel." Said Yukimura.

"Can't help you with that." The girls said.

"This is Red's territory so she should be here."

"No, Danielle is though." Said Bontenmaru while pointing to a glass house with fountains inside of it.

"Here's my stop." Said Yukimura while getting off the cart. " See you guys later." He started to walk over to the glass house.

The others left him.

Yukimura opened the door to the glass house. "Hello?"

Danielle turned around with a red bird on her shoulder. "Yukimura, what are you doing here?"

"To see you." He walked over to her. "Who's this?"

"This is Phoenix." She pets its head. "Say hello Phoenix."

It made a slow bow.

"That's so cute."

"Isn't he cute?" she took him and placed him on a branch.

"Not as cute as me," said Yukimura while putting his arms around her.

"You are a little bit cuter then him by he is still my favorite." She lay on his chest. "Don't worry there is a place for you in my heart." She kissed him.

"So you love me?"

"Huh?"

"Do you?"

"Only if you feel the same way."

"Of course I love you Danielle." He smiled down at her.

"I love you two Yukimura."

They kissed.

"Come, we should get back to the others." She took his hand and led him out the glass house.

"Why are you dressed so royalty?"

"I just like this dress."

"A wedding dress looks better." He said under his breath.

"You can sleep with me tonight." She smiled.

"You want to do—

"You love me and I love you back so I want to feel how much you do."

"Are you sure?"

"What's this? Yukimura Sanada is asking me if I am sure?" she stopped and looked at him. "You've changed."

"You changed me a little."

Bath Time 

Kyo and Yuya were in the same outside hot spring together. They both had rob on inside the spring.

"This feels great." She let her hair out and let it drop to her shoulders.

Kyo held her from behind and untied her rob and pulled it off slowly.

"Kyo, what are you doing!" she moved away from him and saw him.

He all ready had his rob off. She looked down then back up with a red face.

"Don't act like that," he went up to her. "We both made love twice and she is still shy? That was your first time then."

"So what if it was." She stood up and went up to him. "I'm only 19 you know!"

"You know you look cute when you get mad?" He grinned at her.

"Ky—

"Shut up." He grabbed her rob to pull her closer then forced it down. "Yuya," he said while getting hard.

"Kyo don't."

"Why not?"

"Where in a hot spring."

"So what."

"Why do you do this to me Kyo?" she looked down. "I have to know, am I just your sex toy or do you really care for me?"

Kyo looked down at her. "Is that what you think?" he pulled her head up. "Yuya, I do love you more then a sex toy or a servant. I didn't think that you were that stupid."

"Hey!"

He kissed her.

* * *

**Benitora and Sophia** were in their hot spring together sitting on the side talking.

"Sophia, what do you think about getting married?" asked Benitora.

"Marriage?" she looked at him in shock. "But, you are a Tokugawa. Think about our children if you were a shogun. I'm sorry but you have too many enemies."

"Oh, I see." He turned away.

" Benitora, please don't get mad. Trust me I would marry you if you were asking that but you are a Tokugawa." She started to form tears in her eyes. "I love you Benitora please you have to believe me. It's just—

"You are right." He smiled down at her. "What you speak is true. I wouldn't let our children be in danger." He hugged her.

"I'm glade you understand." A tear came down her eyes.

Sasuke, Ashley, Ryuichi, Lord Kouta, and Lady Kanna were in the back garden.

"I can't believe this was our little Sasuke." Smiled Ryuichi. "He's grown stronger. I approve this marriage."

"Same here." Said Lady Kanna.

"You already have my daughter pregnant so I have no choice but to say yes." Said the father. "Also, Ashley told me so much stories about you."

'I'm going to cancel that wedding.' Thought Lord Kouta while looking up then at her daughter and her new husband. 'Well, she's happy.' He smiled.

"I hope they are good one's." Said Sasuke.

"Relax, Sasuke." Smiled her mother. "We understand you are a little nervous but you really need to relax."

"I'm sorry."

"I told him the same thing early this afternoon." Smiled Ashley. "Also, we will like the wedding here if you don't mind."

"When?"

"Tomorrow." Ashley and Sasuke said at the same time.

"Sure," smiled her mother.

"Thanks you three." Said Ashley.

"Yeah, thank you." Smiled Sasuke. "Your daughter means the world to Me." he kissed her on the cheek.

"That's good to know."

"I'll tell the others about tomorrow." Said Sasuke.

"We can tell them tonight at dinner."

* * *

**Migeira and Okuni where making out in the hot spring.

* * *

**

Yukimura and Danielle were in a steam room wrapped in towels.

"My hair wouldn't form after this." Said Danielle while lying back. "This feels good."

"Danielle, have you seen Red before?"

"Um, yeah." She sat up. "Once in a while she passes through here. Why?"

"So, you know her?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason really." He sat next to her. "What did she say to you?"

"She said, protect the ones you love and find happiness." Danielle went to the window.

"Have you found happiness?"

"I would say yes but I'm not sure."

"Why do you say that? You are always happy."

"I don't know." She giggled. "Just forget it. I'm just talking nonsense." She turned around and found him in her face. "Your hair is all over your face." She giggled while brushing his hair back. "You have a young face."

"You have a beautiful face and nice body." He kissed her on the neck.

"That tickles." She giggled. Then they started to make out.

The door opened and it was Ryuichi, Kei, and Ken.

"Oh, get a room!" laughed Ryuichi.

They stopped.

"This is our room." said Danielle. "We were here first."

"Too bad."

"Anyway, Yukimura Sanada this is my brother Ryuichi and you all ready know his sons Kei and Ken."

"Hello, Mr. Sanada." Ryuichi shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Smiled Yukimura.

"So you're the man Danielle's been bragging about."

"Hope she said a good brag." Smiled Yukimura.

"She does." He sat down. "I should be calling you brother in law soon."

"Shut up!" Danielle popped him in the head.

"Ow." He rubbed his head. "It's true. You did have that vision right?"

"Vision?" questioned Yukimura. "About what?"

"About you—

"I said shut up!" she hit him again.

"Fine. I'll won't tell that you end up marring him and having his child." He laughed then left quickly.

"He gets on my nerves." She sat up.

"But is it true?"

"…"

"Tell me the truth." He sat down next to her.

"I'm not going to lie to you." She laid back and closed her eyes. "I think it is."

"So, why do feel so bad?" he asked. "And why do you think it won't be true?"

"It nothing." She left.

"Danielle!"

* * *

**Dinner Time**

Lady Kosuke, Saizo, and Ceara came to the Inn and join them for dinner.

"Congratulations." Smiled Sophia. "I'm happy for you two."

"Yeah, my little Sasuke is now a man." Said Saizo. "He's going to get marry tomorrow."

"I'm proud of you two." Smiled Ceara. "What kinda wedding do you want?"

"A small thing." They answered at once.

"I wish Danielle could have heard the good news." Said Ashley. "What the matter with her?"

"She said she is was tired so went to bed early."

"What's the matter, Yukimura- Sama?" asked Saizo.

"Huh?" he looked at him. "Nothing Saizo. I think that steam room got to Me." he got up. "I need some air."

"I need to talk to you." Said Lady Kosuke while getting up and following him.

Yukimura went out the door and sat on the Inn's porch. Lady Kosuke went in front of him and kneeled down.

"Kosuke?"

"Lord Yukimura, I'm glade that you are well."

"Something has happened to Lady Sakuya?"

"Yes, she was taking by an…

"Yes."

"You wouldn't believe this but she was taking by an angel with long blue wings. She said she was headed to Kyoto."

"I haven't seen her."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's all right. There was nothing you can do but is unfortunate that she didn't even tell us were to find Akira."

"You know this is the Red Angel's territory?" she put her head up. "You should look around here."

"I think I will." He got up and started to walk to a forest of trees with different colors. "Will you like to come, Lady Kosuke?"

"Sure." She followed behind.

They entered the forest and started to here someone singing.

"What's that?" asked Lady Kosuke. "I here it coming from that waterfall over their."

"Let's see." They headed towards the waterfall and the singing stopped. Once they came in the opening and saw 3 girl angels. Two little twin girls with silver hair, eyes, and wings. The older one was sitting on a rock had a red kimono on, red long hair with two bangs in her hair, and red long wings.

"Hello, you must be Red." Said Yukimura.

The little once went over to her side and then their close appeared on them.

"I am," She said while not looking at them. "You must be Sanada Yukimura. I heard good and bad things about you."

She had a soft, gentle, and calm voice.

"I'm glad I'm noticeable by a beauty like your self."

"Thank you." She smiled then turned his way. "So, what are you doing out so late and in my territory?"

"I needed some air and me and my companions are passing through."

"Lady Kosuke, isn't not?"

"Um, yes."

"Why so silent?"

"I'm a little shock that's all."

"You look a little bit like this woman I know." Smiled Yukimura.

"Who?"

"My girlfriend Danielle."

'Girlfriend?' thought Lady Kosuke in shock.

"Danielle, it's been a while since we talked." She grinned a little. "That young lady and I are so a lot." She giggled then got up. "Come along you two." She looked at the little girl angels.

They flew away high in the sky.

"It was nice meeting you two." He wings started to flap. "I'll see you again someday. I mean that too." She flew up and left.

"Yukimura!" someone was calling his name.

"Huh!" he looked across the lake and saw Danielle. "Danielle?"

"What are you doing? I was looking all over for you." She started to run over to him.

'I guess I was wrong about her being Red.' He thought while walking over to her. "Why are you out here?"

"I was looking for you, baka." She smiled. "The others are in bed all ready."

"I wasn't gone that long was I?"

"You were gone for a half in hour." She said. "I was worried that you got lost in the fields because it's like you to go off." She looked at Lady Kosuke. "Who's that?" she glared at him.

"This is one of my Juu- ushi."

"A ninja?"

"No, not she's like a mother to me."

'A mother!' she screamed in her mind.

"Hello Lady Kosuke," she bowed. "I'm Lady Danielle. Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"Well, since I know where you are I'll be getting back now."

Author Note: The end for now. I thought I woud make it longer since you've been waiting for so long. Hope you like.

Next Time: Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls: Ashley and Sasuke's married at last.


	37. Ashley and Sasuke's wedding and a New Ma

Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls 

BY: Lady Danielle

* * *

Author Note: For this chapter, I do not know what side the groom's family sit and I don't feel like asking anyone so I make it on the left. And for some reason, I always wanted to put this chapter up but why do I feel so scared? I don't even know. Maybe it's because Kyo who'd like to move on so I don't know if I should put it short. To choose if its to be short or long I'll flip a coin. I will be fair. Head will be long and you know tails. (Flip coin in air)… (Lands… Looks) Sorry but it will be short. Yes, it landed on tails. Sorry for those who wanted it long.

Well here I go (Inhale… Exhale)

* * *

Ashley and Sasuke Marriage and a New Match

The wedding took place in the garden. In the wedding, Shindara Jr. was ring boy, maid of honors were Okuni, Yuya, Ceara, and Michelle. For Sasuke side it was Saizo, Benitora, Migeira, and Sesshomaru. The bishop was an old man.

On Ashley's side her mother and others sisters were crying and laughing at the same time.

"I'm loosing all my babies." Cried her mother. "Well, I would always have Danielle."

"Don't be two sure about that mom." Smiled Ryuichi.

"Shut up." Danielle hit him on the head. "Keep your mouth shut."

"You may kiss the bride." Said the Bishop.

Sasuke kissed Ashley and everyone clapped except Kyo.

"Go Sasuke!" cheered the Sanada Clan.

"That's my boy." Cried Yukimura.

"All the ladies get in the lain so I can throw the boca (Note: The flowers.)" smiled Ashley while turning around.

Sophia, Yuya, Lady Kara, and Lady Kosuke went in the lain.

"Danielle get up," said her mother.

"Why?"

"For your sister."

Danielle got up and stood in the middle next to Yuya. Ashley threw it back and Yuya and Danielle caught it.

"That is a first." Smiled Lord Kouta. "Looks like Danielle and Yuya will be next."

Yuya and Danielle looked at the boca and smiled then started to pull it from each other.

"Half in Half?" asked Yuya.

"All right." Danielle took a red flower out of the boca and placed it in her hair. "Pretty."

"That's all you want?"

"Yep."

"Everyone to the garden so we can celebrate Ashley and Sasuke's new marriage." Said Ryuichi.

"Thank God." Whined Ashley. "I have two stomachs to feed here."

Everyone headed out except Danielle.

"Are you coming?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, in a while." She smiled. "I'm just going to clean up a little."

"All right." Said Sasuke while going through the doors.

"You need help?"

"Huh?" she looked in the front row and saw Yukimura smiling at her. "Yukimura, what are you doing in here?"

"Do you need help?"

"Yes, yes I do." She walked up to him. "Yukimura, I need to tell you something and show you something." She went in her pocket and held a folded to her.

"Danielle—

"First let me speak please." She swallowed hard. "In my vision I saw you and I getting married. The second one was I was in a bed having a baby while your hand gets squeezed to death." She smiled a little. "After, the baby is born you and I was still in the room but this time with a child in my hand. I say 'Yukimura, look at our new soon.' And you said 'A new Sanada in the family.' The baby opened his eyes and smiles at both of us." She looked started to unfold the paper. "I tried to draw his face." She showed him the picture of a little baby and a young boy. "I had others when he was just a child. He's more like us together."

"He's beautiful." He smiled. "Just like his mother and father." He held Danielle in her arms.

"But I don't get it," Danielle started to cry. "Why is my mind playing tricks on me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't have children. My body won't allow it."

"How do you know that?"

"I had sex before Yukimura."

"That was once."

"Twice with the same man."

'Why am I expressing my feelings to him?' she thought for a moment.

"Maybe it's just his sperm—

"No, I felt them." She looked up at him. "Why am I expression my feelings to you?"

"Because that improves a relationship." He smiled while whipping her tears. "I will always love you even we don't have children."

Danielle kissed him and he kissed back.

"We better get to the others." She turned around while he held her from the back. "Sasuke and Ashley would be mad if we are not there."

"Come on," he said in her ear. "We will walk together."

"Don't make me fall." She began to walk to the doors.

* * *

**Ashley and Sasuke** were eating along with the others around the table in the garden full of different color trees.

"Where's Yukimura and Danielle?" said Ashley while looking around.

"I think they are cleaning up the church." Said Lady Kara.

"We are right here."

They looked and see Yukimura arms around Danielle and his head lying on her left shoulder.

"Hope we didn't miss anything." Said Danielle while braking from his hold to sit next to Ryuichi.

"You told him didn't you?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah."

"Hope he doesn't pull a stupid trick off on you. I'll kill him." He joked.

"Shut up."

"Ashley, are you still going to be traveling around with us?" asked Benitora.

"Yes, until this baby is born I'm going to still travel." She answered. "I'm not let pregnancy stand in my way. Well, except for a battle."

"I see," said Lady Kosuke. "Where do you two plan to live?"

"Sea of Trees." They answered.

"In the forest? Next thing you'll be raising an animal."

Ceara, Sophia, Ryuichi, Kyo, Sesshomaru, Danielle, Sasuke, Ashley, and Michelle made scowled at her at the same time.

"Well, they all have grown up in the Sea of Trees and they turned out good fighters and peaceful people." Said Yukimura.

They stopped their glares at her.

"Who cooked the meat?" asked Michelle.

"I did." Answered Ceara. "Is it good."

"I like well done and no."

"That isn't nice." Said Lady Kanna.

"I'll do it for you Michelle." Said Danielle while making a little fireball in her hand. "Here." She plucked it over on her plate and the meat started to cook.

"Thanks."

The whole Juu- ushi looked at her except Saizo and Sasuke.

"How did she do that?" asked Kamanosuke.

"That's Lady Danielle's powers." Answered Saizo.

"Powers?" questioned Lady Kosuke.

"Where sorry." Said Ceara. "We thought Sasuke told you."

"I didn't think it was a big deal." Said Sasuke.

"Well, as you all saw." Said Danielle. "I am the power of fire as… I forgot."

"I'm Light as your inner self." Smiled Sophia.

"Earth and Air, like Mother Nature." Said Michelle.

"Lightning and control." Smiled Yuya.

"Darkness and Fire as power." Said Ashley.

"Water, Ice, and Love." Said Ceara.

"I'm Metal as strength." Said Ryuichi.

"Are you sure it's not for hardheaded?" laughed Danielle.

"Very funny." He rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to start."

"Wisdom." Said Lord Kouta.

"I have all of the powers." Smiled Lady Kanna.

"Spirit." Said Lady Kara.

"Charm." Said Kei and Ken.

"They get that from their mother and I." Said Ryuichi.

"The girls and their brother are elements," Said Lady Kosuke.

"You can say that." They said at once.

"Now I remember." Said Danielle. "I'm for caring for others."

"That's why you have a weak spot for children." Said Bontenmaru. "Even the evil ones."

"I can't help it they are so cute." She giggled.

"I worry about you." Said Sesshomaru.

"Don't start." Said Sasuke.

"Danielle is a child at heart." Said Lord Kouta.

"Yes I am," She said in a girlie voice.

"That's why I love her." Said Yukimura while kissing her on the cheek. "She a little like me."

'Love her?' questioned Lady Kosuke in her thoughts.

"Not good." Said Ceara while placing a hand over her heart.

"What's the matter, Cece." Asked Yuya.

"I'll be right back." She said while water surrounded her for here to teleport. Ceara went in her bed room crying. "Poor Lady Kosuke. So much pain."

Shindara appeared from the corner and held her. "Are you all right?"

"It hurts." She cried harder.

Migeira was in the hallway watching Shindara hold Ceara in his arms.

Click. Click.

Ceara looked and saw Migeira prepare to fire. She turned to Shindara and pushed him to the side.

"Die!" said Migeira while shooting his gun. It hit Ceara and the whole top floor blew apart. Ceara flew all the way to the garden area and smashed against a rock.

"Ow, that hurt." She fell to her feet.

Migeira jumped down in front of her and pointed a gun at her.

"No mommy!" Cried Shindara Jr.

The others watched and held him back.

"Migeira what are you doing?" screamed Ryuichi.

"How can you do that to your own sister in law and your own brother?" Said Ceara. "That has nothing to do with justice!"

"You betrayer."

Ceara took out a gun and pointed at him. "Guns on guns." She grinned.

"With that little thing?"

"I know my guns and I know your power very well."

Danielle appeared between them. "Play nice please."

"Move out the way, Danielle." Yelled Migeira. "Or you will die in the process."

"My own sister won't kill me."

"I'm not your sister."

"You are not but that weapon is." She stuck her hand in one hole. "I know you won't get hurt but neither will I."

Ceara slide down the side of the rock crying. "If they are hurt I'll make sure I'll end your life." She rubbed her wounded stomach.

Danielle sword appeared in another hole. "Migeira." She said while her eyes change.

"Fine." He fired and a big explosion happened. The others was shield.

When the smoke cleared up they saw Danielle still standing but Migeira weapon was not on his hand. It was on Danielle's hand.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"I know the man who created this weapon and I know everything about them." She put her new gun hand down. "This thing is heavy." She grinned. She then touched Migeira's head. "Go to sleep." Migeira fell back.

"I'll give this back later." She said while placing the gun on her arm. "Pin in my butt." She then pointed the gun at the top of the Inn they blew the top off. "Techo!" it fired and hit the top again but this time it turned back to normal. "Ceara?"

"Go ahead."

Danielle pointed the gun at her and it fired but it wasn't a big explosion. Ceara was healed.

"This thing can really take it out of you." She sat down on top of the rock.

"Are you all right?" asked Lady Kara while coming over to her.

"I'm fine but tried." She yawns. "Sorry."

"I'm going to kill him." Growled Ashley.

"Calm down Ashley." Said Saizo.

"Everything was going so well until Migeira had to make the top floor a sun roof."

She sat down. "I'm still hungry too." She ate a piece of meat.

"How can you be so calm?" asked Yukimura to Lord Kouta and Lady Kanna.

"We are used to I," Answered Lady Kanna.

"But we are a little embarrass." Said Lord Kouta.

"We are the ones should be embarrass." Said Sasuke. "I think I'm used to this kinda stuff."

"I'm embarrass." Said Ashley. "But the good thing about it is that Danielle stopped it before it became a battle field." She got up and headed inside.

"What's wrong with you Ashley?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm heading to the kitchen."

"You are still hungry?"

"She has two stomachs to feed, Sasuke." Smiled Yukimura. "Hope you have a lot of money." He giggled.

"I'm ready to hit the road." Said Kyo while getting up.

"I feel the same way." Said Danielle while coming over.

"You need your rest." Said Yukimura.

"I'm fine."

"I'll take this." Said Ryuichi while turning the Muramasa on Danielle's arm to a sword. "I'll take it to him since I'm headed over there early today."

* * *

**Later that day…**

The group is back out of the Colorful forest and back on the normal road on their ways to a town but this time Lady Kara and Lady Kosuke is traveling with them.

"Back on the road again." Smiled Benitora.

"Yeah," said Ashley.

"What the next town ahead called?" asked Bontenmaru.

"Hot Spring Town!" cheered Yuya and Danielle.

"I can't wait." Smiled Yuya.

"Me neither." Said Danielle. "I'm tingled all over."

"Here we are too." Smiled Yukimura while pointing to down the cliff they were on. "It will take us forever to get down."

"A road block is ahead too." Laughed Benitora while pointing to a sign.

"No road block is going to stop us." Said Yuya and Danielle while walking ahead.

Yuya and Danielle turned the corner and blocked by 5 kids.

"They are so cute." Said Yuya while looking down.

"You can't come any further." Said one little girl.

"Or we will shoot." They took out some guns and pointing it at them.

"That is to cute." Laughed Benitora.

"I'm sorry Red but we need money for our mom." Cried a little boy.

"Do you really want to shoot me?"

"…"

"Put the gun down. It shouldn't be held in children's hand." She made a soft smile.

"No!"

"You see how friends can easily turn on you?" questioned Yuya.

"We need you too Miss. Thunder."

"Why?"

"Tokugawa Ieyasu wants all 6 elements head," said a tall boy.

"We need the money." Said a little girl while crying.

"Red and Wicket Reaper cost the most."

"This is cute." Smiled Kyo. "Listen kids, get the hell out of my way."

Bam! Gun shot at Kyo

"That hurt." cried Yuya while holding her hand opened. The bullet was in her hand but she was bleeding.

"If she wasn't fast that bullet would have hit Kyo." Said Bontenmaru.

"Yuya, are you—

"I'm fine." She took the bullet out, ripped a peace of her kimono, and tied it. "Damn it."

"That's it!" Danielle took the guns from the kids and hit all o them on the butt. "How can you do that? I told you guns are not to be played with and not to be pointed at people!" she yelled at them.

"We are sorry but—

"No butts!"

"Danielle, take it easy." Said Yuya.

Danielle looked down at them and fanned her self. "I'll should take you all to a place were children do bad things."

"Don't take them their." Said Ashley.

"Danielle, that's a place too wicket for them even if other children are their." Said Yuya.

"You all just broke my heart." She started to cry. "Everything I did for you and your family. You could have just asked me," she stopped crying and whipped her tears. "Come on, I'm taking you home." She looked back up. "Midnight."

Midnight came from the back of them, picked up three, and jumped off the cliff and into the forest below. Danielle turned to a fire dragon, carried them on her back, and flew towards the town.

Kyo looked at Yuya then took her hand.

"Ow."

"Stay still." He went in his pocket and took out a crystal and placed it against her hand. It started to heal.

"I'm surprised he kept that thing." Said Sesshormaru. "Lord Muramasa gave it to us the first day of school."

"How cute." Smiled Yukimura. "It seems the demon found a mate."

"Don't push it," He looked at him with a glare.

'This is the second time she saved my life out of this whole journey.' He thought while walking away. 'I'm growing soft.' He growled at the thought.

"Come on lets move."

They walked around the cliff and finally made it to the bottom. Before they entered town, there was a sign saying:

**_Tokugawa Fighting Tournament _**

_**The winners will be rewarded 1,000,000 Ryo and months supplies of kimono and weapons. These tournaments are for woman only. To enter come to the battle grounds today at dusk, tonight.**_

"I'm in." smiled Yuya. "Money, I love money."

"Me too." Said Okuni.

"Glade you can join us." Said a woman's voice.

"Mahiro!" said Yuya in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm for the tournament." She grinned. "You two?"

"Hell yeah." Smiled Yuya.

"How do you know Mahiro besides from the beginning of the journey?" asked Benitora.

"We met here after she came back from training in the mountains." Said Mahiro while smiling. "We had a good time in this town."

"Make friends for a woman who tried to kill you?" questioned Yukimura. "Sounds like me and Kyo."

"By they way, what's up with Danielle? She seemed very pissed when she came through here."

"Short story and don't feel like telling.

"That bad?"

"You can say that."

"Well, be careful in this town. You know you re wanted."

"I know." She smiled.

"Well, see ya." Said Mahiro while leaving in a flash.

"Let's get an Inn." Said Bontenmaru. "It's almost dusk and I'm looking forward to the tournament."

"You are sick." Said Okuni and Migeira.

"Well at lease I didn't get my gun taken away." Laughed Bontenmaru at Migeira.

"You don't have a gun."

"I know." He laughed.

"Baka." Said Sasuke and Ashley.

* * *

**At the Inn…**

Yuya and Kyo shared a room. Danielle was no were to be found. Benitora, Yukimura, Lady Kosuke, Bontenmaru, and Saizo had a large room with four bedrooms. Sasuke and Ashley had one as Kyo.

"Where did she go?" asked Yukimura to himself. "Why this long?"

"What's the matter, Lord Yukimura."

"My future wife is gone."

"It's only been 10 minutes." Said Benitora. "Relax, we will properly see her tonight."

"About that, why have it at night time?"

"Who knows." He laid back.

The door opened and Benitora fell back on Danielle's feet.

"Benitora?"

"Their you are." He got up and smiled.

"You're back." Smiled Yukimura.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Danielle.

"He missed you." Said Bontenmaru. "He's acting like a ass hole too."

"I was only gone for 10 minutes and now I am leaving again."

"Were too?"

"It's almost dusk. I'm going to the shit heads tournament." She signed. "Sorry Benitora."

Yuya came out the room across the hall. "You coming or not?" asked Yuya.

"Yeah."

"I'm going too." Said Yukimura and Benitora.

* * *

**The battle grounds…**

At the battlegrounds were a lot of woman their. When they arrived they saw Lady Kara, Ceara, and the other sisters their.

"You entered?" asked Ceara.

"Yeah." Answered Michelle.

"Come on Yuya." Said Danielle while walking to the entry desk.

"Can we help you ladies?" asked a man. "You are signing up?"

"What do you think we are here for?" asked Danielle with a straight face.

"Your names?"

"I'm surprise you don't know me. They are wanted signs everywhere. "I'm Red."

"I'm Miss. Thunder." Said Yuya with an evil grin.

"We have been expecting you." He smiled.

Woman guards surrounded them.

"If you have something to do. Do it on the battle field." Said Yuya while walking through them with Danielle on the side of her.

"Go to sleep." Said Danielle while touching a man's forehead.

"Let the fun begin." Laughed Yuya and Danielle.

All the woman guards fell at once.

"Sleep tight," said Yuya.

"Don't let bed bugs bite." Finished Danielle.

"Attention: All women are to be here next morning at Sunset if not you will be kicked out from the companions. That is all. The rules are all on the paper." Said a man.

"Well, I need one." Said Danielle. "I didn't get one."

"Come up here and get it."

Danielle went up there and got one. "Thanks."

"Red?"

"The one and only." She went back.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Said Yukimura. "I let the girls have the fun."

"I'm looking forward to it." Said Kyo.

"So am I." Said Yuya while her eyes change.

* * *

**Author Notes: I hope you like this chapter. I'm looking forward to the next one my self.**

**Must Read: For me to put these stories in I have to walk 7 blocks to the libary since my parents took my screen name away for don't something in the chat room. They said a month was my punishment and it has been 3 months now. IT'S NOT FAIR! You are all luck I just likw writing or I would never finish the storyand I want more fan. I wanted to be the C2 thing but I need an email first or I can join someone. I don't care. Still need a screen name though.**

**Well, tomorrow I should have another chapter up. Please reivew. Bye**


	38. The Tokugawa’s Woman Fighting Tournament

  
Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls 

By: Lady Danielle

The Tokugawa's Woman Fighting Tournament

The group went back to the Inn to get some rest for tomorrow. Yukimura and Danielle shared a room. Lady Kara and Saizo shared and Bontenmaru and Benitora. Lady Kosuke had one alone. (I switched the rooms around I know.)

Yukimura and Danielle were still awake and with the light on.

"So, what do you plan to do?" asked Yukimura.

"I don't know but I have to win that money."

"You know it can be a trap."

"A trap his my playground." She grinned. "The other night, I think I promised you something." She crawled over to him. "I will now for fill that promise." She sat on his lap and kissed him.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this." He grabbed her, laid her on the futon then got on top her. "You finally feel my love." He started to take her kimono off.

"Your beautiful."

Danielle blushed red.

"Don't be shy." He kissed her neck. "Not around me anyway."

The candles went out.

"Hmm."

* * *

Next Morning… 

One the battlegrounds were all woman gathered around and most of them were men- women. Meaning, they look like fighters but a little like men. Most were young girls. Our 5 hot girls, except for Ashley, are all the way in the back under a tree getting ready.

They all are wearing the Hakama's with a kimono top shirt/ jacket with their elements on the back. Yuya and Danielle was wearing different, they both were wearing shorts and a button short with their elements on the back. Danielle's were red and Yuya's were light blue.

"I can't wait!" cheered Ceara. "I'm getting that money. I'm getting kimonos and new guns. And get my son some new stuff.

"I'm going to go shopping." Smiled Michelle, Okuni, and Lady Kara.

"I'm going out to eat and eat." Smiled Sophia.

"I need a new kimono." Said Yuya.

"I'm fighting because I need to help those children with their mother." Said Danielle. "She needs a doctor because she's very sick. And I'm going to buy Ashley and Sasuke something special for a wedding gift because I didn't get them anything." She laughed.

"She has totally lost it," Said Okuni.

"Yep." Agreed Michelle.

"That's because she had a good night with Yukimura." Said Yuya.

"Yep." She got up from the grass. "I am on fire and ready for anything!" she said while fire surrounded her body.

"Ready for me to kick your ass."

"Huh?" she turned around and saw a heavy tall woman. "Wow."

"You're Red right?" she asked.

"That's me and only Me." she smiled.

"Wait till we get on that field. I'm going to kick your ass then spatter your insides all over the town." She went in her face. "I'll kill you."

" You can kill anyone with a mouth like that. Breath stinks." She backs up. "My face needs space. And please I can fight you blind folded."

"Is that so?"

"I just said I could."

A ref. came between them. "No trouble or you will be out of the tournament."

"Well, she started." Danielle said with a kids voice and pointing to the big ugly man- women.

The women walked away.

Ref.: We are now starting the tournament! Ladies come to the front field.

They did as told and saw their boyfriends/ husband/ sister.

Ref.: Now that you all are here I will make an announcement… This tournament is held in honor of the great Ieyasu- Sama's birthday. The winner will be allowed to meet his honor and receive your rewards!

The loser of each bout is the first woman to yield, be knocked out of the platform, or knock unconscious. Also no swords until for further notice.

If you kill your opponent you will forfeit the match! Sometimes you will be partnered but for now you will be spliced.

"Lady Kara, you want to be partners?" asked Danielle.

"With you?"

"Yeah."

"I will be honored, my lady." She had tears in her eyes.

"Relax, will you." Smiled Danielle.

"Hai." She stopped.

Ref.: First match is Ai- Sama vs. Red- Sama.

"All ready." Danielle got up on the platform with a struggled. "That was hard." She laid on the platform.

"Go Red!" cheered Yukimura from the sidelines. "Kick ass!"

That girl/ man earlier came up on the platform with a wooden sword called a Bokuto.

"I'm back." She grinned.

"Good for you." She got up and started to rip her dress.

"Don't rip it!" yelled Benitora. "It took me all night to make that!"

"Sorry Tora." She closed her eyes and placed the piece of clothing on her eyes. "I promised I will beat her blind folded."

Ref.: You two ready?

"Yeah." Said Ai while cracking her knuckles.

"Ready for anything." She smiled.

Ref.: Begin!

"Your move first Ai." She started to hop around. "I can't wait." She took her slippers off.

"My pleasure." She ran towards Danielle and hit her in the stomach.

"That's gotta hurt." Said Bontenmaru.

"Why did she just take the hit?" questioned Sasuke.

Danielle went under her legs and ran to the other side of the field. "Try that again if you must."

Ai did but when she got closer Danielle's foot stopped her in her face. "In your face!" she laughed. She then took her other foot and sat on her shoulder. "Wow, you are tall. I can see a hot spring from all the way over here. "HEY STOP THAT YOU ARE JUST KIDS!" she yelled to the little kids making out in the hot spring.

" You can't even see." Said Ai while falling back.

"I'm done yet." She stood up so her back won't touch the ground. "All right." She went on her hands, tightened her legs around Ai's neck, then flipped her over on her face. Danielle got up and took her blind fold off. "I won!" she bounced on her back then got off.

Ref.: The winner of this match is Red.

"The one and only." She sat in front of Ai. "Are you OK?" she lifted her up and carried her off the stage. "Wake up."

"Do you think you killed her?" asked Okuni.

"No, heart still beating."

Ref.: Next Match: Miss. Lighting Yuya Shiina Vs. Miss. Yukino in a swords match.

Both girls went on the field. Yuya was facing a young woman dressed in a cat suit.

"You have to kidding Me," said Yuya with a straight face on. "Woman these days."

"Play with a cat you get scratch." She said.

"No, I play will Jaguars and I don't have any marks on me."

Ref.: Begin

Yukino jumped up quickly and was ready to strike until she felt a she notice Yuya was gone. "What, where did she go?"

"Behind you." Said Yuya while hitting her on the side shoulder. "Play with thunder. You get shocked."

Yukino and Yuya fell on the platform on their feet.

"That was sneaky." Said Yukino. "I like you."

"My turn," smiled Yuya while headed towards her. Yuya strikes but slowly hitting her sword. She disappeared then Yukino saw her all over the field but it was just flashes of her.

"Why don't you come and sniff me out?" said Yuya while still moving around the field.

Yukino tried to hit her but it seems that her sword went right through her.

"Missed me but I found you." Yuya stopped and hit her on the chest then jumped on her side of the field.

Yukino stood their frozen until her nose started to bleed and she started to through up a little blood. Her costumed ripped were she hit her and it revealed 5 slashes on her chest bleeding.

"Wow, that must hurt." Said Danielle.

"She teleported all over the field." Said Benitora

"No, she ran all over the field." Said Ashley. "That was her speed."

"Yuya is that fast?" said Yukimura.

Ref.: Miss. Lighting Yuya Shiina is the winner.

Next Match is fighting is Lady Kara and Lady Nayuta in power fighting.

"Go, Kara!" cheered Danielle and Yuya.

"Don't kill her neither." Said Danielle.

"I can't imaging Lady Kara killing." Said Saizo.

"You will be surprised what she can do with an cute face like that." Said Ashley. "She's the best out of our clan."

Lady Kara appeared on field sitting down. Nayuta came on with the marks on her hands with the fire and water symbol on.

"I'll try not to hurt you much." She said with a soft voice.

"Shut the fuck up girlie girl and fight Me." she said while her hands covered with fire and water.

"Don't speak such words." She covered her mouth with her hand.

Ref.: Begin!

Nayuta threw water and fireballs ate Lady Kara.

Lady Kara appeared on the side of her while sitting at the edge. "That was slow."

"What?" she looked then threw a fire ball at her.

"You have a very strong spirit." She blocked the fireball with a flower wall. "How are you without this spell." She appeared in front of Nayuta holding both hands.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll give you chances." She pushed away. "Come."

Nayuta jumped high in the air and send a big fireball at her. Lady Kara raised her hand and the fireball went in. "Chance is over." She made an evil grin. Nayuta started to float in the air. "Sit!"

Nayuta fell. "Ow!"

Lady Kara jumped up and was about to hit her in her face but Nayuta moved just in time. She hit Kara in the back. Lady Kara fell then flipped to her feet. "No more games." She stood on her hands and started to spin. She turned to a tornado of purple flowers. She headed to Nayuta and sucked her in. When it fell apart you can see them fighting. Lady Kara was dodging more then fighting though.

Then, Lady Kara tripped her and held her hand in her face. "Water." Water came out on the woman face for a while but she jumped out the way to the other side of the ring.

"You trying to kill me?"

"I was trying not too." Her eyes turned white. "I'm going to send you east."

"What?"

Lady Kara flipped fast towards her and ended up kicking her in the stomach. To get up she kicked her up ward in the face. Once on her feet she kicked side ways. Nayuta was bleeding to die. "Fall all ready!"

"I can't lose." She said weakly. "I… just… can't"

"Then, I'm sorry." She appeared on her head sides way and lifted her leg in front of her face. It hit her and she went flying towards the wall while Lady Kara landed still on the ring watching her.

Ref. Lady Kara is the winner.

"I think I want to much on her." She ran over to her. "Are you all right? I'm sorry." She held her. Nayuta started to heal. "There." She got up and went over to Danielle. Her eyes turned back to normal.

"Way to go." Said Danielle while hugging her.

Lady Kara blushed a little. "My Lady."

"But you need to go a little bit easy on the kicks."

"She did pretty good." Said Bontenmaru. "I'll take her." he grabbed her from Danielle and held her off her feet. "You and I are getting married."

"Excise me?" she said softly.

"Give me a kiss." He moved closer to her lips.

"Let go of her." Said Saizo.

"Stay out of this ninja."

"Please, I will like it for you to let go." She tried to pull away. "I don't belong to you."

"You heard her." Growled Saizo.

"Oh, relax lover boy I'm not going to hurt her until tonight."

"I said let go!" she kicked him in the spot it hurt and fell until Saizo caught her.

"You all right?" he smiled.

Lady Kara blushed. "Yes, thank you."

Saizo blushed as well and placed her down.

"That really hurt." Bontenmaru fell back. "She got perfect hit."

Ref.: That will be the end for today's matches. The winners for the following three will earn free food.

"Let's grub down!" smiled Yuya

* * *

**After** **Lunch time…**All were still sitting at the table except Lady Kara and Saizo. "That was good." Smiled Ashley. "Yes it was." Said Sasuke. "It was nice of Lady Kara to give her free food to us." "She said she was full from breakfast so she deiced to go back to the Inn for rest." 

"Don't you think Lady Kara went to hard on that girl?" asked Lady Kosuke.

"True but she had to do it to win." Said Danielle. "She did heal her afterwards."

"Oh, Sasuke you are leaving tonight right?" asked Yukimura.

"Um, yeah." Said Sasuke. "I guess we meet you there in a couple of days."

"We are leaving after this." Said Ashley.

"I can't go to the bathroom any more." Whined Bontenmaru. "It hurts."

"Not when we are eating." Said Yukimura. "I don't want to hear that."

"But it hurts."

"Shut up or I'll stomp it some more for you." Said Ceara.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I'm eating."

"Where is your son?"

"At his grandfathers house why?"

"No reason."

"I'm bored." Said Migeira.

"I'm out of business because I'm wanted." Said Ceara. "Everywhere I go people looks at you like I'm going to bite them. This is bull shit."

"Have seen you before?" asked Lady Kosuke.

"At the wedding." She answered.

"Other then that," she looked at her. "You look like –

"Like what?"

"Never mind."

"You know it would be really funny if they poisoned us with this food." Smiled Danielle.

"That's not funny for someone that is human and can get poisoned." Said Kyo.

"He's alive!" she cheered. "I haven't heard you spoke all day Kyo. What's in that empty head of yours?"

Kyo looked at her and growled.

"Sorry." She moved over to Yukimura. "Big bully."

"Are you messing with her Kyo?" asked Yukimura while hugging Danielle. "Leave my baby alone."

"Baby?" she questioned. "I feel young again."

"You are young." Said Sesshormaru.

"Younger like 17."

"I worry about you Danielle." Said Yuya.

"That's good you care." She smiled.

"I find you as a child laughing all the time."

"My saying is: Don't get mad. Get glad!" she laughed.

"Are you doing drugs?" asked Bontenmaru.

"No."

"She's acting like that because she had a good night with Yukimura." Said Michelle under her breath.

"I heard you." Said Danielle. "And that's why I am acting this way."

"What is she talking about?" asked Sesshomaru.

"In your case, mating." Said Kyo.

"How did we get to this subject?" asked Ashley.

"We are all adults here." Said Yukimura. "We have our rights to talk about it if we want."

"Not here in public no." said Michelle.

"Well, you can talk about what ever you want. I'm heading back to the Inn." Said Danielle while getting up.

"How many times you got fucked D?" asked Bontenmaru.

"Why you ask?"

"I thought Yukimura's been doing here every night since she's always happy." Said Sesshormaru.

"That will hurt." Said Yuya.

"Well, that is none of you people's business for me to tell." She went out.

"Wait." Yukimura got up and followed her.

"She has him on a leash." Said Kyo.

"Big time." Said Okuni.

Danielle and Yukimura were walking down the road holding hands.

"It's a full moon tonight." She looked up. "Pretty."

"You're prettier." He held her closer to him.

"Thanks."

"What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing." She looked at him. "Why?"

"You just calmed down all of the sudden."

"I know."

"I want to see you smile."

"I do enough of that."

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, I swear." She smiled. "I'm just tired." She said while entering the Inn.

"Saizo." Said a woman moaning.

They came to their room and went in. They heard the moans coming from Saizo's room.

"Ahh! Saizo, not so hard!"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't stop keep going."

"That feels good?"

"Yes!" she moaned. "Harder!"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't care it feels good." She said out of breath. "Deeper please."

"You come to me."

"But you are all ready to me."

"Your body is so soft."

"You are so stiff and hard."

"That's my effect towards you."

Danielle and Yukimura looked at the door then at them selves.

"We better stop them before the others come back." Said Danielle.

"Right, I'm sorry about this. I didn't think Saizo would go so far."

"Same here for Kara."

Yukimura opened the door. They saw Lady Kara and Saizo on the floor. Saizo had Lady Kara's foot in his hand massaging it for her. They looked up and saw their masters laughing.

"What's so funny?" said Lady Kara while looking at them.

"We're sorry." Laughed Danielle.

"We thought you two were having sex." Laughed Yukimura. "But you're just massaging her feet."

Lady Kara and Saizo looked at each other with a blush on their faces then turned away.

"We will leave now." Said Yukimura while closing the door.

Danielle went in their room and jumped on the futon. "That was so funny."

"Yeah."

They stopped seconds later and sat there on the futon.

"You tired?" he asked.

"No, I'm about to get in the hot spring." She sat up. "I feel dirty."

"Oh."

"You want to come with me?"

"In the hot spring?"

"Yeah."

"We can't."

"Hello, you did order a hot spring for this room." she said while opening another door to a small hot spring that can fit 3.

"So that's why the room cost so much." He smiled.

Danielle got up and took the ribbon out her hair along with her comb.

"You still have those?"

"Yeah, I love them." She looked at the ribbon and rose comb. "And I saw you put your name on my ribbon." She smiled.

"You haven't found it yet?" he got up and took the comb. "The rose is a locket were they placed the rose on top of." He opened it and there was a picture of him and her lighting fireworks together."

"You put that in there?" she looked at him. "That was sweet." She kissed him on the cheek.

"You taste sweeter." He smiled while putting the comb down.

Danielle used her fire and light the candles around the hot spring then started to take her cloths off.

"Wow." Grinned Yukimura while sitting on the side of the side naked, looking at her body, and waiting for her to get in.

"This feels good." She sat on the bottom. "It's deep too." She held on to the side. "I hate being short."

"I like you short." He went behind her and held her close. "Any taller you would be taller then Me." he kissed her shoulder.

* * *

**Yuya and Kyo were in their own hot spring too but they weren't washing**. They were on the side lying on some towels. Kyo was bathing her with his tongue.

"You taste good." He said while licking her leg to her middle area. "But you taste better inside."

"Kyo don't." she smiled. "I can't be weak tomorrow."

"This is my reward to you." He licked her gate way to her inside. "For today." He kissed her.

"Kyo." She moaned.

* * *

**Benitora and Sophia were walking around near the battlegrounds. **

"The stars are really out tonight." Said Sophia.

"Yeah, if we are lucky a shooting star who'd come by."

"Yeah, what who'd you wish for?"

"I have everything I ever wanted." He pulled her to him. "Sophia, I want to ask you something."

"What?"

Benitora took out a small black box. "Will you, Sophia, marry me?"

"Benitora?" she looked at him in shock then smiled. "Yes." She hugged him.

Benitora opened the box and it was a yellow ring. "I couldn't get you a diamond but I would for our wedding."

"A piece of jewelry doesn't mean anything to me." she let him put it on. "Your love is more important." She kissed that.

"I want us to be a family." He rubbed her stomach. "All three of us."

"Benitora, I love you." She hugged him.

"I love you too Sophia." He hugged back.

"My prodigal son returns to his lands once more but this time he has a slut with him."

They looked deep in the trees and saw Ieyasu come out of the darkness. Sophia eyes turned yellow.

"Father?"

"She's an element too." He grinned. "Are you here to turn her in?"

"I would never do such a thing." He yelled. "She's my new fiancé so respect her."

"Why should I she and her clan tried to kill Me." he signed. "And distroyed my Hall."

"That wasn't me!" said Sophia. "That was my other sisters. Damn ass."

"What's your tongue, wench."

"I'm watching." She sticked her tongue out to him. "I'm not the big violence so stop being mean to me."

"You started!"

"No."

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did."

"Yes I did."

"No I did." He covered his mouth. "Yes you did."

"I made you say it!" she laughed. "Besides, if I wanted to kill you, Ieyasu Tokugawa, I would have all ready."

"Sophia!" said Benitora.

"All so because I love your son and I won't do anything to make him upset."

* * *

**Sasuke and Ashley were on a dark road together and few miles away from Lord Muramasa's house until… By the way, she's on a horse while he walks it.**

"Sasuke." Ashley said while holing her stomach.

"Ashley?" he stoped the horse and looked at her. "What's the matter?" he saw water coming down the horse seat.

"Sasuke, it—It's time." She started to breaths hard. "Sasuke, we (breaths) have to (breaths) hurry."

"YES! How'd on." he hopped on the back and road the horse fast down the road. "Hold on Ashley."

"Sasuke."


	39. A Winner and a New Life

Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls 

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**The Winner and A New Life**

2 Days passed

The girls are the only once left in the whole tournament. They are in teams of 4 now. The teams are…

Team 1: Miss. Thunder Yuya Shiina and Sophia

Team 2: Mother Nature knows as Michelle and The Slick Fox know as Okuni

Team 3: The kicking Top as Lady Kara and Red know as Danielle

Team 4: The Water Queen as Ceara and The Black Widow as Mahiro

Ref.: Our first matches are based on your fighting skills. Everything counts. Now the matches are… Team 1 Vs. Team 2 and the second are Team 3 Vs. Team 4

First match please takes your places.

They did as told.

"Prepare to loose girls." Smiled Yuya to team 2.

"We are going to the finals!" smiled Sophia.

"Dream on." said Michelle and Okuni.

Ref.: Begin!

"Ready?" asked Michelle to Okuni.

"Yeah."

"Be ready for anything Yuya." Said Sophia.

"Let's hope that are going to get close enough."

"Now!" said Okuni.

"Right." Grinned Michelle. "My babies come alive and grow for me!" she said while throwing seeds up in the air.

The seeds started to go into big trees all around the field and turned into a big look through cage around the field.

"Okuni!"

"I'm on it." Okuni ran fast around the field and left her white lines attached to the trees so Sophia and Yuya couldn't move. The white lines were attached to Okuni's hand.

"Go ahead in move." Smiled Michelle while taking out knives and throwing them. They had vine attached to the back of it.

Yuya and Sophia stood completely still so they won't get hurt.

"This is cruel." Said Yuya.

"How are they going to get out of this?" asked Benitora.

"Knowing Sophia and Yuya." Said Lady Kara. "They will think of something."

"Come on girls we know you can do it."

The clouds turned dark to thunder clouds and the sun was covered. Yuya moved a little and her dressed opened leaving her chest free to see but her nipples weren't showing.

The man came closer to the ring.

"Perverts!" she yelled.

Sophia shirt was opened in the back because of the vine slashed her. Her pants were falling slowly that you could see her thong line.

"What are those markings on Sophia's back?" asked Yukimura.

"Nothing." Smiled Danielle while standing in front of him. "I wrote stuff on her back this morning."

"You are hiding something." He grinned.

"Am not."

The vine and white lines started to get tighter and bigger.

"Sophia, I'm waiting." Yelled Yuya.

"I was waiting for you."

"Now."

Yuya touched Michelle's vine and shocked it and that effected Michelle since she was holding it. Sophia touched Okuni's line and Okuni fell out of the ring.

Ref.: Team 2 are losed the match because one teammate has been knocked out. The winners of this round it Team 1 Miss. Thunder and Lady Sophia!

"All right." Cheered Danielle while grabbing two towels.

"Okuni!" yelled Michelle while going off stage.

"I'm sorry!"

"We won! We one!" smiled Sophia and Yuya while braking the cage the other team made around them. But their bodies were exposed until Danielle went on stage and wrapped a towel around them.

"All right, you go girls." She walked them off the field. "I'm ready for my match!"

"We are up all ready?" asked Lady Kara while getting up from under the tree with Lady Kosuke. "That was fast."

Ref.: The second match will be Team 3 vs. Team 4. Come on the battlefield! Do your best ladies! Not to mention you can use real weapons.

"Danielle, do we even have a plan?" asked Kara.

"Nope, we are going to do this the fun way!" she cheered while running on the field. "Hahaah!"

"Your sister has problems." Said Mahiro.

"Yes, I know." Signed Ceara. "I still love her."

"I have no choice too." Smiled Michelle from afar.

"Shut up Michelle!" yelled Danielle. "At lease I didn't get my ass kicked!"

"You shut up!"

"Don't worry Michelle we you and Lady Okuni won't be the only losers." Smiled Mahiro.

"Yeah, once we kick their ass they will be joining you!" smiled Ceara.

"What, I didn't hear you." Danielle said while she was on the ground digging in her ear.

"My lady, please get up!" yelled Kara. "You have to get ready."

"Relax, Kara." She looked up at her. "I'll have Mahiro."

"I can't fight Lady Ceara."

"Why not?"

"…"

"Or you want to take them on together?"

"Yes."

"Can we get this over with, please?" she asked the Ref.

Ref.: Begin!

Danielle lay back on the field.

"MY LADY!" yelled Kara. "WE ARE GOING TO LOSE IF YOU DON'T GET UP!"

"Too late." Ceara was doing a slash down on Danielle.

BAM

"It missed." Looked Mahiro. "Were did they go?"

"Here!" Lady Kara and Danielle voice came behind them.

They were about to kick but Ceara put up her ice wall so they jumped away then fell.

"What?"

They looked and Ceara made an ice fortress.

"Oh, look Kara the field has turned to ice." She got up slowly and then helped Kara to her feet. "Look, we are ice skating!" she giggled.

"You're not going to melt it?" asked Ceara.

"No." answered Danielle.

Lady Danielle and Kara were holding each other until they pushed apart.

"Since the field is in a circle we can play with you on any place." Said Kara while her eyes turn white.

Mahiro let her Black Widows out and let them attack Kara and Ceara raised ice from the platform to blocked them from going all the way around the field.

"Get ready!" said Danielle while taking out a yo- yo. "This will do perfectly." She turned around to the Black Widows and turned it around to block them. "Here Kara!" she took another one and pasted it over to her.

"All right." She caught the yo- yo and tied it around two spiked of ice. "Oh, no!" she was going to fall out of the ring. "Yeah." She then swung out of the ring and came back in because she held the yo- yo.

"Good job Kara." Smiled Danielle while skating backwards to her. Lady Kara pulled the Yo- yo and the ice sticks broke on top. A smooth cut.

"How did she do that?" asked Saizo. "With an Yo- yo?"

Danielle and Kara turned back to back on the ice then used there Yo- yo's to grab Ceara and Mahiro.

"Thanks for the help!" they smiled while jumping up on the two sticks of ice. "This will be your ends." They untied the yo- yo's around them and placed Kara placed it in her pocket.

"You ready?" asked Danielle.

"Yep."

"What are you two up to?" asked Bontenmaru.

"We call this…" Danielle looked at Kara. "Do we have a name?"

"No, this is our first time using this."

"Right." They said at once with laughing. "We really don't know."

"Baka." Said Yuya.

They turned around to her.

"That's cold." Said Kara.

Mahiro threw knifes at them.

"Now!"

"Right."

They grabbed hands then flipped over at the same time. They let go when they were about to land. Once they let go, they stepped on a knife that pushed them towards Mahiro and Ceara.

"Yo- yo anyone?" said Danielle while taking her yo- yo out.

Ceara and Mahiro took out their swords.

Lady Kara took out her sword and it hits Mahiro's. Lady Kara feet didn't touch the ground. She was fighting her while she was on the floor sliding back.

"Don't kill her now!" smiled Danielle.

"What do you mean **now**?" asked Mahiro.

Danielle used her Yo- yo to ring out behind Ceara. "Oop's."

Ceara was doing a slash down but the yo- yo line stopped her sword. "What, this is Ryuchi's."

"No, he made it for me for my birthday."

"It stopped her sword?" looked Bontenmaru in shock. "I have to get me one of those."

"Danielle is toying with them and so is lady Kara." Smiled Yukimura. "It's amazing that she didn't take one step on the ground but still attacking Mahiro. Mahiro is slipping out the ring. Lady Kara can give her one more hard hit to fall out but she's holding back."

"With Danielle and Lady Kara who knows what they are up too." Smiled Sophia.

Danielle's yo- yo came back to her; she used that yo- yo to get the yo- yo out of Lady Kara's pocket. "Thank you." She backed up a little to dodged Ceara's attack. "Now!"

Lady Kara stepped on the ground and made a big hit on Mahiro. Mahiro was falling back until she was pulling on a web that attached to one of Ceara's ice.

"You do realized that is cut right?" asked Kara while moving out the way. Once she moved she saw the piece of ice coming towards her.

Danielle used both yo- yo's to tie around Cece then she swung her out of the ring.

BAM!

Both girls hit the ground in defeat.

"Oh, yeah." Kara and Danielle gave each other a high five. "Nice role play."

"Yeah!" her eyes turned back.

"The next match will be a fun one because we will be facing Team 1."

Ref.: Nope. Ieyasu decided to let you two fight then the winner will face team 1.

"WHAT!" they scream.

"I can't fight **her**," said Kara while pointing to her master. "I qui—

Danielle held her mouth. "Come on **please**. I still want to have fun with you."

"I rather not." Said Kara while taking her masters hand away from her mouth.

"I'll go easy on you if you like."

"You never go easy." She cried. "Let me go! Let me go!" she said while struggling.

"Stay still."

Kara did.

"Thank you."

Ref.: we will start the match in 5 minutes.

"Great." Smiled Danielle while caring Kara off the field. "Stop being such a baby Kara."

"I can't.—

"I love you girl." She hugged her then she fell on the grass. "My big Kara."

"My lady, I love you too but—

"That is so nice." Danielle went in her face. "I feel so loved."

Lady Kara backed up to a tree. 'Gross! Gross! Gross!'

"Why are you being to shy?" her head on Kara's forehead. "You have nice lips."

"This is so gross." Looked Yuya.

"T- thank y- you." Back up more and blushed.

"You look so cute when you blush."

Kara turn red.

"You look so cute." She lay on her shoulder. "Look, you have a hickey. I wonder how that got there."

"I'm sorry." Kara hit her and Danielle fell back on a tree.

"AHAHAHAH!" laughed Danielle while getting up. "Good, you made the first hit so we have to settle this on the field."

"Y- you tricked me!"

"Yep." She rubbed her cheek. "Your hits are hard but not hard compare to mines." She looked at Saizo. "I still want to know how that hickey got on your neck too."

Saizo turned red.

"They were hitting it off last night." Smiled Bontenmaru.

Saizo and Kara looked at each other with a blush then turn away with a red face.

"We knew all ready." Said Yukimura.

"Cute." Smiled Danielle. "Ashley, can I use your Reaper?"

"Why?"

"I want to use it that's why."

"Here." She threw it to Danielle. "After, you polish it."

"No problem."

Ref.: Let the match of Lady Red and Lady Kara takes place.

"Come on Kara." Smiled Danielle. "I promise I'll go easy on you."

Kara appeared on the field with her sword ready. "Let's go."

"What changed her mood?" questioned Bontenmaru.

"I don't care but I like it." Said Danielle while getting on the field. "This is going to be fun." She said while she let the Reaper come out. Once it came out Danielle's outfit changed to a black dress like kimono. It had a Yin- Yang signed on the back. "Ha, behold the Reapers true owner." As her eyes turn black and her pupil red like a cat's shape.

(Author: I mean the one Shinrei has but her is black.)

"My lady?" looked Kara.

"Let's start this all ready." Said Danielle while looking at the ref.

Ref.: B- begin!

"You first **little girl**!" said Danielle while making an evil grin.

Kara took out her weapon and headed towards her master fast. She stopped in front of her then appeared all around in a circle. She hit Danielle across the field.

"Stop going easy on me!" yelled Kara.

"As you wish." She got up and held the head of the Reaper down.

"Spirit Dragons!" said Kara while her sword let out 15 dragons on Red.

"Wow," looked Yuya.

"I don't see anything." Said Lady Kosuke.

"You have to have a strong spirit to see them." Said Yukimura. "They are about 15 of them heading towards Danielle."

Danielle took two fingers, pointer and middle, slide it on the Reaper. The Reaper started to glow black and red. "The Mumyojinpu School Mizuchi!" she then she made on little slash with her Reaper and the dragons broke apart.

A gentle wind went by.

"You felt it Lady Kara?"

"huh?"

"The true and defined wind."

"AAAHHH!" she screamed while scratches appeared on her body and a wind blue upwards. Once it was over she fell to her knees. "Ow."

"Kara?" looked Danielle while her eyes turned back to red. "I might went to hard on her."

Kara fell.

Ref.: Lady Kara is unable to battle. Red wins this match!

Red turned back to her normal self and ran over to Kara. "Kara, are you all right?"

"Yeah," she pasted out.

Danielle's necklace glowed and Kara healed up. "Rest." She smiled.

'I'm sorry.' She picking her up and walking off stage.

"That was the first time I saw you used it and it was powerful then Kyo's." said Yuya while going over to her.

"I went too much." She sat under a tree. "If I put a little more power into it she would have died."

Ref.: We will now have Miss. Yuya Shiina Vs. Lady Sophia.

"He didn't say we had to do that!" said Yuya.

"Don't be scared Yuya." Smiled Sophia while getting on the field.

"I am not I just don't want to fight you." She went on the other side of the field.

"Proof that you are not afraid and fight me. Look at it as practice." She smiled while taking a spear. "I'll use my spear so I can make this fast." She giggled.

"I don't know who to cheer for." Looked Benitora at each girls.

"For both of them." Smiled Michelle. "They both are good fighters."

"Sophia, you have to be joking." Grinned Kyo.

"Don't be too sure about that Kyo." Said Ceara.

"This will be fun." Smiled Danielle while looking at Saizo holding Kara under the tree. "Cute." She looked back on the field.

Yuya took out her Samurai sword and got in a stance.

Ref.: Begin!

"I'll make this quick." Giggled Yuya while disappearing.

"She's using that same attack again from earlier." Said Yukimura.

Yuya appeared all around the field moving behind and every angle towards Sophia. Sophia sat their holding her spear. 'Come on, right in my trap.' She smiled. Yuya appeared in front of her and Sophia pressed a button on her spear. Long swords came out of the spear and it hit Yuya in the chest and some other area's.

Sophia took the swords out from Yuya and took the speared away from her hand. But, it looked like she was hit as well in her hand. A 4 in a half feet sword came out of Sophia's hand and she was bleeding to death.

"That hurt." She looked at her hand heal.

Yuya got up slowly and smiled at her. "You waited until I got close enough didn't you?"

"Yep."

The swords went back into the spear. "I call that the Sun swords. You know why I call that?"

"You are going to tell me right?"

"Your heart will now get rid of all the darkness in your heart right about now." She smiled.

Yuya's fell to the floor holding her chest.

"The darkness you have in your heart will not leave you but the pain will be great if you had a lot of it."

Yuya got up and growling. She started to heal up but very slowly.

"Damn it." She growled. "Fine, you want to play like that so we will play." She made a lightning ball in her hand and through one at her and it caused a huge explosion on Sophia's side of the field. When the smoke cleared up Sophia was still standing there.

"I'm sorry was that for me?" she giggled.

'What happened?' she looked at Sophia.

"You still don't get it do you?" she smiled at Yuya. "I am the power over light and so Lightning is part of light so it doesn't effect me. And so is fire Danielle."

"I know!" yelled Danielle. "Come on Yuya. I taught you better then this."

"Take it easy, Yuya is still hurt from Sophia's first attack." Said Ceara.

Yuya had little holes in her body from the sword marks. 'She's right. Wait, I can use that attack but I need to heal to do it.' She growled.

"Just give up Yuya." Giggled Sophia while her eyes turn yellow.

"Shut up!" she growled then the sky started to turn yellow and light blue with a little dark clouds.

"I was thinking the same thing." Giggled Sophia.

Grraaaa!

Everyone looked above them and saw a dragon made out of light; one made out of thunder. Both were coming down circling the skies above the field. Sophia and Yuya held up their weapons towards the sky. Once that happened the dragons were coming down into them.

"Everyone, put on some thing to cover your eyes before you become blind!" yelled Danielle.

"If they keep this up they will both be out or even die if they loose control." Screamed Michelle.

Sophia came running towards Yuya with an dragon shadow on the ground. Yuya was heading for Sophia with a dragon in her shadow as well. When they touched an explosion took place.

When the smoke cleared up Yuya and Sophia were on the ground, past out on the ground.

Ref.: This match is a draw and since they are unable to fight they both loose.

Danielle went over to Yuya and picked her up. Michelle went over to Sophia and picked her up.

"That means I win?" asked Danielle.

Ref.: The winner of this tournament is Lady Red. To receive your reward you come to the hall and meet Ieyasu Tokugawa, **alone.**

"I really want that money too." She gave Yuya to Kyo. "I'll meet you back at the Inn." She then followed the Ref. to the hall.

The ref. and Danielle were now in Ieyasu Hall. On the walls were pictures of other Tokugawa's from the past and she saw Benitora on one. She smiled at that.

'I'm surprised the old man keeps that one up.' She smiled at the thought.

The ref. stopped in front of closed doors and looked back at Danielle. He was shocked because she was wearing a kimono and not in her battle clothing.

"Um… Lady Red, your reward is behind these doors along with Ieyasu Tokugawa. Be on your best behavior and have manners."

"I am a woman. I know my manners." She looked at him. "Unlike you, looking at woman's chest. That is really not manly like."

He looked up at her and turned red. "He's right inside."

"Come in." said a voice behind the door.

The Ref. slid the door opened and Danielle entered.

"Lady Red, it's nice to see you again." Said Ieyasu while looking down at her balcony. "I remember the first time we met. You tried to assassinate me."

"Oh, the good old days." She smiled.

"Sit, have a drink."

"I'm here to collect my reward only. Not to drink sake and get drunk." She walked over besides him.

"I want to talk business with you first." He sat down on a mat on the balcony and one of his servants put another mat a few spaces between them were she placed the sake. "Is about you and your clan."

Danielle sat down and looked at him with a smile on her face. "You mean the same thing for the Sanada's?"

"Yes."

"I will have to think about that… no." she giggled.

Ieyasu grinned at her. "You sure? You know—

Saizo, Benitora, Bontenmaru, Lady Kosuke, and Yukimura was still at the battle grounds watching Danielle and Lord Ieyasu on his balcony.

"What are they doing up their?" looked Benitora.

"Why are they drunk and laughing?" questioned Bontenmaru.

"Lord Yukimura, can we really trust her?" asked Lady Kosuke.

"…"

Ieyasu and Danielle were still laughing together over nothing important.

"You really amuse me Lady Danielle." He laughed.

"Hmp, who knew that a man like you can do such a thing." She got up. "I'm sorry to stop all this fun but I have someone waiting for me down below." She looked at Yukimura and the others down below.

"Well, I want you to think about it really carefully." He took out a peace of paper and got up. "I want your answer tonight or before you leave town."

She turned to him and saw the paper. "I made it clear to you."

"Think hard about it." He placed the paper between her two breast and placed it in her kimono. "Your reward is in their." He looked in the room with pretty kimono's and a bag of money.

"They are so pretty!" she smiled while running inside.

MJ came out from the moneybag.

"He some how suck in and Mahiro said he belongs to you." He said.

"MJ, Ashley's been worried all about you." She picked him up put him on her head. "Thanks for not killing him."

"…"

Danielle picked up the bags and kimono's then went over to Ieyasu. "It was an honor, I think, to see you again." She sat on the railing. "We might even see each other in the future but maybe in war."

He looked at her. "Time will tell." He took her hand and kissed it.

"Gross, I got Tokugawa cooties." She giggled while falling back. "See you next fall."

She headed right down into the ground. Once she hit the ground she turned to dust.

Back at the Inn Yuya and Sophia were still knocked out from their battle. Kyo was sitting next to Yuya with the door opened looking outside. Michelle was next to Sophia sitting across from him and Yuya.

* * *

**Later that night…**

Everyone was in Yukimura's room drinking and the girls were in the kimono.

"So, what was that paper Ieyasu gave you?" asked Bontenmaru.

"Nothing you should worry about." Looked at Danielle while taking the pipe out of his mouth and placing it in her mouth. "Smoking is bad for your health."

"Looks who talking." Giggled Yuya while taking it from her and smoke some.

"You can't handle that." Said Benitora.

"I've smoked before." Smiled Yuya. "Never got this wasted before."

"Yes we have." Said Michelle. "In this very same town too before New Years."

"Right, we had Girl's happy hour." She took out some cards. "Anyone want to play a game of strip pocket?"

"I'm game." Smiled Bontenmaru.

"Why not." Smiled Danielle.

"I'm game." Kyo.

"Don't we have bigger thangs to worry about people?" said Migeira.

"Why so down baby." Said Okuni while sitting on his lap. "Have fun with the rest of us."

A red bird came through the window. It was Phoenix with a paper in it's claws. It went to Danielle and sat on her shoulder.

"Hey, Phoenix." She looked at the latter. "From Ashley and Sasuke?" she took the paper and opened it. "Wow, that's good. She had the baby at Lord Muramasa's house. It's a girl."

"Wonderful news!" cheered Yukimura.

"What's the babies name?" asked Kara.

"Satomi Sarutobi." Answered Yuya while looking at the paper.

"Yukimura, can you go in my bag and get my big red book please?"

Yukimura went in her bag and took out a thick red book and pasted it over to her.

"Thanks." She opened it and it had drawing inside. She stopped at a page with Sasuke and Ashley and a little baby in her arms. "This will be nice for them." She took the page out and gave it to the red bird. "That is for Sasuke and Ashley along with this one." She ripped out another page with everyone drinking at the table having fun. It looked just like they were doing now but she added the word 'Congratulations' on top. "Here along with this." She feed it bird seeds.

Benitora looked in the book and saw Kyo, Yuya, and a little boy that looks like Kyo but short hair. "Is that Kyo and Yuya's son or something?"

The room fell silence.

Danielle shut the book close. "**No**!"

"Can I see that book?" asked Kyo.

"No." she placed a red feather on top of it and chains and a gold lock appeared on it.

"That's the book of visions?" asked Bontenmaru.

"No, it's just a book." She got up and took the book to the other room with her. "I'm tired."

Phoenix pecked her head.

"Ow." She came back out with a small paper in her hand that had the Tokugawa's symbol on it. She opedn the door to the outside. "Phoenix, you see that big castle over their. I want you to give this to Tokugawa Ieyasu. He will be happy with my answer." She giggled.

She took the other papers back and gave Phoenix the letter and she flew off towards the castle.

"Why are you giving Ieyasu a letter?" asked Okuni.

"Is nothing really. He and I kinda had something going on while I was up their so I had to repay him." She giggled then sat down. "Oh, shit." She leaned over and through up a little on the grass.

Yukimura got up and went over to her. "You are not a pro drinker."

"No I am not." She looked at him and held him. "I know what you are thinking and please don't think that about me. I would never do that to you and you know it." She placed her head to his chest. "I know I haven't told you something like who I am or my last night but you will know soon. I promise I will share everything you need to know about me and you do the same for me." she sounded like she was crying.

"Danielle." He placed his hand in her hair. "I'm sorry."

"God, I hate you." She joked.

"I hate you too." He smiled then lean back She was now on his stomach lying between his legs.

"That calls it a night!" smiled Benitora while picking up Sophia and heading over

to the other room. "Tomorrow."

Danielle sat up and looked at Lady Kosuke. "Lady Kosuke, are you tired? I need to talk something over with you."

"!" she got up.

"It will only take a few minutes to explain everything." She got up and smiled at her. "So, can I talk to you?"

"Um, sure." She got up and went to Danielle.

"We can walk around to talk. Not here with such nosy people." She sticked her tongue at them.

"Come back soon. Don't keep my Kosuke out all night." Said Yukimura.

"We are grown women, don't tell us to do." She giggled then walked down from the porch with Lady Kosuke. "But I understand your concern for her."

Lady Kosuke and Danielle started to walk away in the deep darkness of the trees.

* * *

Next Morning… 

**Danielle was just woke up by the sunlight that hit her face. She sat up with no cloths and her chest free to see. She turned to her side and saw Yukimura looking at her with a smiled.**

"Morning." She covered her chest with the blankets.

"Had a good night?" he sat up and laid her back down with her on top of her. "I know I did?"

"You are my little devil." She kissed his neck. "You are just wild for me."

"You like it don't you?" he put his self inside her. "So tight but so warm." He kissed her chest.

"Not… not early in the morning." She pushed up and her went out of her. "We need to get dress."

"I know." He sighs then gets up.

Kyo and Yuya were still in bed from a long night of getting wasted together. Kyo hand was between her legs and one on her breast.

He removed his hands and sat up then looked at her.

"What are you looking at?" she smiled then opened her eyes.

"Nothing dog face." He grinned then licked her chest.

"Stop, they still hurt from last night." She moved away from him and got up.

Michelle and Sesshomaru were still making love from last night.

"Sesshomaru, please stop." Said Michelle with tears coming down her face while falling on her dried once.

Sesshomaru was on his knees but leaning on her back while Michelle was on her face and on her knees underneath him.

"It's not my fault you're in heat." He went faster while his eyes turn red.

"Ahh! Ahh!" she moaned and lowered to the blankets but was pulled back up by him. "Sesshomaru, stop!" she yelled.

Sesshomaru stopped and his eyes turned back to normal. "I'm sorry."

Michelle crawled away from him and fell on her face. "I'm so hurt."

Later that Morning… 

Benitora, Bontenmaru, Yuya, Sesshomaru, Migeira, Yukimura, Michelle, Kyo, Okuni, and Danielle were back on the road from a long night.

"So, Ceara decided to walk back to Mt. Kudo with Lady Kosuke?" asked Yukimura to Danielle.

"Yep, I was going to take her back but Ceara was heading back that way." She took out a book from her backpack.

"Danielle, what did you buy with all that money you had?" asked Bontenmaru.

"I gave some away, brought sake and tobacco from last night, and books." She smiled.

"You spend all that money on books?" looked at her Okuni.

"I like reading and I didn't spend all of it."

"Sharing is caring." Laughed Yuya.

"Oh, and I brought Lady Kosuke something last night." She sat on the cart.

"You girls were out for a long time. What were you two talking about?" asked Yukimura.

"Girl Talk or should I saw Women Talk. She had a problem about something and I fixed it for her." She read her book.

"Since we have nothing to talk about," yawn Bontenmaru. "I can tell you some of my history."

"**No!**" they yelled at him.

"But not—

"**No!**" they yelled louder.

"Mean people." He folded his hands. "You are just jealous because I'm the best."

"Is that so?" said Danielle while going in his face. "Tell me Bontenmaru, are **you** the best?"

"…" He looked in her eyes.

Danielle jumped on his shoulders then sat on them and held his two hair bangs that were on the front of his head. "It's so high up here!"

"Why are you up their?" he asked. "Get off my hair."

"Danielle, get's weirder everyday." Said Okuni.

"That's what makes me special." She smiled.

"Yeah, **special AD**" laughed Michelle.

"That's not nice Michelle. Don't call names." She looked back at her.

"Hand on!" Bontenmaru took her legs and headed for a high branch. "Hahaha!"

"This is fun." She smiled while grabbing the branch and rapping her legs around his neck.

"Can't… Breath." He said.

"I can easy crack your neck you know?" she looked down at him. "You try that again and I will."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good." She burned the branch and took hole of his head. "Do you feel lonely when you travel around alone?"

"Huh?"

"No one to talk too or laugh about." She looked down at him. "Dud, when was the last time you washed your hair."

"If you don't like it then get off."

"No, I'll burn the ticks out." He let one finger get on fire. "This might sting or burn a little."

"NO!" he looked up and hit her hand and his whole head went on fire. "Ahh! Take it out! Take it out!"

"Stop drop in roll boy!" she jumped off and floated in the air. "Be cool about fire safety!" she laughed. "Don't forget about the rules about the forest fire." She giggled.

Bontenmaru ran fast in front of her.

"Why are you begin so mean?" asked Benitora.

"That's what you say for a man that will be killing your family?" she looked at him.

"Good point."

Bontenmaru ran into a tree and fell back screaming.

"You know the funny thing about all this?" she giggled. "That the fire isn't burning him unless I want too."

They all laughed.

"**This is not fucking funny!" **yelled Bontenmaru.

"Bontenmaru, do you feel a burnt feeling on your head?" asked Yuya.

"That's not even me anyway." Said Danielle while smiling. "Right Kei."

Kei showed up on her lap. "Yep. Bontenmaru, you are so stupid." He snapped his fingers and the fire was gone with no burnt spot.

"I KNEW THAT!**" **HE GOT UP. "I was playing along."

"What ever." Jumped down Kei then ran past him. "Lord Muramasa's house is right threw these bushes!" he went in the bushes.

Kyo cute the bushes down and it revealed a big house, fields, garden, and wide-open space.

"It good to be home." She smiled Danielle while standing on her feet. "Daddy!" she ran out in the opened field.

"Daddy?" looked Benitora.

"Lord Muramasa raised Danielle when she was a little girl so she calls him daddy sometimes." Said Sophia.

They saw Lord Muramasa come out of his house and held his arms out to Danielle. Danielle ran to him and hugged him tight.

"Daddy."

Kyo and the others caught up to her and looked at them hug.

"It's been a while you all." He smiled.

Danielle let go of him and looked at the others.

"You've all travel far to get here."

"You have guts summoning me," said Kyo.

" It's nice to see you again Lord Muramasa." Smiled Yuya, Michelle, and Sophia.

"You know who this is Yuya?" asked Benitora.

"Yeah, Lord Muramasa goes back." She smiled.

"Ok, introductions." Smiled Danielle. "That's Yukimura Sanada that I've been telling you about. Justice man over their, Migeira, Lady Okuni, and that's Benitora. Everyone this is Lord Muramasa."

"Benitora, I am not a girl." He looked at him then at Yukimura. "Don't worry about me taking Danielle away from you. Lady Okuni, I am older then I look. And, Migeira, don'' be afraid of me because I don't bite."

"Huh?" they looked at him strange.

'**How doesn't he know what were thinking?' they thought at the same time.**

"Oh, I forgot about that." Said Bontenmaru. "Lord Muramasa can read minds but not on—

"Let's just say, he can hear what you are thinking." Said Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." He apologizes. "It's my gift and I can't help it."

"It's all right." smiled Yukimura. "I've been with Danielle in her sisters so long. I'm now used to that kinda things."

"Same here." Said Okuni, Benitora, and Migeira.

"Well, I know you all must be tired." He smiled. "Please come in feel like home." He walked inside and they all followed.

Their was a tea set up around the table, in the living room. A white wolf was sitting in the corner sleeping next to Slash and Midnight. Midnight went over to Danielle and rubbed against her.

"Nice to see you too." She rubbed his head then sat down next to him at the table. "That reminds me. How did the—

"Ashley and Sasuke's daughter is fine and so is Ashley. They both are sleep in the back while Sasuke is out shopping."

"Sasuke, shopping?" questioned Yukimura with a smiled on his face. "That is a big change. Never thought the day." He sat next to Danielle.

"I can't wait to see her." Smiled Michelle. "I wish I can see her now but—

"Wish been granted." Said Ashley while appearing in the living room with baby in her arms lying on her shoulder. "Hello everybody." She sat down on the side.

"Ashley. You should be resting." Said Lord Muramasa.

"I'm fine really." She giggled. "The pain is gone now." She placed a blanket in front of her.

"So, who's that?" looked Yukimura.

"This is Satoshi Sarutobi." She placed her down on her stomach.

Satoshi put her head up and looked at all of them with a smile. She then took off her hat and flip on her back.

"Blue eyes like Ashley and white hair like Sasuke." Smiled Michelle. "She's beautiful."

Satomi sat on her butt and started laughing.

"For a new born she has her head up right, seeing, and laughing." Said Okuni.

"She gets it from Ashley's side from the family." Said Bontenmaru.

"She was born full developed." Said Ashley while smiling down at Satomi.

"Our blood goes straight to the point. Meaning, we develop much faster." Explained Danielle.

"Yes, we witnessed that." Said Sesshomaru while looking at Michelle's chest.

"Ha. Boo." Smiled Satomi while crawling towards Lord Muramasa. "Ahahaha."

Lord Muramasa picked up a blanket and placed it on his shoulder. "So young but a grown mind as well." He picked her up and sat her on his lap. "I like you too Satomi."

"Lord Muramasa and Satomi were having a conversation all last night about objects around the house." Laughed Ashley.

"Her mind is full of things." He tickled her. "She even talked about her parents."

"Like what?" asked Sophia.

" Things that shouldn't be show to children." He looked at Ashley.

"We didn't do anything." Said Ashley.

"Kissing and making out."

"Well, that's different." She blushed a little.

"She gets it from you because you thought the same things when you were a baby."

Sasuke came in with something's in his hand.

"Back so soon?" smiled Ashley.

"Ashley, you're suppose to be in bed." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "Hello, everyone."

"I get bully around by these too." Smiled Ashley. "I told you am fine."

"You sure?"

"Perfectly fine." She smiled.

"Hey, how does it feel to be a father?" asked Yukimura.

"Responsible." He headed towards the back. "I'll be right back."

"Speaking of father." Said Sesshomaru. "Michelle is pregnant with my baby boy."

"Hey! We were suppose to tell them together." She looked at him.

"I couldn't wait."

"Well, Sophia and I will be getting married soon." Said Benitora.

"And expecting a baby boy."

"I'm not sure." Said Okuni. "We think it's a girl."

"Great new." Smiled Yuya.

'I smell salt water?' he looked at Danielle. 'I forgot that Danielle couldn't have children.'

Yukimura looked at Danielle and saw he sipping her tea very fast and saw tears forming in her eyes. She put the tea cup down and looked up to keep her tears in her eyes.

'Grin and bare it. Grin and bare it. Grin and bare it god damn it!'

"Danielle?" said Yukimura.

"Huh," she looked down at him with a smile on her face. "Yes, Yukimura?"

Her voice was far away from calm or happy. She felt a big knot in her throat so she couldn't talk or hardly breathe.

" Are you all right?"

"Air." She said in a low voice while getting up and going outside.

"She must be very upset." Said Bontenmaru. "We all know she can't have children and know how jealous she gets about the subject."

Yukimura got up and went out the door.

"I didn't know." Said Benitora.

"Same here." Said Okuni.

"She will be all right. These things really pass in a few hours." Said Michelle.

"Actually, it last in a couple of weeks but you know Danielle. Always smiling no matter what is bothering her." Said Lord Muramasa. "She hide her feelings a lot but deep down inside she is really hurt about these things."

Satomi was looking at the un lit candle on the table and then a flame appeared. "Ahahahaha!" she laughed then touched the fire but couldn't.

"Um, Ashley, your baby is touching the fire."

Satomi hands were on fire and she was looking. "Oooooooh."

Gave Satomi a baby teddy bear and the flames went out and she hugged it.

Danielle opened the door; that leads to outside. "You said you wanted to help me so help me by taking these book back to my room."

"This is heavy you know." He growled while carrying her backpack.

"Then give it to me," she took the backpack and went down the hall to her room.

"Well, it's getting late." Said Michelle with a yawn. "I'm going to bed."

"Would you like—

"No!" she yelled at Sesshomaru. "You almost killed me."

"It would have been a wonderful death."

"For you." She rolled her eyes the got up.

MJ came in and ran over to Midnight plaid around. Danielle came back out and sat at the side next to Ashley.

"Did mom and dad see her?"

"They were here when I was having her." She answered.

"That's good." She grabbed Ashley then hugged her tight. "I'm so happy for you and Sasuke. Your dream has come true in chapter 3 in your Journal."

"Wait!" she pushed her off. "You read my Journal!"

"Um… no." she smiled. "Now, now. No fighting in daddies house." She moved away from her. "I never told anyone about anything."

"I hate you." She folded her hands.

"I hate you too Ashley." She smiled then hugged her.

Satomi appeared in front of Danielle and reached up to her.

"Hey, big girl." She picked her up. "So, your Satomi right?"

She laughed.

"I have something for you outside but now I'll put it in Ashley's room."

She grabbed her crystal and put it in her mouth.

"No, that's nasty." Danielle put the crystal in her shirt. "You want a crystal?" she went in her pocket. "I made you one." She pulled out a necklace with a small red feather on it and a circle crystal. "Here, so you don't go teleporting every where like Ashley did when she was young." She put the crystal on.

"Ooh." She looked at the item.

"I was going to wait for your ceremony but a joyful child like you should stay in a few places." She giggled. "Don't you think so?"

Satomi laughed at her.

"You are so cute, small, and you laugh too much." She held her up. "You have Sasuke's noise when he was little like you. They both have the same smile but I see Ashley more in you then Sasuke."

Satomi sucked her fingers.

"Those taste good after you've been all over the floor?" she took her fingers out of her mouth.

"She hates her sucker." Said Ashley.

"Let's see for my self." She said while a pacifier appears in her hand and put it in her mouth.

Satomi spit it out and hit Danielle in the face then laughed.

"Oh, you think that's funny, huh?" she rubbed the spit off her face. "Try this one." She went in her kimono and took out three pacifiers. "Let's see." She took off a red one and gave it to Ashley.

"What?"

"Wet it!"

"…"

"It's your baby."

Ashley put it in her mouth and took it out. "Happy?"

"It will do." She took it from her and placed it in Satomi's mouth. "Try that one."

"Why do you have all those pacifiers in your kimono?" asked Okuni.

"They are my memories. The light blue on was Kotaro, Sasuke's the white one, and red is Ashley's." she looked at Satomi. "Satomi likes it."

"You saved that?" looked Michelle. "That's pacifier has been pasted down from sister to sister."

"It looks brand new." Said Sesshomaru.

"That's a secret for us girls to know and when Satomi get's bigger she will know." She got up and gave Satomi back to Ashley. "You shouldn't have silk on her. The kimono's has to be 100 cotton because she will get in her cold stage soon."

"Cool stage?" questioned Kyo.

"It's another family thing." Said Sophia. "Since Satomi is a fire type her body will loose all her heat in a few days so she will be very cold."

"What's the point of this?" asked Migeira.

"Wait you guys, she's only half me not whole." Smiled Ashley. "She might not get it at all."

"Wait, can I see her again?" asked Danielle. "Or show me her back."

Ashley took off Satomi's top kimono and turned her back to Danielle.

"Lucky you Ashley. She doesn't have to go through it." She put the top back on. "But, are you going to get them cut off or—

"You mean she has them?"

"Yeah."

"But one is Yin and the other Yang just like yours."

"But it's not too late to take them out." Said Lord Muramasa. "Just go to your father."

"I'll go later tonight with Sasuke."

"My job here is done here." She walked in the back. "I will now do dinner and clean more."

"Sasuke cleaned all ready."

**Later that night** everyone was sleeping in there own rooms. Danielle slept by herself, well with Midnight.

"Sasuke… Yukimura… Michelle… No!" Danielle was tossing, turning, and screaming a little.

BOOM! Thunder

AHHHHHHH!

Danielle screamed while sitting up quickly.

"Danielle." Her door opened and it was Bontenmaru. "Are you all right?" He looked around and didn't see her but the door to outside was wide open and Midnight on the porch looking.

"What was that?"

Yukimura and Yuya came in looking around.

"Where is she?" asked Yukimura.

"She must have went out." Said Bontenmaru.

Yuya looked at her futon and it had blood on it that wrote 'I'm coming for you and your friends.'

Just then Midnight started to growl and her sword started to glow with flames.

"What's happening?"

"She's in the front." Said Yuya while running out. "She needs help."

"Yuya!"

Yukimura and Bontenmaru ran to the front porch and saw Kyo and the others looking out into the rain. Danielle was wearing an out fit like Migeira's but ruby red and a hood and she were just standing in the rain looking into the forest. Yuya was about to run towards her but Danielle yelled out no to her.

"Stay!" she yelled.

Another woman came out dressing like Danielle but black.

"You saw me didn't you?" she smiled.

"What do you want?"

"To have tea with you that's all." She grinned. "I want to talk about something's."

"What are you up too?"

"Like I said." She giggled. "So, what do you say? If you don't we will end this like in your dream."

Danielle growled. "May I take someone with me?"

"If you wish."

Midnight came to her.

"Good, Fluffy will have a friend to play with." She smiled.

"Let's go all ready." Danielle took out a red feather and she took out a small black ball. They threw it and a hole appeared in the side of them. "Don't play with me."

"Only if you play first." They entered and the hole disappeared.

"She can't do this alone." Said Yuya.

"We have to trust in her that's all." Smiled Ceara. "I'm sure she will be all right."

"Besides, with her this thing might be over." Said Michelle.

"Lady Dan? No way." Sophia sat on the porch. "Besides Satan isn't going to allow her to."

"Satan?" questioned Sasuke.

"Satan is her father. You know the devil." Said Ceara. "A demon like that can make you go nuts."

"Yes, he can." Said Ashley. "He's very touchy too."

"You met the devil before?" asked Saizo.

"Yep." She went back inside.

"Wait," said Yukimura. "What is going on? When did we have to fight with demons all of the sudden?"

"What are you all?" asked Migeira.

"The truth." Said Benitora.

They looked at them in total silence. The rain stopped stoped and the sun was out.

"It's morning all ready?" asked Sophia. "I didn't even sensed the sun."

"Sophia," looked Benitora.

"I can give you a hint." She went up to him. "The markings on our lost sons back."

"I thought that was birthmarks."

"Baka." Said Sesshomaru.

"I'm just slow."

"Here is an easy one." Said Yuya. "H vs. H."

"What?"

Just then, the portal that Danielle went in, they came back out, looked at each other, and walked away. Danielle went to the porch and looked at them.

"Why are you all still up?" she asked.

"Trying to figure out what's going on." said Kyo.

"You don't know Kyo?" smiled Bontenmaru. "I'm shocked."

"You do?" asked Yukimura.

"Yes but I can't tell until Red gives me the word." He looked at Yuya. "Right?"

"I'm sleepy." Yuya went inside.

Danielle looked at her sisters clear the porch. Midnight ran over to her.

"Thanks for coming Lord Muramasa." She smiled while hugging Midnight.

Midnight changed to Lord Muramasa.

"You handled that very well." He smiled. "You could have offered me some tea."

"I'll make you some now if you like." She smiled.

"No thank you." He smiled.

"Are you all right?" said Yukimura while coming to her. "You were screaming in your dream."

"Yeah, I'm fine." She looked at him then looked out to the wet grass. "It seems I have to go Bye- Bye for now." She sighed then got up. "Midnight come on."

The real Midnight came out of the house with Satoshi riding in his back.

"Come here you." Sasuke took her up from Midnight's back. "We will be back in a few days." She got up and went on the wet grass.

"Danielle?"

"I'll tell you everything when I get back." She jumped up into the sky and landed in the forest. Midnight did the same thing.

"Hey, anyone wants breakfast?" asked Yuya while putting her head out the door. "Ha, Lord Muramasa, your back." She smiled. "You need anything?"

"You don't have to do that." He grinned at her.

"I do." She stepped out. "Danielle asked me to take care of you so that's what I plan to do."

"But—

"Don't 'but' me mister."

"Don't you go to hard?" asked Bontenmaru.

"I'm sorry." She said. "Danielle will kill me if anything ever happened to you so I'm going to treat you like you were my own." She went in.

"It seems Danielle has me on lock down once more." He smiled.

Ceara, Sophia, and Michelle came from the side of the house with their backpacks on their backs.

"We are heading too." Said Michelle. "It's best we don't stick around too much here for you all safety."

Sesshomaru was forming a cloud under his feet and Michelle's.

"Sasuke and Ashley are leaving as well." Said Yukimura.

"I'll be back." Smiled Sasuke.

"No, you are needed at home with your wife and child so you stay their with them." Smiled Yukimura. "You have a family now so it's best for you to stay with them at a time like this."

"All right." He smiled down at Satomi that was playing was pulling on his long silver hair. "Ow. Don't pull daddies hair."

Ashley came out and took her. "Come on, bath time Satomi."

"We are leaving today, right?" he asked his wife.

"Yeah." She went inside. "If you are up to it."

Sasuke followed behind her to their room.

"Sasuke, do you wish to stay here?" she said while taking off Satomi clothes.

"Why do you ask that?"

"You are a Juu- ushi that's why and you belong to the Sanada Clan." She then went in the hot spring in the other room. "You can stay if you want."

"No, I want to make sure you are safe." He watched them get in the hot spring together. "We are a family and you two are the most important girls in my life. I want to come with you and stay."

Satomi was playing in the water. "Abuee"

* * *

**Danielle: That was very long. I hope you like the babies name and her as well. Well, for the next chapter: Yuya will be fighting the Mibu alone and Lady Dan's servant, Lee, has a mission to finally complete.**

**Clue: I hope you all aren't Sasuke's fan's because I am going to break your heart. (Hehehehe)**


	40. How Sasuke Dies

Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**How Sasuke Dies and The Truth**Three days after Michelle and the girls left… 

Kyo got up from the porch and began to walk toward the forest alone.

"Kyo, where you going!" yelled Yuya. "Kyo!"

"He will be all right." Smiled Lord Muramasa while having his hand on her shoulder.

"But—

"You really have strong feelings towards Kyo don't you, Miss. Yuya?" he smiled at her.

"Huh?" she looked at him in shock. "That's not the point here! The point is you should have breakfast like everyone. Go, it's getting cold." She pushed him inside.

"All right. All right." He went in.

'Why do I feel so chilly all of the sudden?' she looked up in the sky. 'Something or someone is coming with much power. What is it? There are heading this way and fast.' She looked inside at the men eat. 'But, why didn't they sense anything and I do? This is weird. Be careful Kyo.' She looked at her crystal glow. 'What's this?' It inside glow was flames and darkness. "Ashley." She sat down. 'Now, I know something is wrong.' She got up and took a step forward then backwards. 'But, she gave me orders to stay here with Lord Muramasa no matter what.' The crystal glowed brighter and brighter. "What's happening?" She pulled it off and threw it. Once she did it blew up.

"That was new and scary." She went off the porch to the broken crystal. "I wonder if I can get a new one."

Bontenmaru came outside looking at her.

The clouds turned thunderclouds.

" They're here." She looked around. 'If not above. They are under.' She got down and touched the ground with both hands. 'About 20-50.'

"Yuya." Said Bontenmaru.

"Now." She grinned as her eyes changed.

Assassins came up from out of the ground and surrounded Yuya. They circled around her very fast. Bontenmaru came running over but was stopped by a blue lightning line that traced the ground surface. It was circled around Yuya and the assassins. Yuya took out a glowing blue feather and placed it on the ground. Suddenly, the assassins stopped were they were and didn't move at all.

"We… can't… move." Said one.

"No, you can't." Yuya said while getting up and going one. "In the Sea of Trees there is something important going on isn't?" She asked one while taking one mask off. "You are a forest dweller."

"Wench."

"Wrong answer." She touched his forehead and he turned to ashes. "Can anyone of you tell me what's going in the Sea of Trees? You all know Ashley? Tell me what's going on."

"They won't say." Said Bontenmaru.

"Well, we can go straight to the point." She took another mask off and touched it's forehead. 'Mibu's heading to Edo to kill Ieyasu Tokugawa and going to find Kyo's body to distroy it.' She closed her eyes. " Shinrei, Chinrie, Keikoku, Taihaku, Saishi, and Saisei. As for Sasuke family—

The assassin she touched exploded. Yuya opened her eyes and shield her self from the blood. "OOPS, I went to deep." She smiled. "Well, I got the information I need so I'll just kill you all."

Thunder came from the ground and shocked them and instance they turned to ashes. The circle disappeared from the earth surface when she picked the feather up and put it away.

"That was so cool!"

She turned around and saw all of them on the porch watching. Benitora was cheering.

"What did you get from them?" asked Bontenmaru.

"Well, the Mibu is heading to Edo to kill Ieyasu Tokugawa and looking for Kyo's body to put Nobunaga's soul inside. The bad thing is that they located it but I don't know where." She sat on the side. "And something bad is going to happen to Sasuke. I don't know when but Ashley and Satomi are very important to the Mibu and Nobunaga but I'm not sure what. Also, they are five stars Mibu people and are elements like my sisters and I. Shinrei, Chinrie, Keikoku, Taihaku, and Saishi and Saisei."

"You got that all from one assassins?" asked Yukimura.

"Yep." She looked down in her hand and saw her broken crystal pieces. "I hope everything is all right with Sasuke." She saw her eyes getting teary and she wipe them quickly then went inside.

She went in her room and locked the door behind her. She placed her light feather on the floor next to her broken crystals. She held her hands over them and spoke in a different language. Once she was finished the both items glowed and a white cloud showed in front of her. Sophia, Michelle, Ceara, and Danielle's face appeared in front of her.

"Yes, Yuya?" asked Danielle.

"I have information about the Mibu Clan." Said Yuya.

"Before you say anything, sorry general, was it just mine or did your crystal's broke?" asked Sophia.

"Yeah." They all answered.

"I wonder why." Said Ceara. "This never happened before. So, general what's up?"

"I have bad new this time." She sighed. "The Mibu are after Lord Muramasa and Kyo. Also, they are heading to Edo to kill Ieyasu Tokugawa, which I don't care of. Once of the Mibu Five stars are on their way to kill Lord Muramasa and Kyo." She took a deep breath. "Danielle, Lady Dan are coming here with one of the Five Star. His name is Shinrei. Which one of you is near the Sea of Trees because something bad is going to happen to Ashley and her family. I have orders to stay here with Lord Muramasa so I need one of you to go."

"I'll head over their." Said Ceara. "Also, Ryuichi said he made an improvement on our weapons. They are in the sword barn."

"I have mines." Said Danielle.

"Same here." Said Ceara.

"Ditto." Said Michelle and Sophia.

"I'll have to get mines." Said Yuya.

"I'm on my way Yuya. I will be their shortly." Said Danielle.

"I'm on my way to the Sea of Trees." Said Ceara.

"Michelle and I are going to the Colorful Forest for a meeting so we will see you all later." Said Sophia.

"All of you be careful please." Said Yuya. "I don't want to worry about you all much."

"No, you be careful Yuya because it's up to you to help Lord Muramasa." Said Danielle. "Don't die on me but please they both are important to the clan."

"I will." Smiled Yuya. "I'm ordering this meeting to a close."

The cloud disappeared along with the faces.

Yuya got up slowly and unlocked her door slowly too. She slides it opened quickly and Yukimura, Bontenmaru, and Benitora fell in.

"Hello Miss. Yuya." Smiled Yukimura.

"We had a nice breakfast." Smiled Benitora.

"**Oh please**." She stepped on them and walked in the hallway. "You should keep your selves out of other people **businesses**." She slides the door close on them and hit Benitora in the stomach.

"The pain."

"Where's Lord Muramasa?" she looked around.

"Why should we tell you?" asked Benitora while getting up.

"Well, I can always get it out of you." She reached for his forehead. "You might end up like that assassin."

"He went for a walk through the forest!" yelled Benitora.

"Thank you." She ran out to the porch and felt a strong energy coming from the forest. 'Where is that coming from?' she ran into the forest looking around.

"What's a **little girl** running in a forest like this one?"

"Huh?" she looked up and saw three assassins in the tree. One was each sizes meaning one was small, medium size, and large in height. The jumped down from the tree. "Mibu assassins. I thought I got rid of you all." She took out her guns.

"She has guns." Said the small one.

"It wouldn't do her no good." Said the medium size one.

"She's cute. How about after we can play with her?"

"How about we play now?" her eyes glowed blue with no pupil inside. "Your move."

"She's one of them." The small one said while they all backing up a little.

"We heard about you, **General Yuya Shiina**." Said the large one while coming closer. "You are the unbeatable angel along with Red."

"So, my killing speaks for itself I see." She prepared her self. "So, you know I have no time for your shit, right" she giggled.

"Please spare us." They bowed. "Please."

"I'll ask you a question and I want a answer." She sat down on a rock. "What are the Mibu clan are up to in the Sea of Trees with my Princess and her family?"

"We don't know." Said the small one.

"Wrong answer." She shot the small one and he turned to dust. "**Next."**

Silence.

"A pain she shot the medium size one in the ass!" she shot the large one. "I love my job a little too much."

"**Yes**, you do." An unfamiliar voice was heard.

She looked up in the tree across from her and saw a white head guy with the symbol of water on his neck. "You must be Shinrei." She put her guns away and took her hair out of a ribbon. "You are here to kill Kyo and Lord Muramasa, are you not?" she looked down.

Shinrei jumped down from the tree and was 1 feet away from her. "A smart little angel you are." He walked up to her. "Not to mention cute."

"I'm flattered." She started to braid her hair down in a ponytail.

"So, **General Yuya Shiina Angel**." He touched under her chin and turned her head gently towards him. "Are you here to stop me?"

"Maybe or maybe not." She got up and looked at him in his eyes. "Why?"

"I don't want to kill a beauty like your self that's why." He took his weapon and cut her front kimono between her chest a little. "I haven't had a woman in years."

Yuya stopped his weapon by holding his hand. "Sorry, I'm taking."

'Why are they hiding in the bushes for?' she sensed all of them. 'Doesn't look like he didn't sense them. I have to keep it that way.' She moved behind him in a flash.

"Married?" he turned around to her.

"_Nope_." She began to walk away. "Still looking for a someone for the job." She lies on the tree side.

"You just found him." He moved closer to her face that their nose touched.

"No," she turned and he kissed her on the cheek. "I haven't start to play with you." She pointed her gun on his chest on top of his heart. "It **wouldn't be fun** click **now would it**?"

"You are a sneaky little **bitch** aren't you?" he smiled while putting his weapons away.

"**Sneaky**, yes. **Bitch**, no." she started to put pressure on the trigger but he slapped it out of her hand. "**Ow,** that hurt."

"I know." He punched her but ended up punching the tree. "Fast too." His hand went through the tree.

"I need these or my hands will get dirty." She was on the other side of the tree taking his gloves off. "Here, need a **hand!**" She kicked his hand out of the tree and he flew back into 5 trees.

Shinrei got up and wiped the blood from his head. "Wench."

Yuya kimono turn to a full light blue, Hakama paints, and a Sixmoncrest jacket appeared on her. She tried the glove on put it was too big. "It doesn't go with me," she threw it.

Shinrei ran up to her at full speed but she ran toward a tree and walked up it. Then jumped down on his shoulder and flipped him on his face. "Is it just me or are you going a little easy one me!" she said flipped up on her feet and then made black flips to her gun.

"I'm going easy on you but now its serious, **General**." He appeared behind her and punched her on the ground.

"**Ow**." She said it in a Un- cared voice. "You are suppose to go easy on a girl." She sat on her butt.

"Not my enemy!" he kicked her in the face but missed because she lowered her head and then kicked him in his charms.

Shinrei fell. "_Ow_." He fell back.

"The boys weak spot." She got up and walked away to the bushes. "Have you **idiots** heard of helping!" she yelled at Bontenmaru, Kyo, Lord Muramasa, Benitora, and Yukimura.

"You are doing fine on your own." Smiled Yukimura. "**General Yuya Shiina Angel."**

"So, that symbol on your back means Angel right?" asked Bontenmaru.

"**Wow,** _you can read_." She smiles.

"That's not funny." He said.

"That means you are an angel." Smiled Benitora.

"_Yeah, and your_ **Hidetada Tokugawa**." She walked away.

"**H**ow- how did she know?" said in shock Benitora.

"Yuya is a great listener and spy." Said Lord Muramasa while coming out of the bushes. "She's been an Angel since she gave here soul to the Red Angel 10 years ago."

"She's going to kill me now." She sat on a rock. "Huh?" she got up. "**Lady Dan**, it's not **good **to see you again." She looked up in the tree.

They looked and saw a woman that looks just like Danielle.

"Danielle?" looked Benitora.

"**No**, _wrong answer_." She jumped down next to Shinrei. "Wake up **idiot**." She kicked him a little.

Shinrei got up while holding his charms. "My lady." She looked at him.

"You finally come out in the opening." Said Yuya while putting her weapon away.

The sky turned into complete darkness but it was still light around them.

'Her present here is so strong. So evil.' Said Yukimura while looking at her. 'She's not human.'

"**This** is Lady Dan?" smiled Kyo. "You look pathetic— 

"Kyo, I wouldn't." said Bontenmaru.

"_I would listen if I were you_." She said.

"Please, what is a little girl going to do to me besides giving me a lap dance." He smiled.

"I'm sick of hearing your mouth." A black ball appeared in her hand. "So, shut the **fuck up bitch**!" She threw the ball at Kyo.

Kyo was hit and thrown back into 9 trees. He was headed for the another one until Yuya grabbed him and brought him back.

"Sometimes you just don't learn!" she yelled at him then got up.

Yuya had bright light blue angel wings coming out of her back.

"**General Yuya Shiina** has found her self a mate I see." She had an American whine cup in her hand. "Cute, didn't know you were into the **Tall, dark, an handsome thing**." She made another black ball in her hand. "You travel with handsome men, well, except _Hidetada Tokugawa_."

"Hey!" yelled Benitora. "You aren't good looking your self."

"She looks just like Danielle." Growled Yukimura.

"I'm **speaking** here!" she threw another but at Benitora.

Yuya went in front of him and held a feather up and the black ball was stopped but Benitora and Yuya were sent back to a tree.

"You Angels are always giving your life away for human's. That what makes you weak." She giggled.

"I'm not weak." She yelled.

"Is that so?" she made two of balls and threw them at her again.

Yuya pushed Benitora away and blocked her attack by putting her wings in front of her for a few seconds then she fell it hit her. Yuya fell to the ground throwing up blood.

"You are a little stronger then the last time we met." She looked in her glass. "By, the way Yuya have you been watching for your little angel children from your clan?" she smiled. "I never new angel blood can be so refreshing and nasty at the same time." She drunk her drank.

"You… little—

Lady Dan appeared in front of her and grabbed her neck. "You little what, General?"

'This is going way out hand.' Thought Lord Muramasa while looking. 'Yuya is doing this for all of us. I'll use my mind powers to help.' Lord Muramasa used his mind whole attack on Lady Dan and she looked at him.

"If you want to be apart of me Lord Muramasa why didn't you say so!"

Lord Muramasa was thrown back into a tree throwing up blood.

"Lord… Muramasa" looked Yuya.

"Why are you concern about him that you should be concern about your self." She raised Yuya into the air while still choking her with one hand.

"Shinrei, make your self useful." She ordered Shinrei.

"Yes my lady." He took out his weapons and headed towards Lord Muramasa until he was stopped by a firewall.

Lady Dan dropped Yuya and back up. "She's here. Finally."

"Red." Said Yuya weakly.

The firewall stopped and left Danielle in front of her friends. "Lady Dan." She growled.

"Red Angel."

'Danielle is not the Red Angel because that night I met Red, back in Colorful Forest, Danielle was on the side of the lake.' Thought Yukimura.

The sky turned back to it's normal self on Danielle's side.

"Why don't you go back to Hell and stay there." Danielle smiles.

"I find hell ignoring with my father their so I decide to rule this planet instead." She smiled

"Yuya,"

"I'm fine." She held her wing. "My wing."

Danielle took out a red feather and dropped it on the ground. It glowed red and a bunch more started to circle around her till they reached the top they fell. When they fell Danielle was different. She has long red hair with two bangs in the front. The feathers turned into long red wings and into a white kimono with the fire symbol on the left and angel symbol on the right.

"Shinrei," back up a little Lady Dan.

"I was right." Said Yukimura.

"Time to die here and now." Said Red while taking her sword out.

"Before we get to excited." She took out a dark ball and threw t up into the air. A dark cloud appeared on the ground between them. It started to she Ashley and Sasuke's house on fire. She saw Lee and Sasuke fighting against each other.

"Give up little Ninja." Said Lee while holding his hand out. Chains came out of his hand and hit Sasuke against the rocks. Also, it went right through him and the rock.

* * *

**Sasuke started to through up blood. **

"**SASUKE!" Ashley screamed and crying from inside a cage. "NO, SASUKE!"**

**Satomi was being held by Shindara, crying. **

"**I'm sorry Ashley." Said Sasuke weakly.**

**Lee placed 10 more into him.**

"**I'm… sorry… I couldn't protect our family." He while tears ran down his face.**

**Lee chains lift him up into the air and wrapped around him tight that blood came out on the ground.**

"**SASUKE!" Ashley screamed as the cage broke apart and heading for Lee. **

"**Where do you think you're going Princess?" Smiled Lee while tying her up in chains next to Sasuke. "Watch and see your husband die before your eyes." **

The chains got tighter around him and he through up more blood.

"**NO, STOP THIS PLEASE!" cried Ashley. "I'LL DO ANYTHING!"**

"**We have your baby so we make you do everything." Said Lee while kissing her on the lips. He was blown back by her kiss.**

"**Ashley—**

**Sasuke died.**

"**NO!" She broke from the chains fell to the ground in his blood. An angel wing and a demon wing came out of her back. **

**Sasuke's chain held him up in the air like a spider web and it's pray.**

**Ashley turned around and saw Lee laughing. Her eyes changed black and her Reaper appeared in her hand.**

"**I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!" she ran towards him. Lee had Satomi in his hand with a chain around her neck.**

"**You're going to kill your own child."**

"**Die!" Ashley made a slash down on Lee but not Satomi. She hit his body until nothing was left except little pieces of skin. **

**Kotaro had Satomi and sunk under the ground.**

"**No!" she stopped and dropped to the floor. "SATOMI!" she cried then got up and saw Sasuke. "Sasuke." He flew over to him and held his head. "Please, come back to me. Sasuke please don't leave me! Sasuke! SASUKE!" She yelled then fell to the ground in his blood. "WHY! WHY! WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME? YOU ALL WILL PAY I PROMISE!" she turned around and saw Shindara. "You!" she picked up her Reaper and went over to him. She was stopped because a chain came around her neck. Lee was still alive.**

"**Not so Princess or I promise you I will have your daughters head."**

**Ashley looked at him then fell to the ground crying. **

"**Good." He smiled

* * *

**

All of them were watching this and was crying except Kyo. Yukimura was on the floor.

"That is ENOUGH!" Red screamed while heading over to her and stabbing her.

"What's the matter Red?" she smiled. "Can't take the pain."

Red found a gun and a Shinrei's weapon to her neck. She looked at the gunman and saw Ceara.

"How could you?" Ceara shot her Red in the stomach and Red fell to the ground holding her wound. "Your own family! Your own sister!"

"What can I say?" she giggled. "I love being evil so I trust all my faith and life with the Mibu. They aren't weak like you and besides they don't holed back when it comes to killing."

"You see Ceara here was always a spy for the Mibu since the beginning." Smiled Shinrei.

"Ceara." said Yuya while getting up. "You—

"Shut up!" she shot Yuya on her side and shoulder. Yuya fell.

"Way to go Cece." Said Lady Dan. "Let's go." She took the sword out of her.

In a flash they were gone.

The cloud on the ground disappeared.

Red got on her knees and blood dripped from her mouth. "Sasuke." She started to cry. "Ashley. Satomi." She past out.

Yuya was knocked out.

* * *

**Author: Now you know the truth about Yuya and my Samurai Hot Girls. Hehehe, also Ceara is the betrayer in the story. Well, I will right next time on…**

**Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls**


	41. Back To Life

Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls 

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

Back to Life

At Lord Muramasa's house, the Red Angel, General Yuya Shiina, and Lord Muramasa was in bed resting because of the battle with Lady Dan and Shinrei. It is the middle of the night; Yuya and Red slept in the same room, they were talking to each other from the beds they slept in. Yukimura and Kyo were sleeping on the sides.

"Are you all right?" asked Red.

"I just can't fly." Answered Yuya. "You."

"I'm all right." She looked at Yuya. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"You tried your best protecting Lord Muramasa for Me." she smiled then frown. "But, I'm sorry for letting you get this hurt."

"It's all right." Smiled Yuya. "From the battles I've been in since I came to your clan." She giggled. "This is nothing."

"I feel so hopeless." Red sat up slowly. "I let my family down and my friends."

"Yeah, this is just battle one." Said Yuya. "The battle is not over yet."

"I guess your right." She looked at the door to outside. "Kyoko. Lucy."

The door opened and two angels appeared on the porch bowing. Once had a funny purple hat on. She had long braided dark purple hair, and purple eyes, and light pink wings. The other had green hair, brown eyes, and white wings.

"My Ladies?" they said at the same time while still bowing.

"I want you to go to the Sea of Trees and bring me my brother- in- law and return my house back how it was please. I want Kyoko to do that."

"Hai."

"As for you Lucy, go to Mt. Fuji and give me my old friend, Speedy for me. If you have trouble letting him to leave the mountain show him this." She took out an large red feather and gave it to Lucy."

"My Lady permission to speak." Said Lucy.

"Yes."

"Are you planing to resurrect the boy?"

"How can I do that?" Red giggled. "Sasuke is still alive just tangled in Lee's chains and badly wounded."

"Did you know from the beginning this would have happened?" asked Yuya.

"No but I do know he is not died." She smiled.

"How?"

"Because his soul was mine from the beginning and he can't die unless I order it. Sasuke is under the Angels Clan full protection. The reason why I didn't save him then is… well I have my own reasons."

"If I wasn't in my angel form I will curse you out about now." Said Yuya.

"You may go."

"Hai." Lucy and Kyoto left.

"This is hopeless." Said Yuya while looking at Kyo and Yukimura. "We know you two are not sleep or died because if you were I would have ordered It." She got up and sat next to Kyo. "Well, I know Kyo needs his rest from Lady Dan's attack. Well, he started it first and he needs to keep his mouth shut." She looked under his covers. "Tell me Kyo, do you know the kiss of an angel feels like?"

Kyo looked at her then kissed her. Both of their bodies glowed white and both started to heal.

Yukimura was watching this along with Red.

"I'm sorry Yukimura." Said Red while going over to him. "I lied to you and didn't trust you. I'm sorry."

"…"

"Well fine!" she yelled at him. "Forget you t—

Yukimura kissed her on the lips and they started to glowed red and both started to heal. Yuya and Red turned back to their human's forms.

"I guess you forgive then." She smiled at him.

"No."

"No!"

"Get in my futon then I'll forgive you." He smiled.

"Works for me." she got in the small futon and he got on top of her. "Not here in front of them." They looked at Kyo and Yuya and they were all ready under the covers.

"Well, never mind." She looked at Yukimura and smile.

"Oh, Kyo." Moaned Yuya.

Just then Danielle felt a sharp pain between her legs. "Harder."

Yukimura put his whole self inside of her and thrashed at her deeper. Then he started to loose himself in lust and love and pushed deeper inside of her that he ever went before. Danielle scratched his back and her moans started to get louder then Yuya's. "This feels so good."

"Want more?"

"Yes." She pushed her self toward him.

Kyo was doing the same thing to Yuya but much painful but pleasurable to her.

"This is for flirting with Shinrei." He went harder.

"Kyo!" she moaned his name.

"Who do you belong to woman?"

"Not you."

"Wrong answer." He went in harder and deeper. "Who do you belong too?"

"…"

"Answer." He went deeper.

"Kyo!" she moaned his name. "I belong to you damn it!"

"Good answer." He grinned in joy.

Yuya looked at him in his blood red eyes. She saw every thrust he made in her they will glow even brighter and she saw lots of lust in them. She started to cry a little. When Kyo saw this he stopped and lowered down to her face. He licked her eyes and tasted her salt water.

"Huh!" she said while he felt him coming out of her. "Kyo, I want you to feel my pleasure as well." She said while touching his manhood and her self on it. Kyo put her on top of him and then laid his back on the wall. Yuya kissed him first then licked down to his manhood. When she did she licked his long and hard stick. She looked at Kyo and saw his eyes were going up to his head. She saw her was enjoying it very much.

As for Danielle and Yukimura, they were doing the same thing but Yukimura was standing up and leaning on the wall while Danielle was kneeling on the floor. He just looked down at her smiling and putting his hands through her hair.

At Mibu Castle… 

Ashley was sitting down on her bed feeding Satomi some breast milk. Her face was fulled with pain and sadness from her husband's death. Lee and another man were watching her from a dark corner in the room.

"It amazing what woman can do with their bodies that man can't." Said the man standing next to Lee.

Ashley turned her back to them and turned to the balcony.

"If you thinking of escaping you should just forget about it because they are guards and demons every hallway and every place in and outside the castle." Said Lee.

She put her top back on then placed Satomi on her side shoulder and pat her on the back. Satomi burped out fire and laughed. Ashley placed her on the bed and she played with the toys the Mibu gave her.

"Dada!" she looked around then went to her mother. "Dada. Dada!"

"Dada isn't here." She started to cry. "He's not coming back."

"Mama."

Ashley looked at her daughter while still crying. Satomi whipped her tears. "Mama."

"Satomi." She hugged her and kissed her forehead. Then she got up, picked her up, and then placed her in her crib. She then opened the balcony doors and went to the railing. "Sasuke." She looked at the piece of the Yin- Yang necklace and opened it to a locket. It showed Sasuke, Satomi, and her smiling. Well, it showed half of Sasuke's head.

"Are you all right?"

She turned around and saw Sasuke. She started to growl.

"I'm sick and tired of you Lee!" she yelled while grabbing his neck.

"I thought it was pretty funny." He laughed low.

Fire came out of Ashley's hand and burned him. She then threw him towards the wall of the door and the whole wall fell down. "Damn."

Guards came to her room and saw this. Shatora came in the room and looked at Ashley. Satomi started to cry when she looked at Shatora. Ashley turned to her human form and went over to her.

"Shush." She picked her up and she stopped crying. She sat on one of the balcony's chair. "They won't bother you." She dried her tears. "There you go."

"Mama!" Satomi grabbed on her shirt and stood on her lap. Mama! AHAHAHA! Mama." She bounced on her lap.

"Easy now," laughed Ashley. "If you jump too much you will fall."

Satomi fell on her lap. "Ahahahaha!" after she laughed she laid on in her mothers arms and went to sleep.

"Good night Satomi." She kissed her on the forehead then got up and went to her crib. She placed her in slowly and tucked her in.

Ashley eyes changed and looked behind her. "What do you want Shatora?"

Shatora looked at her then left the room.

'Wench.' Thought Ashley while returning to the balcony. 'Sasuke.' Tears went down her cheeks. "No more crying." She shook her head. "I have to be strong." Ashley couldn't stop though.

"Sasuke, I miss you so much." She looked in the sky. "I miss you holding me in your warm arms." She held her self. "Your smiles and kisses."

"Was he **that** good to you?"

"Huh?" she turned around and saw Kotaro sitting on the side of the balcony rail. "Kotaro?"

"…"

"Yes, yes he was."

"So, you two must have made love to bring forth Satomi then." He looked away. "Sometimes I wish I would have staid with you. That baby inside their would have been mine." She saw a tear coming down his cheek.

"Kotaro." She went towards him and whipped his tears. "We can't change the past. What's done is done. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry for everything." He looked at her. "I never wanted to see you get hurt. I wanted you happy. I was jealous and…" he got up and removed his wrap around his mouth. "I'm still am. I love you." He pulled her and kissed her on the lips and it was a tongue kiss.

'Kotaro,' she closed her eyes. 'Wait, what am I doing? I don't love him! Sasuke!' she pushed Kotaro. "NO! I don't love you! I love Sasuke!" she ran in her room, jumped on her bed, and cried. "I might be a widow now but I could never forget about him and what those damn Mibu demons did to him!"

Kotaro looked at her then sat back on the railing. "I see."

From another balcony, above them on the right side was Hotaru watching what just happened between Kotaro and Ashley… Smiles. Goes back inside.

And from another balcony, on the left side and above Ashley were Nobunaga and Lady Dan sitting in a chair making love to one another.

"Ahh." She moaned. "Harder my king."

"As you wish my queen." He went harder.

"Once the girl puts you inside Demon Eyes Kyo body. The fun will begin and this world will be ours once in for all." She said while kissing his chest. "**God damn that feels good."

* * *

**

**Next Morning (3:30) at Lord Muramasa's house…**

Yuya and Kyo and Yukimura and Danielle were asleep. Well, except for Yuya and Danielle. They both crawled out of the futons, crawled around on the floor, and looking around in the dark for their cloths.

"I can't find my thong." Cried Yuya in a low voice.

"I found my kimono I think." Smiled Danielle in a low voice. "Just grab something."

"Why are we doing this again?" Yawn Yuya. "And so damn early in the morning."

"We are going up deep in the mountains that's why." She opened the door a little and went through it. "Let's go we have a long journey ahead of us."

Yuya came out and looked what she was wearing. "I'm wearing Kyo's kimono."

"Well, I'm stuck with Yukimura's but I did find my underwear." She giggled.

"At lease you have some on." growled Yuya.

"We will fly to the mountains." Said Danielle while changing into Red.

"Good, I'm still in pain." She turned to her angel form. "Kyo gave my a punishment and a good loving."

They both flew up and giggled.

"Come on!" yelled Red while flying in circles then towards the mountains.

"Right behind you!" she flew pasted her. "Race you!"

"Cheater!"

Yuya and Red were flying through the air until Sophia and Michelle stopped them.

"You two are not leaving with out us are you?" asked Sophia.

"Yep." They said at the same time and flew past them.

"Hey!" Michelle and Sophia flew after them.

They were like colors flying across the sky laughing and going supper speed.

"**Element Dragon Mountain's, here we come!" they shouted at once.**

**Back at the house Lord Muramasa and Bontenmaru watched the four angels colors fly across the sky.**

"Why are they going to the mountains for?" asked Bontenmaru.

"To train in the deep under ground caves." He answered. "Their you will find the most powerful dragons and the most deadly."

"Deadly?"

Kyo and Yukimura came out wearing woman kimonos.

"They might not make it out alive but if they do they will be more then angels," he looked at the mountains. "More like **God's**"

"God's huh?" smiled Bontenmaru. "I will like to see that."

"But before they get to the caves they have to fight the demons that guard them and that's not going to be easy."

Benitora came out with Migeira and giggled at Kyo and Yukimura.

"Nice kimonos." Laughed Benitora.

"Don't push it!" growled Kyo. "They take off with our cloths and leave no note."

"I like it." Said Yukimura while getting up. "Soft and breezy." He went in the pockets and found money and a red feather. "My lucky day."

The feather and money flew out of his hand and headed towards the mountains.

"Hey!"

"I worry about you Yukimura." Said Bontenmaru.

"I do the same for you."

Just then, a yellow, light blue, white, and red light came from the mountain along with a shake.

"So much power." Said Migeira.

Slash, Ralph, Midnight, MJ, and Blizzard came from under the porch and sat around Lord Muramasa whining.

"Don't worry." He pet Midnight's head and Ralph's head. "They will be all right."

A big flame was heading towards them.

"What the hell is that?" asked Migeira.

"Suzaku." Answered Lord Muramasa while getting up off the porch. Ralph sat up and wagged his tail then jumped off the porch.

The fire turned out to be a firebird.

"It's a Phoenix." Said Bontenmaru.

The firebird landed in front of Lord Muramasa with a person on his back.

"Suzaku, nice to see you again, old friend." He pets his forehead. "

Suzaku turned into a golden bird and sat down.

Midnight came down from the porch and licked the bird and Suzaku rubbed his head with his. Ralph pulled Yukimura towards the back and he smiled with tears in his eyes. It was Sasuke with a white kimono on him. It was so white his eyes couldn't stand the ray.

Two angels fell from the sky next to Suzaku. It was Lucy and Kyoto out of breath.

"It was so scary and dangerous." They cried.

"They went to fast for us." Said Lucy. "My wings are killing me."

"I think mine's are coming off. I never flew so fast in my life." Cried Kyoto.

Lord Muramasa went in front of them. "Lady Lucy and Lady Kyoto, nice to see you again."

Both angels bowed to him. "Lord Muramasa, it's nice to see you too, milord."

"I see you had problems with Suzaku."

"We were attack by his friends." They said at the same time.

"I'm hungry." Said Lucy.

"Come inside and have something to eat." He smiled.

"Really?" they got up.

"Sure."

"Thank you Lord Muramasa."

"Come ladies, I'll show you to the kitchen." Said Bontenmaru.

"He's here." They pointed. "That pervert."

"Never mind Lord Muramasa." Said Kyoto while getting on Suzaku's back. "We need to take him to 'Colorful Forest'."

"See you around." Said Lucy while getting on. "Suzaku, upa."

Suzaku flew up in the air and went in the clouds.

A powerful lighting line stroked a mountain. Once it hit it lighting went back into the sky and spread everywhere quickly then went back to that mountain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Yuya is battling?" asked Bontenmaru.

"I don't know." Answered Lord Muramasa.

"You are suppose to be the expert." Said Benitora.

"I don't have the answers to everything."

"What about Sasuke?" asked Yukimura. "He is smiling, his eyes are close, and his necklace is glowing.

Lord Muramasa went to him and smiled. "Don't worry about it he's just… you can say dreaming but at the same time he's in a mind control thing."

"Mind control?" questioned Benitora. "Why isn't the brat died?"

"Since his necklace is glowing that means he's talking to Ashley in his mind." He smiled. "Well, I wouldn't say talking any more."

"He can connect to people?"

"You see, angels and their mates are allow to connect with each other once they are married. If they are disconnected that means they are no love."

"But you said **Angel's **can do this only and Sasuke isn't an angel." Said Yukimura.

"He is now." He went inside.

Just then, his necklace stopped glowing and smiling. His eyes opened.

"Too bright!"

"Sasuke, your alive!" Yukimura hugged him. "My big Sasuke! I can cry. In fact, am crying." Tears came done his eyes. "My Sasuke."

"I… won't be alive if you won't let go."

"Sorry."

Benitora hugged him after. "The little devil is back from the died."

"Let go!"

Benitora turn to a block of ice.

"Oop's sorry." He laughed while getting out of his grasp. "We can just leave him out in the Sun." he laughed.

"How did you do that?" asked Saizo while jumping out off the roof. "It's nice to see you Sasuke."

"Don't hug me," he backed up. "Or you will end up like Benitora here." He slid him off the porch and it hit the ground. "Leave him out in the sun and he will be fine."

"But how did you do that Sasuke?"

"Oh, long story but I'll make it short." He took a deep breath. "I made love to an angel and now I have these powers over ice and lightning."

"What made that so long?" asked Migeira.

"Is how she did it to me." he glared at him.

Sasuke then sat on the porch and looked up at the sky. 'Ashley. Satomi. Please be all right until I get back to you. And Lee, prepare to die by my hands for taking them away from me.'

"Sasuke, are you hungry?" asked Yukimura. "Come and get some breakfast."

"I'm not hungry." He looked down at his Yin- Yang necklace and opened the locker to see Ashley and Satomi's picture smiling at him. "No thank you."

They all went inside except for Yukimura. "I know you miss them Sasuke but—

"Why are you dressed in Danielle's kimono?" laughed Sasuke while getting up and walking around the house laughing. "If she saw you wearing her cloths she will hurt you." He laughed.

"…. I understand."

"The poor boy is upset." Said Okuni from the doorway. "You should give him space for the time being."

Sasuke was on the back porch playing with his daughters little toy bear.

"Satomi." He laid his back on the wooden house, held the bear close to him, and cried.

Saizo and other Juu- ushi were watching him from the tree's. Saizo came down from a tree and went over to him.

"Sasuke…"

"I've failed being a father and husband." He cried harder. "They took them from me."

"… I'm sorry."

'I'll get stronger but how?'

* * *

**Danielle: I will be having another story. Called 'Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls: All about High School coming and I know you will love it.**

**I know most of you are happy that Sasuke is back. Hehehe I love Sasuke so he will not die!**


	42. Ashley Sasuke?

Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls

By: Lady Danielle

Ashley – Sasuke Alone

Ashley was sleeping in her bed, still in Mibu castle, with some one watching her from the darkness. In her sleep she was crying, sweating, and sometimes making a low scream.

Ashley got up quickly and ran to the bathroom to vomit. This was her 4th time this night getting up and doing this.

The Mibu in the corner, sitting in the darkness was Shinrei watching her every move.

When Ashley came out the bathroom she fell and still crying.

"W- what's wrong with me?" she sat down.

"Mama." said Satomi from out of her crib.

'I have to be strong for my family no matter how the pain is.' She placed a hand on her chest. "I- I can't do this alone. These dreams. Pain… Sasuke." She started to breathe heavy.

"Mama!" yelled Satomi while crying. "Mama!"

Ashley pasted out.

Lord Muramasa's house… 

Sasuke just popped up from his bed from a nightmare.

"Ashley!" he felt his cheek and saw tears. "I hear you and your pain. I am so sorry."

"Sasuke." Said Yukimura that slept in the bed next to him. "Huh?"

He saw Sasuke shacking, sweating, and crying. He got up from the bed and hugged him. "What's the matter, Sasuke?" he felt his head. "You're burning up."

Everyone in the house came in the room.

"What's wrong?" asked Okuni.

"He has a fe—

"I'm fine." Answered Sasuke. "Everyone go back to sleep. I'm fine." He said calmly to them.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" asked Lord Muramasa.

"I don't know."

The rest of them left.

Sasuke got up and left the room towards outside.

"I just needs some air." He closed the door behind him.

"It's Ashley isn't it?" asked Yukimura to Lord Muramasa.

"She's going through a lot of pain right now and also…" said Lord Muramasa while opening the door. "She's very sick over missing him and stress with the baby." He left and closed the door.

'Ashley…' thought Yukimura. 'Poor Sasuke.'

Sasuke was in the back garden under a tree crying.

'I'm so sorry Ashley.' He thought. 'I promise I will get you back, both of you.' He looked up and saw the moon through the leaves. "Satomi. Ashley."

Sasuke is that you? "Ashley?" looked around. "Now I'm loosing it." 

_Sasuke, **please answer me!**_

"Ashley, I'm here." He laid back on the tree and closed his eyes.

Once Sasuke closed his eyes his necklace glowed and so did him. He was deep in thought that he can see his thoughts. Now, he's standing in a large white room.

"Hello?" he looked around.

He saw a crib, bathroom, balcony doors, and a bed.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke heard Ashley's voice again and turned back around. In front of him he saw his beautiful wife smiling at him.

"Ashley!" he hugged her and kissed her. "Is this a dream?"

"We are connecting minds." She smiled. "Meaning our minds are connected."

"But how?"

"From our hearts and within them is our love for another. The crystal Red gave you made this happened I guess." She touched his cheek. "Oh, Sasuke I miss you so much."

"I miss you too Ashley." He hugged her. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you and our family." He started to cry. "If it weren't for me you would have never been in this mess."

"Sasuke." She sat him on the bed. "I happy you are alive. That's all that matters now."

"I can feel your stress and pain." He looked at her. "I will come and find you and get to you. I will become stronger for you and I will save you and our child."

"Sasuke," she kissed him on the lips. "Please come to me soon. I miss you and your child does too. I want to really feel you holding me."

"Where's Satomi?"

"She's sleeping in her crib now."

Sasuke got up and walked over to the crib. "My little Satomi." He rubbed her head. "Daddies coming. I promise I'll get you out of here." He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "I have something for you. Aunt Red wanted you to have this." He took out a necklace with a crystal and a small red feather on it. "It will protect you from monsters and demons."

The necklace appeared on her neck while she was still sleeping.

Sasuke sat on the bed with Ashley and started to kiss her on the neck.

"Oh, Sasuke." She leaned back on the bed. "Hmm."

"Feel my love so that you won't forget me," he got on top of her.

"Sasuke, I could never forget you." She took off his kimono top. "So, don't you go and forget me neither."

"I can't and I won't." he opened her shirt and kissed her chest.

In Mibu Castle… 

Shinrei, Nobunaga, Dan, Saishi, and Saisei were in Ashley's room, surrounding her bed.

"She's been sick." Asked Saishi. "Why?"

"Her lost love." Smiled Nobunaga while touching her forehead. "Poor girl." He grinned.

"Good." Smiled Lady Dan while looking down at Satomi sleep. "The more she feels pain. The more pain the more dark her heart will come." She touched Satomi on the head and got shock. "Damn kid." She growled. "Looks like Red has protection over the child."

"Why is she starting to glow red?" asked Nobunaga.

Lady Dan came over and saw this. "The boy, he's still alive." She took out a black ball and pushed it in her head. "We can't let her go over to the good side. This black ball will pull her dark powers. Come to the dark side young one and feel the darkness inside your heart "

**Sasuke and Ashley were making love in the bed until Ashley pushed him off.**

"Sasuke, you have to go!" she sat up. "Hurry, take Satomi and go!" she started to cry.

"No, Ashley I don't want to loose you!"

"Lady Dan did something to me on the outside and I'm loosing you." She pushed him off the bed. "Take her please and go!"

Sasuke picked up Satomi and hold her tight. "I will come for you!"

"I'll be waiting."

"I love you."

"I- I love you too."

Sasuke blacked out and then opened his eyes to see a garden but this time he had something glowing in his arms. It was Satomi sleeping. She stopped glowing and she was naked.

"Satomi." He got up. "Ashley, I'll come for you." He smiled at Satomi. "I missed you so much." He started to walk to Lord Muramasa's house.

"Where did she come from?"

"Huh?" he turned around and saw Yukimura. "Yukimura, what are you—

"You were shinning so bright I had to see what was wrong." He smiled. "So, how did Satomi get here?"

"I don't know but I'm happy she's here." He stepped on the porch and entered in the living room were he saw everyone having tea.

Satomi woke up and looked at the person who was holding her. "Dada." She grabbed on to his shirt and pulled it.

"Where did she come from?" asked Bontenmaru.

"From the castle." Answered Sasuke while sliding his hand down her back. Once it went all the way down her cloths returned. "There you go."

"Nice trick." Said Benitora.

"Skills." He sat down next to Lord Muramasa.

"Dada!" she started to cry and pull on his shirt. "Dada!"

"Dada's here." He smiled. "Calm down, Satomi."

Satomi stopped crying and smiled. "Daddy."

"Big girls don't cry." he took a tissue and cleaned her face.

"She really missed you." Said Sesshormaru. "Yelling like that."

"I know." He smiled. "I missed her too."

Satomi grabbed on her fathers' hair and pull.

"Ow." Sasuke looked down. "Stop pulling daddies hair."

Satomi giggled then let go of her fathers' hair.

"THE SUN IS COMING UP!" a woman's voice was heard outside.

"Who the hell is that?" asked Kyo while going outside.

**Danielle, Yuya, Michelle, and Sophia were riding on top of dragons made out of their powers. **

"You don't want to wake up everyone do you, **Sophia**?" asked Michelle while flying on the side of her.

"I can't wait to see Benitora." Smiled Sophia

"That's good for you Sophia but right now I am not caring." Said Michelle. "I wish you best of luck with your soon to be marriage and life."

"That was cold and warm at the same time." Smiled Sophia.

"I need a bath." Smiled Yuya. "It's been a week and I am dirty."

"By the way, what did you guys wish for?" asked Sophia.

"I wished for a long lasting life like Sesshomaru's." said Michelle.

"At first, it was to give Kyo's body back but this element said **no**." smiled Yuya while rubbing the dragon's back. "So, I wished for power to get my little sister from the Mibu."

"I wished for a healthy baby and that's what I got." Said Sophia. "Red, you have been quiet since we left the mountains."

Red was sitting on the back of the red dragon in Indian style with her sword on the side.

"Red?" looked Yuya. "What did you wish for?"

"…"

"**Fine, you don't have to talk!" **yelled Michelle.

"Not so loud." Said Sophia. "You will wake everyone up."

"Looks who talking." Said Michelle while giving Sophia a glare. "The one that was screaming her head off a few minutes **ago.**"

Red leaned over and fell off the dragon her wings stretched out then started to flap. 'I should have wished for power.' She stopped flapping and started to fall until the element red dragon caught her. "Thanks."

"No problem." It smiled.

"You don't talk much." She lay down.

"I'm quiet like you."

"I'm not that quiet. To tell you the truth I'm not quiet at all."

"Good."

"Sorry for asking but are you a female or male?"

"Male, why?"

"I'm just asking." She looked at the sky. "Home."

"You live in the clouds?"

"Well, on top of the clouds." She smiled and closed her eyes. "I missed the sky."

"So, after you defeat the Demon Clan you go back as Queen to your people?"

"Yeah but…"

"Having second thoughts?"

"Well, yeah."

"Love."

"Huh?" her eyes popped opened in shock. "What do you mean?"

"You have falling in love."

"Yeah but he's human."

"I see." He went up in the clouds. "Is that why you wished to get pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"You know in the position your in now that you can't—

"**Please**, don't remind me," she said with tears in her eyes. "It's… it's for the best."

**Yuya, Sophia, Michelle, and the element dragons were landing in front of Lord Muramasa's house**. There the men waited them.

"Woman, I want my kimono back." Said Kyo.

Yuya got off the light blue dragon and made a nervous giggled. "About that,"

"What the hell happened?"

"I messed it up." Answered the female blue dragon. "I ripped it up. It's not her fault."

"Is it possible to get him one." Asked Yuya.

"A pain like him?"

"I deal with him."

"Hmp." She said while her eyes glowed. "Here, knock your self out." Kyo's kimono appeared on him. "Human's are so ungrateful."

"No, I think it's just him." Smiled Yuya.

Kyo made a small grin then grab Yuya in the but and chest. "You get punished tonight. You sure got womanly on me"

Yuya turned back to her normal human self got loose and shot at Kyo but the bullet missed. "Don't touch me like that again! I've been gone for 2 weeks and you still haven't grown up? You jackass!"

"It talks?" looked Bontenmaru in shock.

"It kills too." Said a male Wind element. "I haven't had human for 300 years." He looked at Bontenmaru.

Michelle grabbed one of it's horn. "Not so fast big boy. That's my friend."

"Sorry ma'am." It looked down in shame.

Sesshomaru went to Michelle and helped her off.

"Easy on the wings." She whined. "I'm very hurt."

"At lease your left wing moves." Said Sophia.

Benitora helped Sophia and spin her around. "I missed you!"

"It's only been a week." Sophia smiled then kissed him.

"Where is Danielle?" asked Yukimura. "I mean Red."

"We lost track of her on the way." Said Yuya.

"She probably went to the kingdom." Said Sophia.

"Kingdom?" questioned Bontenmaru.

"Angel Kingdom, the place were the whole Angel clan lives." Said Sasuke.

"How do you know?" asked Yukimura

"Because she took me there when I was young."

"And you never told me?"

"You never asked."

"Ahh, you got Satomi back." Smiled Michelle while going towards Sasuke. "I'm happy."

"What about Ashley?" looked around Sophia. "Wait, How did you get her back in the first place?"

"You should really pay attention Sophie." Said Michelle. "The bond they share between one another is with in the girl. Sasuke and Ashley's love is very strong."

"Well, we are off." Smiled one dragon while flying away with the others.

The girls turned back to their normal human forms and started to walk towards the lake.

"I need a bath!" smiled Michelle.

"Nice in cold." Smiled Yuya.

"Oh, yeah!" laughed Sophia. "After, when Red gets back we can have our Happy Hour!" she said while two large bottles appeared in her hands.

"Forget her." Said Michelle while grabbing a bottle. "I'm having sake without her."

"What kinda sister are you?" asked Yuya.

Just then, a little girl fell from the sky and landed on top of Michelle. "Big sister!" she smiled.

The girl looked just like Danielle and Ashley when they were about 5 years old.

"You little brat!" yelled Michelle while the ground came up and hit her of her.

"I'm not little and not a brat you hussy!" said the little girl.

"You!" Michelle ran towards her but she was gone and behind her riding on her back. "What?"

"Piggy back time, yeah!" the little girl cheered.

"Who's that?" asked Yukimura.

"You don't know?" smiled Lord Muramasa. "You should be a shame of your self."

The girl got off Michelle's back and smiled. "The names Danielle Wing Angel! I am princess of the Angel Clan! I am number 1! Number 1!"

"You're Danielle?" questioned Sesshomaru.

"The one and only." She smiled. "Sesshomaru, you really gotten big or am I just so short?"

"What happened to you Danielle?"

"Well, I wished to the red element about two things and this is the payment I give in return." She started to float in the air to his face. "I should really hit you! You didn't even know that I was I! I might be little but I am still the same beautiful young woman."

"Sorry." He kissed her forehead. "Please forgive me."

"I hate your face." She turned her head. "It's to innocent."

"What did you wish for?" asked Yuya.

"Yeah, and how did she get to have two wishes and we only had one!" yelled Sophia.

Danielle floated on the porch on Lord Muramasa lap. "I wished for my Earth father, Lord Muramasa, to live life until he is done with his duty's." she looked at Yukimura. "The second one was to…" tears in her eyes. "I wanted a baby so much and now I can finally have one since I can get pregnant now."

"You did this for us?" smiled Yukimura.

"No, I did it for me! My vision might not be true you know." She looked away and giggled.

"What vision?" asked Bontenmaru.

"I will become Mrs. Sanada and I will have a baby boy." Tears went down her eyes. "He looked so handsome and so cute." Hearts were in her eyes. "My little baby."

"**Our** little baby."

"You know what I mean!" she looked back at Yukimura. "Don't ruin my moment!"

"You sure is grouchy today." He said while getting on the bench.

"I'm sorry." She got up and walked over to him. She then hugged him. "How would you feel if you didn't eat or sleep for 2 long whole weeks?"

"Sorry."

"But I all ready ate and slept so I am ready to work some more!" she jumped off the porch and went over to Kyo. "Don't I look strong Kyo?"

"Do you want to test your strength, **little girl**?" he looked down and grin.

"Well, don't hurt him!" smiled Yuya while leaving with the others with the sake.

"Bye." Smiled Michelle while all three girls go into the forest.

"Asshole." Looked Danielle then looked up at Kyo. "No thank you Kyo because I want to save my power for the Mibu clan."

"…"

"Good boy." She giggled.

Kyo growled down at her.

"Don't be like that Kyo." She touched his kimono and pulled it. "I'm your friend and you know I'm just playing around."

"Danielle. Kyo." Said Lord Muramasa.

"Yes, Lord Muramasa?"

"Tomorrow morning we go to the training grounds for special training."

"Again?" questioned Danielle and Kyo.

"It's very important that you two know this special bond."

"Bond?" questioned Danielle. "Well, I'm in for a little play time. Aren't you Kyo?"

"…"

"All right then!" she smiled.

"You girls must had gone through puberty when you were very young because you look 5 and you have chest." Grinned Bontenmaru. "What are you a size A?"

"Stop looking! And I'm 4 you pervert!" she jumped up and slap him across the face.

They all laughed at them.

"Shut up!" she yelled.

The Lake with Sophia, Michelle, and Yuya… 

"This is not bad for cold water." Smiled Yuya while drinking the sake. "It really does feel great."

Sophia got out then jumps back in and splashed Michelle and Yuya.

"Hey!" they laughed.

"Sorry, I just love the water." She smiled while floating on her back. 'Ceara.' she signed then sat up. 'That wasn't part of the plan at all. Join forces with the Mibu clan! I understand she wants to be next to Shindara and she really wanted her family to be together.' She looked in the water. 'I can't even feel her light within her heart for us any more. All I see is pure darkness.' She dived under.

"All this water makes me think about Ceara." said Yuya while looking down to the clear water. "I can believe she would do something like that to us. I understand Shindara and Jr but—

"She's an asshole." Interrupted Michelle. "A totally piece of shit that would betray its own family."

"She did it for the right cause."

"No she didn't!" yelled Michelle. "She has join forces with Lady Dan, the devils daughter!"

"She loved—

Sophia came out of the water in her angel form and cloths on. Her eyes were glowing yellow. She jumped on to the surface as her arrow and bow appeared in her hands.

Michelle and Yuya had their weapons and in angel form.

"You angels have grown stronger." Said a man's voice.

"Satoshi. Emi." Grinned Michelle. "Oh, it's just you two?" Michelle turned back into her human for along with the others.

Satoshi and Emi appeared in the trees smiling.

"What do you guys want?" asked Yuya.

"We have orders to play with you all." Smiled Emi. "You can ignore us if you want but you will be the ones to fall." She said while her eyes turned hot pink and heading towards Michelle.

Satoshi took out his sword and headed to Sophia.

Yuya took out her guns and pointed at the two demons but chains wrapped around her guns and they landed in the lake. She looked and saw Lee standing on water.

"Lee?" growled Yuya while running taking out her feather. It started to glow but then it stopped. "What's this?"

"**That** is the Mibu Clans angel barrier against you angels. You can't use your powers and you are completely human.

She heard a voice then smiled. "Shinrei, you come back to get you ass whipped again?" she turned around and met his eyes to his from the few feet that were between them.

"No, this time I came here to kick yours and kill Lord Muramasa and Demon Eyes Kyo."

"You have to get by me first!" she put her fist up. "You want me? Come and get me."

"You have confidence for a girl that's about to die." He ran towards her but Danielle showed up just in time with her sword.

"Danielle!" looked Yuya. "What are you doing?"

"I must protect you no matter what!"

Danielle's sword started to burn her hands. She pushed Shinrei's weapons back and threw the sword against the tree. "Shit."

'Without my powers I won't be able to control that sword.' She thought while she was out of breath. 'He's strong.'

"Red Angel, glade you can join us!" smiled Lee while letting his chains circle around her and Yuya. "To bad we won't be seeing you anymore."

"Oh, no!" yelled Yuya.

Danielle grabbed Yuya and jumped out of Lee chains. Danielle was out of breath and looked very weak. 'Humans get tired so easily.' She got up slowly and looked at Shinrei and Lee from the coner of each eye.

"Danielle, rest." Said Yuya.

"But, Yuya you can't use your powers or anything." She started to cry. "Don't! I have to protect you!"

"Too late." Said a voice behind Yuya. It was Shinrei playing with her hair. "You are pretty in this form." He grabbed her by the chest and went under her kimono.

"What are you…" she screamed. "Get off of me!" she got loose then smacked him.

"I love a woman with a fighting spirit." He appeared behind her again and kicked her to the ground.

"Ahh!"

"Yuya!" yelled Michelle while running towards her but stopped by Emi.

"We are not finished yet!"

Michelle or Sophia didn't have their weapons in their hands since they needed their powers to use them.

Danielle got up and ran over to Shinrei but was stopped because chains were attached to her feet. "What?"

Lee walked over to her and placed 10 chains around her to squeeze her to death.

Shinrei was on top of Yuya. "Such a pretty face." He licked her neck. "It will be ashamed if I killed you know. I'll have some fun with you first." He did a slash down and her kimono ripped opened to show her proof that she was a woman.

"No!" she yelled.

Shinrei held a hand over her mouth. "Shh!"

Yuya felt his manhood next to her womanhood and started to cry. 'KYO!'

Shinrei stopped and got up from her. "You were lucky." He looked forward to a blood red eyes man and also a demon. "Demon eyes Kyo, we finally meet again after so long."

"Shinrei," growled Kyo.

Yuya got up and covered her self. 'I need to get my guns.' She ran over to the lake and jumped in. Once she jumped in the lake turned to ice. Ceara was on the other side of the lake grinning.

"Foolish girl." She smiled. "I hope she took a deep breath because I know she won't last long down there."

"H- how can you do this Ceara! To your own sister!" yelled Danielle.

"Shut up." Said Lee while making the chains tighter.

"Danielle!" yelled Yukimura while going towards her.

"Not so fast, human." Said Lee while putting a chain through Yukimura's leg.

"No, Yukimura." Said Danielle while blood tears ran down her eyes. "Stay back, please. I can't let you get hurt because of me," she felt the chains becoming tighter.

"I love you and I'm not giving up on you neither."

"Yukimura, you fool." She smiled and put her head down.

"You have fallen low then I have imagine Lady Red or who ever the hell you are." Smiled Lee. "Hehe, I know that you didn't tell him did you Danielle? I guess now since he's risking his life for you. Pathetic and what kinda angel are you? You should be telling people the truth instead of lying to others."

"…" she lowered her head.

"You call your self the **Red Angel**!" he yelled at her. "Since you won't tell him I will since your going to die soon." He sat on a chain the connected to her and a tree. "All right, where can I start." She jumped up and jumps back on her chain that caused her pain.

"Hehe, _Lee_." Giggled Danielle. "_Lee, time to play._" She giggled.

"Huh?" Yukimura and Lee looked at her.

Her blood was falling down like a waterfall from the tight chains around her and her body was turning black.

"_I've been waiting to come out for so long. I have to thank you Lee only if…"_ smiled Danielle with a strange voice. Lee blinked and when he opened his eyes again she was gone and his chains fell.

"What?"

Danielle appeared behind him. "_If I wasn't going to kill you that is." _She slashed his head off and jumped down once the chain disappeared. "That felt good." She licked the Lee's blood for her hands. "It's been so long since I've been out." She giggled.

"Danielle?" questioned Yukimura.

"No, Danielle isn't here now and I don't think she'll be—

She fell to the ground and she started to change back. Yukimura came over to her slowly and held the little girl in his arms. "Danielle?"

'What truth was Lee talking about that made Danielle turn this way?' he questioned in his mind.

"Yukimura?" she looked up and saw him beautiful eyes and a gentle smile. "I'm so sorry." She cried.

The Lake started to crack then it was broken by thunder that came from under the water instead of above. Yuya made it to the surface out of breath and wet.

"Yuya!" looked Danielle and Yukimura.

Yuya looked at them and smiled and tried to stand up.

"Too weak to fight now." Said Shinrei while appearing behind her. "You look awful my dear." He helped her up and held her. "How about a kiss?" he was about to kiss her but Danielle jumped on his leg and bit him. "Damn brat!"

Danielle felt something going inside of her and let go of him. "What was that?" she held her throat.

Shinrei kissed Yuya.

'What are you (gulp)

She put the gun toward his head and shot out lightning but the worse thing that happened was she got shocked as well.

Shinrei disappeared into water and laughter filled the air.

"Kyo learn Lord Muramasa's attacks and stop the Mibu. The two girls just swallowed my Waterwyrm so they have 60 days to live. If you stop the Mibu and not to mention that Ieyasu Tokugawa will be assassinated back in Edo; stop us or the girls dies."

"Damn you Shinrei!" yelled Danielle.

"HEHEHEHEHEHhehehehhee" the laughter disappeared.

"I've failed." Cried Danielle. "I'm sorry Yuya."

"You **knew** this was going to happened?" asked Sophia.

"Yes and I failed it from happening." She got up and leaned against a tree. "But also I am effective as well. Damn it."

Danielle grew back to her normal size and figure.

* * *

**Author: Poor Ashley and Sasuke. Anyway, next chapter will be about two couples moving to the next level that will change their lives forever. Also a match between Lee and Sasuke takes place for the second time and I wonder who will win. Who knows? I'll write next time on Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls**


	43. Danielle and Yukimura

Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls

By: Lady Danielle

Danielle and Yukimura: "Marry me?" "What, no way!"  
Later that night…

Yuya was in Lord Muramasa's back garden sitting on a rock that stood in the middle of the lake.

'That was very scary when I was drowning.' She signed as the wind blew through her hair. 'I saw my life flashing before my eyes and I think the future too. And the weird thing was I saw Akira kissing me and we both were in a strange place. It looked like America's style beds.' She held her self. 'Akira and I was making love but I don't love him so I guess I can call that fucking.'

"Gross!" she yelled.

"Don't move." Said a ladies voice.

She looked and saw Lady Kanna but also known as her mother.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

"I'm here with your father." She answered. "Your hair looks beautiful when the winds blow through it." She said walked on the water towards her. "Yuya, my little angel." She held her from behind her and sat her chin on her head.

"You will always come comfort me when I need you the most." She smiled.

"Because I know something is troubling you."

A rainbow wing came from behind and came in front of Yuya. "I heard what happened to you and your sister by Shinrei. I'm sorry. Also about Ceara and the lake."

"…"

Yuya looked at her mother, hugged her, and started to cry.

"It…it was so scary. I saw my life flashing before my eyes."

Lady Kanna rubbed her head in comfort. "Easy."

In Lord Muramasa's house in his door way to outside stood Lord Kouta… 

"Are you feeling all right, Lord Muramasa?"

"I'm fine now." He smiled.

"I'm sorry for coming so late at night to see you." He smiled.

"I understand that your kingdom is on high alert right now since the war began with the Demon Clan."

"I knew you will understand." He took out a Yo- yo and starts playing with it. "So, old friend, I understand that you are going to pass soon because of Mibu's Sei." He looked at him. "I know and I have come to slow the process of that because my daughter, Danielle, wanted me too. Besides, you have to teach the boy." He took out a small white ball from his pocket.

"Danielle worries to much."

"Not only her. All of us do." He got up. "Since we both was apart of the Mibu and both parted from the Mibu we have always looked out for one another." He put the ball inside Lord Muramasa and he started to glow for a while. "That's why my girls and boy calls you 'Daddy' and 'Earth Father' as well. To me, you are my brother and my equal."

"Same here." Smiled Lord Muramasa while sitting up. "Angel prayers really helps. Thank you but I will only need it for a few—

"When ever your ready to go just tell your mind and the ball will stop."

"How is she?"

"Mayumi is fine and waiting for you to see your new baby boy." He smiled. "Oop's that **was** suppose to be your surprise when you get up there." He laughed.

"I'll act surprised." He smiled.

Satomi appeared in the room laughing.

"You're a night crawled." Looked Lord Muramasa.

"That's from both parents."

"Satomi?" said a voice outside.

"In here Danielle." Said Lord Muramasa.

Danielle opened the door and looked down at Satomi. "Don't scar me like that." She picked up her up. "I'm sorry was we interrupting something?"

"No." they replied.

"Are you feeling all right D?" asked her father.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled. "Well, good night—

"Since the night is still young." Said her father. " I would like to speak to Mr. Yukimura about something."

"Don't scare him away daddy."

"I promise." He smiled. "Tell him to meet me in the garden in 10 minutes."

"Um, sure." She looked at Lord Muramasa. "You still up? Dad, you shouldn't keep him awake like this."

"I was all ready up, Danielle."

"I'm almost finish here." Smiled her father.

"Good night you two." She steps out and slides the door close behind her.

Danielle went to Sasuke room and opened the door slowly. "You need to stay in your crib and get some rest." She walked over to her crib and placed her inside.

"Danielle?"

"Huh?" she looked and saw Yukimura standing at the door. "Yukimura? Just the person I was looking for. My father wants to see you in the garden in 10 minutes."

"All right." He put his hand in his left sleeve pocket. "I need to talk to you anyway but on the hill. I have to show you something."

Sasuke came in the room. "Thank you Danielle."

"No problem." She took out a small blue feather and placed it on the edge of Satomi's crib. "She hates the dark so keep this with her." She walked outside. "I'm waiting for you." She looked back at Yukimura.

Yukimura went to her and took her hand then started to walk towards a hill that leads to a cliff.

"It sure is windy tonight." She smiled.

"Yeah, it is."

"Is something wrong Yuki?"

"Yuki?"

"You don't like the nickname?"

"Sure I do is just no one has called me that since I was little." He smiled.

"You don't want me to call you that?"

"It's fine if you want."

They made it up on the hill and Danielle looked down at the ocean below. "Japan Sea is beautiful."

"Yes." He agreed.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she tuned to him and smiled.

"Well, I brought you here to ask you something that is very important."

"Like what?"

"How long have we known each other Danielle?"

"2 in a half now." she smiled at him. "It goes by so fast you know? It's like yesterday I totally hated you."

"You hated me!"

"At first because I just thought you as a pervert, asshole—

"O. K, I get it."

"Sorry."

"But you got to know me and we became good friends and now we are a couple." He smiled down at her. "The real reason why I brought up here tonight was because of this." He took her hands and got down on his knees.

"Yuki," she smiled and tears appeared in her eyes.

Yukimura went in his left kimono sleeve pocket and took out a small black box. "Danielle Wing Angel, I've known you for so a long time and I know now that it is you want to spend my life with. So I ask you now, Miss. Angel, tonight in the moons light." He opened the box. "Will you marry me Danielle Wing Angel?"

"Oh, Yuki." She smiled then nodded her head up and down and tears came down her cheeks. "Yes Sanada Yukimura. I will marry you."

Yukimura got up and placed the ring on her ring finger then looked at her.

The ring was diamond red and was real silver.

"My little wife." He smiled.

"I'm not little!" she smiled then placed a hand on his cheek while she felt his hand going around her waste.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Their lips touched together and they both felt finally conned in their heart.

**(Author: Yeah, I am thinking about my self right now. Sorry but I can't help it. The sentence above me doesn't mean that they weren't connected before. BACK TO STORY!)**

Yukimura swung her around then they fell on the ground laughing.

**Lord Kouta, Ryuichi, Lord Muramasa, Kyo, and Bontenmaru were watching from the porch…**

"I feel lonely." Said Bontenmaru.

"I'm sure theirs someone out their for you Bontenmaru." Smiled Ryuichi while drinking sake.

"What kinda angel drinks sake?" looked Kyo.

"Angels like me." he smiled. "You want some Kyo? You know you do."

Kyo sat next to him and took the sake. "Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled. "Bontenmaru, how about you?"

"Not really a drinker."

"Your lost."

"Damn, this stuff is strong." Looked Kyo.

"I know because I made it."

"Well, their goes my last girl." Signed Lord Kouta. "And now, I have no one to take the thrown as Queen."

"Why don't you?" asked his son. "We are immortals so would it matter?"

"You're a King, Lord Kouta?" asked Bontenmaru.

"Yes." He played with his Yo- yo. "So, are you taking Danielle in the cave as well Lord Muramasa?"

"I have too."

"Why does Danielle and Kyo get to have all the fun?" asked Ryuichi.

"Yeah?" said Bontenmaru.

"Because we are better then you." Smiled Kyo.

"What's that!" yelled Ryuichi and Bontenmaru in Kyo's face. "You want to go at it?"

"I'll take you both on." Grin Kyo.

"What?" looked Bontenmaru.

"Huh?" said Ryuichi while his hand turned to steal.

"C'mon." grin Kyo.

"Every man for its self."

"Easy boys." Smiled Lord Muramasa.

They calm down.

"**If you do that I will kill you!" yelled Danielle from the top of the hill.**

"**That won't happen I promise." Laughed Yukimura. "Calm down." He grabbed her from the back and laid his head on her left shoulder.**

They sat down on the grass together.

"So, when do you want to start?"

"You mean you are ready?"

"I'm sorry I thought you were ready."

"I am but remember I will be in battle."

"We can wait or we can do it without me going into you."

"You better go because my father doesn't like waiting."

"Right." He got up.

"I'll be in the room." she looked up a him. "Good night."

"No one said the night was finished." He smiled while putting his hands through his hair. "Hell, it might not ever be over."

"Go." She pushed him away softly.

Yukimura walked towards the garden area and saw Danielle's father waiting under a cherry blossom tree. She went up to him and bowed.

"Huh," Lord Kouta looked at him. "No need to do that."

"I'm sorry."

"I get that a lot." He smiled. "So, before the night is too late."

"…"

"I wanted to talk you about my daughter, Danielle and your future together."

"You know our future?"

"I know all of my daughter's futures." He smiled. "I know about your son and everything you are going to do."

Yukimura went closer to him. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Yukimura, you and the other men here in the future will all put your love and friend ship to the test and you must pass it."

"What's going to happen?"

"I can't tell you that but you have to pass it." He sighs." "All I an tell you is that the Gates of Hell is the only way out."

"Why only tell me this?"

"Because you are the one who will be fighting the greatest evil."

"What!"

"This will happen in Mibu lands so you have to be careful."

"I understand."

"Another thing," he paused.

"Yes?"

"Please don't hurt my daughter anyway you can break your heart."

"I won't."

"We will see." He looked at his wife waiting for him. "That is all. I take my leave now. Good night Yukimura Sanada." He walked away.

Yukimura saw him and his wife fly away in the sky.

**Danielle was in Sasuke and Satomi's room because she started crying.**

"What's the matter, Satomi?" asked Sasuke while picking her up.

"Mommy!" she yelled and cried.

"She had a nightmare." Said Danielle.

"Easy Satomi." He rubbed her head and kisses her for head. "Easy." He then started to sing a song softly.

_When daytime turns to night,_

_When the moon shines bright;_

_When you're tucked in tight,_

_And ev'rything is alright_

Satomi stopped crying and Sasuke whipped her tears.

_Slip softly to that place,_

_Where secret thoughts run free,_

She begin to fall asleep and whole his finger

There come face to face 

_With who you to be, so_

She fell asleep and Sasuke put her in her crib while she still whole his hand.

_Swim across the ocean blue,_

_Fly your long wings to the moon;_

_You can change your life,_

_Or change the world._

_Take a chance, don't be afraid,_

_Life is yours to live;_

_Take a chance then the best has yet to pass_

_Make a wish, it's up to you._

_Find the strength inside,_

_And watch your dreams come true._

_You don't need a shooting star,_

_The magic's right there in your heart;_

_Close your eyes,_

_Believe and make a wish…_

Danielle left out the room smiling and saw Yuya on her porch holding her stomach.

"Yuya, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Danielle," she looked at her then started to cry. "Can we go somewhere to talk?"

"Um, sure."

Yuya got up from the porch and headed towards the fields that was away from Lord Muramasa's. Yuya started to cry.

"Yo, Yuya." Danielle looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Please, don't tell Kyo or anyone else. **Promise me you won't**!" she yelled.

"I promise all right." She backs up a little. "Yuya, what's wrong?"

"I—I'm pregnant."

"You're PRE—

Yuya put her in a headlock. "Shut up!"

"But—

"I said shut up!" she yelled.

"Can't… breath."

Yuya let go and dropped her on the floor. "Sorry."

"So, your not going to tell Kyo?" she sat on the ground.

"…"

"_Oh_, I see. Since that is Kyoshiro's body the baby will be his." She then sighs. "This is bad."

"I know." She said while tears came down her eyes.

"No. No. Don't cry." Danielle got up and held her. "If you are lucky it would turn out to be Kyo's child. Besides, it would be his own damn fault." She looked towards the house then back at her. "I'm sure it would turn out fine for you." She smiled then rubbed her head. "Yo, you are crying on me."

Yuya pushed her away laughing. "I hate you."

"Oh, I love you." She giggled. "Come on, how about a kiss." She grabbed her.

"No! No!" she yelled while pulling away. "Danielle, stop it!" she got free. "I hate when you act like a lesbian."

"Thank God I am not one." She sighs. "Hey, you want to go skinny dipping in the ocean?" she said while taking her hand and running towards the hill Yukimura proposed to her. "Come on. Have a little swim." She took off her kimono then pushed her in. "Have a nice swim." She started to walk off the cliff.

Yuya flew up and was wet. "I'll kill you!" she said while splashing water on her then shock her and her self.

"The cruelty." She said while falling over the cliff.

Yuya got dress and sat there. "Huh?" she sensed Michelle behind her.

"Oh, relax Yuya." Said Michelle while coming from the side of her. "Are you all right?"

"Um, yes." She looked at her then looked in the ocean. "Wow, we have a new full moon tonight."

"Yeah," Sophia was behind her and kicked her off. "Take a closer look."

Michelle and Sophia giggled then jumped in.

Danielle was floating on her back and heading out into the deep part on a whales back. "I'm like a little mermaid with wings!" she yelled while standing on the air hole.

"You better get off the hole." Said Yuya while passing by on another whale.

Danielle was blown up into the air. "Ahahahaha!" the water stopped and she fell back in the water.

"Belly flap." Said Michelle while appearing on a whale with Sophia.

"That's gotta hurt." Smiled Sophia.

"The Dolphins out!" pointed Yuya while some putting her wings away and letting one jump over her head.

"It's so late at night." Said Sophia.

"Well, they do have to come up for air every 25 minutes." Said Danielle while ridding on ones back. "I love the ocean."

"Yeah, it sure is peaceful." Said Yuya while her wet hair blows in the wind.

"Above but under is almost like our world." Said Sophia. "Well, the forest rules."

"The strong live and the weak die." Said Michelle. "Ahh! Damn it!"

They all looked at her.

"What's wrong Michelle?" asked Sophia.

"I hate this." She growled. "How can she betray us and almost kill Yuya. That slut lying wench!"

"You mean Ceara." said Yuya while helping Danielle up on the whale.

"Yuya, you should be the one that is really mad at her." Said Sophia.

"…" Yuya just looked up at the moon. 'I wonder…'

"That reminds me," smiled Danielle. "I'm getting married. I am now Yukimura's mistress" she laughed.

"Congratulations." They yelled at the same time.

"Thanks you girls." She giggled while her wings appeared a she flew up. "I want to get high."

"Sorry, pregnant." Said Sophia.

"Same here." Giggled Michelle. "Maybe Yuya will like to party tonight."

"Ha, no fun." Sighed Danielle. "It won't be fun with just two people but she is the only one. I will then."

"Well, I'm heading in for the night." Said Sophia while flying back to the cliff.

"Yeah, goodnight." Said Michelle while following Sophia.

"Danielle, thanks." Grinned Yuya.

"That's what sisters for." She smiled then took Yuya by the waste. "Let's go." She left her up and flew back to shore. "Hey, you want to talk about it?"

"I… I'll like that since I am so hungry now." She smiled.

Danielle flew to the porch and placed Yuya down. "Here, let me dry you off." Red smoke came out of her hands and it circled around both girls then cleared up.

"Can see you see what sex it is?" asked Yuya.

"So much as a thank you." She glared at her.

"Thanks." Yuya smiled. "Now, can you?" she went in the dark living room.

"Fine, as you wish." Danielle lit the candles. "So, if it's a boy what are you going to name it?"

"Don't call my baby a 'it'" she said low.

"Relax, everyone is asleep Yuya so no need to be low just not too loud." She sat at the table. "It's a boy."

"You want some tea?" asked Yuya while poring some.

"Why not."

Yuya then poured tea and placed it on the table.

"Answer my question." Danielle ordered.

"I'll name **him** Kyo Jr." she sat down across the table from her then ate a cookie. "Are you scared?"

"About what, Yuya?"

"About the water thing that Shinrei put in us?"

"No, to tell you the truth I kinda forgot all about that thing." Danielle smiled the frown. "Why, are you?"

"Well, yeah." She looked at her sister. "Don't you think it can do any harm to the baby?"

"I have no idea."

"I hope not."

"Shinrei said we had 60 days right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Oh, no." Danielle put her head on the table. "I forgot about Angel's early delivery."

"I don't like they way this is going."

"Yuya, it takes 61 days for a Angel to have her baby."

"What, you mean after this whole thing is over I will have a baby?"

"Yep," she said while looked up at her. "But since you are half angel it can be a long process."

"Please be a long process." She prayed.

'Huh, Bontenmaru is spying on us.' Thought Danielle while smiling. 'I'll let him tell Kyo. I see this pregnancy cut off one of Yuya's senses.'

"You better hope it is." Danielle smiled.

"Well, I'm heading to bed." She got up. "Good night Danielle." She went down the hallway towards her bedroom.

"Night." Said Danielle while going into her and Yukimura's room. "Yukimura must be doing something since he's not here." She closed the door behind her.

**Bontenmaru came out of a dark corner smiling and walking to the back porch were he met Yukimura and Kyo drinking sake.** Bontenmaru sat down and close the door behind him.

"This is so funny." He smiled to himself.

"What's so funny Bontenmaru?" asked Yukimura.

"Kyo. _Kyo, how many times did you fuck Yuya_." He looked at Kyo with a grin.

"What is it to you?" he looked at him with a glare.

"I over heard Yuya and Danielle talking in the living room about the ''**B word**" he smiled.

"You mean bitch?" asked Yukimura.

"No, **baby**." He looked at Yukimura then at Kyo. "Kyo, Yuya is pregnant with your baby or should I say Kyoshiro's baby."

"That's… wow." Said Yukimura. "That explains why she's so hungry all the time and getting big." He giggled.

"Yeah, and what about that waterdragon Shinrei put inside of her and Danielle." Said Bontenmaru.

"Oh yeah." Sigh Yukimura. "And we were going to work on having a baby tomorrow."

Bontenmaru started shocking and Danielle appeared behind him with her arm around his neck. "Should I kill you now or later?" she growled. "If you weren't a friend I'll snap you neck right now."

"What I do?"

"It was suppose to be a secret and you know damn well what you did." She let go. "Damn, I'm tired."

Bontenmaru fell off the porch. "Ow."

"So, it's true that she is pregnant?" asked Yukimura.

"I can't say." She sat there. "Wow, sake." She took the sake from them and drunk it."

"You shouldn't really drink." Said Yukimura.

"I can do what I want." She fell back. "Ow."

Yukimura and Bontenmaru laughed at this. Yukimura crawled on top of her.

"I never realized your face was so sexy." She giggled.

"I never realized that your breast are so big."

"Lair."

Yukimura picked her up. "Let's go and sleep tonight my soon to be wife."

He said while going inside and caring her.

Kyo got up and went inside as well. Kyo head to Yuya's room and stopped at her door. He opened the door, put his Muramasa to the side, closed the door behind him, and then went over to her. Yuya was sleeping until she heard Kyo walking over to her. She sat up and there eyes met.

"Kyo, is something wrong?" she looked away from him.

Kyo lay on top of her and stopped at her stomach.

"Kyo?"

He started to move up to her face.

"Kyo, please not tonight. I'm tired." She laid back and looked the other way.

"Yuya?" he called out her name.

"What?" tears came down her eyes then she looked at him.

Kyo licked her tears away.

"Yuya, I…."

In Mibu Castle…Next Morning 

Ashley just awakened from the sunlight from her balcony doors. She felt stronger and weak at the same time. She saw up then fell back down.

"My head." she felt her head and she was burning up. "That's normal, I think." She sat up and then got up. "I'll take a nice long bath."

She went in the bathroom and went in the tub with out taking her cloths off. She was in cooled water and underneath.

She felt someone pulls her up and when she was pulled up she saw Lady Dan.

"What did you do to me!" she growled.

"Nothing, I just awaked your Dark side for you. It will be a slow process but for a girl like you, you will change just in time." She held her and took Ashley's cloths off. "You see, you red part in your hair is disappearing. Once it becomes full black that means your full dark powers will finally be set free." She smiled.

"You bitch."

"You have a nice body." She grabbed her chest. "Perfect size."

Ashley slapped her hand away from her chest and burned her.

"Damn it!" Lady Dan backed up. "You're fire still lives in you." She backed up some more. "After, I will sent someone for you so I train you how to use your hidden dark powers."

"Go away." She turned her head and went under water.

"Don't kill your self or your child won't have a mother."

Ashley came up from the water. "Satomi!"

"Relax, I don't know how but your husband took her by using mind connection." She smiled. "We will need her for a sacrifice during the ceremony."

"You won't!"

"I would and you know it." She left.

'Sasuke, please keep her safe!' she yelled in her mind while crying.

Lady Dan went in the hallway and headed towards the elder's room. She entered their room and bowed. "My Lord, I will like to take action."

"Ahh, Lady Dan. The lady I was looking forward for." Said one elder. "You shall do as you see fit along with Shatora by your side. Do anything that is necessary to get Demon Eyes Kyo's body and our human sacrifice."

"Hai." She got up and left. 'I found four human sacrifices instead of one. I plan to keep Satomi for my self and kill you four.' She smiled at the thought. "Huh?" she looked from the corner of her eye and saw Chinmei. "Chinmei, good morning. Can I ask why you are following me?"

"Oh, nothing baby." He went next to her. "I was just admiring your beauty." He walked up to her. "I'm sad." He plaid with her hair. "You gave your self to Shinrei, Nobunaga- Sama, Saishi, Saisei, Keikoku Hotaru, and Taihaku but not me. What's up with that?"

"I'm sorry, do you feel left out." She looked at him. "How about Shatora and I make you feel like a man tonight?" she smiled then kissed him on the cheek. "See ya." She walked away from him.

"I'll be waiting baby." His eyes turned to hearts.

'Stupid fool.' She thought while seeing Little Shindara in the hallway with his father. 'A father and son moment. I won't bother them for the time being since Ceara has been loyal to Me.' she walked past them as they bowed to her. Next she went in Shatora's room and saw her in bed with her husband sleeping.

"I leave you for a whole night and you sleep with someone else. I feel left out." She went up to her.

"I'm sorry." Shatora sat up and her chest showed for the world to see. "I'll make it up to you tonight."

"We have a date with Chinmei too." She kissed her on the lips. "I like how you taste."

"Same here."

Nobunaga sat up and squeezed both woman's breast. "Morning."

"I'm not really a morning person." Smiled Lady Dan. "But good morning."

Shatora got out of bed and went towards the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"I can't wait till we get rid of her once in for all. How dare she take what is mine." Said Lady Dan while looking up at him.

"This is all coming to plan."

"I agree." She smiled. "Once we get Demon Eyes Kyo's body we will rule the Mibu just as plain."

"We will be the new rulers of this world, my Queen."

"I want to keep Ashley's baby for our selves. I will past down the evil to it and it will finish what we started when we pass."

"Did you send Kotaro and Lee already?"

"Yes, they should be at the house now taking her."

At Lord Muramasa's house… 

Danielle, Yukimura, Bontenmaru, Sasuke, and Yuya were on the front porch eating breakfast.

"It's so hot." Whined Yuya.

"This feels great because all the time I breathe in this heat I feel more complete." Said Danielle. "Grin and bare it."

"Yuya, you ate my eggs." Yelled Sasuke.

"I'm sorry. I'm just hungry for more."

"Michelle made plenty from inside." Said Bontenmaru.

"I think you are getting fat Yuya." Said Danielle.

"You almost look like your pregnant." Smiled Yukimura.

"Me? Pregnant? No way." She laughed.

"That will be funny." Smiled Danielle.

People dressed in white robes came up from the grown along with Yukimura's Juu- ushi.

"Something is coming." Said Lady Kara.

"And fast." Said Saizo.

Just then, Kotaro showed up on the porch. "I warn you now Sasuke. They are coming for Satomi and Lee will be taking her." He said quickly then went back into the ground.

"Satomi!" Sasuke went in the back to his room and didn't see Satomi in her crib. "Satomi!"

Lord Muramasa opened his door and Satomi was in his arms. "It will be all right Sasuke. You just fight for her. She will be safe in here with me."

"Is that right old man." Said Lee while taking the baby from him.

"Not so fast." Said Lord Muramasa while putting his brain control on him.

"Lady Dan had a surprise for that." He threw a black ball at him.

Michelle and Kyo came running down the hall.

"Lord Muramasa!" they yelled.

Lee jumped out the window and Sasuke grabbed on to his leg.

"You aren't going anywhere with my daughter. This time you will not escape!"

"What, you are still alive?" he looked down in shock. "Well, this time you will not survive." He held his hand out and chains came out of them and strikes Sasuke in the shoulder.

Sasuke used his ice powers to freeze his wings so he can land on the ground along with Sasuke.

"You will not take her from me!" he broke his wings. "Not again!"

Lee leg out a chain on Sasuke neck and it squeezed tight. "We will see about that when your head is cute off!" he said while taking out sword and holding it above Sasuke head.

"Daddy!" yelled Satomi then she burned Lee. Lee threw her and she landed in Kyo's arms. "Keke!"

Kyo grinned.

Sasuke broke Lee's chain around his neck and moved away from him.

"You got a little better." Smiled Lee. "You and your damn daughter." She made a sword out of his hand. "Prepare to die." He strikes at him.

Sasuke put up an ice shield at him and blocked Lee.

"You can't block me forever." He sent a chain threw the wall of ice and it hit Sasuke near his heart. Sasuke yelled out in pain.

Saizo came running over but Sasuke stopped him by making an ice wall.

"Don't."

"How nice, protecting your friends." Smiled Lee. "You are just like an angel to me. Weak and always caring for others."

The sky turned dark and Sasuke started to glow white. Sasuke threw three shuriken around them and they were in one triangle.

"No." looked Lee then ran away from Sasuke.

Sasuke took then made a big ice triangle and they were trapped inside.

"You are not going anywhere." He grabbed his chain so he won't leave from the whole from the top.

"I'll be back for you, I promise you!" yelled Lee.

"Right."

A lightening string shocked Lee and went on to Sasuke. Sasuke closed the top and watched Lee get shock before his eyes.

On the outside they saw this and looked amazed. The light inside started to get bigger.

"It's going to blow." Said Yuya.

A barrier surrounded the house and soon afterwards it exploded. They saw Lee on the ground. Then, a dark sword came out from the barn and headed to Sasuke. Sasuke caught it but it did spill some blood.

"What's this?" he looked at the sword.

Lee got up slowly and he started to heal. "We are not done here." He smiled. "That was smart but not good enough." He smiled at Sasuke.

"You're still alive?" he went in a stand so he can begin to strike.

"You're not a angel and plus I'm immortal." Lee smiled. "You are a good challenge Sasuke but you need to get stronger if you are going to defeat me."

"Why did you take Ashley? Why do you want my daughter?"

"Since you got a hit on me I will tell you." He sighs. "Ashley is princess of the Angel Kingdom and she is also the Key to unlock the gates to the demon world. With her dark powers she can let us demon run free on this Earth. She this will be a new Hell. Also, Ashley is the key to transporting souls into bodies and she and Lady Sakuya can break the ice that surrounds Demon Eyes Kyo body." He smiled. "As for Satomi, Nobunaga and Lady Dan wants a little sacrifice but she is also useful for other things since she has Ashley's powers inside of her."

"A new Hell?" questioned Benitora.

"Yes,." Smiled Lee. "In a world full with Kenyo."

"That will never happen." Smiled Danielle and jumped off the porch. "So, Lee, your doing Lady Dan's dirty work I see. The last time I saw you was by her side." Giggled Danielle while turning to Red and playing with her hair with her fingers. "I see. Nobunaga took your place as her lover. You must envy him dearly."

"What!" he yelled. "I am not jealous of him! You—

"Then why aren't you at her side unless she has the three way going." She walked over to him and stopped a feet away from him. "I'll like to talk to you."

"Huh, talk?"

"I'll make a deal with you." She said while placing her hair behind her ear.

"A deal?" looked Saizo.

"Demons and Angels don't make deals."

"Fine, we can call it a… helping hand thing."

"Like what?"

"Well, how about you give me Ashley back and I can get rid of Nobunaga for you." She smiled down at the 10-year-old boy. "What do you say?"

"Lady Red, I sense your power and it's equaled to my ladies. Well, done." He grins up at her. " And I'm sorry but I couldn't!" he took a chain and tighten around her.

"My Lady!" said Kara while taking a step forward but was held back because Yuya held her hand out for them to stay back.

Lee split in two and fell apart and his chains dropped down from her. She stepped out and looked at him. "I know you can heal so do it."

Lee's body went into one again and he held his head. "When did you? How did you? I didn't even see your sword." He stepped back. "You… you went in the mountain didn't you?"

"You won the grand prize." She slapped her hands together.

" I'm sorry Red but we are not finish here." Growled Sasuke.

"I'm afraid we are." Lee smiled. "I will be waiting for you in the land of the Mibu Sasuke. Today, I will let you have the time you want with your daughter because next time she will be mine." He smiled then teleported away with the rest of the Mibu the Sanada and Angel Clan fought. "Until then, get stronger Sasuke because you have the power but you don't know how to use it."

Yuya started to glow blue and float a little. "What's going on?"

"That is so nice of her!" smiled Red while going over to Yuya. "Ashley has chosen you to carry her child." She giggled. "I feel to left out now."

A red ball came from the forest, floated over to Yuya, and it went inside her stomach. She stopped floating and fell to the ground. Sesshomaru went over to her and helped her up. "Are you all right?"

Author: That's it for now. Well, I know I made Sesshomaru soft at the end but it looks like I never write about him. I'm sorry Sesshomaru if you feel left out.

**Anyway, in the next chapter… Yuya now has 2 babies in her belly. Poor girl. Also, Kyo and I go in to the cave but lucky for me I'm not that important for me to stay in their long as the book. Yuya and me are going to hang out. Michelle, Benitora, Sesshomaru, Sophia, and Sasuke** **will be going to Edo to fight the Mibu. Satomi will be taken but by who? I'll write next time on Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls**


	44. Dark Angel Ashley and A New Life Part 2

Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls 

By: Lady Danielle

**Dark Ashley Angel and a New Life Part 2**

Ashley was still in her room getting dressed while Nobunaga watch her from the balcony.

"What a beautiful body you have and so young." He walked over to her and sat on her bed.

Ashley looked at him and growled. "Watch your self jack—

Ashley held her stomach and fell on the bed.

"Well, well, looks like someone is pregnant." He rubbed her stomach and Ashley slapped him so he can get off. "I love woman that can fight back." He got up from the bed and smiled. "I'll be back to retrieve you."

"Don't bother! I'm not going anywhere!" she yelled and sat on the bed.

"We will see about that." He said while leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Ashley started to hold her stomach. "Why now? Why in front of him?" she said while rubbing her stomach. "I'm sorry Yuya but I know I can trust you to carry my baby." She said while her stomach glowed red. "My little one. Find Yuya and go inside of her belly so she can take care of you. These are not the place or time to have you. Please be careful on your journey." She cried.

At Lord Muramasa's house… 

Yuya was inside on her bed breathing hard from the pain she is feeling. The babies was kicking and moving like crazy. She was hot and dizzy. Kyo was by her side holding her hand while Danielle and Sasuke watching her.

"So, you are saying, Ashley gave our baby to Yuya?" asked Sasuke to Danielle.

"That's right." She smiled.

"Damn her." Growled Yuya. "Why me? Why couldn't be you?"

"Ashley doesn't know I can have babies now." Smiled Danielle.

"Even if you couldn't have babies she probably gave it to you." Said Sasuke.

"No, it would have died once it touched my flesh." She said in a low voice.

"Oh, I see." Said Sasuke. "This is bad."

"What do you mean?" asked Danielle.

"Your mother said we had twins but one baby wasn't ready yet so we kept inside until the baby was ready. She said it would have taken a couple of days to be whole. I think the day is now since it is kicking so much."

"You are right. That's how angels are born and half angels. They kick like crazy before they come out." She looked at Kyo then Yuya. "Yuya, will you be able to have this child if today is the day?"

"I'll do it for Ashley." She growled then looked at Sasuke. "And for you Sasuke."

Sasuke took Yuya's other hand and kissed it. "Thank you so much Yuya. Thank you." He let go then moved back since Kyo gave him a scowl.

Yuya started to breathe harder, the kicking stopped, and gripped Kyo's hand harder. Kyo saw that her kimono was wet under her waste.

"It's time." Said Michelle while coming in with towels.

"Sasuke, are you all right?" said Danielle while looked at his blue face.

Sasuke ran out the room to outside and vomited on the ground.

They looked at him and then back at Yuya.

"**O.K.?**"

"Let's get started shall we." Said Michelle while taking off Yuya's thong and placing a blanket over legs.

"Kyo, Danielle, you go." Said Yuya. "You… two… have to—

"No way. I'm staying right here with you." Smiled Danielle.

"But Danielle—

"It's all right Yuya." Said Kyo while getting up. "I'll be back when this is over with in here." He went to the door, opened it, and left.

In Mibu Castle in Lady Dan's room… Lady Dan was on the balcony looking at the lands. "The time is near. So close of me ruling this world." She smiled. "Lady Red, come quickly so I can win this world all ready." 

Nobunaga came up from behind and kissed her neck. "Calm down my dear." He untied her kimono top and put his hand cupped under her left chest. "Remember, we need Kyo and the others to distroy the five for us then we can rule."

"You forget Demon Eyes Kyo's body." She looked at his hand in her top kimono. "Bad news, Ashley doesn't want to come out of her room and she's pregnant."

"Yes, I know." She smiled. "I knew she wouldn't listen to us but **this** will change that." she chuckled and took out a blue mixed black ball. "This ball will kill her baby that lays within her and make her heart pure evil and only obey you and I."

Nobunaga let go of her. "Let's get started." He backed away.

"**Let's!**" she walked pasted him, out the door, and to Ashley's room. "Ashley dear." She looked around but couldn't fine her.

"Haaa!" she appeared from the ceiling and kicked Lady Dan in the face. She ran out the door and ran down the hallway.

"No way I'm staying in this castle with a person like you!" she smiled while running down the hallway.

"**The Princess is escaping! Catch her!**" yelled Nobunaga.

"Damn it." Growled Ashley while stopping because Shinrei appeared a few feats in front of her.

"No where to run, little girl!" said a voice behind her.

She looked through the corner of her left eye to see Taihaku behind her.

"I'm not little!" she made a whole through the wall that led to outside. "See ya boys." She jumped threw the wall and landed in a lake full with water. She swam to the surface and got out. 'Sasuke, I'm coming. Satomi—

Her feet became heavy. She looked down and saw ice forming on one foot.

"What!" she fell when the ice came up her leg and stopping at her chest. "Cold!" the ice started to crack and she fell out on her knees.

"You've been a bad girl." Said a familiar voice.

She looked and saw Ceara standing next to Lady Dan. Ashley was shacking from the ice. "Damn you Ceara, You betrayed us! Your own sister!"

Ceara grabbed her by the arm and twisted it around her back. "Be still."

Lady Dan held a blue and black ball in her hand and placed it on top of Ashley's heart. "You will now be over my control and finally the **Darkness within you will live forever." **Smiled Lady Dan.

In this process Ceara was in pain because she felt Ashley's heart was in total darkness. It was so dark she pushed Ashley to the ground. "I'm sorry."

"I understand Lady Ceara." said Lady Dan. "So, it must have worked if you feel this way."

Ashley sat up on her knees and hands' laughing but this laugh was an evil laugh. "I'm finally free." She said. "Lady Dan, it's nice to finally meet you. I've been waiting for a long time to meet you." She turned around and her hair was all black except for one line of red.

"Same here." Said Lady Dan.

"My lady?" looked Ceara at Lady Dan.

"You may go Cece and thank you."

She bowed then disappeared in a flash.

Ashley sat up and looked at Lady Dan. "Well then, let's get started."

"Let's." said Lady Dan while walking back towards the castle with Ashley following behind her.

Lord Muramasa's house… 

Kyo, Yukimura, Bontenmaru, Sesshomaru, Lord Muramasa, Benitora, Satomi, Sasuke, and Lord Kouta were in the living room having tea and drinking sake at the same time.

"Calm down Sasuke." Smiled Yukimura. "hic… It's going to be all right."

"This is no time to have another baby." Said Sasuke. "I feel bad for Miss. Yuya."

Satomi was drinking her bottle and smiling at Kyo.

In Yuya's room…

Yuya was holding a baby in her arms feeding it breast milk.

"He looks so beautiful." Cried Danielle.

"I'm so happy for him." Smiled Sophia.

"So, it must have hurt giving birth to him." Said Michelle.

"Damn straight it did." She raised her voice a little. "Thank you girls."

"No problem." They smiled.

Lady Kanna came from outside with cups of water.

"Thanks mom." Yuya looked at her mother.

"Anytime baby." She kissed Yuya on the forehead.

"I think I'll go call him."

"Please, call Kyo first. I want to see him first." She said while placing the baby on the bed next to her and fixing her self.

The girls got up and left the room.

"It smells like Sake and tea out here." Said Danielle while opening the living room door.

Sasuke got up and went over to Sophia. "How did it go? Is she all right? Is the baby all right?"

"It went fine Sasuke. It was really a surprise to all of us inside that room. Yuya is fine the baby is fine. Both of them are all right but… Yuya wants to see Kyo before she sees you Kyo."

"Huh?" said Sasuke while looking at Kyo. "If that's what she wish I will let her. I can wait."

"Maybe we should tell him instead of Yuya." Said Michelle while sitting next to Sesshomaru.

"Yuya won't mind." Said Lady Kanna while sitting next to her husband. "We will tell you as soon as Kyo leaves." She looked at Kyo get up and leaves the room.

Kyo walked down the hallway and stopped at Yuya's door. She took a deep breath and held the door.

"Kyo, is that you?" said Yuya's voice.

Kyo slide the door opened and sat Yuya sitting up in the futon and a dressed baby in blue on her side. He had been about 1 feet long wearing a blue hat.

Kyo closed the door behind him, sat down next to her, and held her hand.

"Kyo, you knew didn't you?" she asked him while placing his hand on her belly. "I heard Bontenmaru tell you last night about the secret I've been hiding from you."

Kyo looked at her and kissed her on the lips. After the kiss he kissed her belly.

Yuya took the baby in her hand and showed to Kyo. "Kyo I would like you to meet Kyo Jr." she said while taking his hat off that showed red curly hair.

Kyo's eyes looked at his newborn son and smiled. "He's beautiful."

"It seems he has his fathers looks." She smiled at him. "You want to hold him?"

Kyo looked at her in a questioned face.

"He doesn't bite yet." She pasted him over to his father.

Kyo held his son in his hand and smiled. Jr. eyes opened and it appeared to be ruby red like his fathers.

"Remember what Danielle said about Angel babies developing fast? Well, our son has a little angel in his blood."

Jr. smiled and laughed at his father while touching Kyo's hand.

In the living room…

"That is great news!" cheered Bontenmaru.

"Oh, Lord Muramasa. I'm sorry about the training today. I had to—

"I understand Danielle but we must leave tonight. All right?" he smiled.

"Yes."

"Besides, I know Kyo wants to spend time with his new son." Smiled Lord Kouta. "And to make sure Yuya is all right."

"Um… Lord Kouta, Lady Kanna, I was wondering if you can take care of Satomi for me when I go to Edo and—

"Say no more." Smiled Lady Kanna. "We will be honored and we will make sure the baby is safe."

"I'll help if I can remember." Smiled Lord Kouta.

"You two should be the experts on babies." Smiled Michelle. "You had 5 children and a adopted child."

"I couldn't keep my hands away from her." Smiled Lord Kouta while holding his wife close to him.

"You still don't know how too neither." She smiled.

Sophia moves behind Benitora and massaged his shoulders. "What's wrong, my big tiger?"

"Maybe having a baby will be too painful for you." Said Benitora.

"Well, it's kinda too late for that!" she yelled then held him from behind. "It's your father right?"

"Yeah."

"You want to go now?" she asked him while the tip of her lips touched his ear that made him blush.

"I want too see little Kyo." He smiled.

"We all want to see little Kyo." Grin Bontenmaru.

"Yuya needs to be careful now that she still has another baby inside of her." Said Michelle.

"Let's just hope she doesn't have it until we stop the Mibu." Said Sophia.

"Imagine, Yuya's water broke when fighting a demon." Giggled Danielle.

"That will be horrible." Said Yukimura.

Danielle took Yukimura's hand and he looked at her then smiled and she nod her head back.

"Since, we are leaving tonight, Lord Muramasa." Said Danielle while getting up. "Yukimura and I are going in to town for a while."

Yukimura got up. "We will be back by 8." He said walking to the door.

"See ya!" they ran out the door.

When they left, Yuya and Kyo came out with their new baby son in Kyo's arms.

"You heal fast." Said Sesshomaru while getting up. "Are you all right, Miss. Yuya?"

"I'm fine Sesshomaru." She smiled while sitting down.

"You should be resting." Said Lady Kanna.

"I know." She looked down then at Lord Muramasa and the others. "I wanted you all to see the baby before you guys leave today."

Kyo sat at the table and Bontenmaru went to him. "Look at little Kyo." He said in a babies voice. "He look just like his big man."

"What's his name?" asked Lord Kouta.

"Kyo Jr." said Yuya while leaning on the wall. "I just want to say before I go. Good luck to all of you and promise me…"

They looked at her.

"Promise me you will all see each other again with no one left behind." She smiled at them.

"Promise!" said everyone with a smile on their faces.

"Wow, we come so far." Said Yuya while a tear came down he face. "At first were just friends but now were more. Sorry Bontenmaru. First, a new battles with Nobunaga then the Mibu. The years go by so fast. It's like, just the other day I met Kyoshiro and Kyo. Along with him I met my family again. We come so far and I want us to all make it back." She cried. "All of us." She teleported away in the back room and cried.

Benitora held Sophia and rubbed her stomach. "She's right."

"Yeah," said Sasuke.

"It went to friends, to lovers, to babies, and marriage." Smiled Michelle.

Kyo Jr. took his fathers' middle finger, kicked his feet, and laughed. "Dada!" he smiled while gripping his fathers' finger.

"Ow," Kyo pulled his finger away. "What a grip." He cracked his finger.

"You can't handle a little squeeze Kyo." Smiled Bontenmaru while letting Kyo Jr. hold his finger. "So cute."

Kyo Jr. smiled then Bontenmaru got shocked while Kyo was safe and laughing. Kyo Jr. let go and Bontenmaru fell. They all laughed at him.

Kyo Jr. looked around then started to cry. "Mama! Mama!"

Kyo rolled his eyes and got up heading to the back.

"Kyo wait." Smiled Sesshomaru while getting up and going to him. "When you come back of that cave and defeat the Mibu together. Your ass is mine."

"You can't beat me even if you tried." He grins.

Kyo Jr. stopped crying and sucked his finger while looking at Sesshomaru.

"Not so fast." Said Bontenmaru. "Sesshomaru, you have to wait in line because Kyo and I need to handle this mad to man. Not demon to man."

Sesshomaru glared at him. "How about I beat you first then Kyo.

"Easy boys." Said a voice down the hallway. They looked and saw Ryuichi.

Ryuichi appeared next to Kyo after. "How about this, let's make it every man for itself?"

"Me like." Grin Bontenmaru.

"Sounds like fun."

"Hey, that's my line." Said Kyo to Sesshomaru.

"Nice kid." Said Ryuichi while looking at Kyo Jr. "So, it's settled then. When all of this is over we are going to have a show done. Every man for it's self." He made an evil grin. "Sorry losers but I will be the last one standing."

"Dream on." looked Sesshomaru while his eyes turn red.

"It's all right to lose sometimes Sesshomaru."

"I never loose."

"That's not true. I beat your ass back in school."

"I was weak then!"

"Ahaha!" laughed Jr while Sesshomaru, Ryuichi, and Bontenmaru got shock then fell to the floor.

"That's my boy." Smiled Kyo while walking on Bontenmaru into Yuya's room.

**Danielle and Yukimura were at the Inn, back in Hot Spring Town, in their old room.**

"I'm going to make love to you like I've never before." Said Yukimura while holding her against the wall and kissing her neck.

"_Bring it on_." she giggled while taking off his jacket.

"I intend to." He laid her on the floor and lay between her legs. "I love you so much." He untied her ribbon on the back. "I'm giving you wild sex today."

"Hmp." She smiled. "Wild sex, huh? Sounds like fun." She giggled.

When they ripped each other's cloths off, Yukimura went straight inside her with no pity over her. "Ahhh!" she screamed in pain and put her arms around his neck while feeling every fast thrust he threw at her. "Hu! Hu! Hu! Ahh!" and all ready she was getting out of breath and great pain.

"Feels good?"

"YES!" she yelled from the top of her lungs. "Harder! Yukimura Harder!"

"You want harder?" He got out of her then picked her up and leaned her against the wall.

She wrapped her legs around him to pull him closer. "I want… to feel your love."

"You can't handle it." He went inside of her. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't care. Do it!" she pulled him deeper inside of her. "I never… new… it … was so long."

"That's half of it." He licked her nipple and sucked on it hard.

He thrust in and out of her so fast and hard the wall started to shack. She felt her digging her nails in his back and saw lines of blood from his back.

"Ahh!" he yelled from the tightness and pain on his back.

"I'm… sorry." She put her hands threw his hair and licked and nibble his neck. "God damn it! Harder."

"Fine!" he yelled at her and put his whole self in her.

Danielle slammed her back against the wall and started to tear up. "Oh, God. Damn it you feel good."

She felt his little soldiers squirt inside of her and she made a small smile.

"Oh, this is wonderful." He smiled while looking at her tearful face. "You all right? You want me to stop?"

"No, please don't. I want more." She looked down at him and cried harder. "I'm all right."

Yukimura placed himself on the futon and let her sit on him with him still inside of her. He breast was in his face so he licked them and nibbled them hard while picking her up in down on his

* * *

manhood.

**Author: OK I can stop there because I'm getting horny. Listen all of fans. I'm moving this to Rated M section because to much fucking. It's not my fault I have that stuff stuck in my mind. I hope you like this chapter because I know I do. (Hehehehehehehe). I think I'm turning into a freak.**


	45. Father Like Son

Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**Father Like Son**

At Lord Muramasa's house in the late afternoon, Kyo and his new born son, Kyo Jr., was on the side porch sitting next to Yuya's door. Yuya was in the bed sleeping.

Kyo Jr. was fully developed from his baby stage so he stood up on his fathers lap and playing with his hair.

"Stop it." Said Kyo.

Kyo Jr. made a little grip on his fathers hair then pulled it while laughing.

"Damn kid." Growled Kyo while taking his hair away from his son. "Don't touch my hair."

Little Kyo made a short scowl at his father then an evil grin. "Dada!"

'I have to say, I do like that name. But I think I'll prefer 'Daddy' instead.' He made a small grin. 'I have no idea how to deal with kids but I will try to do my best. But one things for sure, Yuya will not die and leave me with this child. Danielle, get your ass back here!' he screamed in his head.

Lord Muramasa came out of another room and sat down a few feet away from Kyo.

"I see you are enjoying being a father." He smiled then looked at Kyo. "He looks just like you and a mind like his mothers and you mixed."

"…"

"Do you know how to change a baby?"

'Not a damn clue.'

"Well, he has to go to the bathroom."

"Doode." Smiles little Kyo.

"Oh, hell no." growl's Kyo.

After the babies change…

Sasuke and Satomi came out of the same room as Lord Muramasa. Satomi was clapping her hands while Sasuke hum a song.

"Gawa!" laughs Satomi.

Sasuke sat down next to Lord Muramasa.

"Gammpa!" Satomi reaches for Lord Muramasa.

"Lord Muramasa?" saids Sasuke while looking at Lord Muramasa.

"All right." He smiles while taking Satomi in his arms.

Kyo was sitting on his fathers sucking on his finger and looking at Satomi.

"Changing a boy is the hardest think I've ever done in life." Said Kyo. "The brat almost pissed at me."

Satomi looks at little Kyo and smiles. "Baba!"

"Peep!" laughs Satomi while reaching out to him.

Kyo Jr. reaches out his hand to Satomi and both babies' glow a light; Satomi had red and Kyo Jr. had blue.

"What the hell are they doing?" looks Kyo.

"I don't know." Looks Sasuke.

Kyo Jr. 's hair turns blue and his eyes and Satomi did the same but red.

"Boom!" they laugh together.

A shield forms around them then an energy ball shot from the shield and headed towards the forest.

"Wow…" looks Sasuke.

"That's enough you two." Said Sophia while appearing in front of them. "No more touching." She takes little Kyo.

Satomi starts to cry then looks around. "Mama? Mama!"

"Don't worry Satomi. Mama will be back soon." Smiles Sophia while picking up Satomi with her other free hand. "Calm down OK?"

Kyo Jr. reach over to her and dried her tears. "No cwy (cry)."

"That's so cute." Smiles Sophia. "Huh?" she senses someone behind her and smiles. "Drei, long time no see."

A man came up from the ground and was kneeling to Sophia; he had blue eyes and blue hair. Also, lady Kara came up beside of him kneeling as well.

"Oh, hello Kara." Smiles Sophia. "Did you bring me something good from the Mibu?"

"The Mibu?"" questions Kyo.

"It's the same thing as Our Lady predicted." Said Lady Kara. "Princess Ashley has been… turned into the darkness."

"What? Sophia, what do they mean?" asked Sasuke.

"Lord Migeira and Lady Okuni went to Kyoto to find Kyo's body. Lord Yukimura and Lady Red…"

"Are what?"

"It's not my place to say, My Lady." Said Kara.

"Oh, I see." Giggles Sophia.

"What are they doing?"

"Why do you want to know?" asks Sophia.

"I want too know that's why." He raised his voice. "I want her ass back here now!"

"Their fucking!" yells Sophia. "Happy? Damn Kyo you really piss my off sometimes."

"I just love seeing women yell. Their breast gets big."

"Ka."

* * *

**Meanwhile,** back in Blossom Town, Ceara, Shindara, and Shindara Jr. were having their family time with one another.

Ceara was getting ready for lunch under the cherry blossom tree while her two men were playing in her small field.

'It was nice of the elders to let me come back home while I'm pregnant.' She smiled at the thought. 'Yuya, I hope you—

Her son calling her cut her off her thoughts.

"Mom, I can do a back flip!" he smiled. "Watch me."

"I'm watching."

Jr. did a back flip and some other flips.

Shindara and Ceara clapped and smiled.

"Way to go honey." Smiled Ceara.

"It took you weeks to flip back on his feet." Smiled Shindara while going over to his wife.

"Huh?" she looked at him then saw him kisses her. She shack's a little bite.

Shindara stood back and looked at her touch her stomach.

"Is it time?"

"No, not yet." She smiled.

"Can I feel?" asked Jr. while coming over.

"Sure you can." Smiled Ceara.

Jr. placed his hands on his mother's belly and felt his new baby sister or brother moving.

"They move a lot." Smiled Shindara.

"I can't wait til I get a new baby brother or sister." Smiled Shindara Jr. "I 'll be a big brother."

"I'm glad your happy." Smiled Ceara.

"Where both glad." Said Shindara while kissing Ceara on the lips.

"Gross." Looked Jr.

Shindara and Ceara giggled and looked at their son.

"You'll be doing the same thing with your wife or girlfriend." Smiled Ceara.

"No, girls are gross."

"You are too young to understand but you'll be doing the same thing when you get older."

Ceara started to cry and hold her stomach.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"It's time." She started to breathe hard.

"Shindara, you know what to do." Said Shindara at his son.

"Go get Miss. Blossom?"

"Yes, hurry."

"Right." He was gone in a flash.

Shindara picked her up and put her in their bedroom.

"Stay calm." Said Shindara.

"I AM CALM!" she yelled.

"I was talking to my self."

"You are no help!" she growled. "Go get some towels and hot water from the bathroom and kitchen."

Shindara opened the door and saw Miss. Blossom and Shindara.

"Dad, is something wrong with mommy?" asked Jr. while having tears in his eyes.

"Clear the room but big Shindara." Said Miss. Blossom. "I will need—

"She told me before." He went out in the hallway with Jr. "Listen, I need to do me a favor Shindara."

"Yes dad?"

"I want you to wait in the backyard until we call you in."

"But mom."

"Nothings going to happened to your mother. She's just giving birth all right?"

"Yes."

"Now go and stop worrying."

"Yes father." He walked towards the backyard and sat on the back porch.

Shindara got the hot water and towels then went back in the room.

"Thank you Shindara." Said Miss. Blossom while getting the stuff she wanted. "Now, Ceara, I want to push for me. You should be used to this by now."

Shindara grabbed her hand and put a cold cloth on her head. "We get through this together. Just push for me."

Ceara screamed and gave a big scream.

"There's the head." said Miss. Blossom. "Give me another one and it will be done."

"You can do it honey."

Ceara made her final push and screamed louder.

"Wwwaaa!" they new born baby cried.

"It's a girl." Smiled Miss. Blossom while cleaning the baby and passing it to Shindara. "Congratulation."

Shindara showed it to Ceara.

"What are you going to call her?" asked Ceara.

"… how about Orina?"

"Orina it is." Smiled Ceara while looking at her new baby girl. But then, that smiled turned to a frown and a painful face.

"Ceara?" looked Shindara. "Miss. Blossom, what's wrong with her?"

"I… I can feel another one." Cried Ceara.

Miss. Blossom went to see and saw a head coming out. "You have twins."

Ceara pushed with all her strength until she didn't feel any more pain. Miss. Blossom did the same thing and gave the baby to Ceara.

"I'll name this little one… Shiory." Smiled Ceara while kissing both babies on the head.

The babies were twin girls and they both had pink hair. Orina had straight hair and Shiory had curly hair.

Shindara opened Ceara's top kimono and licked her nipples.

"Those are not for you." She growled.

"I'm cleaning them." He stopped and placed Orina to the nipple and she began to suck.

Ceara then placed Shiory to her other breast and she began to suck as well.

Shindara started to clean up the stuff with Miss. Blossom.

"Thank you for coming right away Miss. Blossom." Smiled Shindara while bowing to her.

"You are welcome." She smiled then left.

"I'll walk you home." Said Shindara.

"I'm fine really." She said while going out the door. "Go and get your son."

Shindara smiled then went in the backyard and saw Shindara eating some of the food.

"Jr. you want to see your little sisters?" asked his father.

Shindara ran over to his father and held him. He was crying.

"Why are you crying?"

"Mom, I heard her screaming. Is she all right?" he looked up at him.

"Shindara, she's fine." Smiled Shindara while rubbing his son's head. "Come on. Let's go see them."

Shindara stopped crying and walked with his father to his parent's bedroom.

They opened the room door and Shindara ran over to his mother and smiled.

"Shindara, meet your new little sister's." smiled Ceara while putting on her top kimono.

The babies were on the, Orina was awake and Shiory was sleeping while sucking her pacifier.

Shindara Jr. went to the bed and saw his little sister. "Why do you have pink hair mom? You died your hair, right?"

"Yes I did but it seems it past on to them."

Orina sat up then fell back and laugh.

* * *

**In town, at the Inn, Danielle and Yukimura lay in the futon holding each other. Both lying side ways, touching, and relaxing from their long hours of love. Danielle's head was resting facing his upper chest and his head was on top of her head.**

"Are you all right?" he asks.

"I… I'm fine." She smiles. "That was amazing."

"You can be wild sometimes when it comes to making love." He grins.

She giggles. "I want to say like this forever. I love you so much Yukimura."

"I love you two Danielle."

"Hey, what do you want to name our child?"

"Well, we know that it's a boy so I think Yuki."

"Yuki?" she flips him on his back. "I really want a girl."

"We CAN call her Yuma." He smiles then places one hand in her hair. "What do you think?"

"I'm not good naming children so all right." She kisses him on the lips. "Wow…"

"What?"

"I really didn't want to get married and once this is over I will be a wife and finally a mother."

"You're father told me that night when I asked you.." he sighs. "You're giving up everything for me. You are suppose to go back to your Kingdom as a Queen and you give that up just to be with me?"

"I've chosen to give my immortal life to be with you because I love you." She places a hand on his cheek. "I'm sick of fighting demons and ordering people around. This was my destiny and I want to live it."

"Then, why are you crying?" he saw a tear coming down from her eyes on his chest.

"Nothing, I'm just happy." She smiles.

"I will make you the happiest wife ever lived. I will love you and our child or children until I die." He sits up and holds her. "I promise. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Author: If you fans haven't notice I do love Yukimura so I'm spoiling my self. Anyway, about the other story I've made Samurai Deeper Meets Samurai Hot Girls S or something like that. **

**Here the question on that storry: Should I have the story about?**

**A: Families businesses**

**B: Normal High School**

**C: Fights with the Mibu Clan**

**D: falling in love**

**Please answer this because I have so many ideas for either way. Also about the next story… should I tell you the tittles? Hmmm? I will!**

**It's going to call _Samurai Deeper Meets Samurai Hot Kids _or _Sdkm5shg: Putting Love to the Test. _In the next chapter I will tell you what's it about. I think I'm being nice to you all but it wouldn't last long.**


	46. A Lust Heart and A no Soul

Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls 

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

A Lust Heart and a Empty Soul 

**At Mibu castle…**

Ashley was walking down the dark hallway with a smile on her face. She was wearing a long black dress with a white flower in the middle of her chest. Her hair was completely black and her eyes.

"You're looking fine **Princess**." Said a man's voice in the shadows.

Ashley stops and looks in the shadow. "Thank you Hotaru."

Hotaru came out of the shadows and walks over to her. "You look beautiful in that outfit." He touches her left cheek with his lips. "You know, I get pretty lonely at night if I don't have a woman to make love too."

"I'm sorry Hotaru but…" she moves away from him. "I taken for the night. Maybe another time." She walks away.

Ashley reached her room and went inside then locks the door behind her. On her balcony railing was Kotaro sitting. Ashley smiles then takes her top of reviling her chest. She put on a gown that was look through then took the rest of her remaining outfit.

"Kotaro, what's the long face?" she said while walking over to him.

He looks at her and turns red then turns back around.

"What's the matter?" she holds him by the back and starts to undo his raps around him.

"Don't." he stops her.

"It's all right. I saw your marks that horrible Sasuke did to you." She frowns. "I can heal you and make you come out of them." She start to glow then he did. The raps around his body were gone and can see his flesh again with no makes on it.

" What!" he looks at her in shock.

"I made the pain go away." She kisses him on the lips then he kisses back.

"Ashley, I love you." He said after the kiss.

"If you do then let me feel how much you love me," she went in his pants and felt his manhood. "I want you inside of me Kotaro. Be apart of me and fine what you wish to have."

"You, you're the one who I wish to be with. I want you to have my children." Kotaro picks her up and places her on the bed.

"But, what about Sasuke?" he ask.

"Who's that?" she sat up.

"No one." He made an evil grin then pounce on her.

"Oh, Kotaro." She giggles.

* * *

Lord Muramasa house 8pm… 

**Kyo, Yuya, Satomi, Lord Muramasa, and Bontenmaru, Kyo Jr. were going towards the mountains for Kyo's and Danielle's training but Danielle wasn't there.**

"Damn woman isn't here." Growls Kyo.

"Relax Kyo. She's all ready here with Yukimura." Smiles Yuya.

"How can you tell without the crystal?" asks Bontenmaru. "And were are they?"

"At the cave entrance waiting for us." She answers one question. "All so because I sense them."

"Dada? Mama?" looks around Satomi while in Lord Muramasa's arms.

"Don't worry Satomi." Smiles Lord Muramasa down at the baby girl. "You will see them soon."

"Hey!" was a call from ahead.

They all look and see Danielle and Yukimura smiling and waiting for them to come closer.

"Let's see Kyo Jr." smile Yukimura.

"About damn time you guys got here." Said Kyo while walking to Danielle.

"We were waiting here for 5 minutes so shut it Kyo."

"Watch it girl." He glares at her.

"Hey, you want a piece of me little boy!" she glares back.

"Come on you two." Smiles Lord Muramasa while walking through them. "We have much work to do." He went inside the cave.

"So you're Kyo Jr.?" looks Yukimura while picking him up. "You are so cute."

Satomi appears in Danielle's arms. "Mama!"

"Sorry, wrong girl Satomi. I'm not your mama." Said Danielle with a sad face. "Bontenmaru, will you take here?"

"Sure." He takes the little baby. "Yo, kid."

"Huh?" she looks at him.

Kyo and Danielle walk inside the cave together.

"Well, I'll be off." Said Yukimura.

"Don't forget Yukimura about—

"I won't miss it for the world." He then walks away. "See ya everyone."

"All right, Danielle, you're up first." Said Lord Muramasa. "Give me the strongest Mizuchi you have."

"Won't you get hurt?"

"I can't feel anything so go on ahead."

"All right."

Danielle closed here eyes and her sword glows bright. "All right." She taps the ground and a large Mizuchi headed towards Lord Muramasa.

'How did she do that without saying Mizuchi or moving her sword around. She just taps it on the ground?' looks Bontenmaru.

Smoke fills the cave.

"That was great Danielle." Said Lord Muramasa while appearing out of the smoke. "You really don't need work on."

"…" Kyo looks at her sword.

"All right, Kyo your turn."

Kyo focused all his energy to one and left is sword. "Mumyo Jinpu Ryu Satsujin Ken… MIZUCHI!"

Smoke full up the cave again.

"You need some work on Kyo." Said Lord Muramasa. "In this cave I will pound the four guardians into both of you."

"Dada." Claps Kyo Jr.

"We will be here cheering for both of you." Smile Yuya.

"All right!" cheer Danielle while going into the cave. "Let's go! Let's go!"

Once they went deep into the cave and never to be seen through the outside world. Yuya and Bontenmaru went back to the house and sat on the porch feeding the babies their lunch.

"So, how does it feel?" ask Bontenmaru at Yuya.

"What do you mean?"

"The woman that bares Demon Eyes Kyo child."

"I guess I'm lucky in a way. I've never thought this will happen." She smile.

"You know you and your child will be in hunted for the rest of your life?"

"I know that all ready and I know we will get by it," She looks up at the sky. "Together."

"You are the first to believe in Kyo."

"Huh?" she look back at him. "What do you mean?"

* * *

Back at the Mibu Manshion… 

"Kotaro!" she yells his name while being connected with him. "Harder! Harder! Harder!" she yell.

"It burns." He pulls his self out. "So tight."

"Oh, Sasuke!"

Kotaro stops and looks down at her. "What you say?"

"Who cares." She kiss him on the lips.

"I do." He got out of her and lies next to her. "You don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?" she hugs him from behind and feels on his manhood. "I remember us making love."

"But your not thinking about me." he gets up and stands in front of her. "Ashley, do you love me?"

"Sure, why not." She turns over. "Can we just get back to were we stop at?"

"I rather not."

"Kotaro, please." She sits up.

Lady Dan and Nobunaga appear in the room. Kotaro got down on his knees.

"Where we interrupting something?" giggle Lady Dan.

"Not really." Said Ashley while laying back down. "What do you want?"

"It's time." Smile Nobunaga.

"To get my king a beautiful new body: said Lady Dan while licking her husbands neck. "Unless you are too busy."

"No." she gets up out of bed and her cloths appear back on her.

She is wearing a Chinese long black dress with a Mibu sign on her back. Her Reaper was on her waist.

"Give me five minutes." She took out her Reaper and slashes a whole through the wall and demons were trying to get in. "If people are there give me 2 hours to play with them." She jumps in.

* * *

**Lady Danielle: So, what do you think? If you people don't know yet, Ashley doesn't remember Sasuke or Satomi or any of her sisters. Next Chapter will be about Migeira, Okuni, Akira, Hotaru, Sasuke, and others going after Demon Eyes Kyo's body and protecting Ieyasu Tokugawa. They will all see the new Ashley and the battle will continue. **


	47. The Demon Within

Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls 

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**The Demon Within**

Ashley came out of the demon portal and appears in front of Mibu Castle. She saw Hotaru and Saishi and Saisei protecting the first gate.

"I thought you were busy." Said Hotaru.

"I was but I was giving an order to get Demon Eyes Kyo's body." She grins while walking past them. "Anyone one once to come? I'm thinking of getting Demon Eyes Kyo baby boy also."

"What!" look Saishi and Saisei in shock. "He has a son? We go!"

"I'll go and help getting the body. The baby is not important."

Lee appears in front of them. "I was getting bored. Let's go."

"All right." Said Ashley while stopping. "Girls and Lee go to Muramasa's house to get the brat. Hotaru and I will go to Kyoto and get the body. Got it."

"I love how you plan things." Smile Hotaru.

"Come on Ladies." Said Lee while putting his arms around Saishi and Saisei. "Let's play."

"Lead the way big boy." They said while all three were gone in a flash.

"As for us, my love." Said Hotaru while picking up Ashley and jumping high into the air. A tiger made out of fire picks them and flies through the air. "We will travel in style."

"I'm not impressed." She turns her head.

"What do you see in Kotaro that you don't see in me?"

"Why, jealous?" she giggles.

"No. I just want your attention more." He licks her neck.

"You have a face like a puppy."

"I cute puppy." He licks her lips.

"Down boy." She jumps off and start to float next to him.

"You like this don't you?"

"Teasing you? Yes." She speeds up. "Now passing Edo."

"They have send few Mibu projects their to kill Ieyasu but looks like they were defeated since it's so quiet."

"A mother is giving birth now." She stops. "I'll catch up later."

"Ashley!"

"Just for a short time. You go on ahead but don't kill all of them."

"Fine."

* * *

Inside Tokugawa Castle…

**Sophia was giving birth to Benitora's child. Sesshomaru, Michelle, Benitora, and Sasuke were in another room listening to the screams.**

**Sesshomaru had his eyes close the whole time until now. Michelle got up along with Sasuke.**

"I sense a dark present in the air." Said Sasuke.

" You mean more Mibu are coming?" ask Benitora.

"It's not a Mibu. It's a demon but—

"A little angel." Said Michelle while interrupting Sesshomaru. "It's Ashley."

"What?" said in shock Sasuke. "But, why is her—

"She is not her self." Said Michelle.

"Why, aren't you the smart one." Said Ashley's voice behind Michelle.

"Huh?" she turns around and saw nothing.

"Ashley?" looks around Sasuke.

Michelle, Sesshomaru, and Benitora fell to the ground and the room turns black.

"Who are you?" said Ashley while appearing in front of Sasuke.

"Ashley, I'm so happy your safe." He smiles while moving closer to her.

"Back off human or die." She took out her Reaper and slash him on the arm.

"Ahh!" he yells and looks down at his scar. "Ashley, don't you remember who I am? It's Sasuke. I'm your husband."

"Husband?" she put the Reaper down. "Sasuke?"

"What did Lady Dan do to you?" he took another step closer to her. "Don't you remember our little family or our whole family? Our daughter, Sarutobi Satomi and the other that's on the way to come into the world." He stops in front of her and hugs her.

"Huh?" looks Ashley while her eyes turn red and her red part of her hair comes back on her. "Sasuke." She hugs him back.

"That's it." He smiles. "It's all right now."

The back round became clear and Sesshomaru and the others were awake watching.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." She began to cry. "I'm so scared. Lady Dan she's—

"She's what?"

She Push him away. "Nobunaga and Lady Dan… has something…. For you all at the castle. A timetrave—

Her eyes were turning back to darkness and her hair.

"Ashley?" looks Sasuke while crying. "What have they done to you?"

Mahiro came out with a baby in her arms. "Congratulation—

"For me?" Ashley appears I front of her and took the baby and flew out the window. "You shouldn't have."

" AFTER HER!" yell Benitora.

"Sorry my Lord." Said a ninja. "She's disappear."

"Sesshomaru?" looks Benitora.

"I'm sorry Benitora."

Benitora fell to his knees and punch the wall. He put so much force he made a hole in the wall. "I don't blame her. Lady Dan is controlling her. When I get to that castle her ass is mine!"

* * *

**Lady Danielle: I'm sorry but I'm going to end it here. Please update and answer my question from the last chapter.**


	48. A Mothers Broken Heart and A Stolen Baby

Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls 

By: Lady Danielle

I AM BACK AND KICKING ASS! I've been busy for so long writing about my other stores I totally forgot about my first and famous one. Well, I don't know about famous but it is famous to me. Well, now. I wonder what I was doing from the last chapter? Benitora and Sophia's baby boy was taken away. Sorry but it just had to be. I'm really waiting for the 16 book to come out so I can really see what I am writing. Well, this would be short if I loose my imagination. I know! I'll put on my Samurai Deeper Kyo DVD's on to help me think.

**(puts on DVD 5)**

**HAHAHA I got it. Now what to call the story? (thinking…) Wait, who did I send to Muramasa's house to steel the babies? It was Saishi, Lee (I think), and Saisei went to get them. Ashley and Hotaru went to get Kyo's body! Right, I still got it. Now with the story.**

**A Mothers broken Heart and A Stolen Body**

Over the town Kyoto, Ashley, Hotaru, and Benitora's new baby boy are traveling across the skies on a fire tiger the Hotaru made. The baby was crying and holding Ashley tight around her neck.

"Could we just drop it." Smiles Hotaru.

"Lady Dan wanted the babies because she has plans for them in the future." She smiles at the little Tokugawa baby. "You are just like your father and mother."

The baby stops crying and his hands turn yellow against Ashley's chest. Ashley eyes turn red and her hair turns back to normal. "Where am I?"

"We are right above Kyoto." He makes a fireball from his sword and lands it on the capital. "How is this for a first date?" he turns around and kiss her on the lips.

Ashley turns back to her evil form and kisses back. "You were cheating. Kiss stealer."

"So what." He smiles. "You liked it."

"What ever." He leans on his back.

"We are about to land. Once were done all of this we can go and make love."

"You don't have me that easy." She smiles. "Impress me and you'll get what you want."

**Yuya was in the babies' room/ her room watch the kids sleep fall asleep. Satomi and Kyo was half asleep and sleeping in the same bed. Yuya's pointer was being held by her son's little hands.**

"You are just like your father." She smiles. "Always up so late."

"Mama." He smiles. "Up."

"I'm tired." She yawns.

"Up!" he yells.

"You are being mean to me." she picks him up.

Satomi fell asleep once Kyo left the crib.

"Sorry mama." Said Kyo while sucking on his fingers.

"It's all right." She went out the door and sees Bontenmaru smoking outside his room. "Bontenmaru, you still up?"

"Enjoying the night sky." He answers. "Baby problems?"

"Yes, Jr. is like his father. He hates to sleep at night." She smiles while looks at Kyo lies on her shoulder and holder. 'My little boy.'

"How does it feel to be the mother of a Demon Eyes Kyo?" smiles Bontenmaru while looking at her.

"It feels… I don't know."

"So, when is the wedding?"

"Wedding?"

"I'm sorry!" he said. "I thought you were engaged to Kyo."

"…"

"I'm sorry that I upset you."

"Don't worry about it." She goes back inside and puts Kyo inside the crib. "Sleep tight, my son."

Yuya eyes turn blue and she went to get her gun. "Bontenmaru?"

"I'm right behind you Yuya." He had his wooden sword in his hand. "And I was about to go to bed too."

"What do they want now?" she comes out and close the door to the room. "I was having such a great day too."

"Did you miss me?" said Lee while appearing in front Yuya and a chain line comes out of his hands and heads towards her. "I missed you."

Yuya caught the chain and pulls Lee towards her. When he got closer to her he saw her sword coming towards his neck. Lee moved back and her sword broke his chain.

"What do you want and were is the other two?" ask Bontenmaru.

"You mean us, big boy?" said two woman's voice.

Saishi and Saisei appeared on each side of Bontenmaru. "Such a strong man." They grab each arm and hugs on him.

"I work out." Smiles Bontenmaru.

"We can see that." Saishi placed her hand on his chest then her hand enters his chest. Bontenmaru spits up blood.

"Bitch." Bontenmaru pushes them off and they fall on the ground.

"What do you want?" ask Yuya.

"We want **your children.**" Smiles all three Mibu/ demon.

"You'll have to get past me if you want them." Growls Yuya while her aura surrounds her.

"Same here." Smiles Bontenmaru.

**In the Mibu Lands…**

Ceara was in the library's balcony reading a love story under the light of the full moon. She was alone until she hears the door and looks.

"Shinrei, you still up?" she smiles.

"I should be asking you that." He walks towards her. "You gave birth to twins two days. You should be resting but you are an Angel and you have the power of healing. So, never mind."

"So, you could sleep?"

"No, I have something on my mind." He stands next to her.

Ceara looks at him and place a hand on his face. "Stay still." She touches the scar on his face and it starts to heal. "Their."

"Thanks." He takes her hand and rubs it. "You have gentle hands. As the power of water and ice you feel warm but then again it is the power of love you have." He looks at her breast. "You are a beautiful young woman."

"Thanks but when you look at a woman." He places her hand under his chin and pulls his chin up so they can see face to face. "Make sure you look at their face instead of their breast." She puts her hand away. "A normal woman would have slapped you but I've known you since school and slapped you too many times." She smiles.

"Ceara, you know how to tell if people are in love with someone, right?" he moves closer to him. "I want you to know how I feel about you."

"I know how you feel." She looks down and sees Yukimura. "But it seems you cared about Lady Sakuya more then Me." she jumps down from the balcony.

"Keep your distance, Shinrei." Said Shindara while appearing at the Library door. "You had her and you lost her. She is mine now."

"Listen here Shindara!" he took out his weapons. "You…"

"Dad, did you choose a book?" Said Shindara Jr. while appearing on the side of his father. "You promise you'll read me a bedtime story."

Shinrei looks at the son and puts his weapons away. Shindara looks at his son and pats him on the head and smile. "Go back to the room."

Shindara Jr. looks at Shinrei and smile. "Good night Mr. Shinrei."

"Good night."

"I'm waiting for you dad." He runs back to his room.

Ceara was talking to Yukimura.

"You are trespassing on Mibu territory so I have no choice but the kill you." She takes out his sword.

"I'm here to join the Mibu not to be enemies." He smiles.

"Is that so?" she stands in a attack style. "Prove your self. Beat me and proof your self you are worthy to be a Mibu."

"Now, now." Said a woman's voice. "Ceara- San, if he wants to join it's all right."

Lady Dan jumps down from her balcony and lands behind Yukimura and Ceara and Yukimura looks at her.

"My Lady, what about the elders?" ask Ceara while putting her sword away.

"I'll deal with the elders." She smiles then place a hand on Yukimura's shoulder. "What a strong man you are, Sanada- San." She smiles. "Is this your sword hand?"

"Yeah."

"You must be good with a sword."

"I'm pretty good."

"You're more then pretty."

Ceara looks then turns away. 'What is he up too?'

"You want to feel good tonight, Sanada- San?"

"Call me Yukimura." He smiles. "Um, no thinks."

"Come on. We can give you to the elders." She takes his arm and leads him the castle front. "Ceara, you should get some rest. You just gave birth to two twins the other day."

"Congratulations Ceara- San." Smiles Yukimura.

Ceara jumps up on her balcony and sees Shindara Jr. Sitting on his bed and looking at the door. "Shindara, it's time for bed." She walks over to him.

"Dad, is in the library talking to Shinrei- Sama." He answers. "He went to pick new a book for me to read."

"Stay here I'll go get him. Watch for your little sisters." She walks to the door and opens it. "Don't wake them up."

"Hai."

Ceara goes out the door and close the door behind her and walks done the hallway towards the library. When she got to the library she heard threats coming from Shindara and Shinrei about her. She opens the door and they stop and look.

"Two grown men fighting," she walks in between them. "Behaving like baka's. What is wrong with you two?"

Shinrei walks past Shindara and Ceara and walks out the room.

"Shindara, come and read your son a bed time story like you promised him."

**Bontenmaru was on the porch still battling Saichi and Yuya was still battling Lee. They were in the woods because the other woman took the babies.**

"You guys put up a good fight but it seems we have to go." Smiles Lee. "We have what we needed so we go now."

"Give them back." Said Yuya while her aura surrounds her and her eyes turn blue. "Give them back! **Give them back"**

A thunderstorm and lighting storm picks up and surrounds her. **"You push me too far! Die!"** She takes Lee's chain, pulls him towards her, and place a hand on his forehead.

"What the?" Lee looks at her.

Yuya made the thunder and lines of lighting go through his head and made a big explosion going towards the forest and knocking down a mountain and what ever was behind it. Lee and the girls disappears. The lighting stops and Yuya found her self in a hole she made from all the power she made.

"You killed them?" ask Bontenmaru.

"No, they left." She falls down and past out.

"Yuya?" Bontenmaru fell down in the hole and goes to her. "Yuya- San!"

'My baby. I'm not strong enough! Damn the Mibu! Damn them to Hell!'

Bontenmaru tries to touch her but he got shocked in the process.

**Hotaru, Ashley, and Benitora's baby were riding on Ashley's black dragon with the body of Demon Eyes Kyo on the back.**

"What is up with this damn thing?" ask Hotaru while feeling the block of eyes. "It is not melting."

"I know how to melt it." Smiles Ashley. "But… you still haven't impressed me Hotaru so tonight I'm not yours."

"I feel alone Ashley." He walks over to her and holds her from the back.

"Stop or the baby will fall." She elbows him. "Tokugawa's and Angel little baby boy. Cute. He looks just like his father."

" I'm much cuter."

"No."

"My broken heart." He glares at the baby.

**Lady Danielle: hope you like review. You see that I skipped all the fighting part because I'm not good at it so I put in a part for Ceara. Remember that part too it would be important. See you next time on Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls. **


	49. A Servants Love

Samurai Deeper Kyo Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls 

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**A Servant's Love**

Lady Kara was working in the fields at Lord Muramasa's house. She was picking the new food that was growing in the fields. It was daytime and everyone was gone from the house. Since Lord Muramasa was gone she was the keeper of the fields.

'I feel Yuya- Sama pain.' She sat down in the dirt. 'I would be heart broken if someone had taken my baby. If… I had one.'

She heard something coming towards her and it was fast. She reached for her knife and wait until it got closer.

'I would do anything to defend this house even if my life is taken. I would protect it.' She turns around and had the knife on someone's neck. 'Huh?' she smiles then put the knife away. "Saizo, don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry." He holds her and kiss her neck. "It's all right now."

"I haven't seen you for three days." She turns her self around to him. "Yukimura- Sama had you working again I see."

"Yes, but I would always come to see you."

"Saizo, I love you." She peck kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too, Kara." He pulls her close and they kiss on the lips.

They started to make out in the fields but after a while Kara stops it.

"What's the matter?"

"Where out in a field silly." She moves from him and takes the bag of the things she collected from the fields all ready. "And I have work to do."

"I'm not doing anything so do you need any help?"

"You are so kind." She smiles. "But I can manage."

"No, I want to help you." He takes the bag from her. "I want to help you Kara."

"…" she smiles more. "Thanks Saizo."

They both went inside Muramasa's house and went towards the kitchen.

"Yuya- Sama, Bontenmaru- Sama, and Danielle- Sama is out shopping."

"The house looks like it was attack. Did something happen?"

"The Mibu came and took the children and away and Yuya- Sama really put up a good fight but lost her baby boy and Satomi."

"Sasuke is going to be mad about this."

"But the strange thing about it is that Lady Red doesn't want me to do anything about it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I was here when it happened but I was told not to do anything."

"Do you think Lady Red is going to betray –

"Don't even say that!" she yells at him. "Lady Red would never do such a thing. My Lady would never betray her own people! I know she had good reasons for us to stand down."

"…"

"…"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have—

"No, it's my fault for yelling at you." Said Kara while placing a hand on Saizo's cheek. "I just—

"I know how you feel. If someone told me about Yukimura doing that I would yell too."

"Saizo," she takes her hand back. "I wonder what's going to become of us."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean were from different clans and this war would be almost over."

"But both of our masters would be marring each other."

"I know but." She looks down. "I'm not sure if I am allowed to stay on earth with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm an angel and I belong in the sky and with others like me."

"Kara." he said with frightening in his eyes.

"I don't know if we would be able to stay together."

"Don't talk like that!" he yells and grabs her and holds her into his arms. "I don't want to let you go. I love you Kara. I would do anything for you."

"I love you too Saizo but…"

"Let's not think about the future now all right?" he smiles. "Let's enjoy our selves and the time we have together."

"Saizo." She kisses him and a tear comes down her cheeks from both eyes.

**From outside the kitchen a door was Cendra and Danielle listening.**

"Where home!" yells Danielle.

She heard Saizo and Kara stop kissing and felt eyes staring at her back. She waits for a moment and opens the kitchen doors with a smile on her face.

"Hey, were back."

"Welcome back Danielle- Sama." Bows Kara.

"Lady Danielle," said Saizo while getting on one knee. "I am here to serve you in anyway I can along with the other Sanada Clan. Yukimura- Sama said we are here to listen and this would be training for you to get use to us."

"Well, that is very kind of him." She smiles and takes Siazo's hand to held him up. "Wow, you are tall Saizo."

'She's just like him.' Though Saizo while looking at her.

" This is my order for you Saizo and Kara along with the rest of the Angel and Sanada Clan. I want all of you to relax and go out and have a good time."

"Huh?" looks Saizo.

"I am in charge right?" she smiles at him. "I want you all to spend all the time you have living for your selves for once. Call it a day off."

"But—

"Don't but me Kara."

"Hai, Danielle- Sama."

"Don't call me Sama neither." She says. "Call me by my first name. Dnielle or Red." She backs up out of the door then close it. "Have a nice time. I'm cooking tonight!"

"Both of our master are the same." Says Saizo while smiling at her.

"I agree." says while she smiles back at her lover.

Cendra was looking up at Saizo and Kara and smiling.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" she ask them.

"Cendra, how long have you been standing their?" ask Kara.

"I was in here when you two were kissing and crying and I was outside hearing you guys talk."

"You should stay out of grown adults conversations."

"You guys talk to much." She opens the door and goes out. "I'm leaving."

Boom!

A bomb went off between them. Saizo and Kara growls and yells

"Cendra!"

Thewent out the kitchen runs after her.

"Play nice." Saids Danielle while they past the living room and go out side after Cendra. "Don't distroy nothing. You have too days off so enjoy!"

* * *

**Lady Danielle: I have wrote this chapter because... because... I think because... Damn It! I can't think of anything. I am working very hard on these things so tell me how you feel by sending me some **reviews! **I feel unloved.** **Hey, check out my data page about my stories. If you like Inuyasha go check East and West Lovers out. Thank you and see you next time!**


	50. The Dead Heart

Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls

By: Lady Danielle

**Note: I am soooooooo sorry for not updating in some time but as you can see that I've been thinking about other stories if you seen them. It is hard to ignore a story for me when I came so far (Wait that's not true, right?). I had to think about this very hard and how I'm going to end it. Well, I read half****of Vol. 17 and I felt so touched a little but I made up my mind of that character. This chapter is for all the _Shinrei and Saisei _fans.

* * *

**

**The Dead Heart**

Still in Mibu territory, in the middle of the night, Ceara was walking around with Orina in her arms; trying to make her go to sleep. She was walking in the dark hallways that were only lighted by the light of the fire. Orina was playing with her mother's hair and the Mibu necklace.

"Don't pull mothers hair." Ceara looks down at her daughter and smiles.

"Mama!" Orina claps her hands and laughs.

"Not so loud," Ceara giggles at her and place a finger over her lips to tell her to be quiet.

Orina did the same and was quiet.

Ceara stops at a window and looks up at the moon.

"Ooh!" Orina looks at the moon and tries to reach out to it. "Big!"

"It's big and beautiful," Ceara looks at her and kiss her on the cheek. "My hair and your fathers eyes. Beautiful." She raised her up and let's her float in the air.

Orina was heading out the window but Ceara caught her and brings her back in then moves away from the window. They walk down the hallway while Orina was flying ahead and heading around the corner. Ceara ran after her and sees Shinrei and Saisei in the corner with Orina in Shinrei's arms laughing. They look at Ceara. Saisei looked at Ceara with discussed and envy and Shinrei was smiling in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Ceara walks to them with a smile. "For interrupting you too." She bows at them and looks at Orina. "And I'm sorry for my little one bothering you."

"It's all right." Shinrei smiles at Ceara.

"You should keep your children in check!" Saisei said to Ceara while glaring at her and walking past her. "Brat!" Orina eyes turn light blue and ice balls were about to go after Saisei but Ceara stops them and glaring at Orina.

"Orina, don't."

"I see that she takes after her mother," Shinrei looks at Ceara in her eyes. "You've changed Ceara, a little."

"Not you though."

"How so?"

"Your heart."

"What—

"I must go," She takes Orina from his arms and walks away but stops without looking back at him. "Tomorrow, I want you to really open up your heart."

"…How?"

" Just like you opened your heart for me." She walks over to a bench and sits down and looks up at him. "Shinrei, you're like most men. Men that don't see what they truly have and they are so blind."

"What are you trying to say?"

"She has so much love for you Shinrei,"

"Who?"

"Saisei,"

"Saisei?"

"Yes, I hate to see her hide her feelings and the pain she has in her heart. She might be just a spirit but she has feeling for, deep feelings." She looks down at Orina that was trying to get to Ceara's breast for milk. "She loves you Shinrei and I can feel that you love for her too but you hide it and put me, Lady Sakuya, and… Yuya in the way."

"…"

"Please, think about who you truly love Shinrei." She looks up at him and feels Orina undoing her kimono and sucking on her nipple for milk.

Shinrei looks at the baby and smiles a little then looks up at Ceara's face.

"I will."

"Please do," She gets up and leaves. "Night Shinrei." She tells him while walking to the garden area where Saisei went.

* * *

Saisei was in the garden sitting on a bench looking at the tree blow in the wind. She was wishing that she can feel the wind and taste things. Back when she was living she should have thought and think about the things she had.

'Shinrei.'

Another breeze went by and she was feeling the dirt and warm air against her skin. She was removing her kimono so she can feel this feeling. She started to cry. She was able to feel, smell, and heard a heart going inside that was beating. 'This must be false,' She said while feeling her hair and chest.

"This is human. I'm not human."

"I didn't know that you were going to do all of this." Ceara said while smiling. Saisei looks on the side of her and see Ceara smiling up at her while holding the baby in her arm to drink her breast milk. "But, then again, 500 years was a long time."

"You did this?"

"Yeah."

"But, why?"

"I do have the power of love and I couldn't help the feeling you have over Shinrei."

"He loves you," she turns away from Ceara. "He never will love me."

"He loves you but just don't know it. I told him to think about it."

"He does?" She turns back to her. "How can he love something like me? I'm just a doll."

"True but now I have made you a full human."

"You never told me that you had the power to do this."

"The last thing I checked was you hating me."

"…"

"This doesn't last forever."

"How long?"

"A day and it starts now. It's 12:05 now."

"Even if I am human now," Saisei sits down next to her with her head down. "Shinrei would never notice me."

"We can only tell on later on today." Ceara pulls Orina from her nipple and burps her. "You're a greedy baby. You drunk all of it."

Orina burps and goes to her other nipple but Ceara stops her.

"No, that's for your sister."

Orina starts to cry.

"You are spoil," She laughs at Orina. "Just like your father."

Saiei hugs Ceara ad starts crying.

"!"

"Thank you so much! Thank you."

Ceara notice Orina stops crying and glares at Saisei because she was touching her mother.

"I'm sorry." Saisei stops hugging her and looks at her with a smile.

"It's all right."

She puts her kimono back on and picks up a flower and smells it. "Lovely."

"Don't tell the elders please."

"Why?"

"I wasn't suppose to do this to you that's why."

"Why?"

"When we were making you I wanted to put feeling on you like I did to Kyo's body but they didn't allow it because you where going to be a warrior and you shouldn't have any feels or anything but small emotions."

"I'll keep this between you and me," Saisei laughs and bows to Ceara. "You have my word."

"Oh, you don't have to bow!" She laughs. 'You better bow.'

Ceara gets up and closes her kimono from Orina. "Get some sleep. Try not to show it though." She leaves in a flash saying. "Goodnight."

* * *

**Next Morning**

Saisei was lying down on a futon bed sleeping. She had the covers over her head so people couldn't see her sleep. She felt some one pull the covers over her head and opens her eyes and was trying to not show tired. She looks up in pink eyes and their was Saishi.

"Saisei, you know you can't sleep." Saishi smiles at her. "Time to get up!"

(Lady Danielle: This is why I control my characters because I don't know how the Mibu acts like. This is hard. I think I should write back on Yuya and her lost.)

Lord Muramasa House… 

It's been quiet since Yuya lost the children, she's been in her room for 3 days straight without coming out, and all Bontenmaru and Danielle can hear is her crying a little. She was in her room, next to the crib, and holding a teddy bear.

"Yuya?" Danielle opens the door and looks at her. "Time to get up and stop feeling down."

"My son."

"I know but," She sits next to Yuya and hugs her from behind. "Don't show me that you've given up all ready. Come with me and become stronger."

Yuya looks at her and hugs her back.

"Besides, they still haven't taken two babies."

"Two?" Yuya looks at her sister stomach then her face. "You mean you're?"

"Yes, I am." She gets up and helps Yuya off her feet. "And so are you."

"Let's go."

"That's the Yuya I know!" Danielle laughs and hit her on the back.

"Ow."

"Sorry."

"I want to take a bath then go into town if you don't mine for me to go alone?"

"I'm not your keeper," Danielle walks out the room and to the hot spring. "You can do what ever you want."

"I want to have this baby so I can stop feeling heavy."

Danielle opens a door next to her and sees Bontenmaru. "Hey, you want to bathe with two pregnant angels?"

"Danielle!" Yuya yells at her.

"No thanks." Bontenmaru looks at them.

Both girls go in his room and sits on a side of Bontenmaru. Yuya was feeling his heart and Danielle was his head.

"He has no fever."

"His heart normal."

"Are you all right Bontenmaru?"

"I took a bath all ready that's all."

"He is sick."

"I agree." Yuya gets up and goes out the room.

* * *

**Mibu Castle…**

Saisei was in the garden again, sitting on the same bench from last night, and feeling nature again. She had tears coming down her cheeks because she was still full of joy.

"Since you're crying,"

Saisei stops and looks to see Shinrei standing a few feet away from her with a smile on his face.

"Shinrei, what do you want?"

"I have a confession to make."

"A confessions?" Se turns away from him and looks down into her lap. "I'm not a church."

"Funny," He goes in front of her and gets on one knee. "I've been a fool Saisei. To you and my heart and I'm sorry if I've heart you. Thought about it last night and I can't hide my feelings any longer for you." He takes her hand and rubs it. "Your hands are warm."

"I feel human again."

"Saisei, I love you." He kisses her hand then moves up to her lips and kisses her on the lips. "Please, forgive me."

"Shinrei," She kissed back.

Shinrei felt wetness in her mouth and stuck his tongue in. She had saliva and a taste that he loved. When he pulled away her felt her chest and felt a heart beat.

"Don't tell please," Saisei looks into his eyes. "CA did it for me. It last for one full day."

"Saisei, I want you to be mine." He gets up from the bench and holds her hand. "I want you to feel what love have for you before the day is over." He hugs her. "Please."

"Shinrei," She looks up into his eyes and saw love. "Take me please."

From the Window… 

Yukimura, Chinrei, and Ceara were watching rom a big window down at Shinrei and Saisei kissing.

"Ceara," Chinrei looks at her with a smile. "You couldn't help it can you?"

"I' sorry."

"You never changed."

"Love and Peace makes the world go round, right?"

"It sure does!" He cheers at her and puts a arm around her. "You catch up."

"I learn from the best." She smiles while looking at him. "But, I have to turn my self in because since you two notice I'm sure the elders did to."

"No need," Lady Dan comes from behind them. "I've spoken to my husband and the elders about it and we all agree."

"You did?" Ceara questions to her.

"Yes,"

"You're in a good moon today." Chinrei said to Lady Dan.

"I had a good night," She looks at Yukimura and smiles. "I want you tonight Yukimura."

"I'm not worthy to have you in my bed. Let me prove that I'm loyalty when I beat Demon Eyes Kyo." Yukimura said while putting his hand through his hair. "Please My Lady."

"…"

"Trust me," Yukimura took her hands and rubs them. "I really want to prove myself to you before I take you."

"You are a loyal man Yukimura." Lady Dan lets go of his hands. "I'll let you beat Demon Eyes Kyo but not completely since the Demon King wants a go at him after you are done."

"I understand," Yukimura smiles at her more. "I won't kill Demon Eyes Kyo."

Lady Dan looks at him for a while then leaves with Chinrei and leaving Yukimura and Ceara alone.

"You're good." Ceara looks down at the garden.

"You have no idea."

"Hmp." Ceara sits in the window for a while and looks at Yukimura.

'Because you know I'll tell Danielle if you did and she'll kill you 10 times over.' Ceara shared her thoughts to Yukimura.

Yukimura looks out the window. 'I know and I won't do that to her. I love her.'

'I know.'

'So, Yuya put you up to this?'

"No, I'm loyal to the Mibu. I was born here and raised and I would never turn my back against them. And even if I have to kill my own family to prove it." She walks away. "Good day, **brother**."

"See ya, **sister**."

* * *

**In the Dinning Room…….**

**Saisei and Shinrei **waiting for their breakfast. Saisei was so happy because this would be a long time since she could taste something.

"Anything you would like to eat? Or taste?" Shinrei ask while looking at Saisei with a smile.

"How about everything?" Saisei smiles back at him and looks into his eyes. "I do have only one day to human so I want to taste what I really want today."

"I understand."

"Shinrei," Her voice becomes emotionless and sad. She turns away from him and looks at the table they were sitting at. "When I get back to my normal self, I mean my no feeling self, would you…."

"Still love you?"

"Yeah?"

"I would always love you from this day forward Saisei and don't you dare ask a question like that again to me." He takes her bottom chin and kisses her on the lips and sticks his tongue in her a little. When he moved away he saw Saisei blushing and she turned away.

"Don't need to hide it," He turns her chin towards his. "You look so cute when you look like that."

She turns red.

Breakfast appeared on the table and Saisei looks at it and starts taking her first bite. When she chews it she started to cry and eat more.

'I'm so happy that I can taste and I can sleep and everything."

* * *

**Demon Kings Chamber**

Lady Dan, Ashley, and Nobunaga were in the royal room, talking about their plan. Lady Dan and Lord Nobunaga were sitting on the thrown while Ashley sat on the floor between them. Ashley was holding a chest in her hands that hold necklace that was the color white.

"When Demon Eyes Kyo and the Angels are in the room," Lady Dan grabs a necklace from the chest that was Ashley holding. "I want you to have this around your neck and makes sure the other Mibu have it on."

"You mean for that time thing?" Questions Nobunaga while letting Lady Dan put one over his neck. "What about you?"

"I want out of this body so when you have Lady Red in the future I want you to fuck her and I want her body."

"Fuck her?"

"Every time you do you would drain her soul out and make her weak and the thing I gave you before to her so I can have her body."

"I'll give these out to the Five Stars, My Lady?" Ashley ask while looking up at her master.

"You are such a good pet Ashley," Lady Dan rubs her head and kisses her on the lips. "I would love you to do that."

"You really have that girl under control." Nobunaga said while loking at his Queen.

"I do my best."

Ashley gets up, takes the chest, and heads out but was stopped by a voice.

"Ashley, make sure Yukimura, Shindara, and Ceara don't see them or notice them."

"As you wish My Lady." She bows and leaves the room.

When outside the room, Ashley heads to her room and turns back to her normal self. She goes to a flower pot on her window and burns it. When she burns it a small baby Phoenix bird appears and looks at Ashley.

"Take this to Lady Red." Ashley puts a necklace along with a note around the bird's neck and sent it away. Once it was in the sky, it turned invisible, and headed out of the Mibu.

Ashley turns back and bumps into Shinrei and Saisei in the hallway that was making out. Ashley bows and clears her throats a little.

"Please excuse me my Lords," She bows really low. "The Demon King wants you to where these necklace all the time."

They take them and put them over their heads and continue with their love.

After Ashley leaves them alone they went into Shinrei's bedroom that was all blue and had a waterbed. Shinrei places Saisei on the bed gently and gets on top of her.

"Shinrei," She moans his name.

"Saisei, I want to spend my life with you and make you feel what I really feel about you." He looks down at her then kisses her on the lips and it turns to a making out thing.

"I want you Shinrei," Saisei moans while holding him close and saying between kisses.

"Then," He stops and kisses her neck. "You would have me."

**Lord Muramasa…**

Yuya was on the road, alone, coming back from town. Bontenmaru and Danielle were at the house waiting for her. She wanted some time alone so they let her go alone. She was carrying bags but then drops them and gets on her knees and fells her chest.

"Ahh!" She moans in pain while feeling the water dragons' move against her heart. 'Oh, Kyo. Lord Muramasa, please hurry and get to me. I can't take anymore of this.'

"Damn Mibu's!" She punches the ground and it's cracks in half a little.

"That's a lot of anger, general." Said a young man voice.

"Huh?" Yuya looks around and sees no one but then she spots a figure in the trees. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know!"

"Huh?"

"You said—

He came out of the bushes with a sword and a Mibu symbol on his back and pants. His kimono was her, orange hair, and green eyes. This was Hotaru of to 5 Star.

"You are the mother of the red head child?"

"Red Hair child?"

"…"

"Jr? You have my child?"

"No."

"Then how do you know how he looks."

"It's a boy?"

"No shit!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"So," Hotaru walks in front of Yuya and making her drop her bags with out busting them. "You're the woman Demon Eyes Kyo fucked?" He looks up and down. "You breast are big but not that beautiful looking."

"You should talk!" Yuya growls at him and looks at the earrings in his ears. "You have screws in your damn ears!"

"I do?" He feels his ears. "That's strange."

"?"

"Ok," He strike towards her and missed because she backs up. "I didn't come here for talk. I came to fight with Kyo but since you are here and I was planning to kill you sooner or later then… I'll kill you now!"

"I got you where I want you."

"Really?"

"You Mibu think you are Gods? Let's see how godly you guys are." She makes and evil grin. "Come and get my shit head!"

"My pleasure," He makes his sword surround his sword like a snake.

Yuya took her sword out and was ready to fight. A dragon was standing behind her with red eyes and made out of electricity.

* * *

**Saisei and Shinrei**

Still in Shinrei's bedroom, under the covers, Shrei is making Saisei how he really feels for her. It was getting dark and they wanted to have as much fun as they can. Saisei was moaning while feeling every thrust and pain coming to her. She was coming soon. Shinrei was smiling and moaning a little. He wanted her to sing his name for him. After every thrust he goes harder and deeper into her. He was lying between her legs, inside her, and holding her body up towards him to get in her deeper. His head was resting on her shoulder with his free hand in her hair. Saisei had her hands on his back and in his hair. She was really enjoying this because she had a grin on her face but tears in her eyes.

"Come," Shinrei whispers in her ear and licks it as well. "Saisei, come to me."

"Oh, Shinrei," She said between a thrust. "I… I- I'm coming."

"Come to me!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming! I'm coming Shinrei!"

Shinrei was really holding back because he knew that is was right for the man to come after their woman does so he was holding his in and he goes faster to try to stop it from coming out.

"Shin… Shinrei!" Saisei moans his names and push her self closer to his hips and then she finally came. "SHINREI!"

Right after she came he came as well and he sat up and looks at her with a smile. He feels his sperm going into her and kisses her on the lips.

"I love you Shinrei!" She places her hand on his cheek and pulls him closer for another kiss.

"I love you too." He kisses her on the lips. 'Ceara, I love you."

* * *

**Lady Danielle: I know it's wrong that I did that at the end of the chapter. If you haven't notice this then I'll explain it. All that time that Shinrei was doing Saisei he was thinking he was doing Ceara. Sorry but I need it that way for the next story with this. I'm sorry if you all were expecting a happy ending. (Bows) **

**Next time on Samurai Deeper Meets 5 Samurai Hot Girls: Fire VS. Angel**

**Yuya and Hotaru hits it off and guess who wins the battle? You'll see! See ya next time! **


End file.
